ARC
by KatBrooks
Summary: "Je croyais que l'Arc avait classifié l'enquête." L'enquête ? Quelle enquête ? Celle de la mort de son père, quatre ans plus tôt ? Et qui est cette Arc dont sa mère parle? Clarke se penche un peu plus pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans le salon. Ses yeux croisent ceux du jeune homme et elle sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. - AU
1. Chapitre 1 : Pilot

**Hey ! **

**Je commence donc ici la nouvelle fiction dont je vous avais parlé ! **

**Résumé :****_"Je croyais que l'Arc avait classifié l'enquête." L'enquête? Quelle enquête? Celle de la mort de son père, quatre ans plus tôt? Et qui est cette Arc dont sa mère parle? Clarke se penche un peu plus pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans le salon. Ses yeux croisent ceux du jeune homme et elle sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé à son père, peu importe qu'il se soit révélé faire partie d'une organisation secrète, ou que ses parents lui aient menti toute sa vie, Clarke est décidée à découvrir la vérité._**

**C'est donc un AU moderne dont l'idée m'est venue après avoir dévoré la saison 1 de ****_Marvel's Agents of SHIELD_**** en un week-end... Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas du plagia, ou même une source d'inspiration, l'idée vient juste de là, ce qui en découlera sera totalement différent ;)**

**Sur ces quelques mots, bonne lecture ...**

* * *

Clarke ouvre les yeux, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Son réveil indique qu'il est minuit douze.

_Ça y est_, pense-t-elle._ Dans quatre minutes._

Elle ferme les yeux alors que la douleur revient.

Clarke se rappelle encore le bruit des pneus sur les graviers devant sa maison.

Elle se voit encore descendre les escaliers en courant, le cœur battant, criant à sa mère que son père est rentré.

Elle entend encore sa mère fermer la porte du placard et la rejoindre devant la porte.

Elle aperçoit encore les lumières des gyrophares se refléter sur le plafond.

Elle se voit encore ouvrir la porte, alertée.

Elle se rappelle l'homme qui se tient devant elle, droit comme un « i », le visage pale, le regard clair.

Il tient une pochette transparente dans laquelle sont enfermée une montre et un portefeuille.

Clarke se voit encore regarder sa mère.

Elle se souvient de son visage décomposé par la peur, la douleur et la tristesse.

Et elle la voit tomber par terre quand l'homme prononce ces trois petits mots :

« Il est mort. »

o.O.o

_Minuit seize_. Clarke enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller alors qu'un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge. Voilà quatre ans, jour pour jour, qu'on lui a annoncé la mort de son père. Quatre ans qu'elle vit seule avec sa mère dans cette grande maison de la banlieue de Washington, vide depuis le départ de Jake.

Clarke caresse du bout des doigts le cadran de la montre qu'elle porte au poignet. _Sa_ montre. Celle que son père lui a laissé en disparaissant.

La jeune femme s'était longtemps interrogée. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à son père ? Lui, ce grand chercheur. Lui pourtant si prévenant, si sérieux. Clarke n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ce petit accident, si insignifiant, avait pu lui enlever son père.

Une grosse larme roule le long de sa joue et elle l'essuie d'un revers de manche. Prenant appuis sur ses coudes, elle se redresse et parcourt sa chambre du regard. Ses yeux se posent sur le cadre photo posé sur son bureau. C'était une photo de son père et elle, prise quelques jours avant sa mort. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Ils _étaient_ heureux. Comment tout ceci avait pu arriver ?

Clarke essuie ses yeux humides, sans détourner son attention du cadre. Que dirait son père s'il la voyait comme ça ? Que dirait son père s'il savait qu'après avoir pleuré pendant des jours, sa fille s'était enfermée dans sa bulle, excluant de son monde tous ceux qui étaient ses amis dans le passé, n'acceptant que la présence de sa mère, et encore.

Abigail Griffin aussi avait souffert. Elle avait disparu pendant une semaine, cachée dans sa chambre, pleurant son mari qu'on lui avait enlevé. Clarke, qui n'en avait pourtant pas le courage, avait dû s'occuper de recevoir un par un tous leurs proches, venus leur présenter leurs condoléances. Cela l'avait épuisé. Et une fois que tout avait été finis, la jeune femme s'était isolée.

_Il n'approuverait pas ce que tu es devenu._

Oui. Clarke le sait. Elle le sait pertinemment. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas se laisser aller, qu'elle doit se relever, qu'elle doit avancer, s'ouvrir au monde, vivre sa vie. Comme si de rien n'était. Mais que dit le proverbe ? C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ?

Oui. Cela aussi, Clarke le sait. Elle l'a expérimenté. Sans pour autant parvenir à le surpasser.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, alors qu'elle est seule dans sa chambre noire, qu'elle entend la respiration lente de sa mère endormie, Clarke a envie d'essayer. Elle a envie d'avancer, de laisser le passé derrière elle, de reprendre sa vie en main.

Pleurer ne sert à rien. Se morfondre ne sert à rien. Se laisser dépérir ne sert à rien. Parce que ce n'est pas ce que son père aurait voulu.

Clarke défait délicatement le fermoir de sa montre, la fait glisser de son poignet et la serre dans sa main. Une larme coule sur sa joue alors qu'elle murmure à son père une promesse. Qu'elle se murmure à elle-même cette promesse.

« Je te jure, Papa. Je vais recommencer à vivre. Je t'aime, mais je dois te laisser partir, pour ton bien, pour celui de Maman et... Et pour mon bien à moi. »

o.O.o

Le réveil sonne, tirant violemment Clarke de son sommeil. La jeune femme pousse un soupir avant de l'éteindre d'un geste aveugle. Il fait sombre dans la chambre. Pas un ray de lumière ne traverse les volets.

S'attendant à ressentir la tristesse habituelle, Clarke se sent pourtant si légère. Sa nuit lui revient en mémoire et elle remarque la montre qu'elle n'a pas lâché. Après avoir passé le bijou à son poignet, elle balance ses couvertures et se lève d'un bond.

Elle passe rapidement à la salle de bain puis regagne sa chambre. Plantée devant son armoire, Clarke passe en revue ses vêtements. La plupart son noir, ou gris, tous sont foncés. Clarke porte le deuil de son père depuis quatre ans. Et ce matin-là, elle n'en a plus envie. Aujourd'hui, Clarke commence une nouvelle vie, sans deuil, sans tristesse, sans noir, juste quelques souvenirs, les plus beaux, resteront avec elle.

o.O.o

Sa mère est dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner. Elle a l'air si chétive dans son tailleur noir. Clarke lui adresse un sourire lorsque sa mère dépose devant elle une assiette.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas faim le matin mais... »

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit. _Nouvelle vie._

« Je meure de faim M'man ! »

Ravie de voir un essaie de sourire sur le visage de sa mère, Clarke engloutit son assiette en vitesse avant de partir pour l'université. Elle est déjà en retard.

o.O.o

« Clarrrrrke ! »

Clarke sent sa respiration se couper alors que Jasper la sert dans ses bras. Son ami, Monty, assiste à cette scène, un petit sourire mesquin sur le visage.

Jasper et Monty sont les deux seuls amis qu'il reste à Clarke. Elle a bien essayé de les éloigner eux aussi, Dieu seul sait à quel point elle y a mis tous ses efforts, mais ils se sont accrochés. Et aujourd'hui, Clarke leur en est extrêmement reconnaissante.

« Jasper... » soupire-t-elle.

« Oh... Oui... Pardon... »

Le jeune homme la relâche et s'éloigne d'un pas. Gêné, il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ça va ? » demande Monty.

Clarke leur adresse un sourire éclatant et dépose ses affaires dans son casier.

« Très bien. J'ai faillis mourir asphyxiée, mais sinon, à part ça, tout baigne ! »

Monty jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Jasper.

« Non... Je parle de... Enfin... Tu sais... Ça fait quatre ans aujourd'hui et... »

Clarke éclate de rire, loin de rassurer Monty.

« Je vais bien les gars. J'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant ! »

En disant ces mots, Clarke avise le jeune homme brun qui vient de s'engouffrer dans l'amphithéâtre dans lequel aura lieu son prochain cour. Jasper, qui n'a pas vu le regard que son ami adresse au jeune homme s'exclame :

« Tant mieux si tu as décidé d'avancer... Mais Clarke... Où est-ce que... »

Trop tard. Clarke s'élance déjà dans l'amphi. Il n'est pas question qu'on lui pique sa place.

« Est-ce que ? » demande Jasper, abasourdi.

Monty hoche la tête.

« Elle vient de lui courir après. » lui affirme son ami asiatique.

o.O.o

Dès lors qu'elle passe la porte, elle l'aperçoit. Le jeune homme brun est assis au dernier rang, près de la fenêtre, le regard vague. Il tourne sa tête vers Clarke et elle peut voir son amusement alors qu'il pose ses yeux sur elle.

Clarke respire profondément. Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle s'avance d'un pas assuré vers le jeune homme, lui sourit et s'assied à côté de lui.

« Princesse... » dit-il sans même tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Finn. »

Ils n'ajoutent rien d'autre. Clarke a déjà fait un pas énorme en s'asseyant de son plein gré aux côtés de Finn. Depuis le début de l'année, elle sait que le jeune homme lui tourne autour. Mais ses petites blagues, ses humeurs changeantes, son caractère joueur ont bien rapidement lassé Clarke. Ce qui au début la flattait a commencé à l'ennuyer. Et Finn avait pris un malin plaisir à la chercher dès qu'il l'apercevait dans les couloirs.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? Princesse... »

Clarke sursaute. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir près de lui. La jeune femme s'apprête à changer de place quand leur professeur passe la porte. Callie Cartwig s'avance à son bureau, impeccable dans son tailleur bleu marine. Elle adresse un sourire discret à Clarke puis s'assied.

Clarke se sent soulagée de l'arrivée de Callie, bien que comme à chaque cour, les regards se tournent vers elle. Ici, tout le monde, ou presque, sait que Callie et Abigail Griffin sont amies de longue date et chacun suspecte Clarke d'obtenir de bons résultats en biologie de part cette amitié.

« Laisse-les parler. »

La voix de Finn surprend Clarke, mais son regard est sincère, il ne se moque pas d'elle. _Il est bien le seul,_ pense-t-elle en entendant Mel, sa voisine de devant éclater de rire.

o.O.o

La pause du déjeuner se révèle être à la fois une bénédiction et une souffrance. Ces deux heures d'anatomies ont été les plus longues de sa vie, suivies de deux heures de chimie. Clarke n'avait qu'une envie : se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle rejoint la cafétéria après que tout le monde soit arrivé. Son professeur de chimie, Monsieur Tack, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs qui lui rappelait Les Gobelins d'Harry Potter, l'a retenu pour lui parler. De son père, bien entendu.

Clarke repère ses amis dans la foule. Ils lui ont gardé une place. Monty écarquille les yeux en voyant que Clarke porte un plateau.

« Wow... Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé à la cafète ? » demande-t-il en se retenant de rire.

Clarke lui adresse un regard assassin.

« Eh ! On se calme les gars ! Clarke, ne le prends pas mal, mais on est pas habitué à te voir comme ça ! »

La jeune femme prend une bouché du plat qu'on lui a servi. C'est infecte et elle se retient de grimacer. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne mange jamais ce qu'ils proposent ici.

« Alors ? » s'exclame Jasper pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Fin Collin hein ? »

Clarke hoche la tête, pas franchement ravie à l'idée d'entrer sur ce terrain. Elle sait que ses amis détestent Finn. C'était aussi son cas jusqu'à ce matin.

« Vous avez parlé ? » ajoute Monty.

De nouveau, elle acquiesce.

« C'était pas très intéressant. Il a passé les deux heures d'anatomie à critiquer les pimbêches du cours et a fait l'idiot avec Isaac durant le cour de chimie. »

« Il me semblait bien t'avoir entendu glousser... » fit remarquer Monty.

Clarke ne relève pas la remarque, se concentrant sur son assiette, faisant tous les efforts du monde pour la finir. Elle s'est jurée qu'elle changerait. Elle se doit de tenir sa promesse.

Le déjeuner fini, ils quittent tous les trois le réfectoire pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours. Jasper et Monty raccompagnent Clarke devant la porte de l'amphi et discutent avec elles quelques instants encore. C'est ce moment que choisit Finn pour passer à côté d'eux.

Il adresse un clin d'œil à Clarke.

« Je te garde une place, Princesse ? »

Jasper fronce les sourcils. Clarke ne voit-elle pas dans quoi elle s'engage en agissant de la sorte ? Monty partage son avis, lui non plus n'est pas rassuré à l'idée que Clarke se rapproche de Finn. Ce gars drague tout ce qui bouge. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'intéresse à Clarke, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas encore cédé.

« Je connais ce regard... » marmonne Clarke en regardant un à un ses amis.

Jasper prend la parole le premier.

« Clarke. Tu as décidé d'avancer, et c'est très bien. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu es en train de faire... »

« Quoi ? » le coupe Clarke.

« Une énorme connerie. » intervient Monty.

La jeune femme soupire. Elle adore ses amis, mais ils sont tellement... Tellement... Raaah ! Elle n'arrive même pas à mettre de mot dessus.

« Comprends-nous, Clarke. Hier encore tu pleurais toutes les larmes de ton corps et là tu arrives toute pimpante, soi-disant prête à commencer une nouvelle vie ? Ne te méprends pas, nous sommes super heureux pour toi mais... Finn ? Sérieusement ? »

Le regard de Clarke s'assombrit. Un mal de crâne la prend et elle chancelle. Monty se précipite aussitôt pour la rattraper mais elle le repousse.

« Laissez-moi. » grogne Clarke en s'éloignant.

Sa tête la lance toujours plus alors qu'elle parcourt les couloirs de l'université à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Ses pas la mènent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil, épuisée, devant le regard interrogateur de l'infirmière.

Cette dernière tente de comprendre l'état de Clarke, mais rien à faire, la jeune fille refuse d'obtempérer.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi... »

Sa tête la fait souffrir désormais. Clarke n'aurait pas dû se disputer avec ses amis. Elle récupère ses affaires et quitte le campus.

Sa mère est à la maison, comme l'indique la voiture garée sur les graviers. Clarke ouvre la porte et monte directement dans sa chambre, criant à sa mère « mal à tête » quand celle-ci la questionne sur son retour si tôt.

Clarke se laisse tomber sur son lit après avoir avalé des antidouleurs. Elle n'a pas le temps d'enfiler des vêtements plus décontractés qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil.

o.O.o

C'est comme un murmure étouffé, lointain, presque inaudible. Mais ça suffit pour la sortir de son rêve. Clarke se relève avec difficulté. Elle y est peut-être allée un peu fort dans les médicaments.

Quelqu'un discute avec sa mère en bas. Un homme. Clarke tend l'oreille. Cette voix lui dit quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

La jeune femme quitte son lit, et sur la pointe des pieds, elle se déplace jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies le culot de venir ici Kane, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

_Kane._ Voilà le nom de l'homme qui parlait.

« Abby. Toi et moi savons tous deux que je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai tout fait pour empêcher ceci d'arriver. »

o.O.o

« Oui mais tu as échoué. Et mon mari est mort. »

Clarke sent sa respiration se bloquer. Cet homme serait-il au courant de quelque chose ? Pourrait-il lui apporter des informations sur la mort de son père.

Elle s'avance discrètement jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Mais ils ont baissé la voix, et Clarke ne perçoit plus que des bribes de conversations.

Miraculeusement, les marches ne grincent pas alors qu'elle les descend lentement, pour ne pas être entendue. Assise sur la dernière marche, Clarke tend l'oreille.

« Marcus. Jake était en mission ce jour-là. Tu étais avec lui, pas moi. Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider. »

« Tu l'as dit Abby. Nous étions en mission. Tu sais mieux que personne ce que cela signifie. »

Clarke fronce les sourcils. Comment-ça en mission ? Son père était en excursion en Russie, à la recherche de plantes médicinales.

« Il était ton ami ! »

Un sanglot s'échappe de la gorge de sa mère et Clarke sent son cœur se serrer.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » interroge Abby.

« Il a rouvert... »

« Je croyais qu'il l'avait fermée. »

_Il_ ? Qui est-ce il dont parle Kane ? Qui est-ce il dont sa mère semble avoir déjà entendu parler ?

« Le conseil l'y a forcé. On a reçu de nouvelles preuves de la part de nos agents infiltrés. Et il y a bien plus que ce qu'on croyait. »

_Des agents_ ? Ce mec vient-il de parler d'agent infiltré ? Clarke n'arrive pas à y croire. Quelles sont ces salades ? Quelle est cette histoire dans laquelle son père serait mort en mission ? Son mal de tête revient au grand galop, alors que Clarke se pose encore et encore de nouvelles questions.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme quitte son poste pour se glisser contre le mur. L'oreille presque collée à la porte, elle ne perd plus une miette de la conversation.

« Mais je croyais que l'Arc avait classifié l'enquête ? »

_L'enquête _? Quelle enquête ? Celle de la mort de son père ? Et qui est cette _Arc _dont parle sa mère ?

Clarke se penche un peu plus pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans le salon. Ses yeux croisent ceux d'un jeune homme et elle sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Clarke se redresse. Le dos collé au mur, elle tente de se calmer. Serait-ce Kane ? Comment sa mère le connaissait-elle ? Ils se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours...

Des pas la font sursauter et Clarke regarde sa mère, suivie de deux hommes, quitter le salon.

« Clarke ? » demande Abby, étonnée.

Clarke lui adresse une sourire d'ange et hausse les épaules.

« Je croyais que tu dormais... »

« À croire que non... » répond Clarke en tentant de s'éclipser.

Elle voit bien dans le regard de sa mère que celle-ci est mal à l'aise. Serait-ce à l'idée que Clarke ait pu surprendre cette conversation ?

« Hum... » se reprend Abby. « Clarke voici... »

« Marcus Kane. » la coupe le principal intéressé.

Clarke lève la tête vers le visage de celui qui lui tend la main. Sa tête lui dit quelque chose... Elle l'a déjà vu quelque part. Troublée, Clarke lui rend sa poignée de main.

« C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père. » lâche Kane.

Clarke sent sa respiration se bloquer. Son père. L'accident. Les hommes en noirs. Le milieu de la nuit. Cet homme. Oui, elle l'a déjà vu. Elle lui a ouvert la porte ce soir-là. C'est lui qui est venu leur annoncer la mort de son père.

Cet homme n'a définitivement pas l'air d'un chercheur. Il ressemble plus à un motard qu'autre chose avec sa veste en cuir, son pantalon noir, ses grosses chaussures, ses cheveux mi-longs. Non. Une chose est sûre, ce Marcus Kane n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être.

« Et voici Bellamy Blake. »

Clarke lâche la main de Kane alors qu'elle détourne le regard. Quand ses yeux croisent de nouveaux ceux du jeune homme, elle se sent rougir. Elle bégaye un « Cl...Clarke... » avec difficulté, tout en se giflant mentalement. Eh relaxe ! Il t'a surpris à espionner dans ta propre maison. No big deal !

Mais Clarke n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux du regard noir du jeune homme. Bellamy Blake ? Intéressant...

« Clarke... »

« Hum ? »

« Clarke ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Clarke rompt le contact visuel presque à contre cœur, alors que ses joues s'empourprent quand elle remarque que sa mère comme Kane, ont assisté à la scène.

« Blake. On y va. » ordonne Kane d'une voix sèche.

Bellamy Blake se redresse, comme fouetté par quelque chose. Il adresse un léger sourire à Abby alors que cette dernière ouvre la porte. Clarke regarde les deux hommes quitter la maison. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit alors que ses yeux se posent sur le dos du jeune homme.

Elle ne saurait dire si elle est soulagée de les voir partir, ou si elle préférerait qu'ils restent pour obtenir des réponses. Car elle a tellement de questions à poser.

Kane disparaît dans une voiture et Bellamy Blake se retourne une dernière fois vers la maison, qu'il regarde d'un air suspicieux. Ses yeux croisent une dernière fois ceux de Clarke et un sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage, laissant Clarke perplexe.

Oui. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé à son père, peu importe qu'il se soit révélé faire partie d'une organisation secrète ou que ses parents lui aient menti toute sa vie, Clarke est décidée à découvrir la vérité.

* * *

**Voila, c'est tout pour ce pilot :) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;) **

**Et un grand merci à Kanli, sans qui cette fic n'aurait surement pas débuté :) **

**Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ****_Empire Of Our Own_****, si ce n'est déjà fait ;) **

**K. Brooks **


	2. Chapitre 2 : Welcome To The ARC

_Et voila un deuxième chapitre, intitulé ... Welcome to the A.R.C ..._

* * *

Jasper et Monty se tiennent devant elle, bras croisés, visages renfrognés, ils ne lui ont accordé qu'un bref "b'jour". Clarke s'est excusée encore et encore mais rien à faire. Les deux jeunes hommes refusent de lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois vous dire pour que vous me pardonniez ? » supplie Clarke en fermant la porte de son casier.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais commencer par nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? » s'exclame Jasper.

Clarke jette un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il y a trop de personnes autour d'eux pour qu'elle leur raconte, même si tout ce qu'elle croit savoir ne peut-être qu'une illusion.

Avisant une salle de classe vide, elle les traîne derrière elle.

o.O.o

Jasper écarquille les yeux. Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles, et vu la tête que fait Monty, lui non plus. Clarke les regarde un à un, espérant probablement une réaction de leur part. C'est Monty qui sort de sa stupeur le premier.

« Alors là, si j'm'y attendais... »

Un large sourire éclaire le visage de Clarke. Jasper sent qu'il ne lui en veut plus. Elle est déboussolée depuis la mort de son père et cherche juste un moyen de s'en sortir. Il aurait fait la même chose.

« Hum... J'espère que ce Bellamy Blake en valait la peine. Vu comment tu nous l'as décrit... » Remarque malicieusement Jasper.

Oui, c'est bien du rouge qu'il voit apparaître sur les joues de son amie. Cette dernière essaie de cacher sa gêne en baissant la tête, mais Jasper la connait par cœur.

Monty, plus amusé qu'autre chose, se décide tout de même à sauver Clarke de l'embarras. La cloche a sonné de toute façon, les étudiants ne vont pas tarder.

Clarke s'en veut d'avoir évoqué la veille avec ses amis. Enfin non, elle ne s'en veut pas, mais elle commence à se demander si elle a fait le bon choix. Elle a bien vu dans leur regard qu'il ne la croyait pas, du moins, pas totalement.

« Hey, Princesse... » Dit la voix grave de Finn Collin.

Clarke soupire. Un instant, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait relancé le jeu la veille, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Maintenant elle s'en veut.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait la malle hier. On se la joue rebelle ? »

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel. Nan mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Collins ? »

Il s'assoit à côté et prend son temps avant de répondre.

« Doucement Princesse, pas besoin de mordre ! Je fais une fête ce soir. Et je me suis dit " La Princesse est une dure à cuire maintenant. Elle ne sera pas contre une petite fête un mardi soir." Pas vrai ? »

Finn lui lance un sourire charmeur auquel Clarke ne sait comment répondre. Elle n'a pas envie d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec ce type. Mais sa proposition est alléchante, sa mère va enrager. Et puis, Clarke a vingt ans désormais. Elle a beau ne pas chercher les embrouilles, elle a bien le droit de sortir en semaine, et sa mère surprotectrice n'y pourra rien.

o.O.o

La fête bat son plein quand Clarke arrive. À l'entrée du quartier, on entend la musique et les jeunes crier. Les habitants n'ont vraiment pas de chance d'avoir Finn Collins pour voisin. Il n'est que vingt-et-une heure, mais Clarke remarque déjà quelques jeunes assis dans un coin, le visage livide, les traits tirés, probablement en train de décuver.

Elle se fraie un chemin parmi les jeunes qui dansent, cherchant Finn au milieu de cette foule. L'intérieur de la maison est aussi bondé que le jardin. Dès qu'elle passe la porte, l'odeur âcre du tabac emplit ses narines, mêlée à celle de la chaleur qui règne dans la pièce. Il fait sombre dans la maison, seuls quelques lumières colorées et des lampes violettes éclairent faiblement les pièces. La progression de Clarke se fait plus difficile alors qu'elle entre dans le salon. Les étudiants dansent, tous entassés au centre du séjour, certain sont assis les uns sur les autres, enfouis dans les canapés, essayant d'obtenir quelques minutes de répit, pendant que d'autres traversent la salle, leurs verres portés à bout de bras.

Clarke se sent oppressée. Combien y a-t-il de personnes ? Elle aurait grand besoin d'un verre. Avisant ce qui fait office de bar, elle se fraie un chemin jusque-là. On lui serre un verre. Clarke ne se pose pas de question. Peu importe ce qu'on a pu lui mettre dedans, elle vide le verre cul-sec.

Le liquide lui brûle la gorge et lui réchauffe le corps alors qu'une étrange sensation de bien-être envahit la jeune femme.

Finalement, elle va peut-être apprécier cette soirée.

o.O.o

« Je vois que tu as pris tes aises ! » crie une voix derrière elle.

Clarke fait volte-face. Sa tête tourne, mais rien de bien grave. Finn se tient devant elle, une main dans la poche de son jean, l'autre tenant un gobelet bien rempli.

« Ah Finn ! Je te cherchais ! »

« C'est ce que je vois... » Sourit Finn en pointant du doigt le verre de Clarke. « Tu me cherchais à quel sujet ? »

La jeune femme ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle a oublié. À vrai dire elle a tout oublié... Elle a oublié la peine, la douleur, la fatigue, elle a oublié que les gens se serraient contre elle, la bousculant, l'écrasant. Quel que soit ce qu'on lui a mis dans son verre, c'est fort.

« Alors viens avec moi, il y a quelqu'un que je veux absolument que tu rencontres ! »

Clarke suit Finn avec difficulté. À croire que les invités refusent qu'elle passe. Finn se retourne, et la voyant qui peine, il attrape sa main pour la tirer derrière lui. Clarke sent un frisson remonter le long de son bras, mais elle essaye de ne pas y prêter attention. Il lui fait traverser la maison et l'emmène dans une pièce un peu moins bondée.

Finn s'arrête et relâche Clarke. Un jeune homme se tient de dos. Ce doit être lui. Il se retourne, sentant leur présence derrière lui. Clarke sent sa respiration se bloquer. Elle reconnaîtrait cette carrure imposante entre milles, et elle n'a pas oublié ce visage noir aux yeux perçants.

« Mec, je te présente... »

« Clarke ? » le coupe l'individu.

« Wells. » grogne Clarke.

o.O.o

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demande Finn, perplexe.

Wells hoche la tête. Oui, ils se connaissent. Depuis bien trop longtemps d'ailleurs. Finn sent la tension entre les deux jeunes gens et te te de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Savais-tu que Wells est major de sa promotion ? Il a éclaté tous les autres étudiants en droit. »

« Du Droit ? Rien que ça ? » Ricane Clarke.

Wells sert les dents mais ne renchérit pas.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous n'êtes pas en très bons termes tous les deux ? » s'enquiert Finn.

« Tu n'es pas le mec le plus droit du monde... » Continue Clarke, ignorant Finn.

« Clarke... J'aimerais que tu me laisses m'expliquer pour... »

Clarke le fusille du regard. Elle se sent perdue. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir Wells un jour. Et une chose est sûre, elle n'y était pas du tout préparée. Sentant le stress monter, elle avale cul-sec le contenu de son verre.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Wells. Tu m'as trahie. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais. »

« Eh les gars... » Tente d'intervenir Finn. « On se détend. On est là pour s'amuser. »

Clarke se retourne prestement vers lui, le surprenant presque. Elle lui adresse un sourire, prend gentiment le verre qu'il a dans les mains et trinque dans le vide avant d'en vider le contenu.

« Mais je m'amuse ! » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Finn regarde Wells, ahuris. Le jeune homme hausse les épaules et se précipite derrière Clarke. Il croit l'avoir perdue mais la chevelure blonde apparaît parmi les danseurs. La jeune femme danse avec un étudiant qu'il ne connait pas. Et pourtant, il connait tout le monde ici, ou presque... Wells l'appelle plusieurs fois, mais Clarke l'ignore. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'attraper par le bras et de la tirer vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wells ? » s'exclame Clarke, pressée de retourner danser pour oublier qu'elle se trouve dans la même pièce que ce type.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande Wells, d'une voix grave.

« Finn m'a invitée. »

« Finn t'a... ? Tu ne devrais pas être là. » Soupire Wells en la traînant vers la porte.

Clarke se libère de son emprise alors qu'il l'a poussé dans le jardin.

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est inutile. Je suis suffisamment grande pour faire ce que je veux. »

Clarke crie désormais et quelques personnes se retournent vers eux.

« Non, Clarke, tu ne comprends pas. C'est dangereux pour toi d'être ici ! »

Clarke éclate de rire. Le seul danger ici pour elle, c'est lui.

o.O.o

Finn rumine. Dès qu'il a vu Wells courir après Clarke, il a su qu'il avait merdé. Il allait manquer de temps. Clarke est peut-être loin à l'heure qu'il est.

Il quitte la cuisine, et traverse le salon. Wells n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

« ... Je suis suffisamment grande pour faire ce que je veux. »

Finn aperçoit Clarke, devant la porte d'entrée. Wells a réussi à lui faire quitter la maison. Il n'a plus de temps. Il fend la foule et s'arrête près de son ami et de la jeune femme.

« Ah Finn ! Tu tombes à pic ! » S'exclame Clarke.

« Suis-moi. » ordonne Finn.

Clarke fronce les sourcils, mais obtempère. Elle marche derrière Finn alors qu'il l'entraîne dans les fins fonds de sa maison. Il attrape une bouteille alors qu'ils passent devant la cuisine puis reprend sa route.

« Après-toi... »

Clarke regarde avec appréhension la pièce sombre devant elle. Mais Finn lui tient la porte, elle ne va pas le faire attendre. Ignorant sa réticence, elle pénètre dans ce qui s'avère être un bureau. La porte se referme brusquement derrière elle et elle se retient de sursauter.

Finn pose la bouteille sur une table et se laisse tomber sur un grand canapé en cuir. Il lui fait signe de le rejoindre. Clarke hésite. Tout ça, la fête, l'alcool, Wells, le bureau, Finn... Tout ça la fait un peu flipper. J'aurais peut-être dû emmener Jasper et Monty avec moi, pense-t-elle.

Mais elle sent ses jambes bouger, et elle s'assied à côté de Finn.

_Nouvelle vie_, se rappelle-t-elle en adressant au jeune homme un sourire éclatant.

o.O.o

Abby soupire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû crier sur sa fille la veille au soir. Elle n'aura jamais dû mentir à sa fille. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter que la vérité lui soit dissimulée depuis qu'elle était petite.

Elle regrette aussi de l'avoir autorisé à aller à cette soirée. Pas dans cet état. Pas alors qu'elle cherchait des réponses et semblait prête à tout pour les obtenir.

On sonne à la porte. Clarke aurait-elle changé d'avis ?

Abby laisse un instant le plat qu'elle préparait pour aller ouvrir la porte. Sa fille n'a peut-être pas pris ses clés après-tout. Elle se rend rapidement jusqu'au halle d'entrée. Elle aperçoit par la vitrail de la porte une silhouette. Pas du tout celle de sa fille. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix passé, des épaules carrés, des cheveux courts. Certainement pas Clarke.

Méfiante — et un peu anxieuse — Abby ouvre la porte. Elle pousse un long soupire en reconnaissant ses visiteurs.

« Kane... »

« Abby. »

« Monsieur Blake. »

« Madame Griffin. »

« Je vois que tout le monde est là. » soupire Abby. « Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Elle les guide jusqu'au salon et prend place dans un grand fauteuil au cuir usé. Le fauteuil de Jake. Alors que Kane s'assied face à elle, Bellamy prend place dans un coin du salon, les mains dans le dos, surveillant Kane et Abby d'un œil sévère.

« Nous sommes ici pour parler à Clarke. » annonce Kane, Abby ne semblant pas décidée à rendre la parole.

« Non. »

Kane dissimule son étonnement sous un sourire. Abby n'a pas changée. Elle est toujours la femme bornée qu'il connaissait. À son poste, Bellamy frémit. Peut-être que cette soirée va s'avérer des plus intéressantes.

« Comment ça " Non " ? »

« Je refuse que tu parles à ma fille. » gronde Abby.

Kane soupire. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Abby. Elle a 20 ans. Elle est majeure. Je te rappelle que son père voulait qu'elle soit mise au courant à dix-huit ans et... »

« Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où j'ai décidé avec mon mari que notre fille apprendrait la vérité et le moment où elle a eu dix-huit ans ? » s'exclame Abby.

Elle empoigne les accoudoirs du fauteuil et les serre fermement. Kane ne doit pas voir qu'elle a peur, sinon il saura parfaitement obtenir ce qu'il veut.

« Très bien Abby. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Il fait un signe de tête à Monsieur Blake qui quitte son poste pour venir se placer derrière Abby, d'un air menaçant.

Kane regrette d'avoir à en arriver là. Il aurait préféré qu'Abby coopère, qu'elle le laisse faire ce pourquoi il était là. Il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler tous les secrets de la famille Griffin à leur fille. Il voulait juste lui parler.

« Clarke ? » Il hausse la voix. « Clarke ! »

« Ça ne sert à rien... » Marmonne Abby. « Elle n'est pas là. »

La rage qu'elle voit dans les yeux de Kane lui fait un peu plus apprécier ce qu'elle vient de lui révéler. Finalement, elle se sent soulagée de savoir que sa fille n'est pas là, qu'elle s'amuse chez ce Finn Collins, plutôt que de la voir entre les mains de Kane.

« Où est-elle Abby ? Où est-elle ?! » Hurle Marcus.

Abby commence cependant à douter. Est-ce de l'inquiétude qu'elle voit dans les yeux de Kane ? Oui. Il n'y a pas de doute, l'homme le plus froid qu'elle connaisse, celui qui a fait des choses inimaginables, cet homme-là à peur pour Clarke, pour sa fille.

Il se penche vers elle.

« Où est-elle, Abby ? » demande-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

o.O.o

Clarke écarquille les yeux alors que Finn la relâche. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Il vient de l'embrasser. Après toutes ses années à lui tourner autour, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse ce soir-là, alors qu'elle avait bu, qu'elle était fatiguée, perdue.

Oui. Finn n'en pouvait plus. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû profiter de l'état de Clarke mais... Et puis merde. Non, il n'allait pas ressentir un quelconque remord. Il voulait cette fille. Et avoir la Princesse au bras lui servirait dans l'avenir.

Devant l'air ahuris de Clarke, Finn ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps, mais le doute qu'il éprouvait s'est évaporé. Il la tient. C'est certain. Et ses certitudes se trouvent confirmer lorsque Clarke se pend à son coup pour l'embrasser en retour.

Clarke le sent sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'il l'a sert plus fort contre lui. Elle a du mal à croire que tout ceci est réel. L'alcool lui fait tourner la tête et Finn lui a fait oublier ses soucis.

Quelqu'un tente d'ouvrir la porte, mais Finn n'y prend pas garde, trop occupé à profiter de Clarke. Mais la jeune femme voit la porte s'ouvrir et deux personnes pénétrer dans le bureau.

« Merde... » Murmure-t-elle.

o.O.o

Finn fait volte-face. Wells se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, et à ses côtés, un grand brun à la peau mate qui regarde Clarke de ses yeux noirs.

« Clarke... Éloigne-toi de lui. » Ordonne Wells.

Clarke fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle se retourne vers Finn, espérant trouver chez le jeune homme une réponse. Mais il semble tout aussi perdu qu'elle.

Wells fait un pas vers eux.

« Clarke. Fais ce que je te dis, tout de suite. »

Elle sent Finn se braquer contre elle, alors que Wells et son acolyte font encore un pas vers eux. Elle n'a pas confiance en Wells, mais il est inquiet, elle peut le sentir. Elle sent aussi une embrouille entre les trois jeunes hommes, embrouille au milieu de laquelle Clarke n'a aucune envie de se retrouver.

Clarke se glisse sur le côté, espérant quitter la pièce. Elle a fait une énorme erreur en acceptant de suivre Finn. Maintenant elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais une main se referme fermement sur son bras et Finn la tire en arrière.

« Non. Toi, tu ne vas nulle part. »

Clarke écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle sent quelque chose s'appuyer contre son dos. Même à travers le tissu de sa robe, elle sent la fraîcheur du métal. Wells ne bouge plus. Il a vu la peur traverser le regard de Clarke. Il sait que Finn est passé à la deuxième phase de son plan. Ils sont arrivés trop tard.

« Bon. La fête est finie. » Annonce Finn avec un sourire qui effraie Clarke. « Nous allons sortir, et je pense que vous allez nous laisser faire. »

Finn ne voulait pas en arriver à là. Mais Clarke et ses chevaliers servants ne lui laissent pas le choix. Il empoigne la jeune fille par la taille et, alors qu'il menace ses deux adversaires en pointant son arme sur eux, Finn rejoint la porte.

« Wells... » Gémit Clarke alors que Finn la pousse dans le couloir bondé.

La porte se referme devant eux. Wells fulmine de rage. Clarke a bousillé sa couverture, et elle a en plus réussi à se faire chopper. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle était la cible de Finn. Cela semble si évident. Et pourtant...

« Blake ? Suis-moi. C'est ma mission. Tu ne tires pas, et tu n'agis pas avant mon accord. Compris ? »

Bellamy hoche la tête. Il a horreur de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Surtout par Wells Jaha. Mais le jeune homme a raison. C'est sa mission : savoir ce que Finn manigance. Sauf que Bellamy n'a pas été envoyé là pour ça. Il sourit.

Wells s'élance dans le couloir, son arme chargée, prête à tirer. Il voit encore le regard effrayé de Clarke. La maison est peuplée de jeunes. Impossible de répéter Clarke dans tout ce bordel. Et pourtant. La chevelure blonde apparaît dans le cadre de la porte.

Il l'emmène loin d'ici.

o.O.o

Clarke n'essaye pas de se débattre depuis qu'elle a vu Finn assommer le premier abruti qui s'est mis en travers de leur chemin, d'un coup de cross sur la tempe. Malgré la passivité de la jeune femme, il ne déserte pas pour autant sa prise sur sa taille.

Ils traversent au pas de course la pelouse, bousculant ceux qui les empêchent d'avancer. De loin, on dirait un petit couple pressé de partir pour se retrouver seuls. Mais Clarke sent très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Le Finn qui la cherche depuis des mois, celui qui l'a embrassée, n'est pas celui qui la menace avec une arme à feu.

Finn la traîne à travers la rue. Ils longent une rangée de voitures, garées devant les maisons. Des lumières clignotent. Finn s'arrête. Il ouvre la portière d'un 4x4 noir et pousse Clarke sur le siège avant. La jeune femme résiste et essaye de se libérer de l'emprise de son ravisseur. Mais Finn ne la lâche pas pour autant.

« Je te conseille de te laisser faire. Princesse. » Lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il passe des menottes à ses poignets.

Clarke n'a pas le temps de répliquer, Finn est déjà au volant. Il démarre en trombe et Clarke a à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux silhouettes dépasser la maison en courant que déjà la voiture tourne au bout de la rue.

« Bordel ! » jure Bellamy en regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

Wells se prend la tête dans les mains. Clarke est partie. Il l'a laissée disparaître. Il l'a laissée aux mains de Finn. Bellamy Blake ne semble pas plus affligé que ça. Ce type n'a pas de cœur, c'est connu.

« Il va me tuer... » Murmure Wells en s'accroupissant.

« Oh arrête de te plaindre ! » soupire Bellamy.

Wells tourne la tête et le fusille du regard. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit Blake qui soit mis sur l'affaire ? Chacun savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Wells s'apprête à répliquer lorsqu'une voiture déboule du coin de la rue dans un crissement de pneus. Le 4x4 noir freine subitement devant eux. La vitre du conducteur descend, laissant apparaître le visage d'un homme aux cheveux blonds.

« Montez ! » s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant la portière.

Bellamy laisse échapper un sourire en coin. Il prend la place du conducteur alors que le jeune homme passe sur le siège passager et que Wells monte à l'arrière du véhicule.

« Wick ? » s'enquit Wells. « Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Bellamy m'a appelé. » le coupe Wick. « À gauche. » ajoute-t-il à l'intention du conducteur.

Wells sourit. Bien sûre qu'il l'a appelé. Blake a toujours un coup d'avance. Il était à parier qu'il aurait demandé l'aide de Wick sur ce coup-là. Ils ont de la chance que Wick soit libre ce soir. En tant qu'informaticien, il est très demandé durant les missions, que ce soit pour régler les gadgets ou pour localiser les cibles.

« Au feu à droite, puis à gauche. »

Wells entend Bellamy grogner alors que le feu passe au rouge. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps, Bellamy accélère et s'engage dans la rue indiquée.

« Il se dirige vers les docks ! » remarque Wells en zieutant l'ordinateur par-dessus l'épaule de Wick.

« Tourne ici ! » s'écrit Wick.

Wells se retrouve projeté contre la portière alors que Bellamy braque le volant à gauche. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps... Il ne se le pardonnera jamais si Clarke leur échappe.

Grâce à Wick, ils parviennent rapidement à rattraper Finn. Sa voiture disparaît derrière la barrière d'un parking. Ni une ni deux, Bellamy accélère. La barrière vole en éclats alors que leur 4x4 pénètre dans le parking, collant de très près celui de Finn.

« Wells ! » crie Bellamy.

Le jeune homme n'a pas besoin de plus d'information. Il charge son arme, se penche par la fenêtre et tire dans les roues du véhicule.

o.O.o

Les balles ricochent sur le bitume. Clarke sursaute. Ils l'ont retrouvée. Finn lui adresse un regard noir qui signifie « tiens-toi tranquille... » Alors qu'elle s'agite sur son siège. À coup de virages brusques et de slalom entre les conteneurs, il tente de les semer. Mais Blake ne semble pas décider à lâcher prise. Ils tiennent bien plus qu'il n'y paraît à cette gamine !

« Tu peux te rapprocher ? » grogne Wells alors qu'il change une fois de plus de chargeur.

Bellamy s'apprête à lâcher une remarque cinglante mais Wick le prend à court. Il se retourne et désigne à Wells une mallette.

« Vise les conteneurs devant eux » lui indique Wick alors que Wells découvre un pistolet des plus futuristes.

Il ne permet aucune remarque. Bellamy accélère pour se retrouver à une dizaine de mètres derrière Finn. Wells se penche par la fenêtre. Il vise. Et tire.

Dès que la balle touche le métal, elle explose avec une telle force que les trois jeunes hommes voient la voiture de Finn être propulsée en arrière.

o.O.o

Clarke essaye de se relever. Sa ceinture la bloque et menottée, elle ne peut pas la défaire. Que vient-il de se passer ? Tout ce dont elle se rappelle, c'est l'explosion et puis plus rien. Elle jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le moteur fume dangereusement, et aucune trace de Finn. Clarke sent la panique monter. _Calme-toi_, s'ordonne-t-elle. _Tu peux le faire_. La fumée commence à envahir l'habitacle, s'insinuant dans les poumons de Clarke.

Une main se pose sur son avant-bras, une tête brune apparait. Clarke, effrayée, tente de se défendre. Mais elle a beau gesticuler, la silhouette ne se laisse pas distraire, elle force la ceinture et sort Clarke du véhicule.

Ses yeux la pique, sa tête lui tourne, Clarke se laisse guider dans l'obscurité. Des coups de feu retentissent, les balles ricochent autour d'eux.

« Baisse-toi. »

Clarke obéit immédiatement. Elle a reconnu la voix de Monsieur Blake. Elle le suit sans vraiment voir où ils vont, pressée par le bruit des coups de feux.

Une voiture freine subitement devant eux, la portière s'ouvre et quelqu'un crie « montez ! » de l'intérieur.

Clarke ne se fait pas prier. Elle attrape la main que Blake lui tend et saute dans la voiture qui démarre en trombe.

o.O.o

« Enchanté ! Wick ! »

Clarke dévisage un instant l'homme qui lui tend la main. Il semble plus vieux qu'elle, Clarke lui donnerait vingt-cinq ans, tout au plus.

La jeune femme lui adresse un sourire mal assuré et serre la main qu'il lui tend avant de se présenter.

« Aaaah ! Voici donc la Clarke Griffin... » S'exclame-t-il en jetant un regard malicieux à Bellamy, assis à côté d'elle.

Clarke décidé de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu et reporte son attention vers le paysage qui défile. Le Potomac, fleuve qui longe la ville, disparaît derrière les habitations. Les façades des maisons sont troublées par des cercles dans la vitre du véhicule. Clarke fronce les sourcils. Un 4x4 blindé ? Voilà qui devient de plus en plus étrange...

Elle regarde attentivement les trois hommes présents dans la voiture. Wells, assis au volant, regarde la route, une main crispée sur le levier de vitesse. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que Clarke est montée dans la voiture, et elle sait qu'il lui jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur de temps à autre. De ce qu'elle peut voir, assise derrière lui, Wells n'est pas blessé, du moins, elle l'espère.

Ses yeux se posent sur Wick. Avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, sa chemise et son ordinateur sur les genoux, il ressemble à un grand gamin, bien qu'il soit probablement le plus vieux des trois. Il a surtout l'air bien différent de Wells et Bellamy.

Son regard s'attarde sur Bellamy. Bellamy Blake. Depuis la veille, Clarke ne cesse de se répéter son nom. Comme si cela lui permettrait de percer son secret. De savoir ce qui était arrivé à son père. Tout en lui l'intrigue, son air froid, son regard noir, ses taches de rousseur qui parsèment son visage, sa mâchoire crispée, la veine qui pulse à sa tempe, jusqu'à sa silhouette imposante, sa veste en cuir déchirée, l'arme qu'il porte à la ceinture et... Ses yeux remontent sur le bras du jeune homme.

« Tu es blessé. »

Son exclamation n'engendre pas la moindre préoccupation dans le véhicule. Bellamy Blake se contente de soupirer et s'avance pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de Wick.

Clarke se sent perdue. Tout est trop étrange pour n'être que le fruit du hasard. Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de son père, deux types étranges débarquent chez elle, deux types que sa mère semble connaître, pour discuter de Jake. Et voilà que le lendemain soir, elle se fait enlever à une fête, par l'étudiant qui lui tourne autour depuis des années, fête à laquelle elle retrouve son ancien meilleur ami. Et alors qu'elle se trouve dans un 4x4 blindé, secourue par deux hommes armés et un espèce d'informaticien, Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

« Où allons-nous ? » demande-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

Aucune réponse. Fort bien...

« Wick ? »

Clarke sursaute alors que Bellamy Blake prend la parole. Ce mec la fait définitivement flipper.

« On a quelque chose pour elle ? » demande-t-il en regardant Wells du coin de l'œil.

Wick lui tend un verre d'eau dans lequel un comprimé se dilue. Clarke le regarde d'un air mauvais. Elle préfère ne rien accepter de ces personnes bizarre.

« C'est de l'aspirine... » Soupire Bellamy en posant le verre entre ses mains.

Clarke hésite. Elle se sent bien. Elle n'a pas besoin de quelconque médicaments pour se sentir mieux. Elle est cependant surprise d'entendre Wells parler.

« Tu as bu Clarke. Beaucoup trop même, ça ne te fera pas de mal. »

La jeune femme dévisage le gobelet contenant la soi-disant aspirine. Wells a raison. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

« Allez ! Cul-sec, Princesse ! »

Elle ne relève pas la moquerie et vide le verre. Elle sent le liquide glisser dans son ventre alors qu'un sentiment de bien-être s'empare d'elle. Ses bras sont couverts de chair de poule, pourtant, elle n'a pas froid. Clarke repose sa tête contre la vitre froide. Ses paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes et elle s'endort bientôt, incapable de résister.

o.O.o

Elle ouvre les yeux. Une vive lumière jaillit, l'aveuglant un instant. Clarke cligne des yeux. Où est-elle ? Pas dans sa chambre. Elle se redresse avec difficulté. Sa tête la lance.

Clarke réalise qu'elle est dans ce qui s'apparente le plus à une infirmerie. Le lit sur lequel elle a été allongé émet un cliquetis inquiétant, le plafond et couvert de lampes à néons qui éclaire la grande pièce aux murs gris métallique, couverts d'étagères remplies de matériels médical. À la vue de tous les moniteurs qui l'entourent, Clarke se sent paniquer. Aussitôt les moniteurs sonnent, alertant les gens autours.

Une jeune femme en blouse blanche s'avance vers elle. Clarke ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'alors, elle travaillait dans un coin.

« Salut ! » lui dit l'infirmière.

Clarke la dévisage. Dans quel traquenard est-elle encore tombée ? La jeune femme n'a pas bougé. Elle regarde toujours Clarke de ses doux yeux verts. Ses cheveux bruns tombent sur ses épaules et sa peau dorée donnent à Clarke une impression de déjà-vu.

« Clarke Griffin ? » enchaîne-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Octavia ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as été transportée ici dans la nuit. Tout va bien, tu n'avais que de légères égratignures malgré l'accident... »

« Où suis-je ? » la coupe Clarke.

Octavia sourit tristement. Clarke et paniquée, bien qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser voir. C'est normal. Elle aussi était effrayée le jour où on l'a amené ici. Mais Octavia, aussi fort qu'elle souhaite rassurer Clarke, ne peut se permettre de lui répondre.

Clarke a bien compris que cette Octavia semble gênée à l'idée de devoir répondre à cette question. Quel âge peut-elle avoir ? Dix-sept ? Dix-huit ans ? Tout cela semble bien étrange...

La porte s'ouvre, sortant les deux jeunes femmes de leurs réflexions. Wells entre dans l'infirmerie. Il s'est changé et porte désormais un costume gris foncé. Il ne ressemble plus du tout au jeune étudiant en droit qu'il était dans la soirée.

Clarke se sent presque soulagée de le voir. Enfin un visage familier... Il salue Octavia qui retourne à ses affaires et s'approche de Clarke, laissant tout de même un bon mètre entre eux. Clarke balance ses jambes sur le côté du lit, pour faire face à Wells.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? » demande-t-elle sèchement.

« Tout va t'être expliqué d'ici peu. »

Clarke grimace. Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. Octavia et après lui ? Pourquoi personne ne veut lui dire où elle se trouve ? Ça ne peut tout de même pas être un secret d'état !

« Tu peux marcher ? » s'enquiert Wells.

En guise de réponse, Clarke se laisse glisser du lit. Malgré sa tête, toujours un peu douloureuse — ce n'est définitivement pas de l'aspirine qu'ils lui ont donné —, Clarke peut tenir debout.

« Suis-moi »

Clarke ne se sent pas à l'aise avec toutes ces paroles très subjectives. Mais elle obtempère. Wells lui ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie. Clarke hésite. Que va-t-elle trouver derrière ces murs ? Finalement, elle préfère peut-être rester là, avec la jeune Octavia.

« Bonne chance Clarke ! » s'écrit Octavia avant que Clarke passe la porte.

Clarke lui adresse un sourire puis s'engage dans le couloir, Wells s'impatiente. Elle débouche dans un couloir du même gris métallique que l'infirmerie, éclairé par les mêmes lampes à néons. Un homme se tient de dos, il discute avec deux autres hommes plus âgés. Wells tousse pour attirer son attention.

« Je vois que la Princesse est réveillée. » s'exclame le jeune homme lorsqu'il aperçoit Clarke.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Blake... » Marmonne-t-elle.

« Oh mais ce n'est rien Clarke. Pas la peine de me remercier pour avoir sauvé tes fesses de Collins ! »

« Merci... » Grommelle Clarke.

Elle le hait ! Oui, elle le hait. Et elle le hait d'autant plus qu'il lui lance un petit sourire charmeur, heureux d'avoir remporté cette victoire.

Wells, qui observe la scène, soupire. Si ça commence comme cela, jamais ils n'arriveront au bureau à temps. Bellamy saisi le regard qu'il lui lance et fait signe à Clarke de passer devant.

La jeune fille n'a pas l'air rassurée alors qu'ils traversent le long couloir gris. Ils longent des laboratoires et des bureaux pendant quelques instant jusqu'à déboucher sur un couloir plus grand, et bien plus fréquenté. Clarke est étonnée de voir le nombre de personnes présentes. Tous les saluent alors qu'ils passent, et chacun dévisage Clarke. Les murs métalliques laissent place à des baies vitrées derrières lesquelles on peut voir d'autres laboratoires, d'autres bureaux, des gens qui travaillent, des réunions, des recherches.

Clarke ouvre désormais de grands yeux, ce qui fait sourire Bellamy. Elle ne perd pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offre à elle. On dirait une gamine à qui on fait visiter l'atelier du Père Noël.

Mais l'expression qu'elle affiche n'est en rien comparable à la surprise de la jeune femme quand elle découvre le Pont.

Le couloir débouche sur une passerelle. Clarke se précipite vers la baie vitrée pour mieux voir. Un hall immense s'étend devant elle. Il s'élève sur plusieurs mètres de hauteurs et s'enfonce — probablement sous terre — sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. La passerelle fait le tour de cet énorme complexe, tout en longeant les bureaux et reliant les différents couloirs. Ils empruntent cette passerelle circulaire sur une cinquantaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter devant un immense ascenseur en verre. Clarke y suit Wells, Bellamy ferme la marche. Il observe la jeune femme du coin de l'œil alors qu'il appuie sur l'avant dernier bouton.

Clarke croit rêver. L'ascenseur s'élève dans sa cage en verre et en acier, offrant une vue plongeante. Bellamy se glisse derrière elle.

« Pas mal, hein ? On appelle ça le Pont. »

« Le Pont... » Répète Clarke, incapable de détourner le regard.

Est-ce un avion qu'elle voit dans le fond ? Et des voitures sur les plateformes qui rentrent et sortent des murs ? Mais quel est cet endroit ?

Un bruit de cloche lui indique qu'ils sont arrivés. Les réponses sont probablement pour bientôt. Ils empruntent de nouveau la passerelle, croisant cependant bien moins de gens. Quelques secrétaires serrées dans leurs tailleurs, deux ou trois hommes en costumes, discutant vivement mais baissant la voix alors qu'ils croisent Clarke. Tous saluent Wells et la dévisage. À moins que ce ne soit Monsieur Blake, qui se trouve être très différents des autres avec sa veste en cuir et ses cheveux en bataille.

Ils arrivent enfin devant une salle d'attente. Une petite brune, un micro à la bouche répond au téléphone tout en prenant en note ce que lui dit un homme blond, accoudé au comptoir. Clarke reconnait Wick.

« Salut, Mel ! » glisse Bellamy à la jolie brune d'un ton qui laisse à Clarke tout le loisir d'envisager le pire.

La-dite Mel leur fait signe d'entrer. Wells pousse les portes grises sur lesquelles sont gravés deux cercles et une inscription en dessous, que Clarke n'a pas le temps de lire.

Le bureau est aussi gris que tout le reste. Clarke reconnait Marcus Kane, assis dans l'un des somptueux fauteuil, face à quelqu'un qui se trouve de dos dans son siège, un téléphone à la main. Wells et Bellamy se laissent tomber aux côtés de Kane, Bellamy peut-être un peu trop aisément.

Clarke, très mal à l'aise dans ce bureau gris, dans ces locaux un peu trop secrets à son gout, au milieu de ces hommes qui ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent, préfère rester debout.

Leur mystérieux hôte se retourne enfin. Il adresse un sourire éclatant à Clarke qui chancelle et se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil derrière elle.

« _Vous ?!_ »

« Bienvenue à l'A.R.C, Clarke ! »

* * *

_Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre qui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre ... Ca y est, les hypothèses de Clarke sont plus ou moins confirmées ! Des idées sur ce que peut être l'A.R.C ? _

bel Ocane_, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, merci pour ta review. J'ai tardé à publier, et je ne sais pas si le mystère est levé, mais la suite est arrivée :) _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) _


	3. Chapitre 3 : Back To School

_Après cette longue absence, voila le troisième chapitre de l'A.R.C ! _

_Qui est donc le mystérieux directeur de l'A.R.C ? Finn va-t-il revenir à la charge ? Et Bellamy et Clarke dans l'histoire ? _

_J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres :)_

* * *

« Bienvenue à l'A.R.C, Clarke ! »

Thélonius Jaha lui adresse un sourire éclatant. Clarke ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver le père de Wells assis dans le vaste fauteuil en cuir du directeur de ce lieu. Pas plus qu'on réponde à toutes ses questions. Et pourtant...

« Tu as probablement beaucoup de questions pour nous Clarke. » continue Jaha sans quitter son air souriant. « Marcus et l'agent Blake étaient en route pour chez toi hier soir, dans l'optique de t'apporter des réponses. »

En guise d'acquiescement, Kane se tourne vers Clarke.

« Il s'est avéré que notre visite n'a pas été inutile, la preuve en est que l'agent Collins en avait après toi. »

Agent Blake. Agent Collins. Des armes, des menaces, des voitures blindées, des courses poursuites, des coups de feu. Plus de doute possible. Pourtant Clarke ne peut s'y résoudre.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Jaha lui sourit. Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours l'homme que Clarke connait depuis l'enfance, sérieux, imposant.

« Je crois que tu as une question bien plus importante... »

Clarke regarde autour d'elle. Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake, Wells et Thélonius Jaha, ce bureau aux murs gris métallique, cette étrange inscription sur les murs, ces gens en costume qui se pressent, ce hall immense qu'on surplombe depuis la passerelle, Clarke n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle ne sait même pas comment le formuler tant cela lui semble impossible.

Jaha la connait depuis qu'elle est enfant. Il lit dans le regard de la jeune femme blonde ce qui la tracasse. Elle est loin d'être idiote. C'est bien pour ça qu'il a envoyé Kane et Blake chez elle, la veille. Clarke mérite de savoir. C'est ce que son père voulait. C'est ce que Jake, son meilleur ami voulait. Et puis, la connaissant, elle s'en est déjà rendu compte. Elle a déjà dû comprendre.

« Nous sommes au siège de l'A.R.C, dans l'Arche elle-même. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te révéler la situation précise, mais tu la connaîtras en temps voulu. Tu as déjà rencontré l'Agent Kane hier soir, il travaillait sur des missions avec ton père. Jake était aussi le superviseur de l'Agent Blake. Je crois que tu comprends ce que cela signifie, Clarke ? » Ajoute Thélonius, gravement.

Clarke hoche la tête. Ce n'était donc pas des histoires. Elle avait bien raison. Son père était ...— elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire — un _agent secret. _

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur l'enquête alors ? »

La demande de Clarke provoque une vague de malaise dans le bureau. Wells et Bellamy regardent leurs supérieurs nerveusement, s'attendant à de fortes représailles. Mais il n'en est rien. Au lieu de cela, Kane quitte son fauteuil, lui tend une main et lui propose de le suivre.

« Nous ne pouvons t'en dire plus pour l'instant, mais que dirais-tu d'une petite visite ? Tu pourras me poser toutes tes questions et je m'appliquerais à y répondre avec le plus de précision. »

Puis il ajoute :

« Dans la mesure du possible, bien sûre. »

Clarke acquiesce et se lève à son tour. Wells et Bellamy se dirigent les premiers vers la porte alors que Jaha les raccompagne. Clarke se retrouve de nouveau dans la salle d'attente, face à Mel, qui adresse un clin d'œil qui se veut discret à Bellamy.

Kane désigne le chemin à Clarke et lui emboîte le pas, suivi de près par Blake. Wells les quitte rapidement, ayant son rapport à faire. Ça n'a pas pour effet de rassurer Clarke. Au contraire, un visage connu était toujours le bienvenu.

Ils se retrouvent sur la passerelle, et Kane s'arrête devant l'ascenseur. L'A.R.C est composée de plus de trois milles agents, explique Kane alors qu'ils s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur, répartis sur la surface du globe, mais près de la moitié travaille ici. Ce site est connu sous le nom de l'Arche et s'étend sous terre mais est aussi abrité par de nombreuses tours en surface. Ils s'arrêtent un instant au soixante-quinzième étage, laissant un moment à Clarke pour admirer la vue.

Ils possèdent près de deux cent laboratoires dans lesquels des scientifiques s'activent des jours durant. Mais les laboratoires ne sont pas les seules infrastructures à border le Pont. Des bureaux, des salles de réunions, d'entraînements, des armureries, des garages mais aussi des salles de sports, des restaurants, des complexes de repos, des appartements. C'est tout une ville qui a été installée sur près de cent vingt mètres en dessous du niveau de la mer.

L'ascenseur les dépose à l'étage quarante-sept. Ils longent le Pont puis s'engage dans un des nombreux couloirs gris. Clarke suit Kane qui continue sa visite guidée. Elle sent le regard de Bellamy dans son dos et ne peux s'empêcher de frémir.

« Hum... Pourquoi l'A.R.C ? » Demande Clarke timidement.

« _Agency of Resistance and Confidentiality_. » laisse échapper Bellamy.

Clarke hoche la tête.

« Et... Il y a d'autres endroits, comme ça ? »

« D'autres bunker de l'A.R.C ? Tu les découvriras plus tard. » répond Kane en continuant sa marche.

Clarke ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de suivre bien sagement les deux agents. Leurs pas les mènent à quelques marchent qui donnent en contre bas. Les lampes s'allument sur leur passage révélant des voitures bien alignées sur les unes à côté des autres, s'étendant sur des mètres dans un parking circulaire.

Bellamy observe la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Elle a l'air si chétive au cœur de l'Arche, perdue au milieu de tous ces agents, suivant Kane bien gentiment. Son regard descend le long de son dos. Hum... Personne n'aurait pu lui donner des vêtements ? Histoire qu'elle ne se trimbale pas devant lui en robe courte, ses talons à la mains ?

Kane les quitte un instant, avisant un mécanicien. Clarke se sent soudainement très seule, avec pour seule compagnie Bellamy Blake. Elle lui jette un regard en coin.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle en remarquant qu'il ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Le jeune homme brun semble être tiré de ses réflexions et lui adresse un sourire. Le même que celui qu'il a offert à la secrétaire, se rappelle Clarke, troublée. Cependant, aussi perturbant que puisse être ce sourire, il semble aussi contagieux.

« Quoi ? » répète Clarke.

« Je me demande ce que Collins te voulait... Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? » Demande Bellamy en s'adossant au véhicule derrière lui.

« Depuis un peu plus de quatre ans. Pourquoi ? »

Il hoche la tête, mais ne répond pas pour autant.

« Est-ce que tu sais où il m'emmenait ? »

« Probablement au G.R.O.U.N.D. » intervient Marcus Kane.

« Au G.R.O.U.N.D... » répète Clarke, dubitative.

« _The General Revolution Operating Underground for the Neutralisation of the Democratie_ » intervient Bellamy avant que Kane ne lui lance un regard noir qui échappe à Clarke.

Ils quittent le garage et empruntent le même couloir qui les ramène au Pont. Là, Bellamy Blake les quitte. Il a rendez-vous avec son équipier pour un débriefing. Il regarde Clarke s'éloigner aux côtés de Marcus Kane. La jeune femme lui rappelle tant son père, Jake. Elle a son regard, pense de la même manière, réagit de la même façon, et pourtant, quelque chose en elle excède Bellamy. Elle a l'air trop droite, trop sage, trop parfaite. Avec ses cheveux blonds et sa robe claire, on dirait une princesse.

Clarke suit Kane sans se douter de l'agitation du jeune homme. Ils prennent de nouveau l'ascenseur qui les dépose trois étages plus haut. Un couloir s'enfonce dans l'Arche, juste en face de l'ascenseur. Clarke s'y engage, anxieuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle va découvrir à l'autre bout. De nombreuses personnes passent autour d'elle, saluant Marcus, l'interpellant pour diverses raisons puis ils repartent, sans même adresser un mot à la jeune femme.

Une porte, surveillée par quatre agents, se dresse devant eux. Marcus fait signe à Clarke de passer devant et elle s'exécute.

Elle débouche dans un hall immense, bondé d'hommes et femmes en costumes gris, qui traversent le hall à toute vitesse, en pleine discussion avec leurs collaborateurs, ou au téléphones, certains sont arrêtés et lisent des dossiers, recherchent leur chemin, attendent patiemment au guichet. L'activité et aussi impressionnante que sur le Pont.

Kane guide Clarke jusqu'à un groupe de personnes. Deux hommes et une femmes se redressent en voyant Kane approcher.

« Clarke, je te présente Raven Reyes, Nathan Miller et John Mbege. Mademoiselle, Messieurs, Clarke Griffin. »

Clarke voit la surprise sur les visages alors qu'elle détaille attentivement la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, l'homme à la peau mate et leur collègue tout aussi impressionnant.

« Clarke, ces agents vont te raccompagner chez toi. Pour des questions de sécurité, tu quitteras l'A.R.C les yeux bandés, je suis désolé. Repose-toi bien, prends quelques jours avant de retourner en cours. Collins n'est pas à craindre, Reyes, Miller et Mbege demeureront chez toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais tu as interdiction de quitter ton domicile. Compris ? »

Clarke hoche la tête, plus surprise qu'autre chose. Elle salue Kane. Puis on lui pose un bandeau sur les yeux, et c'est le noir total.

o.O.o

Des bruits autour d'elle, les rayons du soleil qui percent à travers le tissus, l'air frais qui s'engouffre dans ses poumons, mêlé à l'odeur de l'automne et des pots d'échappement, le bruit du moteur qui ronronne, une portière qui s'ouvre, le siège sous elle, la portière claque.

Bellamy, une dizaine d'étage plus haut, écoute son coéquipier se plaindre encore et encore du manque d'efficacité du système. Il soupire et ses yeux se posent sur le 4x4 noir dans lequel il sait que Clarke est encadrée de deux agents. Cette jeune femme l'intrigue au plus haut point, et il espère que leurs chemins se croiseront encore. Du moins, il fera tout pour que ce soit le cas.

o.O.o

Abby ferme délicatement la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Clarke lui a été rendue dans l'après-midi par des agents de l'A.R.C, après que Kane ait appelé pour lui dire qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée.

Soulagée, elle traverse le couloir et frappe à la porte de la chambre d'amis. C'est une jeune femme brune qui vient lui ouvrir. Elle porte une veste rouge, très inhabituel pour un agent de l'A.R.C, remarque Abby. Elle lui sourit. Cette jeune femme ne doit pas être plus vieille que sa fille.

« Tout va bien ? » demande Abby.

À vrai dire, elle culpabilise un peu de n'avoir qu'en tout et pour tout, une petite chambre dans laquelle les trois agents vont devoir se serrer. M'enfin ! C'est mieux que rien ! Et ils ont l'habitude de planques bien plus miteuses. Elle le sait. Pour en avoir fait de nombreuses...

Abby leur sourit, puis retourne dans le salon. Même avec trois agents armés jusqu'aux dents et des surveillances vidéos, elle n'est pas rassurée à l'idée qu'un malade recherche sa fille. Plus particulièrement un malade du .U.N.D...

Elle s'endort dans le fauteuil de Jake alors que Raven et Miller prennent la première garde.

o.O.o

Durant les jours qui suivent, Clarke reste chez elle. Sa mère, paniquée, refuse qu'elle ouvre la fenêtre. Clarke vit terrée dans sa chambre, rideaux fermés, feignant une grippe. Personne ne rentre chez eux, comme personne n'en sort.

Ils reçoivent la visite de Kane une fois par jour, qui vient s'assurer de leur sécurité, et procède au débriefing de ses agents.

Clarke n'en peut plus. Les deux premiers jours, elle avait peur, elle ne dormait pas. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sur son père, sa mère, elle, sur Kane, sur l'A.R.C, sur Wells, sur Finn, pourquoi l'avait-il enlevé, où l'emmenait-il. Tant de questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponse.

Elle s'était remémoré les derniers événements depuis le lundi. Sa décision de vivre de nouveau, de ne plus se préoccuper du passer, puis ces hommes débarquant chez elle, ressassant ce même passé. La fête, Wells, qu'elle avait retrouvé, Bellamy, l'Arche.

Le vendredi, Clarke avait tenté de quitter la maison, accompagnée de Raven, mais impossible de mettre un pied dehors. Vivre dans leur maison était devenu impossible. La chambre d'amis était devenu un mini QG, la cuisine et le salon étaient encombrés de matériel de surveillance, Clarke ne bougeait pas un orteil sans que Miller ou Mbege ne déboule.

Samedi soir, alors que Kane vient pour son habituelle visite, Clarke saisit sa chance. Tant pis si sa mère s'en trouvera contrariée, la jeune femme va craquer si elle ne peut rien faire.

« Je veux retourner en cours. »

Kane lui sourit. Il n'est même pas encore entrée que déjà Miss Griffin attaque.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas sûr dehors ? »

Clarke opine.

« Ce n'est sûr nulle part. Finn a échoué. Il ne va pas revenir à la charge de sitôt. Et puis, personne n'oserait rien tenter dans une fac bourrée d'étudiants. »

Mais Kane reste perplexe. Abby est contre. Elle le lui a très clairement fait comprendre. Pourtant, il ne sait que trop bien ce que vit la petite. Enfin _petite_... Plus vraiment. Voilà pourquoi ils ne peuvent la séquestrer chez elle. Même si c'est pour son bien.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il ne faudrait pas que Clarke croit qu'elle puisse l'avoir à chaque fois.

o.O.o

Bellamy laisse échapper un bâillement. Sa journée est pourrie. Il est levé depuis des heures, la salle de sport était bondée, il a été obligé d'utiliser la passerelle comme piste de course. Pour en rajouter une couche, on l'a mis sur une mission de surveillance. Avec cette nouvelle confrontation avec le G.R.O.U.N.D, tous les jeunes agents sont réquisitionnés pour surveiller des sites stratégiques.

Il déteste ça. C'est ennuyant à mourir. Pourquoi faut-il que Kane ait décidé de le punir ? Il aurait mille fois préféré être assigné à l'équipe d'assaut qui est partie ce matin.

Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il est forcé d'écouter Wells Jaha répété encore et encore l'importance de cette mission.

Il soupire et jette un coup d'œil à son coéquipier et ami. John Murphy se tient accouder aux fenêtres du bureau, jouant avec son couteau. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'ils allaient bosser ensemble jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Bellamy avait éclaté de colère. Murphy n'était qu'un fou, un abruti qui ne prenait rien au sérieux et un dangereux psychopathe.

Puis, au cours des missions, sa vision des choses avait changé. Il avait appris la vérité, avait compris ce désir de tout prendre à la légère. Il avait trouvé en John Murphy un agent travailleur, sérieux et doué, désireux de rétablir justice, et plus particulièrement, il avait découvert un ami.

« Tu penses encore à la petite blonde ? Je l'ai vu passer l'autre jour, et c'est vrai que y'a de quoi... »

Bellamy lui lance un regard noir qui coupe Murphy, mais le fait rire. Un ami certes, mais le plus gros con de la terre quand il le voulait.

« Blake. Si mon plan ne t'intéresse pas... » S'exclame Wells depuis son fauteuil, duquel il préside la réunion.

Bellamy pivote sur sa chaise, la faisant grincer volontairement. Il s'appuie contre son dossier et étend ses jambes devant lui. Il déteste Wells Jaha. Ce mec est le fils du directeur et agit comme tel, sans jamais obtenir les faveurs de son père. Et pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en contrefout.

« En effet, ton plan ne m'intéresse pas. J'en ai marre de t'écouter raconter ta vie et tes idées de génie qui ne fonctionnent pas. Parce qu'au final mon gars, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui nous sort de là et... »

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvre brutalement, laissant entrer Kane accompagner du directeur Jaha. Bellamy déglutit. Si il y a bien un type qu'il hait plus que Wells, c'est bien son père. Il se redresse dans son siège. Les représailles approchent. Même John ne joue plus avec son couteau.

Tous les agents présents dans la pièce se sont levés. Jaha les détaille les uns après les autre. Quand son regard se pose sur Bellamy, il fait signe à Kane d'approcher. D'un signe, ils se mettent d'accord.

« Blake. Murphy. Suivez-nous. »

_Merde_, jure Bellamy alors que Murphy lui lance un regard plein de questions.

Ils quittent la salle sous le regard inquiet de tous. Si le directeur se déplace en personne uniquement pour sortir deux agents d'une réunion, c'est que quelque chose se trame.

o.O.o

Clarke écarquille les yeux. Devant elle se tiennent sa mère et Kane. L'un un air renfrogné sur le visage, l'autre affichant un sourire satisfait.

« C'est obligé ? » tente-t-elle.

En vain. Sa mère lui adresse un regard noir. Elle a accepté que Clarke retourne en cours, pas question qu'elle laisse sa fille sa surveillance.

Clarke soupire. Oui. Elle voit bien que Kane s'amuse de cette situation. Et elle en connait un autre qui va en rire. Elle dévisage la nouvelle recrue qui se trouve dans le salon avec Mbege. Ce type ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Puis elle attrape sa veste, son sac, et sort de la maison. La porte se referme derrière elle.

Un instant, Clarke demeure sur le perron, sa veste à la main. C'est la première fois qu'elle met un pied dehors depuis des jours. Une voiture l'attend devant le portail, au même endroit qu'une autre avait récupéré Kane une semaine plus tôt. Ce n'est définitivement pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait quand elle s'était jurée de reprendre sa vie en main.

Elle respire à fond, enfile sa veste puis dévale les escaliers avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule. Clarke sent le regard du conducteur se poser sur elle. Il sourit puis démarre le moteur.

« Bonjour. » grogne-t-elle sans pour autant lui adresser un regard.

« Bonjour Princesse. »

o.O.o

Jasper sert Clarke dans ses bras, heureux comme jamais à l'idée de la revoir. Monty sourit. Clarke se fait toujours piégée et se retrouve écrasée sous la poigne de son ami.

« Hum... » Grogne Clarke.

Le jeune homme éclate de rire et la relâche. Il s'est inquiétée pour elle, c'est bien normal. Elle avait disparu au bras de ce Collins mardi dernier, et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis, mis à part un message vocal dans lequel elle toussotait vaguement. Peu convaincant.

La foule se disperse peu à peu autour d'eux, mais Monty remarque un homme qui demeure en retrait, surveillant les étudiants d'un œil sévère. D'un coup de coude, il alerte Jasper. Clarke suit leur regard affamé à l'idée d'un bon ragot et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Hum Clarke ? Qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui te suit comme ton ombre ? » S'exclame Jasper.

L'homme en question s'avance vers eux, alors que Clarke commence les présentations. Mais il la prend de court, et sous les yeux ébahis de Jasper et Monty, leur tend la main.

« Blake. Bellamy Blake. »

Chacun présent dans le couloir peut voir la mâchoire des deux jeunes gens se décrocher. L'un après l'autre, ils serrent la main que leur tend cet homme qui accompagne Clarke._ Alors voilà le fameux Bellamy Blake..._ Pas étonnant que Clarke l'ait décrit en long et en large. Avec sa peau doré et ses taches de rousseur, ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire éclatant, il doit faire tomber toutes les filles...

Bellamy, fier de sa petite prestation, voit les yeux de Clarke pétiller. La jeune femme se retient de rire. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé dire cela. Elle finit rapidement les présentations, permettant à l'agent de l'A.R.C de cerner Jasper et Monty assez rapidement.

« C'est donc vous l'espion ? » lâche Jasper avec un large sourire.

Oups... Aurait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? À en voir le regard noir de Monty et la mine dépitée de Clarke, il semblerait que oui. Seul Bellamy affiche un air amusé. Il affiche _toujours_ un air amusé.

« Princesse ? » demande Bellamy d'une voix grave.

_Il l'appelle Princesse ?_ S'étonne Monty. À se demander si Finn n'était pas une meilleure option... Attrapant Clarke par le coude, Bellamy l'entraîne quelques mètres plus loin.

« _Espion_ ? » demande-t-il perplexe.

Clarke lui adresse un sourire angélique après avoir vérifié que Jasper et Monty se tiennent à distance.

« Il se pourrait que j'ai parlé à mes amis de... »

Le sourire de Bellamy s'efface aussitôt, laissant place à un regard meurtrier.

« Tu n'as pas raconté à tes deux pipelettes d'amis ta semaine ? » gronde Bellamy.

« Non... » Soupire Clarke. « Mais mardi dernier, j'ai évoqué la présence de deux types ultra louches dans mon salon et... »

« C'est bon. » La coupe le jeune homme.

Son regard sévère figé sur le visage, Bellamy retourne vers Jasper et Monty, sous l'œil attentif de Clarke. Il n'est pas en mission depuis cinq minutes, que déjà sa couverture est compromise. Parfait. _Plan B_.

L'histoire n'est pas compliquée à faire avaler. Les mots « tordu », « mère flippée », et « surveillance » suffisent. Bellamy Blake devient alors l'agent de police responsable de la sécurité de Clarke après qu'un taré l'ait prise pour cible et la harcèle depuis une semaine. Presque trop facile.

Comme pour prouver son talent à Clarke, il se tourne vers elle. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Elle n'y peut rien. Il est arrogant, froid, sûr de lui et il lui cache quelque chose. Mais l'air triomphant sur son visage ne peut que la faire sourire.

La sonnerie retentit. Clarke salue ses amis et se dirige vers la salle de classe, suivit silencieusement par Bellamy.

« Ça alors ! La Princesse est du genre à entrer dans les premiers en classe... » Se moque Bellamy en passant près — très près même ! — de Clarke.

Elle grimace et retient son souffle. _Pas la peine de répondre Clarke..._ Et puis il est déjà au fond de la classe, à la dernière table, près de la fenêtre.

De là, il pourra plus facilement observer les élèves de cette salle. Si Collins a réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'entourage de Clarke, combien d'autres ont pu faire de même ?

La porte s'ouvre et une dame asiatique entre, dans un tailleur gris, les cheveux relevés en chignon. Bellamy se braque. Son regard croise celui de la professeur et il retient sa respiration. Ils se toisent longuement, Miss Cartwig pour déceler toute trace d'informations sur le visage du jeune homme, Bellamy pour s'assurer qu'elle n'agira pas sans réfléchir.

Elle détourne enfin le regard, reportant son attention sur Clarke. Le sourire qu'elle lui adresse en dit long. Clarke s'en veut de lui mentir de la sorte. Elle apprécie Callie, énormément même.

Le cour commence. Bellamy baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ça ne lui a pas manqué tout cela. Les salles de classe, les cours, les tables trop collées les unes aux autres, les professeurs qui vous fixent pour vérifier que vous suivez, les minauderies des jeunes femmes...

Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas, bien au contraire. Les voir le lorgner comme le désert qu'on veut sans avoir faim et les entendre glousser soignent l'orgueil. Mais il a appris à ne pas mélanger travail et plaisir.

« Monsieur Blake. »

La voix froide et sèche de Callie Cartwig fait sursauter tout le monde. À commencer par Clarke. _Vient-elle de... ?_ Clarke se retient pour ne pas faire volte-face et jeter un coup d'œil à Bellamy. _Comment le connait-elle ?_ Mais toutes ses questions sont mises en suspens lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

o.O.o

Ça a commencé mardi dernier, à la fête où chaque élève de l'université était invité. Il attrape son sac et traverse le parking vide de tout étudiant. Il va se faire virer de cours, comme d'habitude.

Les choses étaient rapidement devenue ingérables. Il gravit deux à deux les marches. Le hall est vide. Quelques retardataires seulement, qui comme lui, se pressent pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours.

Et tout ça pour une fille en plus ! Qui lui avait tout bonnement filé entre les doigts. Il gagne son casier. Le cadenas est coincé et la porte grince. Comme d'habitude.

Puis son boss n'avait pas arrangé les choses avec toutes ces heures sup'. Il attrape rapidement ses livres et les fourre dans son sac.

Son week-end n'avait pas été épargné ! La porte du casier claque violemment, mais il est déjà loin. Il retourne près du hall pour prendre le couloir d'en face. Madame Cartwig va lui faire un cinéma. Comme d'habitude.

Il a passé la semaine à espérer qu'elle revienne, mais rien ! Il frappe à la porte. On lui crie « Entrez ! ». Il entre.

Madame Cartwig est à son bureau. Et le regard qu'elle lui lance en dit long. Il ne l'a jamais aimé cette bonne femme. Trop droite. Trop sérieuse. Mais cette fois si, ce n'est pas ce qu'il lit dans son regard. Non. C'est de la peur.

Toute la classe demeure silencieuse face à la surprise de leur professeur. Jusqu'à ce que le raclement d'une chaise brise le silence. Une table est reversée. S'en suivent des murmures de protestations.

Alors il tourne la tête. Des yeux bleus croisent son regard. Une tête blonde, un joli minois, une petite silhouette.

_Clarke Griffin._

o.O.o

Clarke est devenue blême. Bellamy a senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Dès que la porte s'est ouverte, il a reconnu Finn. Il a cru que Miss Cartwig allait agir, mais non. Elle est demeurée saisie d'effroi. Tout comme Clarke.

Clarke qui, pétrifiée de peur, a tout de même réussi à se lever. Pour s'effondrer dans les bras de Bellamy qui s'est précipité derrière elle.

Devant les regards plus que surpris des élèves, que faire ? Et Finn Collins figé sur le seuil de la porte. Les deux hommes se fixent, incapables de bouger. Car le premier qui bougera déclenchera quelque chose qu'ils ne pourront gérer dans l'enceinte de l'université.

C'est Callie qui appuie sur ce bouton, en se précipitant à son bureau.

Alors Finn s'avance vers eux, un air menaçant sur le visage. Bellamy attrape Clarke par la taille et recule après avoir renversé la première table qui lui tombe sous la main pour le ralentir.

Ils reculent jusqu'au fond de la classe. Il n'y a qu'une sortie, et c'est la porte devant laquelle se trouve Finn. Des hurlements sortent Bellamy de ses réflexions. Finn a dégainé son arme.

Un rapide coup d'œil et il est certain qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Mis à part les fenêtres. Tant pis. La Princesse sautera pour sauver ses fessés.

Un coup de feu. Des cris. Des chaises renversées. Une dalle tombe du faux plafond. Tous les élèves se réfugient sous leurs tables.

« Donne-la moi. » gronde Finn.

Bellamy laisse échapper un rire qui glace le sang de Clarke. La prenant par surprise, il la pousse alors derrière lui avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Cachée derrière le jeune homme, Clarke ne voit plus Finn, disparut derrière la large carrure de Bellamy. Elle ne peut que loucher vers le sol, à deux mètres sous la fenêtre.

« À mon signal, tu sautes. »

Clarke déglutit, ce mec est dingue. Et puis un signal ? Quel signal ? Bellamy ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser la question. Il sort son arme de sous sa veste et tire. Vers Finn cette fois-ci.

Elle saisit l'occasion. Elle grimpe sur la table, puis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, rapidement rejoint par Bellamy qui l'entraîne dans sa chute. Ils heurtent le sol violemment et malgré la douleur sans son bras, Bellamy aide Clarke à se relever.

Finn pousse un hurlement de rage. Clarke lui a encore échappée. À cause de Blake. Il court jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ils sont en bas, se faufilant vers le parking. Son boss a dit " Ne touches pas à Clarke.". Il n'a pas mentionné Blake. Et tirer sur ce salopard lui fera un bien fou.

Il tire aveuglément, vidant presque tout son chargeur jusqu'à entendre le grognement de l'agent de l'A.R.C, qui lui procure un faible sentiment de satisfaction.

Il en oublie presque qu'il a grillé sa couverture. Il en oublie presque ses camarades de classes qu'il menace avec une arme à feu, et sa charmante professeur, Miss Cartwig. Qui le menace à bout portant.

Finn n'attend pas une seconde de plus, il saute lui aussi par la fenêtre, suivi d'une pluie de balle. La chute est douloureuse, mais Callie qui lui tire dessus le presse. Il se lance à la poursuite de Blake.

Il gagne le parking peu de temps après eux. Le lieu est vide. Pas une tête ne dépasse des voitures. Finn s'avance doucement. Connaissant Blake, il l'a déjà repéré. Ce mec a toujours un coup d'avance. Il doit probablement préparer un sale coup.

o.O.o

Bellamy n'est pas plus préoccupé par Finn qu'il ne l'était par le cours de Cartwig. Clarke sur ses talons, il se glisse entre les voitures pour rejoindre le 4x4. Bien sûre, il se doute que Finn les a suivis. Il espère uniquement que Cartwig leur aura permis de gagner quelques précieuses secondes.

Clarke suit Bellamy en silence. Elle se sent trembler de tout son long. Finn est là, dans les parages. Il l'a retrouvée. Elle comprend pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas la laisser. Et elle remercie Kane de l'avoir forcée à y aller avec Bellamy.

Le 4x4 est là-bas. De l'autre côté d'une voie de passage. Traverser là les laisserait à découvert. Et Bellamy n'est pas certain que Clarke puisse gérer la situation.

Il s'accroupit contre le pneu d'une Jeep rouge et fait signe à la jeune femme de faire de même. D'un geste, il lui désigne leur véhicule.

« Tu vas m'attendre là. » ordonne-t-il. « Je vais chercher la caisse. »

Il ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de protester, lui pose son pistolet entre les mains, et s'éloigne sans bruit.

Clarke demeure seule, les yeux fixés sur l'arme sans vraiment bien comprendre ce qu'elle a dans les mains. Alors elle réalise. Bellamy a disparu. Finn est invisible. Elle tient une arme chargée. Son père est mort dans une situation de ce genre.

Elle prend une inspiration profonde, serre l'arme contre elle et s'allonge à plat ventre. Si elle ne peut pas voir par-dessus les voitures, elle peut le faire par en dessous. Et peu importe où se trouve Finn, elle l'apercevra.

o.O.o

Il n'y a pas un bruit sur la parking, et Finn commence à se demander s'ils ne sont pas déjà loin. Pourtant, il n'y a qu'une personne capable de venir dans un 4x4 rutilant, et ce ne peut être que Bellamy Blake. Il s'approche du véhicule, les autres ne doivent pas être loin. La voiture est désormais à quelques mètres, de l'autre côté d'une allée.

Finn s'accroupi contre la voiture, une vieille Jeep rouge. S'il n'était pas aussi concentré sur Blake, il aurait peut-être remarqué Clarke, recroquevillée en position fœtale, fixant les bottes de Finn et retenant un cri.

Si Finn n'a pas vu Bellamy, le jeune homme lui, a aperçu son ennemi, caché contre la voiture rouge. C'est là qu'il a laissé Clarke. C'est là que Clarke l'attend. Il se presse afin de finir son installation.

« Ça y est ? »

Un crissement dans son oreille et la voix de Wick retentit.

« Un moment mec. Et... C'est bon ! »

À l'autre bout du parking, l'alarme d'une voiture se déclenche. Bellamy se penche. Finn mordra à l'hameçon, il en est persuadé.

Clarke se retient de crier. Elle sent Finn hésiter, lui aussi a sursauté lorsque l'alarme a retentit. Une seconde alarme, puis une troisième. Cette fois-ci, il se décide à agir. Il quitte son poste et s'avance, méfiant vers les voitures qui sonnent.

Bellamy en profite. Il sort de sa cachette et s'élance à travers le parking. Wick a déverrouillé la voiture à distance, le moteur ronronne, Bellamy saute à la place du conducteur.

« Merci Wick, trouves nous l'itinéraire le plus court pour semer Collins ! »

Il entend son ami s'activer. Mais avant de quitter le parking, Bellamy doit récupérer Clarke.

La jeune femme a entendu le moteur démarrer. Elle se glisse hors de sa cachette. Tant pis si Fin la voit, Bellamy ne va pas tarder. Serrant le pistolet, elle se lève et court en direction du 4x4. Aussitôt, Finn tire. Clarke court aussi vite qu'elle peut, pliée en deux pour se protéger des balles. Elle tire derrière elle. Un bruit de verre brisé, un "clong" sonore, une nouvelle alarme déclenchée, l'indique qu'elle a touché une ou deux cibles, lui faisant gagner suffisamment de temps pour que Bellamy arrive à sa hauteur.

La portière s'ouvre et Clarke se glisse sur le siège. Haletante, elle voit l'air enragé de Finn alors qu'ils passent devant lui à toute allure. Il sait qu'il a perdu, ça se voit sur son visage. Mais Clarke sait aussi qu'il ne déclarera pas forfait de sitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Clarke sursaute. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre Bellamy.

« Pardon ? »

Il lui arrache le pistolet qu'elle avait négligemment posé sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? De nous la jouer les Lara Croft et de tirer dans tous les sens, là ? »

Clarke sent la colère surpasser la peur. Elle croise les bras et détourne le regard. Non mais pour qui il se prend lui, avec sa belle gueule et ses gadgets ? Il l'a abandonnée, livrée à Finn en se barrant ailleurs. Alors il n'a rien à lui dire.

La jeune femme choisit de ne rien dire. Elle ramène ses jambes contre elle et regarde le paysage défiler.

Bientôt, les vitres deviennent opaques, on ne voit pas à un mètre dehors. Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy, surprise. Les mains toujours sur le volant, il semble plus perdu dans ses réflexions que concentré sur la route.

« Wick dirige la voiture. » explique Bellamy à la question muette. « Étant donné que tu n'es pas autorisée à connaître l'emplacement de l'Arche. »

Clarke hoche la tête.

« On m'avait filé un truc pour toi... Mais je me suis dit que te droguer te ferait me haïr encore plus. »

_Oh mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire,_ soupire intérieurement Clarke.

o.O.o

Octavia prend l'appel aussitôt. Kane la demande à l'infirmerie du quarante neuvième. Elle laisse Jackson terminer l'inventaire seul et rejoint le Pont en quatrième vitesse.

Sur le chemin, elle croise Atom, une des plus récentes recrues, l'élève de John Murphy. Il lui adresse un sourire chaleureux qu'elle ignore involontairement. L'appel de Kane la trouble. Il avait l'air si pressé...

Elle court presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lorsque la porte en verre apparaît, elle se sent soulagée. Mais ce sentiment disparaît dès qu'elle passe le seuil de la salle.

Kane est là, assis dans le grand fauteuil derrière le bureau, surveillant d'un œil sévère les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Bellamy Blake et Clarke Griffin.

Comme d'habitude, Bellamy n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que sa sœur est entrée. Il reconnait sa démarche souple entre mille et son parfum fruité. Il la serre aussitôt dans ses bras, lui laissant à peine de quoi respirer.

Clarke, assise sur le lit, observe la scène avec étonnement. Elle a reconnu la jeune Octavia. Et maintenant qu'elle est dans les bras de Bellamy, Clarke peut voir la ressemblance entre ces deux-là. La peau mate, les cheveux bruns, le regard espiègle, comment a-t-elle pu manquer cela ?

« Clarke ! » s'exclame Octavia en serrant la jeune femme blonde dans ses bras.

« Octavia. » répond Clarke poliment.

« Alors, tu as eu mon frère à peine une heure sur le dos et vous voilà déjà de retour ? » les taquine la jeune femme.

« Finn était là et... Je crois que Bellamy a... »

« Tu es blessé. » Constate Octavia d'une voix inquiète.

Elle s'emploie alors à enlever la veste de son frère pour l'ausculter mais il la repousse.

« J'irais voir Jackson. Vérifie plutôt qu'elle aille bien et dépose-la là-haut. Jaha veut nous voir. »

Octavia fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Quand son frère à une idée derrière la tête, pas moyen de la faire sortir !

Kane, resté silencieux jusque-là, prend la parole alors que Bellamy quitte l'infirmerie, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. Le retour de Clarke à l'Arche, une heure après son départ est pour l'agent un échec monumental. Abby va lui passer un savon, il peut en être certain. Pendant qu'Octavia check Clarke, il demande à la jeune femme les grandes lignes des derniers événements, puis disparaît aussitôt.

Octavia voit bien sur son visage que Clarke est contrariée. Qui ne le serait pas après une telle matinée. Au moins, elle n'est pas blessée. Quelques bleus de ci de là, deux ou trois éraflures, mais rien de bien grave.

« Ton frère a amorti ma chute... » Explique Clarke en descendant de la table d'auscultation. « Il m'a quand même fait sauter par la fenêtre ! »

Octavia éclate de rire. Clarke ne connait pas encore son frère. Sauter par la fenêtre n'est pas la pire chose qu'il ait fait faire à ses clients. Elle-même a vécu des évasions inimaginables à ses côtés.

Clarke l'observe avec attention, profitant que la jeune fille soit plongée dans ses pensées. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver pour qu'Octavia se retrouve au cœur de l'A.R.C à cet âge ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » s'exclame Octavia. « Ici, Bell ne te fera pas sauter du haut du Pont ! »

« Comment ça ? » Demande Clarke, soudainement très inquiète.

« Jaha n'a plus aucun intérêt à te laisser sous la protection de Bell, maintenant que tu es dans l'A.R.C. Il va le réaffecter à son poste et lui et Murphy reprendront leur traque des grounders. Ne t'inquiète pas, un étage est réservé aux réfugiés, toi et ta mère vivrez confortablement et... »

« Quoi ? » Coasse Clarke.

Octavia ouvre de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elles seront en sécurité dans l'Arche, plus que chez elles en tous cas, malgré la présence de quatre agents de l'A.R.C.

Mais elle ne comprend pas les réticences de Clarke. La jeune femme n'a pas l'intention de venir s'installer ici, dans une tour sans fenêtre, entourée d'agents secrets, dans un appartement où les murs auraient des yeux et des oreilles, et duquel elle ne pourrait pas sortir.

Clarke vient tout juste de commencer sa deuxième année de médecine. Ses deux meilleurs amis suivent leurs cursus dans son université. Elle poursuit durement le deuil de son père. Elle a choisi de recommencer à vivre.

Tout cela n'avait pas pour but de finir cloîtrée dans une tour dans laquelle son père a travaillé toute sa vie, et qui lui a coûté la vie.

Clarke s'arrête soudainement, alors qu'une idée lui apparaît. Elle lance à Octavia un regard qui inquiète la jeune Blake.

Elle ne connait Clarke que depuis quelques jours, mais elle sent déjà que cette jeune femme va l'entraîner dans quelques chose d'exaltant.

Et Octavia croit bien qu'elle est partante.

* * *

_Tadaaaaam ! Alors ? Thelonius grand patron de l'A.R.C... Oui je sais, pour l'effet de surprise, c'est raté ! _

_Vous pouvez pas savoir le temps fou que ça m'a pris de trouver la signification de A.R.C... Alors pour G.R.O.U.N.D, n'en parlons pas ! _

_Donc l'A.R.C ( __**The Agency of Resistence and Confidenciality**__ ) est une organisation secrète de défense._  
_Quand au G.R.O.U.N.D ( __**The General Revolution Operating Underground for the Neutralisation of the Democratie **__), bah... C'est les méchants révolutionnaires qui massacreraient bien notre monde ;) _

_**enaeco**__, _merci pour ta review :) Tu avais raison, c'est bien Jaha qui accueille Clarke ! Et niveau longueur, pas de soucis à te faire, les chapitres mettent du temps à venir mais c'est dur de ne pas les faire trop longs ;)

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et à ceux qui l'ont mis dans leurs favoris :) _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) _

_Bon week-end à tous :* _


	4. Chapitre 4 : A Fresh Start

_Et voila le quatrième chapitre ... _

_Bonne lecture à tous ;)_

* * *

Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas mis le pied ici. Les murs gris ne lui avaient pas manqué, ni les néons qui donnaient aux couloirs un jour blafard. Elle se souvient encore des portes et des longues baies vitrées à travers lesquelles elle observe de jeunes agents s'affairer, comme on l'avait observée quelques années plus tôt.

Abby suit Raven qui se fraie facilement un chemin entre les agents de l'A.R.C. Les couloirs sont toujours aussi vivants. Ça non plus, ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Lorsqu'enfin elles arrivent à l'infirmerie indiquée, la pièce est vide. Raven hausse les épaules. _C'est quand même pas croyable que dans une agence de renseignements, les infos ne circulent pas ! _

Abby est déjà partie. Raven a presque oublié que la femme a bossé ici bien avant elle. Elle la rattrape rapidement. Abby vient de déboucher sur la passerelle. Appuyée contre la rambarde, elle se penche du mieux que le lui permet la baie vitrée.

L'Arche s'enfonce sur plus de cent mètres devant elle, disparaissant sous terre, éclairée à chaque étage du Pont. Le Pont l'a toujours fasciné. Abby se souvient encore de son arrivée ici, accompagnée de Jake et Marcus. Les trois jeunes gens avaient été saisis par la vue qui s'offrait ici. Et aujourd'hui encore, Abby reste sans voix.

« Hum... »

Raven se racle la gorge. C'est bien joli de s'extasier devant le Pont, mais Kane attend, et elle va se faire remonter les bretelles si elle n'amène pas Abby dans le bureau de Jaha dans moins de trois minutes.

Elles longent le Pont jusqu'à l'ascenseur. La cabine de verre s'envole jusqu'au centième étage, emportant avec elle les deux femmes et quelques agents qui descendent bien plus tôt.

En quatre ans d'absence, les bureaux de la direction n'ont pas changé. Toujours aussi gris, toujours aussi vastes, on y voit d'un bout à l'autre grâce aux cloisons en verre que Thélonius avait fait installer sous les bons conseils de Jake.

Une jeune femme leur sourit, alors qu'elles dépassent la salle d'attente. Probablement une nouvelle secrétaire...

Raven s'arrête enfin. Devant elles se dressent les portes du bureau de Thélonius Jaha. Elle lance à Abby un regard encourageant. La jeune agent sait à quel point cela doit être douloureux pour Abby d'être de retour à l'A.R.C.

Abby quitte Raven après l'avoir remerciée. Elle pousse les portes grises sur lesquelles figurent les lettres « A », « R » et « C ».

Thélonius l'attend. Assis derrière son bureau, il est en pleine discussion avec Kane, arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Abby ! » s'exclame Thélonius d'un air enjoué.

Son vieil ami n'a pas changé, bien que quelques cheveux blancs contrastent désormais avec sa peau foncée. Il arbore l'éternel costume gris des agents de l'A.R.C., et le sigle de l'agence, deux cercles accrochés l'un à l'autre, fixé à sa boutonnière.

Abby n'a cependant pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau alors qu'une femme asiatique entre, le sourire aux lèvres, impeccable dans son tailleur gris. Elle prend aussitôt Abby dans ses bras, avant même de saluer son directeur.

« Callie... » souffle Abby en lui rendant son étreinte. « Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Comment va ta fille ? »

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir... » intervient Kane en faisant un signe en direction de la porte.

Clarke pénètre dans le bureau, accompagnée d'une jeune femme brune, aux doux yeux verts. Callie leur adresse un sourire. Elle se doutait que ses deux élèves s'apprécieraient dès le début.

« Asseyez-vous. » ordonne Jaha.

Clarke et sa mère prennent place aux côtés de Kane, dans les vastes fauteuils en cuir, alors que Callie demeure en retrait, après avoir raccompagné Octavia hors du bureau.

« Clarke. » commence Thélonius d'une voix qui n'annonce rien de bon aux oreilles de Clarke. « Après les évènements d'aujourd'hui, nous en avons conclu que tu ne pouvais plus retourner vivre chez toi. Du moins pas avant un moment. »

Clarke se crispe. Mais tout se passe comme elle l'attendait.

« J'ai commis une erreur en t'autorisant à retourner en cours, et nous l'avons payé. » enchaine Kane. « Il semblerait que Finn ne soit pas venu en cours depuis mardi. Jamais tu n'y serais retourné si nous l'avions su... »

« C'est bien joli tout ça, » intervient Abby. « Mais vous ne nous avez pas fait venir pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kane fusille Abby du regard et Thélonius ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux-là ont toujours été comme chien et chat.

« En effet, » poursuit le directeur. « Clarke. Ton père était l'un de mes meilleurs agents. Mais il était aussi un ami de longue date. Il est de notre devoir de te protéger, comme il aurait souhaité que tu le sois. »

Abby se tortille sur sa chaise. Les propos de son mari deviennent de plus en plus déformés à son gout...

« Vous allez vous installer ici. Ce n'est pas définitif, bien entendu. Juste le temps que la situation se calme. »

Callie grimace. Même si c'est pour la sécurité de Clarke, Thélonius ne devrait pas lui mentir de la sorte. Chacun sait que la situation ne va pas s'améliorer. Mais personne ne sait exactement pourquoi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Clarke devrait avoir le droit de choisir, ne pas être mis devant le fait accompli. Cette gamine est la fille de Jake. Si elle se laisse faire, ce dont doute fortement Callie, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose en tête.

« Thélonius... » soupire Abby. « C'est très généreux de ta part, mais Clarke et moi nous sommes toujours débrouillées seules. Il suffit que tu postes deux agents chez nous, et je saurais nous défendre en cas de besoin... »

« C'est d'accord. » intervient Clarke.

N'ayant pas dit un mot depuis le début de la réunion, la jeune femme surprend tout le monde. Thélonius lui lance un regard sévère, imité par Marcus. Sa mère, elle, est plus étonnée qu'autre chose. Mais elle sait qu'au fond d'eux, ils souris tous. Seule Callie, qui se tient en retrait, sourit ouvertement. Cette petite ne cessera de la surprendre.

Marcus se tourne vers Jaha. Le directeur joue distraitement avec son stylo. Quand il capte le regard de son agent, Jaha se redresse aussitôt.

« Bon... Et bien cela change tout. N'est-ce pas Marcus ? »

« Cependant... »

De nouveaux, les regards se posent sur Clarke qui prend soudainement un air sérieux.

« Cependant si je reste ici, je veux devenir un agent de l'A.R.C. »

o.O.o

« Clarke ? Pourrais-tu nous laisser un instant ? » demande sa mère.

Clarke adresse un sourire à chacun avant de se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Octavia l'attend. Elle est en pleine discussion avec Raven. Clarke se dirige d'un pas hésitant vers elle, sentant le regard froid de Mel sur son dos.

« Alors ? » demande Octavia, un peu trop excitée au gout de Clarke. « Tu leur as balancé la bombe ? »

« Ils m'ont demandé de sortir... » soupire Clarke en haussant les épaules.

« Ah... »

« Quelle bombe ? » s'enquit Raven, en voyant l'air dépité d'Octavia.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme retrouve son énergie.

« Clarke a demandé à recevoir l'entrainement des agents de l'A.R.C. ! »

Raven écarquille les yeux. Enfin, il n'y a pas de quoi être surpris. Il est tout naturel que la fille de Jake Griffin souhaite réaliser le même parcourt. La jeune agent adresse un Clarke un grand sourire.

« C'est génial ! Bienvenue à l'A.R.C. alors ! » s'exclame Raven en lui tendant la main.

Clarke la serre avec joie.

« J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ton frère quand il va apprendre la nouvelle ! » ajoute la jeune agent.

« Pourquoi ? » questionne Clarke.

« Bellamy était très proche de ton père. À vrai dire, on l'admirait tous. Bellamy, Murphy, Finn... »

« Finn ?! »

Octavia lance à Clarke un regard lui signifiant de se taire, mais Raven secoue la main.

« Finn bossait ici avant de rejoindre le G.R.O.U.N.D... » explique Raven, avant de reprendre. « Ton père était en charge d'un petit groupe, nous quatre, ainsi que Miller, Mbege, Wells. Mais Bellamy a toujours été son préféré. Jake était devenu son superviseur et l'entrainait au titre d'agent spécial... »

« Que Bell a eu ! » s'exclame Octavia, ses yeux pétillants de fierté.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil derrière elle. La réunion n'est pas prête de se terminer, et ce qu'elle apprend est bien trop intéressant.

« Mais... À quel âge es-tu rentrée à l'A.R.C ? » s'étonne Clarke.

Après tout, Raven ne doit pas être plus âgée qu'elle.

« Quelques mois avant le décès de ton père. Je venais d'avoir dix-sept ans, Finn avait quelques mois de plus que moi, nous nous étions engagés ensembles. Murphy était là depuis six mois, Jaha l'avait fait sortir de détention à ses dix-huit ans. Lui, Miller et Mbege avaient décidé de rentrer à l'A.R.C lorsqu'ils auraient tous dix-huit ans. Et puis il y a Wells, qui s'entraine depuis cinq ans, pour enfin obtenir le titre d'agent spécial. Tu te doutes bien que son père l'a inscrit le jour de ses dix-sept ans... »

Clarke se sent soudainement faible. Il y a cinq ans, Wells et elle étaient encore amis. Elle se souvient que cette année-là, tout avait dégénéré. Il était toujours absent, elle pouvait l'attendre des heures sans qu'il ne se montre, sans pour autant qu'il s'en montre désolé.

Le soir de la mort de son père, Clarke l'avait appelé, encore et encore. Il n'avait jamais répondu...

« Clarke ? »

Octavia agite sa main devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Hum... Oui ? Pardon... Je vois que tu es là depuis un bon moment ! Ce n'était pas trop dur, dans cette équipe de mec ? » demande Clarke, compatissante.

« Nan, Fox et Harper sont arrivées l'an dernier. C'est pour elles le plus dur. À dix-neuf ans, on se fait un peu marcher sur les pieds ici... Mais Octavia m'a soutenu depuis mon arrivée ! » ajoute Raven sans se défaire de son sourire.

Clarke se tourne vers la jeune fille. Comprenant la lueur dans les yeux de Clarke, Octavia s'empresse de tout expliquer.

« Oui, oui, j'ai dix-huit ans, et oui, je suis là depuis cinq ans. En fait... Bell a été recruté par ton père quand il avait seize ans. Il devait s'occuper de sa petite sœur de huit ans, et Jake lui promettait de nous trouver une maison. Mon frère a toujours rêvé de vivre cette vie. Sa chambre, dans notre premier appartement, était couvert de poster de James Bond et de super héros. Il a su montrer à ton père de quoi il était capable, et ils sont devenus très proches. »

Alors qu'elle poursuit son histoire, le regard d'Octavia se voile.

« Et puis... Il y a eu un incident et pour me protéger, Bell m'a amenée ici. J'avais treize ans, Jake s'est occupé de moi, ta mère et Callie m'ont prise sous leurs ailes, Kane m'a aidée. Ils m'ont fait faire différents travaux à l'infirmerie. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Jackson. Il faut absolument que je te le présente et... »

Le regard d'Octavia s'est rallumé, mais elle est interrompue par la porte du bureau de Jaha qu'on ouvre.

Kane, suivit d'Abby et de Callie quittent le bureau. Octavia et Raven se sont levées, à la limite du garde-à-vous.

« Clarke, si tu veux bien me suivre ? Je vous emmène à vos appartements. »

o.O.o

L'ascenseur de verre s'arrête au quatre-vingt-troisième étage. Kane laisse passer les deux femmes devant lui puis leur montre le chemin. Ils longent le Pont sur quelques mètres avant d'emprunter le deuxième couloir sur leur droite. Les habitations sont bien différentes des étages inférieures. Une moquette grise recouvre le sol, la lumière est plus douce, les murs plus clairs.

« Les salles d'entrainements sont de l'autre côté. » explique Kane. « Les réfectoires, à l'étage inférieur. »

Deux rangées d'appartements entourent le Pont. La première donne directement sur l'intérieure de l'Arche, l'autre sur la ville. Étant donné qu'ils s'enfoncent d'une dizaine de mètre dans le couloir, avant de prendre à gauche, un couloir intermédiaire, Clarke en déduit que leur appartement donnera sur la ville.

Kane s'arrête devant une porte — grise — sur laquelle figurent le nombre 8318. Il passe sa main devant un scan et la porte s'ouvre. L'homme s'efface alors pour laisser Clarke passer.

Ils pénètrent dans un appartement blanc, éclairé par la lumière de début d'après-midi, qui perce à travers une baie vitrée recouvrant le mur d'en face, sur près de quatre mètres de hauteur. Sur leur droite, se trouve une cuisine américaine grise. Un grand bar délimite la cuisine, et fait office de table à manger. Un salon a été aménagé face à la baie vitrée. Deux grands canapés gris entourent une table basse et un escalier sur la gauche, semble mener à un étage.

Kane leur propose de prendre place puis pose sa main sur la table basse. Aussitôt, les verres des fenêtres s'opacifient et des images s'affichent sur le mur désormais noir. Clarke réalise alors qu'il s'agit de la télévision.

« Par ici. » demande Kane en revenant dans l'entrée.

À leur gauche, un couloir mène à une petite chambre, elle aussi éclairée par un mur de verre. Un lit au centre de la pièce et des étagères sur le mur de gauche sont tout ce qui meuble la chambre aux tons beiges. Kane leur désigne une ouverture sur leur gauche, dans le font de la chambre et les deux femmes découvrent une salle de bain, munie d'une douche et d'une baignoire.

Ils quittent la chambre et Kane leur désigne les cabinets, la première porte à gauche quand on emprunte le couloir.

Ils retournent au salon et s'arrêtent aux pieds de l'escalier que Clarke avait remarqué plus tôt. Kane fait signe à la jeune femme de passer la première.

Clarke s'exécute et emprunte l'escalier. Sa main glisse sur la rambarde noire alors qu'elle gravit les marches. Elle arrive dans une chambre dans laquelle un lit gigantesque trône, adossé à un mur d'étagères. Une couverture grise en fourrure recouvre le lit et Clarke résiste à la tentation de se jeter dessus. En s'avançant un peu sur le palier, elle remarque une ouverture entre deux placards, qui mène à une salle de bain blanche.

Abby et Kane l'ont rejoint, et demeurent sur le palier. Clarke regarde autour d'elle. La mezzanine donne sur le salon et couvre la petite chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Mais une pièce demeure vide à cet endroit-là. Kane voit le questionnement dans les yeux de Clarke.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais dessiner... On a jugé bon d'y consacrer un espace. Clarke. Nos agents assurent la sécurité et le bien-être de millions de personnes. Il est de notre devoir de faire de même pour eux. »

« Merci... » murmure Clarke.

« Tu seras très bien ici, ma chérie. » dit Abby d'une voix douce en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

Clarke se décale de sa mère. Cette dernière sourit tristement. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que sa fille la quitterait pour s'installer à l'A.R.C. Et pourtant...

« Je vais rester chez nous. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent, je n'ai rien à craindre. Et quand tout sera plus calme, tu pourras revenir. »

Clarke sent son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait pas envisagé de quitter sa mère dans ces circonstances. Et pourtant...

« Abby ? Il y a certaines choses que nous devons encore régler. Que dirais-tu de laisser Clarke prendre ses marques ? »

Kane explique quelques dernières choses à Clarke, comme la porte qui s'ouvre à partir de ses empreintes, ou grâce à un code qu'elle aura tout le loisir de rentrer, le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur-table, auquel une tablette est reliée dans chaque pièce, puis s'éloigne avec Abby.

« Il faudra que tu ailles voir Jackson. Tu le trouveras à son labo, au cinquante-neuf. Il t'expliquera tout ce qu'i savoir. En attendant, tu as la fin de la journée pour t'installer. Le vrai travail commence demain. »

o.O.o

Octavia trépigne de joie, ce qui a pour effet de fatiguer Raven au plus haut point. La jeune femme est adorable, mais elle possède une énergie bien difficile à canaliser.

Quand l'ascenseur atteint le quatre-vingt-troisième étage, Octavia n'est plus tenable. Elle quitte la cabine de verre et se précipite sur la passerelle, tirant presque Raven derrière elle. Dans son empressement, elle heurte quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« O' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oh Bell ! On va voir Clarke ! » s'exclame sa petite sœur, visiblement pressée de partir.

Bellamy adresse un regard interrogateur à Raven, qui hausse les épaules.

« Les réfugiés sont quatre étages plus bas, O'... » souligne Bellamy, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Clarke vient d'intégrer l'A.R.C... » l'informe Raven.

Le jeune homme fait aussitôt volte-face et fusille presque Raven du regard.

« Quoi ?! » coasse-t-il.

Mais ni la jeune agent ni sa sœur ne vont lui apporter quelconque information. Octavia a aperçu quelqu'un derrière lui et le salue énergiquement.

« Hey Clarke ! »

La jeune femme arrive à leur distance. Elle sourit à Raven alors qu'Octavia la serre dans ses bras. Bellamy ne lui adresse pas un regard et semble absorbé par la contemplation du Pont.

« Salut... » lâche Clarke à son attention.

Mais Bellamy ne répond pas. Il lui lance un regard noir et s'éloigne rapidement. Octavia voit le visage de Clarke se décomposer. La jeune femme blonde fait tout pour ne pas le montrer cependant. Son frère peut vraiment être un con...

« Je dois voir Jackson, vous pourriez peut-être m'indiquer le chemin ? » demande Clarke pour changer de sujet.

Raven et Octavia s'exécutent aussitôt, soulagées de ne pas avoir à rebondir sur l'attitude de Bellamy.

o.O.o

Jackson a fini l'inventaire sans Octavia. Il a aussi eu le temps de ranger tout le laboratoire quand la voix de Kane retentit dans la pièce. Sur commande de Jackson, le visage de son supérieur et ce qui l'entoure apparaissent en hologramme sur la console électronique.

L'homme l'informe de la proche visite de Clarke, et lui donne ses directives. Peu de temps après que Jackson ait raccroché, il entend la voix d'Octavia à l'autre bout du couloir. Avec un peu de chance, elle amène Clarke.

Une jeune femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, pénètre dans le laboratoire, suivie par Raven et Octavia, qui s'empresse de faire les présentations. _Voici donc la fille de Jake... _

Il mène Clarke jusqu'à une table d'auscultation, et lui demande de s'y assoir. Clarke regarde dans tous les sens, anxieuse. Tout ceci lui semble un peu trop formel.

« Ce n'est qu'une procédure habituelle, rien de plus. Mais il faut juste que... »

Jackson est interrompu par la porte vitrée qui s'ouvre. Clarke ne connait pas grand monde à l'A.R.C, mais elle sait reconnaître cette tête blonde aux cheveux en bataille. Wick lui adresse un grand sourire.

« On t'attendait Wick, » soupire Jackson.

« Comme d'hab... » grogne Raven.

« Reyes. » remarque Wick.

Clarke porte son attention sur la jeune femme qui se terre dans son coin. Derrière, Octavia articule " Je t'expliquerais ".

« Alors... La puce ? »

Clarke écarquille les yeux. Quelle _puce_ ? Wick éclate de rire en voyant son air.

« La puce... » commence-t-il. « Du bracelet de commande... » ajoute-t-il en agitant un bracelet devant la jeune femme.

À l'aide de Jackson, ils installent le bracelet au poignet de Clarke. Pendant que Jackson vérifie que l'installation transmet les signes vitaux de Clarke, Wick tente d'activer l'oreillette que la jeune fille a glissé dans son oreille.

Le technicien lui explique son fonctionnement, une courte pression pour l'allumer, une pression plus longue et les communications se coupent. Le bracelet fonctionne de la même manière. Il permet à l'A.R.C. de savoir où se trouvent ses agents, mais il sert surtout de commande pour contacter qui que ce soit. Wick appuie alors sur un bouton, et un plan de l'Arche apparait en hologramme.

« Un plan ? » demande Clarke, perplexe.

« Plus pratique qu'il n'y parait. » souligne Jackson avant de reprendre ses tests.

Wick lève les yeux au ciel. Il continue ses explications. Le fonctionnement des hologrammes, le plan de l'Arche, les règles au sein de l'A.R.C, les étages qui lui sont interdits, tout y passe. Clarke n'est pas sûre d'avoir tout retenu. Et Raven et Octavia, qui observent la scène distraitement, n'en sont pas persuadées non plus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout te sera expliqué demain si tu réussis le test. » lâche Octavia.

Clarke fait volte-face. _Quel test ?_

o.O.o

« Monsieur ? »

Il sursaute. _Quand ces abrutis apprendront-ils à frapper aux portes ?_ Il demeure immobile un instant, prenant soin de masquer son énervement. Quand il se retourne, c'est avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Le garde qui se tient devant lui tremble dans sa tenue beige. Il le craint. _Biiiien._

Il se racle la gorge, éclaircissant sa voix.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Cela concerne l'enquête. Monsieur. »

Les couloirs sombres lui semblent interminables alors qu'il suit le garde. Ils pénètrent dans un salle de surveillance aux murs couverts d'écrans. La majeure partie d'entre eux affiches des clichés pris au cours de la dernière semaine. Les rues de Washington, une université, des couloirs remplis d'étudiants, des jeunes complètements soûls, puis des 4x4, une explosion, des cheveux blonds, une robe, un gars baraqué ici, et là, une semaine plus tard, un parking, des gens tirant à bout portant.

« Du nouveau ? » demande-t-il.

Il recule pour obtenir une vue d'ensemble de toutes ces photos. Photos sur lesquelles apparait encore la même tête blonde, les mêmes yeux bleus.

« Elle a été rapatriée par l'A.R.C. » lui répond un homme tout en continuant à pianoter devant son ordinateur,

Il se pince l'arête du nez.

« Et le G.R.O.U.N.D ? »

« Rien du tout, Monsieur. »

« A-t-elle été sélectionnée ? » demande-t-il, de plus en plus impatient.

L'homme fait quelques recherches avant de se retourner vers lui de nouveau.

« Non, l'examen aura lieu demain. »

Un sourit satisfait apparait sur son visage. Tout se passe exactement comme prévu. Bientôt, Clarke sera prisonnière de ses griffes, elle pas même Thélonius Jaha ne pourra la sauver.

o.O.o

Clarke se laisse tomber dans le vaste canapé gris, ses jambes rebondissent sur l'accoudoir et elle s'enfonce dans les coussins.

Depuis huit heure ce matin, elle a passé tous les tests possibles et inimaginables, que ce soit le test de logique, d'agilité, de rapidité ou de combat, sans parler de l'épreuve de médecine et de langue.

Lessivée. Elle est _lessivée_.

Clarke regarde autour d'elle. Les résultats ne devraient tarder à lui être révélés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sera fixée. Agent de l'A.R.C. Ou simple réfugiée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, aux dires de Kane, cet appartement est à elle, peu importe les résultats.

Malgré les courbatures qui la font souffrir, elle quitte le canapé pour ramper jusqu'à la cuisine. Les placards ont encore été remplis durant son absence. Bizarre... Dans la corbeille à fruit qui trône sur le bar, elle attrape une pomme, une banane et un kiwi, qu'elle épluche et coupe en dés avant de tout balancer dans le blender.

La porte sonne, faisant sursauter Clarke. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que les appartement de l'A.R.C soient... _Soient quoi, Clarke ? De vrais appartements ?!_ Elle se presse jusqu'à la porte pour aller ouvrir.

Anxieuse à l'idée d'ouvrir à Kane qui viendrait lui annoncer les résultats, elle se trouve rassurée en voyant les visages souriants d'Octavia et Raven.

« _Surprise !_ » s'exclament-elles en révélant la bouteille de champagne qu'elles cachaient dans leur dos.

Clarke s'efface pour les laisser passer et ferme la porte derrière elles. Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancent d'un pas hésitant dans l'appartement.

« La vache ! » laisse échapper Octavia. « C'est encore plus beau que chez Bell ! »

Clarke sourit devant l'air ébahis de la jeune fille. Elle pose la bouteille de champagne sur le bar puis leur propose de leur faire visiter.

« C'est décidé ! » déclare Octavia en remplissant pour la troisième fois les verres. « Raven, je déménage. Je te laisse seule pour venir ici ! »

« Vous habitez ensembles ? » s'étonne Clarke qui s'attendait à ce qu'Octavia vive avec son grand frère.

« Depuis quatre mois. » explique Raven avant de vider son verre cul-sec. « J'ai une chambre de vide depuis trois ans »

Octavia regard Clarke de son air qui signifie " Je t'expliquerais... " et Clarke sourit. Ces deux jeunes femme sont bien étranges. Pourtant, elles ont tout de suite accueilli Clarke, et ça, elle ne saurait se l'expliquer.

Elles passent la fin de la journée à traîner dans l'Arche. Raven et Octavia veulent absolument montrer à Clarke où on trouve le meilleur café, quelle salle d'entrainement est la mieux exposée au soleil le matin, où trouver de l'alcool, où faire la fête. Elles présentent Clarke à leurs amis, du moins, d'une manière moins formelle et la soirée passe sans qu'aucune ne s'en rende compte.

o.O.o

Marcus Kane se tient face à Jaha, autour d'une table à laquelle sont assis Abby Griffin, Calie Cartwig, Sinclair qui a fait passer de nombreux tests à Clarke, Jackson et Wick, chargé de récupérer ses signes vitaux lors des épreuves et quelques membres du jury qui détermineront si oui ou non, Clarke sera intégrée à l'A.R.C dès le lendemain matin.

« Sinclair ? » demande Jaha.

« Et bien le moins qu'on puisse dire, » commence le chef du service technique, « c'est qu'elle a réussi tous les tests avec brio. »

Callie voit un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres d'Abby. Malgré toutes ses réticences à l'idée que Clarke rejoigne l'A.R.C, elle est fière de savoir que sa fille n'a eu aucun mal à surprendre le jury.

« Jackson ? Wick ? » poursuit le directeur.

« Ses signes vitaux sont stables. Elle n'a pas été aux prises du stress, ou du moins, elle a su le gérer sans soucis. »

Thélonius hoche la tête. Il n'est pas étonné de savoir que Clarke a réussi. Il demande enfin à Callie de se prononcer.

« Clarke pourra sans difficulté suivre le cursus de nos internes. Elle était très douée en cours et sait de nombreuses choses grâce à ses parents. Je suis persuadée qu'elle fera une excellente recrue. »

« Bon... Et bien je crois que la réponse est unanime... »

Thélonius Jaha se lève de son fauteuil, ainsi il surplombe chacun alors que tous les rageurs sont tournés vers lui.

« Clarke Griffin est désormais un agent en devenir de l'A.R.C »

Sa déclaration est suivie par une série d'applaudissement, jusqu'à ce que Marcus se lève pour aller ouvrir la porte de la salle de réunion.

o.O.o

Bellamy a horreur qu'on le fasse poireauter. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que fait Marcus en lui ayant demandé de venir au centième, il y a déjà trente minutes de ça.

Le jeune homme commence à perdre patience. Il découvre son bracelet pour y lire l'heure mais le mouvement trop brusque lui rappelle sa blessure de ce matin, qui n'a pas encore cicatrisé malgré les remèdes miracles de Callie.

Il lui semble entendre des pas. La porte s'ouvre et le visage sévère de Marcus apparait. Il fait signe à Bellamy d'entrer et l'agent s'exécute sur le champ.

Il s'avance d'un pas lent vers la table de réunion où sont réunis quelques-uns des plus importants membres du conseil. Qu'a-t-il encore fait de mal ?

Il remarque la présence de Madame Griffin. Qu'est-ce que cela peut-être qui soit en rapport avec la Princesse ?

Kane lui fait signe de s'assoir, mais Bellamy refuse d'un regard appuyé. L'homme sourit intérieurement. Son ancien élève a toujours su lui tenir tête. Il va se faire un plaisir de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Bellamy Blake. Vous avez atteint depuis déjà trois ans le grade d'Agent Spécial, faisant de vous un de nos plus jeunes agents de niveau sept. »

Bellamy hausse les sourcils. Nom d'un chien, mais à quoi joue Kane ?

« Vous avez récemment été transféré à la sécurité de Mademoiselle Clarke Griffin. »

Ah... Les choses deviennent enfin intéressantes...

« Vous savez que Mademoiselle Griffin a émis le souhait de faire partie de l'A.R.C. Elle a donc passé les épreuves d'admission ce matin, qu'elle a d'ailleurs réussis avec brio. »

_Accouche Kane._..

« Elle est donc désormais un membre à part entière de notre organisation. »

Kane sait que Bellamy ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Dès qu'il a prononcé le nom de Clarke, le jeune homme a décroché. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre les deux, il va devoir surveiller ça. Mais en attendant...

« Bellamy Blake. Vous êtes désormais assigné, en plus de vos missions, au poste de superviseur. »

Marcus esquisse un sourire avant d'ajouter :

« Superviseur de Mademoiselle Clarke Griffin. »

* * *

_Sur ces bonnes nouvelles pour les inconditionnels Bellarke shippers, le chapitre se termine :) _

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pu répondre. J'en suis bien désolée ! _

_**Estellech,**__ merci merci merci, pour la pub :) C'est adorable ! et puis, merci pour ta review, comme toujours ;) _

_**Bouhouhou**__, nous pouvons donc remercier une fois de plus Estellech dans ce cas :) Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise ! Tu sais à présent quelle était la petite "conspiration" entre Octavia et Clarke ;) Malheureusement, je ne publie pas à date fixe, mais j'essaye de le faire le plus souvent possible. Un chapitre par semaine, ou par quinzaine si vraiment je n'ai pas le temps :) _

_**emy5966**__, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu :) _

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'en profite pour vous conseiller deux fictions :_  
_Si vous aimez Hunger Games autant que The 100, alors "Together ?" de __**Estellech**__ va vous plaire ! _  
_"Crime of the Century", la dernière fiction de __**Kanli**__ est super, je vous conseille de prendre le temps de la lire si ce n'est déjà fait ;)_

_Dans le chapitre suivant, je vous promets une mission, un petit duo Murphy x Raven, quelques petites péripéties du côté de la vie de Clarke et bien entendu, sinon ce n'est pas drôle, du Bellarke ! _

_Sur ce, encore merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic :) _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! _

_K. Brooks _


	5. Chapitre 5 : Help ?

_Hello ! _

_Bon, me revoila après un bon moment d'absence ... _

_S'en suit le chapitre 5 pour lequel je vous avais promis du Murven, peut-être comme certains d'entre vous l'attendent, du Bellarke, probablement pas ce qui était attendu non plus, et une petite surprise qui risque de déranger Clarke ... _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Le claquement sec de son dos sur le tapis résonne dans la salle. Clarke sent la douleur se propager dans tout son corps. La tête bourdonnante, elle se redresse avec difficulté.

« Ton bras. » grogne Bellamy.

Clarke soupire et relève un peu plus son bras droit. La veille, Kane est venu lui présenter son superviseur. Qui n'était autre que Bellamy Blake.

Le jeune homme ne paraissait pas plus enchanté que cela à l'idée de travailler avec Clarke et le fait clairement comprendre à la jeune femme.

Le plus énervant dans tout cela, c'est que Clarke se relève à chaque chute et progresse à une vitesse ahurissante.

Pourtant, Clarke ne sent pas son amélioration quand elle touche le sol pour la millième fois. Elle jette un regard noir à Bellamy. Blessé, il réussit tout de même à la mettre à terre. La jeune femme se met sur ses pieds, le dos courbaturé, pour tomber une fois de plus.

Derrière la vitre, Raven et Octavia observent la scène. Les paris sont ouverts entre les deux jeunes femmes. Combien de temps tiendra Clarke avant d'envoyer bouler Bellamy, Kane, Thélonius et le système ?

Connaissant son frère, Octavia ne parie pas plus d'une journée. Elle sait à quel point son frère peut se montrer dur avec les nouvelles recrues. Clarke ne sera pas une exception.

Raven se montre plus optimiste. Clarke a survécu aux assauts de Finn, c'est une battante. Elle saura gérer Bellamy.

Le bracelet à son bras sonne. Raven décroche et Kane apparait en hologramme. Il a l'air inquiet et énervé, comme toujours.

Octavia sourit discrètement alors que Kane donne ses directives. Elle est bien contente de ne pas être un agent de terrain de l'équipe de Kane. Ses journées seraient beaucoup plus fatigantes.

« Je t'accompagne, » propose Octavia. « Je doute que Bell libère Clarke dans l'heure qui suit... »

Elles rejoignent le Pont avant d'emprunter l'ascenseur. Au quarante-septième, Kane les attend. Il prend rapidement des nouvelles de Clarke et sourit en apprenant qu'elle tient le coup. Congédiant Octavia sans ménagement, il emporte Raven avec lui. Une équipe l'attend déjà à la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais foutre dans cette équipe ? » demande Raven qui ne comprend pas pourquoi on l'a assignée au débusquement de grounders.

« L'agent Murphy t'a demandée. »

« Murphy ?! » S'exclame la jeune femme, surprise.

Le 4x4 apparait dans l'allée. Raven aperçoit les silhouettes de ses trois coéquipiers. Miller et Mbege discutent à vive voix en chargeant des armes dans le coffre. Raven est rassurée de savoir que Miller est du voyage. Il est leur spécialiste des armes et fait partie des équipes d'assaut. Il sera un excellent atout si la mission se passe mal.

Mbege pose deux fusils avant de fermer violemment le coffre de la voiture, faisant trembler le véhicule.

« Eh ! » s'exclame Raven. « Vas-y doucement, tu déranges le grand patron... »

Les deux hommes lui donnent l'accolade, comme avant chaque mission, devant le regard sévère de Kane, et l'air blasé de Murphy. Lorsqu'enfin ses collègues la libèrent, Raven croise le regard moqueur de Murphy.

« Quoi ? » grogne Raven.

« Je n'ai rien dis, Reyes... » Dit-il, son sourire mesquin s'agrandissant.

Raven soupire. La mission s'annonce des plus amusantes.

o.O.o

Finn pose sa main sur le scanner et attend, le plus patiemment possible qu'on daigne lui ouvrir. Dans un grincement de fin du monde, la porte blindée s'ouvre. Parfait... Si avec ça tous les rats des égouts ne sont pas au courant de cette entrée de la base...

L'homme qui se tient devant lui, lui adresse un sourire avant de lui faire signe d'entrée. La première fois qu'il l'a rencontré, Finn a été surpris de voir autant de tatouage tribales, mais rapidement, il a compris que c'était une tradition chez les agents du G.R.O.U.N.D. Ici, plus on était tatoué, plus on avait un poste important. Une chance que sa position d'ex agent de l'A.R.C ne lui ait pas encore donné l'opportunité de se faire trouer la peau...

« Hum... Tu pues... » Fit remarquer son ami.

« La ferme, Lincoln. »

Traqué par les agents de l'A.R.C depuis deux jours, Finn a été forcé de faire profil bas. Et dans ces cas-là, Anya refuse catégoriquement que leur emplacement soit révélé. Finn a dû emprunter l'entrée des artistes, comme se plaît à l'appeler Lincoln. Quelques heures de marche dans les égouts en passant par le fleuve, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, des rats qui couinent, la peur de se retrouver face à Wells Jaha, ou pire, Bellamy Blake et on avance tout de suite beaucoup plus vite.

Ils quittent rapidement les couloirs verdâtres, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le sol. La lumière des néons se fait de plus en plus clair, les murs plus propres, et on ne sent plus l'odeur des égouts.

Finn suit Lincoln à travers le G.R.O.U.N.D jusqu'à la salle de commandes, située au centre de la base. Les deux étages qui s'enfoncent dans le sol sont peuplés d'ordinateurs devant lesquels des agents s'activent jour et nuit, surveillent l'A.R.C, mais aussi d'autres organisations, les populations, les plus grands dirigeants des pays du monde.

Au centre de tout cela, sur une estrade qui surplombe la salle, une femme surveille ses employés. Elle se tient droite comme un « i », les bras croisés dans le dos. Elle porte un long manteau en cuir, au col de fourrure sur lequel ses cheveux, un mélange de brun et de mèches blondes, se fondent sans soucis.

Finn s'éclaircit la voix, mais la femme se retourne, alertée comme par un sixième sens de sa présence. Elle lui lance un regard carnassier avant de lâcher sèchement :

« Monsieur Collins. »

« Anya. »

« Je crois que nous avons à parler, n'est-ce pas. Suivez-moi. »

Lincoln, resté en retrait lance à Finn un petit sourire encourageant. Son ami va regretter d'avoir laissé filer Clarke. Amèrement même.

o.O.o

Des maisons préfabriquées s'étendent de part et d'autre de cette route en terre. Ils ont garé la voiture plus loin et se sont séparés. Mbege et Murphy partent les premiers, avec trois minutes pour trouver la planque. Ce délai passé, Raven et Miller interviendront, prenant le risque de mettre l'équipe à découvert.

Murphy jette un coup d'œil à Mbege qui le suit, visiblement inquiet.

« Calme-toi, on va se faire démasquer. »

« C'est sûr qu'avec ta bagnole rutilante dans ce trou à rat, on est pas du tout exposé. » grogne Mbege en serrant plus fort son arme à sa ceinture.

Murphy lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire peur à Mbege ? Les malades du G.R.O.U.N.D. qu'ils sont en train de traquer, ou les colosses tatoués et armés jusqu'aux dents, qui les regardent passer comme des vaches regardent un train ?

« Eh ! »

Mbege fait volte-face et déglutit en découvrant l'espèce de biker qui se tient devant lui. Une main posée sur son arme, de l'autre, il sort un badge de sa poche.

« Police de Washington. On cherche Gustus. »

L'armoire à glace le dévisage avant de lui adresser un sourire édenté.

« J'vais vous laisser dix secondes pour vous barrer, les poulettes. Autrement c'est Gustus qui va s'occuper de vous... »

Mbege entend le bruit métallique de l'arme qu'on charge. Il va crever. Et... Non ? Pas de tir ? Pas encore du moins. Murphy a posé de la canon de son flingue sur la tempe du type.

« Tu vas nous emmener à Gustus. Et vite fait. » Menace l'agent de l'A.R.C.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Nathan et Raven observent la scène, cachés derrière l'épave d'une voiture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con ? » s'exclame Nathan.

Raven ne répond pas tout de suite, scrutant les alentours, à l'affut du moindre mouvement qui lui signalerait qu'ils ont grillé leur couverture. Mais _rien_. Le quartier est _vide_. Pas d'enfants dans les jardins. Personne aux fenêtres. Pas un voisin n'observe chez l'autre. Pas de lumière dans les salons. Personne à part ce type.

_C'est un piège._

« Ils nous attendaient ! » s'écrie Raven.

Elle bondit de sa cachette, et s'élance vers les trois hommes qui se regardent maintenant dans le blanc des yeux, Miller à sa suite.

« Où est-t-il ? » hurle Raven en pointant elle aussi son arme sur l'homme.

« Là ! »

Une porte claque et une silhouette détale. Murphy assène un coup de cross au gars qui s'écroule comme une masse et s'élance à la poursuite de l'homme.

« Mbege, occupe-toi de lui. Reyes avec moi, Miller, couvre-nous. »

Raven pousse un soupir et suit Murphy. Le fugitif les distances d'une bonne dizaine de mètres et sa connaissance du quartier lui permet de les semer. Sans crier gare, il bifurque à droite et escalade un grillage avant de se retrouver dans un jardin. Raven n'hésite pas, elle se lance à suite, faisant signe à Murphy de contourner la maison.

Elle atterrit violemment sur le sol, laissant à l'homme le temps d'escalader un abri de jardin et d'atteindre le premier étage. La jeune femme pousse un flot de juron en escaladant elle aussi la maison de bois et continue sa course. Il est a quelques mètres d'elle, mais les balles ricochent sur les murs de l'étroit couloir alors qu'ils s'enfoncent un peu plus dans la maison déserte.

« Reyes ? » entend Raven en provenance du rez de chaussée.

« Là-haut ! »

Murphy jure en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis et cherche son chemin à travers les pièces sombres. Il débouche près d'un escalier. La rampe a été démolie, laissant un trou béant dans le mur. Des pas, des coups de feu et des grognements lui indiquent que Raven et l'homme ne sont pas loin. Il grimpe les escaliers, son pistolet chargé, prêt à tirer et tombé né à né sur leur cible. Celui-ci ne réfléchit pas, il se jette sur Murphy, l'entrainant avec lui dans sa chute le long de l'escalier puis se relève avec difficulté avant de s'enfuir.

« Bien joué... T'as glissé ? » Le taquine Raven en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Ta gueule, Reyes. » grogne Murphy en acceptant la main qu'elle lui tend.

Un peu chancelant, Murphy suit Raven à travers la maison jusqu'à une porte entrouverte. Murphy la pousse d'un coup de pied. L'homme qu'ils poursuivent traverse la rue en courant jusqu'à une voiture de laquelle sortent désormais des armoires à glace couvertes de tatouages et habillés de cuir et de fourrure.

« Couche-toi ! » crie Raven en se jetant sur Murphy.

Dans leur chute, ils heurtent la porte qui claque avant d'être transpercée de balles, comme les murs de briques, le papier peint, le mobilier. Murphy ouvre de grands yeux. Raven vient probablement de lui sauver la vie.

Ils ne bougent pas, attendant que la pluie de balles cesse. Couchée sur Murphy, Raven protège leurs visages des éclats de bois du mieux qu'elle peut, tout en sentant le regard appuyé de l'agent sur elle.

« Ne te fais pas trop idée... » Lui murmure-t-elle en glissant à côté de lui. « Suis-moi. »

Il la suit en rampant jusqu'à la pièce voisine. Là, il se laisse tomber contre le mur alors que Raven contact le reste de l'équipe.

« Miller, Mbege, embarquez le type, barrez-vous. Le G.R.O.U.N.D est là. Je veux Wick sur le coup. Qu'il me suive cette putain de bagnole et nous en envoie une. »

Elle croise le regard amusé de Murphy.

« Quoi, encore ? » grogne-t-elle.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu autoritaire toi ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir dans ton équipe nan ? » Lâche-t-elle en vérifiant que les grounders n'approchent pas plus près.

Murphy se redresse sur ses coudes. Ils vont revenir, c'est certains. Il se lève puis aide Raven à faire de même.

Pas un bruit dehors. Ils ont peut-être renoncé ? Murphy fait signe à Raven de ne pas faire de bruit et se penche pour mieux voir à travers les lambeaux de porte. Pour mieux voir la petite balle gris métallique que quelqu'un balance de l'extérieur.

« Grenade ! » hurle Murphy en attrapant Raven par le bras.

Il se jette, lui et Raven, à travers la fenêtre devant eux. Dans un bruit de verre brisé, ils s'écrasent dans le jardin, au milieu de débris de volets, alors qu'une partie de la maison explose derrière eux.

o.O.o

Octavia et Clarke quittent le cours de Miss Cartwig. Clarke, encore courbaturée, suit Octavia avec difficulté. Elles se séparent devant l'ascenseur. Alors que Clarke regagne son appartement, Octavia se lance à la recherche de son frère.

La jeune fille se fraie facilement un chemin sur le Pont, entre les agents pressés, tout en ruminant ses pensées. Elle n'apprécie pas du tout le comportement de son frère envers Clarke. Il file un très mauvais coton et Octavia a bien l'intention de le lui dire.

Il n'est pas au bureau de Kane, ni à la salle d'entrainement ou à son appartement. Elle pianote sur son bracelet et aussitôt, un plan de l'Arche apparait devant elle. Le point bleu qui clignote, c'est elle. Celui qui brille au soixante-dix-neuf, c'est son frère. Qu'est-ce que Bell fout à cet étage ? Elle va bien le découvrir. Et ça va barder.

Elle emprunte l'ascenseur et monte jusqu'à l'étage où le bracelet de son frère demeure. Elle marche avec rapidité jusqu'à l'appartement et tambourine à la porte.

Bellamy sursaute. Qui peut s'acharner ainsi ? Il jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Mel avant d'attraper son jean.

« Laisse frapper... » Murmure-t-elle en essayant de le ramener vers elle.

Mais Bellamy ne se montre aucunement réceptif. Il enfile son pull et ses chaussures rapidement et s'avance jusqu'à la porte.

Il tombe nez à nez avec Octavia.

« Qui est-ce ? » crie Mel du fond de l'appartement.

« Sérieusement, Bell ? Mel ?! »

Sa sœur le fusille de ses grands yeux verts. Bellamy n'a jamais sur résister à ce regard. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et entraîne Octavia plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'étais venue te passer un savon, mais il semblerait que je doive t'en passer deux... Mel, vraiment ? Bell, elle bosse pour Jaha ! »

« Techniquement, on bosse tous pour lui... » Fait remarquer Bellamy.

Octavia hausse un sourcil.

« Bon, sinon ? » Demande Bellamy alors qu'ils rejoignent le Pont.

« Je suis venue te parler de Clarke. »

« J'ai pas le temps pour ses histoires de petite princesse... » Soupire Bellamy en se poussant pour laisser passer des agents.

« C'est exactement de ça que je veux te parler ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire que tu changes totalement d'avis sur elle ? » S'exclame Octavia.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. La Princesse m'inspire pas. »

« Et qui t'inspire ? Mel ? Bon sang Bellamy ! Il y a une semaine, tu ne pensais qu'à elle. Tu lui fais visiter l'Arche alors qu'elle se trimballe en jupe courte devant toi, tu acceptes de la protéger à la fac. T'as pris une balle pour Clarke, une putain de balle Bell ! Et d'un coup, elle rejoint l'A.R.C. Et tu la hais ? C'est quoi ton... »

Octavia écarquille les yeux. Bellamy soupire. Sa sœur le perce toujours à jour. Il ne lui a pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre ce qui le tracassait.

« Tu es fâché qu'elle se soit engagée... » L'accuse Octavia en l'entrainant dans un couloir adjacent.

Bellamy baisse les yeux vers le sol. Oui c'est ça ! Octavia sent bien qu'il enragé de savoir que Clarke est là.

« Ce n'est pas ce que Jake voulait... » Marmonne-t-il.

Octavia éclaté de rire devant l'air boudeur de son frère.

« Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est ici. »

« Parce que toi oui ? »

« Oui. » Le coupe Octavia. « Mais maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter, grand frère. » poursuit-elle en pointant son index sur son torse, « Ce soir, Raven et moi allons chez Clarke pour fêter son premier jour. Les autres seront là, alors tu vas la boucler, ramener ton cul et surtout, tu vas être gentil avec Clarke. Si Kane t'as assigné comme son S.O., c'est pour une bonne raison ! Et tant que tu ne connais pas les vraies raisons de sa présence ici, je ne te permets pas de la juger ! Compris ? »

Bellamy adresse un large sourire à sa petite sœur. Elle le rend si fier. Elle est devenue grande, forte et indépendante. Et malheureusement, elle a déjà trop d'influence sur lui.

o.O.o

Raven pose sa main sur le scanner et la porte coulisse, révélant Murphy, assis sur une table, face au biker de tout à l'heure.

« Ça avance ? » demande Raven en posant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise qui l'attend.

« Ce mec est plus têtu que toi. Il refuse de l'ouvrir. » Soupire Murphy.

Raven lui adresse un regard noir puis s'approche de l'homme. Elle tourne lentement autour de lui avant de s'assoir sur la table juste devant lui.

« Où se trouve Gustus ? » dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

L'homme soutient son regard sans pour autant dire un mot. Raven soupire. S'il ne coopère pas, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Où-t-il ? » s'exclame-t-elle en empoignant le bonhomme par le col de sa veste en cuir.

« C'est qu'elle s'énerve la gonzesse ! »

« Répond ! »

Raven le secoue par le col. Elle va perdre patience rapidement. Mais aucune réponse, alors elle le relâche.

« Tu ferais bien de répondre... » Menace la jeune agent. « Où je m'assurerais que tu pourrisses en taule. »

« Que dirais-tu de me détacher, et qu'on règle ça comme des hommes pour voir ! »

« Réponds-lui, plutôt. » Intervient Murphy en attrapant son couteau dans sa poche.

« J'parlerais qu'à quelqu'un du métier. Pas à une petite poule qui se la joue mauvais flic... »

C'en est trop pour Raven. Elle laisse son poing filer et lui assène un coup dans la mâchoire. Ça fait salement mal, mais qu'est-ce que ça soulage ! Le type grimace avant de cracher une dent.

« Je crois que tu ferais bien de répondre à la Dame... » Sourit Murphy en plantant son couteau dans la table.

L'homme déglutit. Quand Gustus lui avait parlé de ceux qui viendraient après lui, il n'avait pas mentionné ces gars bizarres, bien trop rodés pour être des flics.

« Il vous attendait... » Lâche-t-il.

Raven fait volte-face, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Elle reprend sa place face à lui et croise les bras.

« Mais encore ? » demande Murphy en se postant à côté d'elle par précaution.

o.O.o

Clarke rapporte les bols vides à la cuisine pour les remplir de nouveau. Dans le salon, on éclate de rire. Jackson leur raconte sa première rencontre avec Octavia et tous, sauf la jeune fille, trouvent cela hilarant.

On frappe à la porte et Clarke se presse d'aller ouvrir. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle pense à rentrer ce stupide code. Elle oublie à chaque fois. Est-ce qu'il faut tourner la poignée en posant la main sur le scanner ou juste tirer la poignée ? Clarke, à moitié paniquée, y parvient tout de même.

Raven, accompagnée de Murphy, lui adresse un grand sourire. Tient ! Depuis quand sont-ils amis ces deux-là ? Elle les invite à entrer et Clarke voit apparaître derrière eux la silhouette de Bellamy.

Le maigre sourire qu'elle lui adresse fait trembler Bellamy. Le soir où il l'avait secourue des griffes de Finn, il l'avait trouvée magnifique dans sa petite robe courte. Mais la Clarke qui se tient devant lui, avec son slim noir, sa chemise blanche en mousseline, ses cheveux relevés en chignon et ses joues roses de surprises — et surement suite à l'alcool — est magnifique.

« Tu es venue... » Souffle-t-elle, visiblement enchantée.

« Ouais... Hum... Octavia m'y a forcé. » Répond Bellamy en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Clarke hausse les épaules et s'efface pour le laisser rentrer. Murphy est déjà affalé sur le canapé, entre Fox et Harper, qu'Octavia a invité. Il faut dire qu'avec la présence de Nathan et de Mbege, ainsi que celles de Wick, Jackson, Murphy et son frère, les filles se faisaient rares...

Bellamy se laisse tomber entre sa sœur et Raven. Les deux jeunes femmes discutent de Clarke, et se taisent à son arrivée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'indigne Octavia en le fusillant du regard.

Bellamy s'étire lentement.

« Tu m'as forcé à venir. Tu te souviens ? »

« Je crois que ce que ta sœur veut dire c'est : qu'est-ce que tu fous _ici_ ? Sur le canapé. Alors que tu devrais être _ailleurs_... » Intervient Raven.

« Exacte, Raven ! » s'exclame Octavia en tapant dans la main de son amie.

Bellamy soupire. Il va faire revenir O' à leur appartement bien rapidement. Ces deux-là commencent à s'entendre un peu trop bien...

« Mais va la voir ! » s'écrit Octavia.

À moitié éjecté du canapé, Bellamy se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine, où Clarke peine à trouver des verres à champagne.

« C'est pas mal chez toi, Princesse... » Remarque Bellamy en s'accoudant au bar.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » proteste Clarke en ouvrant un nouveau placard.

« Tu sais que le champagne, on peut le boire dans des gobelets... » Poursuit Bellamy en contournant le bar pour s'approcher de Clarke.

« Chez moi, ça se boit dans des flûtes ! »

Elle croise le regard de Bellamy, et elle comprend aussitôt qu'il s'est joué d'elle.

« Tu vois, » murmure-t-il en se postant derrière elle. « C'est ce que je dis, une Princesse... »

Assises sur un canapé, Raven et Octavia ne quittent pas la scène de yeux. Clarke sent le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que Bellamy s'approche encore un peu plus d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Bellamy sursaute. Cette question serait-elle devenue une habitude chez tout son entourage ? Il lance à Clarke un regard interrogateur.

« Un coup tu me sauves de Collins, puis tu la joues hyper protecteur et le lendemain tu me détestes, et tu le fais mordre la poussière ! Je me suis demandée ce que j'avais bien pu te faire pour que tu me haïsses autant, mais finalement, je m'en fiche ! Dès demain, je demande à Kane de me changer de superviseur et toi et moi n'aurons plus à nous voir que le jour où cette putain d'enquête sera terminée. »

Clarke s'arrête pour reprendre sa respiration, le visage rouge de colère. Bellamy la dévisage, incapable de bouger. Il n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire ce qu'elle vient de dire. Enfin, passe la partie où elle lui dit ses quatre vérités. Non, ça il a l'habitude... Mais plutôt le moment où elle a parlé de l'enquête. Son visage s'éclaire et Clarke découvre avec horreur qu'il a compris.

Renonçant à trouver des verres à champagne, elle pose la bouteille sur un plateau, et se dirige vers le salon.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là ! » s'exclame Bellamy en la suivant.

« Non... »

Clarke dépose le plateau sur la table et retourne à la cuisine, Bellamy sur ses talons. Il ne semble pas décidé à la laisser tranquille.

« Si ! Tu es là pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé à ton père ! »

« Tu t'entends un peu ?! » Soupire Clarke.

Elle tente de s'échapper, mais Bellamy la saisit par le poignet. Il plonge sommes yeux noirs dans les siens et Clarke sent qu'elle n'arrivera pas à mentir plus longtemps. Elle détourne le regard, vaincue.

« Tu es content ? » grogne Clarke en tentant de se libérer.

Bellamy resserre sa prise sur elle. Il sait que là-bas, ils n'en perdent pas une miette. La musique s'est éteinte et personne n'en met une nouvelle, trop occupé à suivre l'échange qui se déroule sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Tant pis. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout...

Il n'a qu'un pas à faire pour bloquer Clarke contre l'évier. La jeune femme tremble légèrement, peu habituée aux numéros de Monsieur Blake.

« Viens me voir à huit heures demain. On va faire de toi un véritable agent de l'A.R.C, _Princesse_... » Murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Il la lâche alors, laissant Clarke comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver et, retrouvant son air paisible, il retourne auprès du petit groupe qui reprend sa conversation.

o.O.o

« Tu crois qu'elle fait quoi ? »

Monty pivote sur son fauteuil et regarde Jasper d'un air qui signifie « _tais-toi ou le contenu de ce bécher va finir sur ta tête._ ».

Jasper se laisse tomber sur le canapé et pousse un long soupire. Clarke ne leur a pas donné de nouvelle depuis qu'elle est revenue à l'université, accompagnée de ce soit disant flic-espion, avant de disparaitre de nouveau.

« Je l'trouve pas net ce type... » Continue Jasper en triturant les trous du canapé en cuir desquels la mousse s'échappe.

« Comme je trouvais Finn pas net... Et regarde ce qu'il s'est révélé être... »

Jasper sourit. Il a bien vu les épaules de Monty frémir.

« Qui sait... Peut-être que Clarke est enfermée quelque part... Toute seule... Affamée... Maltraitée... Torturée... V... »

« Ça va ! » S'écrit Monty, « ça va ! On appellera sa mère demain. Content ? »

« Yeah ! » Hurle Jasper.

Il bondit du canapé et attrape le portable de Monty, sur le bureau de son ami. Il pianote un numéro et lorsqu'enfin on décroche à l'autre bout de l'appareil, il couvre le micro pour se tourner vers Monty.

« Hawaïenne avec anchois et peppéroni ? » demande Jasper, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Monty soupire. Son ami ne changera jamais... Toujours à s'inquiéter pour Clarke et à vouloir s'empiffrer l'instant d'après.

On frappe à la porte et Jasper cesse de fixer le travail de Monty pour aller ouvrir. Ça doit être le livreur.

« Bonsoir ! » chantonne Jasper en ouvrant avant de découvrir que le livreur n'apporte pas la pizza.

À vrai dire, sa tête rappelle quelque chose au jeune homme, qui en demeure pétrifié

« Elle arrive cette pizza ? » crie Monty du fond de l'appartement.

Ce dernier se fige en recevant l'homme qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Collins ? »

« Salut les gars. »

* * *

_Oui, Finn est de retour ! * rire démoniaque * _

_Alors, dites-moi, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite mission avec Murphy et Raven en équipe ? Je n'ai pas prévu de les faire finir ensemble, ( on m'a presque menacé à coup de planche à roulette, oui oui, la concernée se reconnaitra ;) ) du fait de la présence de Wick.  
Mais ce n'est pas pour autant impossible qu'ils soient amis, non ? _

_Le passage Bellarke n'était peut-être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, désolé, mais il fallait bien qu'Octavie vienne y mettre son grain de sel, et que ça sorte ! Je l'aime bien en tant qu'entremetteuse de ces deux-là ;) _

_Et oui, Jasper et Monty sont un peu mal barrés... Des idées pour ce qui risque de les attendre ? _

**Bouhouhou**_, merci pour ta review :) Bon... ce qui est arrivé à Jake ne va pas être révélé tout de suite, mais je te promets que ça ne saurait tarder, il faut juste que Jasper et Monty s'en sortent avant ;)  
J'espère que le petit passage entre Bellamy et Clarke t'a plu :)_

_Sur ce, je vous conseille une fiction qui vient d'être publiée... **My Wicked Way With You**, de _**Kanli**_. Si vous avez lu ses deux fictions précédentes ( **Empire of Our Own** et **Crime of The Century** ), alors vous connaissez déjà Alexia, sinon, je vous encourage vivement à aller la découvrir, parce qu'elle a retenu l'attention de Murphy, et je doute qu'elle soit sortie d'affaire ;)_

_Bonne soirée à tous et au prochain chapitre ;) _


	6. Chapitre 6 : Missing

À six heures du matin, l'Arche est tout aussi animée qu'en plein jour. Clarke se glisse hors de son appartement.

Elle connait l'Arche comme sa poche désormais. Durant les trois semaines qui viennent de s'écouler, Clarke a passé son temps à fouiner dans tous les coins. Quand Bellamy ne lui faisait pas courir vingt fois autour du Pont, après qu'elle se soit enfilée une série de pompes, et qu'elle ait frappé un mannequin pendant près d'une demi-heure, bien entendu.

Bellamy l'attend à leur salle d'entrainement du quatre-vingt troisième. Il accroche un sac de sable à son crochet.

« En retard... » grogne-t-il quand Clarke passe la porte d'entrée.

Clarke ne s'excuse pas, elle sait que ce n'est pas la peine. Malgré le récent changement de comportement du jeune homme à son égard, il la charrie toujours, quitte à être trop direct. Mais Clarke s'y est faite. D'autant plus qu'Octavia et Raven lui ont assurée qu'il agissait de même avec chacun. " _C'est sa manière à lui de protéger. _" Avait expliqué Octavia. "_ Tu comprends, il est persuadé que plus il repousse les gens, moins ces personnes risqueront de souffrir par sa faute. _"

Clarke ne lui en veut pas. Elle a longtemps pensé de la sorte. Aujourd'hui encore, elle préfèrerait se sacrifier plutôt qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses proches.

Ils passent les heures qui suivent à s'entrainer, commençant par dix tours du Pont. Puis Bellamy montre à Clarke de nouvelles techniques de combat, comment se placer dans certains cas bien spéciaux, comment attaquer, comment se défendre, comment traduire les signes de son adversaire.

Il est surpris de voir à quel point Clarke progresse vite. Après trois semaines d'entrainement intensif, elle sait déjà se battre à main nue comme avec une arme blanche, son endurance et sa force ont bien triplées, tout comme sa rapidité.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? » demande Bellamy en contrant le coup de Clarke.

C'est sa manière de lui demander si elle a découvert de nouvelles choses sur l'enquête. L'Arche a des oreilles partout et ils ne peuvent prendre le risque d'être démasqués.

« J'ai fait un tour... »

Clarke tente de nouveau d'atteindre Bellamy.

« ... par la bibliothèque... »

Elle saute pour éviter un coup de pied.

« ... pour me documenter... »

Elle intercepte la main de Bellamy à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« ... sur l'historique de l'Arche... »

Elle le repousse et se remet en position d'attaque, jambes fléchies, un bras protégeant son visage, l'autre son thorax.

« ... et j'y ai trouvé des trucs très intéressants. »

« Magnifique. »

Ne laissant pas à la jeune femme le temps de se préparer, il attaque aussitôt et en quelques secondes, Clarke tombe. Elle laisse échapper un grognement mais se relève tout de suite après.

Bellamy sourit. La Princesse est bien plus résistante qu'elle n'y parait. Bientôt, elle pourra intervenir à l'extérieur, sur de petites missions.

Leurs échanges s'arrêtent là, c'est déjà suffisant. Durant le reste de la matinée, ils poursuivent l'entrainement et Bellamy et Clarke travaillent sur le maniement de l'arme à feu pour cette dernière.

Vers dix heures, quelqu'un vient pousser la porte de la salle d'entrainement. John Murphy apparait, une veste à la main, une tablette dans l'autre. Il observe un instant Clarke et Bellamy qui ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant avant de se décider à les interrompre.

« On part en mission. » annonce tout simplement Murphy.

« Pour faire quoi ? » demande Clarke, curieuse.

Mais Murphy ne relève pas sa question. Il se contente de fixer Bellamy.

« Tu ne peux pas prendre Raven ? Ou Miller ? Clarke et moi avons d'autres choses à bosser. »

« Blake, c'est de niveau 7. Tu les bosseras plus tard. »

Clarke voit l'expression de Bellamy changer. Il a l'air soudainement très inquiet. Il range l'arme qu'ils utilisaient dans sa vitrine puis disparait à la suite de Murphy sans un regard pour Clarke.

o.O.o

Le bureau de son père est occupé quand Wells y pénètre. Kane est déjà là, en pleine discussion avec le directeur de l'A.R.C. Wells se glisse discrètement jusqu'au fauteuil que son père lui désigne.

« Il faut réunir une équipe. » soupire Kane.

« Il n'en est pas question. Agir serait donner en pâture nos agents. » répond Jaha en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant entrer Blake et Murphy. Wells lève les yeux au ciel,_ il ne manquait plus que ces deux-là._

« Nous sommes prêts Kane. » dit Murphy en se laissant tomber à côté de Wells dans un fauteuil.

« On ne part pas. » grogne Kane en adressant à Jaha un regard noir.

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Murphy.

Bellamy observe les quatre hommes un par un, sans bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Et au regard que lui lance Wells, lui non plus n'en a pas la moindre idée.

« Que se passe-t-il, au juste ? » demande Bellamy.

« Nous avons reçu un communiqué du G.R.O.U.N.D. » explique Kane avant que Jaha ne l'en empêche. « Ton _ami_, » ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Wells, « a rendu visite à deux jeunes hommes, qu'ils nous proposent de libérer, en l'échange de l'un de nos agents. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Ils veulent Clarke ? » laisse échapper Bellamy.

Murphy hoche la tête. Il voit bien dans le regard de son ami que c'est hors de question. Jamais personne ici ne laisserait quoi que ce soit arriver à la Princesse. Pourtant, Kane et Jaha refusent de révéler un léger petit détail...

« Et vous ne pensez pas que lorsqu'elle saura de qui il s'agit, Clarke vous rendra la vie impossible ? » souligne Murphy.

« Qui sont ces personnes ? » demande Wells, soudainement inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas important. Nous devons sacrifier quelques un, pour en sauver le plus possible. » répond Jaha, stoïque.

« QUI SONT-ILS ? » s'écrit Wells, ses poings frappant violemment le bureau de son père.

« Jasper Jordan et Monty Green. » soupire Kane.

Au plus grand étonnement de Murphy, Wells ne s'énerve pas. Enfin pas d'avantage... Il se rassoit calmement, sans quitter son père des yeux, puis demande d'une voix plus posée :

« Les meilleurs amis de Clarke. Et nous n'allons pas les sauver ? »

Son père lui lance un regard noir. Ça veut dire non...

« Ça m'embête d'avoir à dire ça, mais quand Clarke découvrira cela, elle ne va pas rester sans rien faire. »

« C'est pour cela que nous n'allons rien lui dire. » répond Jaha avec un sourire cruel.

o.O.o

Raven descend de la voiture qu'elle a garé devant la maison. Elle pousse le portail et traverse la rangée de fleurs avant de gravir les marches du perron.

C'est une bien jolie maison. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour en avoir une de la sorte quand elle était gamine ? Du moins elle aurait adoré pousser un portillon tous les soirs en rentrant de l'école, et longer un jardin soigné, pleins de fleurs et de plantes grasses. Elle aurait pu s'assoir sur les marchés du perron les jours où elle boudait.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle avait vécu dans un petit appartement à deux pièces avec sa mère qui n'avait pas les moyens pour plus. Elle avait passé son enfance à monter les six étages à pied tous les soirs, à les descendre tous les matins. Elle avait vu sa mère cumuler plusieurs postes pour les maintenir en vie.

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait connu Finn. Ses parents travaillaient tout le temps et une voisine de palier le gardait après les cours et le week-end. Le long couloir de l'immeuble était devenu leur terrain de jeu.

Raven frappe à la porte et presque aussitôt, on vient lui ouvrir.

« Raven ! » s'exclame Abby en la serrant dans ses bras. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Mais les formalités attendront qu'elles soient à l'intérieur, en sécurité. Abby, nerveuse tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer, ferme bien vite la porte derrière elles.

« Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien, Madame ? »

Abby ne répond pas, et la mène au salon. Elles prennent place l'une, dans le fauteuil de son défunt mari, l'autre, dans le canapé adjacent.

« Alors ? Que fais-tu ici ? » demande Abby, ravie de voir Raven depuis qu'elle ne peut ni voir ni contacter sa propre fille.

« Jaha m'envoie. »

Bien sûre que Jaha l'envoie. Serait-il inquiet pour la sécurité d'Abby ? Pourtant, elle n'a reçu la visite d'aucun grounder depuis que Clarke est entrée à l'A.R.C.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, quoi qu'il en soit. » sourit Abby.

« Moi aussi... » répond Raven.

Mais Abby voit bien dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose, » soupire Raven en s'enfonçant dans le grand canapé. « Comme si quelque chose de mal se passait... »

o.O.o

« Clarke ! »

Clarke fait volte-face alors qu'un corps fond sur elle. Elle se rattrape de justesse à la rampe qui longe le Pont. Octavia la serre contre elle, la secouant dans tous les sens tout en sautillant.

« C'est génial, c'est génial, c'est génial ! »

Clarke se libère de l'emprise de son amie en usant d'un peu de force. La jeune fille pétille de joie. Ses joues sont roses d'avoir couru, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et... Sa chemise est mal boutonnée ?

Clarke attrape Octavia par le coude et la traîne derrière elle. Elles s'enfoncent dans les couloirs jusqu'à un endroit peu fréquenté.

« Je t'écoute. » soupire Clarke, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Atom m'a proposé un rendez-vous ! » s'écrit Octavia, contenant à peine son excitation.

« Je vois que ça ne l'a pas empêché de... » remarque Clarke, perplexe, en désignant du menton le chemisier noir d'Octavia.

« Oups... »

Octavia se tourne, les joues rouges, pour reboutonner son haut. Et bien là, c'est râpé. Elle n'a plus qu'à espérer que Clarke ne la balancera pas à son frère.

« Tu... » demande-t-elle à la jeune femme blonde, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Je ne dirais rien... » soupire Clarke.

De toute manière, Bellamy la tiendrait elle pour responsable, la blâmerait d'avoir su pour Atom et de n'avoir rien fait.

« Au fait, t'as pas vu mon frère ? »

Non. Clarke ne l'a pas vu. Pas depuis qu'il a disparu derrière Murphy, la laissant seule dans la salle d'entrainement, une heure auparavant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mettent à sa recherche. Après l'intrusion d'Octavia la semaine dernière, Bellamy a soigneusement désactivé l'émetteur de son bracelet, au grand damn de sa sœur qui ne peut plus le surveiller.

Ni Nathan ni Mbege ne l'ont vu, lui comme Murphy. Ils ne sont pas chez ce dernier ni à la salle d'entraînement.

« Allons trouver Kane. » propose Octavia.

Elles empruntent l'ascenseur de verre qui les dépose au centième. C'est toute une agitation qui règne au dernier étage de l'A.R.C. Mel, la secrétaire de Jaha court d'un bureau à l'autre, un téléphone à la main, des dossiers dans l'autre. Beaucoup d'agents circulent, se pressent, se frôlent, en pleine discussion au téléphone, sur leur bracelet ou avec un collègue.

« Bellamy Blake ? » demande Octavia à Mel lorsque la femme passe près d'elle.

« Avec le boss ! » lui répond-t-elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Clarke, surprise, lance à Octavia un regard étonné. La jeune femme lui répond par un haussement d'épaule tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Thélonius.

« Elle m'en veut d'avoir interrompu son petit rendez-vous avec mon frère... »

Clarke hoche la tête et cache ses joues qui rougissent en ramenant ses cheveux devant. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'une telle révélation la fasse rougir.

À travers les stores du bureau du directeur, on peut voir qu'il y règne de l'agitation. Wells est assis dans un fauteuil, fixant son père d'un regard noir, Thélonius Jaha, assis dans son grand fauteuil échange avec Marcus qui s'appuie contre le bureau pour voir à la fois son directeur et les trois hommes présents à la réunion. Clarke reconnait le profil de Murphy et cette veste en cuir qu'il tien négligemment au bout de son bras. Il est à côté de Bellamy qui se tient de dos et semble étrangement agité.

Sans crier gare, il fait volte-face. Il traverse le bureau d'un pas rapide et pousse violemment la porte.

« ... Et Monty Green ne seront pas secourus pour autant ! » s'écrit Jaha du fond du bureau.

Clarke se fige. Bellamy s'est arrêté devant elle. Il lui lance un regard désolé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende ça. Et pourtant, elle est au courant désormais.

« Bellamy... » murmure Clarke en faisant un pas vers lui.

Mais il tend le bras, lui barrant le passage. Clarke a l'air perdue. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle, ses yeux passant du bureau où Jaha l'a aperçue, vers Mel qui court toujours. Elle a entendu parler de Monty. Jasper lui aussi est peut-être concerné. Et ils parlaient de secourir. Les secourir eux ? Pourquoi ?

« Laisse-moi passer Bellamy ! » s'écrit Clarke tout en essayant de s'extirper de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

Bellamy lui attrape les poignets et la serre dos contre lui. La jeune agent se débat, tente tant bien que mal de se libérer mais rien à faire, Bellamy est bien plus fort qu'elle.

Octavia observe cette scène, impuissante sans bien avoir compris pourquoi Clarke se met dans un tel état. Un coup d'œil à son frère et elle comprend qu'ils doivent sortir Clarke de là.

Ils l'entraînent derrière eux jusqu'à l'ascenseur. La cage est vide, et Octavia espère qu'elle le restera.

Clarke a cessé de se débattre. Elle se tient droite contre Bellamy, qui la tient toujours fermement, et sent son dos parcourut de soubresauts.

« Trouve-moi Wick. » ordonne Bellamy alors qu'ils rejoignent le quatre-vingt-troisième étage. « Fais venir Miller, Mbege aussi. Contacte-moi Raven et ramène Murphy en t'assurant que Kane ne le surveille pas. »

Octavia acquiesce et regard son frère emmener Clarke jusqu'à son appartement. En levant la tête, elle peut voir l'agitation tout autour du Pont. Bientôt, on va venir chercher Clarke, ou du moins s'assurer qu'elle ne bouge pas. Ça ne laisse à Octavia que très peu de temps.

Elle s'élance dans les couloirs dès qu'elle atteint l'étage du bureau de Wick. Les labos des ingénieurs sont très peu fréquentés à cette heure-ci. Il n'y a personne pour la gêner dans sa progression alors qu'elle contacte Raven et ses coéquipiers.

Elle ne tarde pas à réunir la petite équipe, et sauf Raven qui quitte à peine la maison d'Abby, ils regagnent aussi vite que possible l'appartement de Clarke.

o.O.o

Clarke s'est laissée tomber contre Bellamy. Il la maintient debout alors qu'il cherche la porte de son appartement, se maudissant de ne pas avoir retenu le chemin.

La porte coulisse sur commande de Clarke et il la guide à travers son appartement. Il l'assied doucement dans l'un des canapés puis s'assied face à elle, sur la table basse.

« Où sont-ils ? » demande Clarke faiblement.

Bellamy sait bien qu'elle parle de ses amis mais il fait semblant de ne pas avoir compris, se contentant de répondre que les autres vont bientôt arriver. Il s'étonne de voir Clarke ainsi. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle était forte, et encaissait les coups sans broncher. C'était comme si elle s'était vidée de son énergie.

« Je dois aller les sauver... » murmure-t-elle en tentant de se lever, mais Bellamy la repousse en arrière, lui adressant au passage un regard noir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Wick et Octavia, suivis de Miller et Mbege. Seuls Raven et Murphy manquent à l'appel. S'ils ne sont pas là d'ici une trentaine de minutes, ils les rattraperont en route.

« J'ai désactivé tout potentiel micro ou caméra. » explique Wick en s'installant au bar de la cuisine, son ordinateur à la main alors que les autres s'asseyent autour de lui, rejoints rapidement par Bellamy et Clarke.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il passe ? » grogne Mbege.

Bellamy, après s'être assuré que Clarke tienne toute seule sans s'effondrer, fait le tour du bar pour que chacun puisse le voir.

« Le G.R.O.U.N.D a changé de tactique pour mettre la main sur Clarke. »

« C'est à dire ? » demande Miller.

« Ils ont capturé mes amis, Monty Green et Jasper Jordan... » répond Clarke d'une petite voix.

Aussitôt, Wick pianote sur son ordinateur, puisant dans les ressources de la moindre compagnie de vidéo de surveillance, ainsi que les réseaux sociaux à la recherche d'une reconnaissance faciale dans les dernières semaines.

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy explique la petite discussion qu'ils ont eu à l'étage, avant que Jaha refuse toute intervention.

« Finn veut procéder à un échange, » fait remarquer Octavia. « Pourquoi ne pas le réaliser ? »

« Et leur livrer Clarke ? » s'exclame Bellamy. « T'en as d'autres dans le genre ? »

Pourtant, ce n'est pas une _si_ mauvaise idée. Clarke se redresse un peu et croise le regard de Octavia. Oui. Il se pourrait même que ce soit _l_'idée.

« Je peux le faire Bellamy. »

Un rire sonore retentit et Bellamy adresse un regard noir à Clarke.

« Il n'en est pas question, Princesse. »

Les deux ne se quittent pas du regard, se défiant, jusqu'à ce que l'un décide de céder. Mais rien à faire, Bellamy refuse de lâcher les prunelles bleus de Clarke.

« Je les ai ! » s'écrit Wick, sortant Clarke et Bellamy de leur duel.

Clarke lui lance un regard victorieux avant de venir jeter un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Wick. C'est eux. Ce sont ses amis. Elle reconnait sans problème la silhouette de Monty et le sweat fétiche de Jasper. Son cœur se serre quand, sur les images suivantes, elle constate que son ami est blessé à la tête. Finn va le lui payer, et très cher.

Tous sont penchés sur l'ordinateur et n'entendent pas les pas dans le couloir. C'est le bruit de la porte qui se déverrouille qui les fait tous ses retourner.

o.O.o

Imitant Bellamy et agissant comme un seul homme, Miller et Mbege se placent devant sa sœur, Clarke et Wick, dégainant leurs pistolets alors que la porte s'ouvre.

Murphy passe la porte, et Clarke sent ses épaules se relâcher. Mais une silhouette apparait derrière lui et elle reconnait sans peine Wells.

Miller et Mbege ont baissé leurs armes, mais Bellamy reste sceptique. Jamais Murphy n'aurait amené Wells... Pas si...

« Baisse ton arme, Bellamy. » ordonne Kane en passant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? » grogne Bellamy à Murphy, forcé d'obtempérer.

Murphy s'avance d'un pas nonchalant vers Wick, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, jetant des coups d'œil à chaque personne présente dans la pièce, à commencer par Clarke. La jeune femme semble avoir repris des couleurs.

Kane demeure dans l'entrée. Il fixe Bellamy d'un regard sévère, peu habitué à être menacé par l'un de ses agents.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous empêcher d'agir. » dit Kane en faisant un pas vers Bellamy.

« Mais vous n'allez pas nous aider non plus. » fait remarquer Clarke en s'approchant elle aussi de Bellamy.

Kane lui adresse un sourire. Cette petite ne cessera de l'étonner.

« Dans trente-minute, un convoi quitte le quarante-septième. Et je m'assurerais personnellement que les agents qui quittent l'Arche y soient autorisés. J'espère que vous avez un plan les enfants. Vous avez trente minutes. »

Bellamy regarde Kane quitter l'appartement. Il a raison, ils ont trente minutes pour trouver un plan.

o.O.o

Octavia salue son frère et Clarke qui disparaissent dans la dernière voiture. Murphy, Miller et Wells sont déjà prêts à partir. Alors que les deux 4x4 noir rejoignent le convoi, Octavia, précédée de Wick et de Mbege, regagne le Pont.

Ils se déplacent rapidement, sans pour autant paraître suspects. Ils font le tour du Pont et empruntent l'ascenseur. Jackson les attend au premier étage.

« La voie est libre ? » demande Octavia en serrant Jackson dans ses bras.

Jackson acquiesce.

« Une fois que nous aurons déclenché l'alarme et que le générateur aura sauté, vous aurez trois minutes pour voler l'hélicoptère dans le noir total, le faire décoller, puis vous poser sur le dernière passerelle de lancement, deux-cent mètres plus haut. Quand le générateur de secours se mettra en route, il ne vous restera que vingt secondes pour sortir. Ne ratez pas cette fenêtre, autrement nous sommes tous morts. »

Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Octavia salue ses amis et le groupe se sépare. Mbege et Wick d'un côté, se dirigeant vers le hangar, Octavia et Jackson de l'autre, à la recherche du générateur principal.

« Tu sais piloter ça ? » demande Wick, un tantinet inquiet, serrant contre lui son ordinateur.

« Oui, oui... Aller ! Pirate-moi l'un de ces petits bijoux ! »

Dans le hangar silencieux, une porte se déverrouille et les deux hommes ont à peine le temps de se glisser à l'intérieur de l'hélico avant que les lumières ne clignotent, puis ne s'éteignent.

C'est le signal.

Mbege regarde les commandes partout autour de lui. Il enfile un casque, touche à deux trois boutons et les pales s'activent, tournant de plus en plus vite. Alors ils s'élèvent à quelques mètres du sol, juste assez pour rejoindre le Pont à basse altitude. À l'aide de Wick, il poste l'hélicoptère en vol stationnaire avant de le faire s'élever jusqu'en haut du Pont.

Octavia regarde l'appareil disparaitre dans l'ombre du Pont, uniquement éclairé par le dôme en verre. Dans sa tête, elle compte. Trente-huit, trente-neuf, quarante... Dans vingt seconde, le dôme s'ouvrira et ils pourront secourir les amis de Clarke.

Jackson surveille Octavia du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille est inquiète, sinon elle ne se retournerait pas toutes les trois secondes pour scruter l'ombre du Pont. Plus que dix secondes.

Le générateur de secours va bientôt se mettre en route, alors le Pont s'illuminera de nouveau, les plateformes feront circuler les véhicules, les ascenseurs reprendront leur trajet, les appartements seront fonctionnels, et Wick et Mbege seront loin.

Trois. Deux. Un. Les lumières clignotent et alors que le courant revient, Octavia aperçoit le dôme s'ouvrir, et une silhouette noire s'échapper de l'Arche.

o.O.o

Bellamy n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'Arche. Ils se sont séparés du convoi sans difficulté et Raven les a rattrapé, prenant Wells et Miller dans sa voiture. Ils roulent désormais en direction du point de rendez-vous.

Il conduit nerveusement, et très vite, les mains crispées sur le volant, la mâchoire serrée et une veine pulsant à sa tempe.

Clarke soupire. Il passe son temps à bouder quand il ne râle pas ou qu'il ne lui fait pas payer pour s'être engagée au sein de l'A.R.C. À tout bien considérer, Clarke ne voit même pas comment son père a pu le supporter toutes ses années, lui qui aimait tant rire. À moins que ce soit les dernières quatre années qui l'aient rendu ainsi...

Mais Bellamy, sous ses airs renfrognés, observe Clarke attentivement. La jeune femme a replié ses jambes contre elle et a posé sa tête contre la vitre, regardant désormais le paysage qui défile derrière la vitre teintée.

Il détaille son beau visage encadrés par ses cheveux blonds qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, retenus par deux mèches qu'elle a natté et fait se rejoindre à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses yeux bleus bougent avec les immeubles qu'elle suit du regard mais derrière la fatigue, on voit sa détermination.

Oui, Clarke est bien consciente de la galère dans laquelle elle s'engage. Elle sait qu'il s'agit d'une mission suicide. Les chances de sauver ses amis sont aussi peu probables que celles de survivre. Mais elle se doit d'essayer. C'est ce qu'aurait fait son père.

« Tu as le plan en tête ? » demande Bellamy, faisant sursauter Clarke.

Clarke hoche la tête. Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle a à faire.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parue si sérieuse Princesse. »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça... » soupire Clarke.

« J'ai bien le droit de t'appeler Princesse si ça me plait, _Princesse,_ après tout... »

« Après tout je pourrais très bien mourir. » le coupe Clarke.

Elle tourne la tête et le regard droit dans les yeux. Bellamy sent la colère dans son regard. Il esquisse un sourire, ceux dont lui seul à le secret.

« Non, j'aillais dire qu'après avoir botté le cul de Collins, tu risquais d'avoir une sacrée promotion, et tu n'allais pas forcément vouloir traîner avec nous. Alors j'en profite tant que je peux... » dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Arrête-ça Bellamy, regarde plutôt la route. »

« _Oui arrête-ça Bellamy, passe plutôt aux choses sérieuses. Mais par pitié, prenez une chambre !_ » raille une voix dans leurs oreillettes.

« Murphy... » grogne Bellamy.

« _Désolé de vous interrompre les tourtereaux, mais il est l'heure. _»

Bellamy jette un coup d'œil à Clarke. Il l'a vue se cambrer aux mots de Murphy.

« Laisse-nous deux minutes. » demande Bellamy et Murphy accepte.

Il désigne à Clarke un sac sur le siège arrière. Elle s'en saisit et en sort un gilet pare-balle, ainsi qu'une arme.

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle prend de plus en plus conscience de ce qu'implique cette mission. Mais elle enfile le gilet et cache l'arme à l'intérieur.

« Tu es prête ? »

Bellamy hésite longtemps, mais pose finalement sa main sur le bras de Clarke qui tremble à ce contact. Elle regarde un instant la montre qu'elle porte au poignet puis hoche la tête.

« Murphy, à toi. »

« _Reçu_. »

Aussi angoissé que puisse être Bellamy à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Clarke, il braque brusquement le volant à droite, alors que la voiture qui les suit leur rentre dedans.

o.O.o

Ses oreilles sifflent, sa tête lui tourne, quelque chose l'empêche de respirer.

Le moteur fume, sa ceinture est bloquée et à côté d'elle, la silhouette inerte de Bellamy.

La portière s'ouvre et on crève l'air bag. Aussitôt deux bras puissant la sortent de son siège et l'éloignent de la voiture.

Clarke se débat, tant pour tromper leurs adversaires que parce qu'elle veut retourner à la voiture, en sortir Bellamy, s'assurer qu'il ne fait que jouer.

Murphy aussi a vu Bellamy. Il entraîne Clarke jusqu'à sa voiture, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser à son ami qu'il a laissé en danger. Mais Bellamy est fort, il s'en sortira.

Il menotte Clarke, avant de glisser la clé dans la manche de son pull, juste sous son bracelet. Puis il la pousse à l'arrière du véhicule avant de démarrer en trombe.

Le rendez-vous donné par Finn est à deux rues d'ici, des sentinelles doivent être postées partout, d'où l'importance de toute cette petite mise en scène.

« Tout va bien derrière ? » demande Murphy en esquissant un sourire.

Une petite voix lui répond du siège arrière, secouée et ballottée dans tous les sens.

« Je sais que tu souris, Murphy. N'en profite pas ! »

Mais Clarke n'a pas le temps de se plaindre d'avantage. La voiture s'arrête soudainement, la projetant en avant. Murphy descend pour venir lui ouvrir. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait moquée de lui.

Ils s'éloignent de la voiture et s'enfoncent dans une ruelle sombre bien que le soleil brille au zénith. Ils s'arrêtent face à une porte métallique fraîchement frappée d'un G. Clarke jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors que Murphy donne trois coups sur la porte. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Si Bellamy et Raven ne sont pas arrivés, Wick et Mbege devraient être dans les parages. Et pourtant, il n'y a aucun bruit dans le ciel.

Clarke sent son sang se glacer lorsque le rideau de fer coulisse. Des bottes apparaissent, puis un jean poussiéreux, des mains enfoncées dans les poches arrières, une veste en cuir, un visage souriant encadrés par des cheveux bruns.

Finn.

« Murphy ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! » s'exclame Finn.

Il s'approche d'eux, lentement, détaillant Clarke de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu me connais. Toujours du côté le plus avantageux... »

Finn pose sa main sur la joue de Clarke.

« Tu sais ce que ces salopards ont fait à mon père. Alors je t'offre ça, en l'échange de votre aide. » continue Murphy.

Clarke sent son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Où sont ses amis ? Et à quoi joue Murphy ? Il la pousse dans les bras de Finn comme s'il voulait réellement la lui remettre.

« Laisse partir mes amis ! » s'écrit Clarke.

Finn fait un signe vers l'intérieur du bâtiment et bientôt, Clarke peut apercevoir les silhouette de ses amis sortir de l'ombre.

« Clarke ! » s'exclament-ils à l'unisson.

La jeune femme les serre dans ses bras, autant qu'il est possible lorsqu'on est entravé par des menottes. Les larmes aux yeux, elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont là devant elle, en vie.

« Tu nous as retrouvés... » murmure Jasper à son oreille en la serrant de plus belle. « Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi ! »

Il essuie une larme qui roule sur la joue de son amie, remarquant enfin qu'elle est faite prisonnière. Mais Finn met fin à leurs retrouvailles, séparant Clarke de ses amis.

« Clarke ? » demande Monty d'une voix étranglée. « Que fais-tu ? »

Des crissements de pneu, des portières qui claquent, Monty se retourne en sursautant. Trois personnes arrivent eux en courant.

« Partez ! » leur crie Clarke alors que Finn la tire en arrière.

Elle a à peine le temps d'apercevoir Miller arriver que Finn l'entraine dans le bâtiment désaffecté, suivit par Murphy. Bellamy n'est pas là, Wells entraîne leurs amis à l'abris, seuls restent Raven et Miller.

C'est trop tard, ils ont trop tardé.

* * *

_Aïe ... Désolée pour cette fin, Clarke se retrouve de nouveau dans une situation délicate, avec Murphy qui change d'équipe ...  
Qu'avez vous pensé de cette journée forte en émotion ? :) _

_Désolée à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et à qui je n'aurais pas répondu :S  
Avec le bac, et les épreuves anticipés, c'est un peu compliqué, mais je répondrais le plus vite possible ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, ce que vous souhaiteriez voir dans cette fiction...  
Je ne promets par de pouvoir répondre à toutes vos demandes, mais je peux essayer ;) _

_Enfin, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris, ainsi qu'a tous ceux qui passent la lire ! Vous êtes géniaux ! ;)_

_K. Brooks _


	7. Chapitre 7 : The Rescue Team

Le volet métallique coulisse devant elle, faisant disparaitre Raven et Miller, ainsi que tout espoir pour Clarke de s'en sortir.

Ses yeux se font peu à peu à l'obscurité et elle est bientôt capable de réalisée qu'elle se trouve dans une ancienne usine de laquelle subsiste quelques machines sous des bâches et des câbles qui pendent des poutres. Les murs bétonnés s'élèvent sur six mètres de haut, hauteur à laquelle sont les premières fenêtres. La porte derrière elle est donc sa seule sortie.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiète le plus Clarke. Au fur et à mesure que Finn l'entraine un peu plus au cœur de l'usine, elle aperçoit des silhouettes jaillir de l'ombres, sombres, imposantes, menaçantes.

« Je croyais que c'était un échange à un contre un. » fait remarquer Murphy en désignant le groupe de grounders qui s'agrandit encore et encore.

« Tu es bien venu avec toute ton équipe. » s'exclame une femme parmi le groupe.

Elle s'avance et Clarke découvre, à sa grande surprise une jeune femme pas plus vieille qu'elle. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un bleu clair qui glacent le sang de Clarke, sans compter l'énorme manteau de cuir et de fourrures qui semble plus lourd qu'elle.

« Mon équipe me court après. Je ne penses pas qu'elle accepte de me reprendre après ça. Je vous livre tout de même la petite protégée de Kane et de Jaha. » continue Murphy.

Il gagne du temps, comprend Clarke. Alors elle regarde autour d'elle encore une fois, à la recherche d'un moyen de s'en sortir. Il y a bien un escalier qui mène aux ateliers, juste sous les poutres. De là, elle pourrait facilement atteindre les fenêtres mais si Finn tire dans la verrière, Clarke ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

« _Clarke, on arrive !_ » dit la voix de Raven dans leurs oreillettes.

Aussitôt, on tambourine à la porte, on tire dessus, Raven doit s'acharner, cherchent par tous les moyens une possibilité d'entrer.

« Allez Murphy, dégage maintenant. » soupire Finn. « Vous, occupez-vous d'eux. »

Clarke déglutit, les choses se présentent mal. La majorité des grounders disparaissent. Ne restent que la femme qui a pris la parole, Finn, et une armoire à glace que Murphy reconnait comme Gustus. Trois personnes. C'est jouable.

Murphy enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et s'approche de Finn. S'il n'était pas en mission et que la vie de Clarke n'était en danger, il lui ferait bouffer ses cheveux. Malheureusement...

« Je crois que tu m'as mal compris, Collins... » soupire l'agent de l'A.R.C, en s'approchant un peu plus. « Si tu ne m'aides pas, je reviens sur ma décision. »

Finn se retient de sursauter lorsque Murphy sort une arme de l'intérieur de sa veste, sans prévenir. Il n'a pas le choix, Clarke est sa seule solution de s'en sortir. Il l'attrape par le bras et pose son arme sur sa tempe.

« Recule où je la tue. Ce n'est pas un gilet pare-balle qui va la sauver. Et Blake n'est pas là pour vous sortir de ce merdier... »

À ce moment là, Clarke voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Plus particulièrement ces dernières semaines. Et avec la colère qui monte en elle, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire.

Murphy baisse son arme, le doute passant dans son regard. Il sait que Finn est prêt à tout pour sauver ses fesses, mais si cela implique de blesser Clarke. C'est tout ce dont Clarke avait besoin, car Finn, satisfait, diminue la pression qu'il appliquait sur sa tempe.

Pas de temps à perdre. Elle attrape sa main, le désarme et pousse le pistolet jusqu'à Murphy. Puis elle déséquilibre Finn et passe ses mains de chaque côté de son cou, l'étranglant ainsi avec ses menottes.

Gustus et la femme tentent de réagir mais Finn les en empêche. Lexa — Finn a crié son nom d'une voix éraillée — se fige et fusille Clarke du regard alors que Murphy les menace, désormais en possession de deux armes. Ce dernier recule lentement pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Raven apparait, fulminante de rage, Miller et Mbege à sa suite. Si Mbege est là, alors Wick aussi. Avec un peu de chance, Bellamy n'est pas loin.

Finn tombe à genoux sous le manque d'air, et Clarke en profite pour se détacher. Maintenant que Raven est là, il est à parier que Finn aura le droit à un traitement de faveur, et les menottes qu'elle porte aux poignets seront parfaites pour lui.

« Où sont les autres ? » demande Clarke, soudainement inquiète.

Raven n'a pas le temps de répondre. La dizaine de grounders qui avait disparut arrive en masse par la porte derrière elle.

« Clarke ! Cache-toi ! » s'écrit Raven. « Wells ! Ramène-toi ! »

Clarke se jète à peine derrière un baril que les balles pleuvent. Déjà deux agents de G.R.O.U.N.D sont à terre, touchés par Murphy qui s'en donne à cœur joie. Lui et Raven empêchent les grounders d'entrer alors que Miller et Mbege se sont lancés à la recherche de Finn qui, aidé par Lexa et Gustus, a disparu.

D'une main maladroite, Clarke sort de son gilet l'arme que Bellamy lui a donné. Elle tremble mais parvient tout de même à la charger et tire dans la jambe d'un type un peu trop près de Raven. L'homme se plie en deux sous la douleur et Murphy en profite pour lui coller une balle dans le dos.

Clarke réprime un frisson. Ce mec est vraiment flippant...

« _Raven, je suis en chemin. Tenez bon, les renforts arrivent._ » dit la voix assurée de Wells.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Clarke sera heureuse de voir Wells débarquer. Peut-être auront-ils une chance de s'en sortir vivant, étant donné le nombre de grounders qui ne cesse d'augmenter. Combien sont-ils ? Quinze ? Vingt ? Combien sont morts ? Trop pour que Clarke ne soit pas inquiète par ce flot incessant d'hommes qui descendent désormais à travers la verrière. Elle doit être très importante à leurs yeux pour que le G.R.O.U.N.D envoie près d'une cinquantaine d'agents se faire tuer par Raven et Murphy.

Miller et Mbege reviennent, traînant Finn et Lexa derrière eux. Gustus s'est échappé, encore. Et à voir la tête de Miller, ça ne lui plait pas du tout.

« Derrière vous ! » crie Clarke en voyant un agent fondre tout droit sur eux en descendant du plafond.

Sans réfléchir, elle sort de sa cachette et tire toutes ses balles sur l'homme pour l'empêcher de blesser ses amis. C'est un cadavre et trois blessés qui tombent au sol sous le regard étonné de Murphy. Cette petite à peut-être du potentiel, après tout.

Une main se pose sur l'épaule de Clarke et on la tire en arrière. Un homme imposant au visage couvert par une immense barbe et des peintures de guerre, ses cheveux ramenés en arrière par des nattes, la tient fermement.

Ce doit être Gustus...

« Viens par ici toi... Lexa, allons-y ! Laisse Collins, j'ai la fille ! »

Lexa s'élance dans leur direction, mais son regard s'assombrit aussitôt. Clarke se fige. Et s'ils décidaient de la tuer ? Dans une dernière tentative, elle essaye de se libérer, mais Gustus la ceinture sans soucie.

Plus aucun grounder n'entre, mais les agents de l'A.R.C, aidés par Wells qui vient d'arriver, sont trop occupés pour voir que Clarke a besoin d'aide. Son cœur se serre lorsqu'elle se rend compte que Bellamy n'est pas là. Elle aurait dû le faire sortir de la voiture avant que Murphy ne l'embarque.

« Lâche-moi ! » grogne Clarke à Gustus.

Lexa lève son arme vers elle, prête à tirer. Elle va mourir, cette fois-ci c'est sur. Un bruit métallique retentit derrière elle et Gustus desserre sa prise, avant de s'effondrer au sol. La jeune femme se retourne. Il lui faut un certain temps pour réaliser de qui il s'agit.

« Bellamy... » souffle-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Wow ! Doucement Princesse ! »

Cette fois-ci, il n'hésite pas et la serre contre lui. Elle s'en est sortie, il en était sûre. Clarke se détache de lui et pose ses mains sur ses joues. Il est couvert de coupures sur son visage, ses mains et son t-shirt comme son pantalon sont déchirés.

« J'ai croisé la route de quelques grounders... » explique-t-il en éclatant de rire devant l'air concerné de Clarke.

Pourtant, il n'a pas du tout envie de rire. Il sent le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur son visage alors qu'elle garde ses mains sur ses joues.

« Eh les gars ! » s'écrit Murphy. « Ce serait peut-être le moment de ... »

Il s'interrompt pour frapper un homme au visage, le faisant tomber devant Raven qui se charge de l'abattre.

« De venir nous donner un coup de main ! »

Bellamy sourit. Il s'occupera de Murphy plus tard. En attendant, Lexa a fuit, Collins aussi manifestement, mais les agents ennemis ne sont pas pour autant moins nombreux. Il sort de sa veste son arme et la tend à Clarke.

o.O.o

Désormais au centre de l'usine, les sept agents de l'A.R.C se retrouvent entourés de grounders. Dos à dos, ils dévisagent leurs assaillants sans pour autant attaquer les premiers.

« Où est Wick ? » glisse Clarke à Raven sans quitter des yeux la petite femme trapue qui se tient devant elle.

« J'en sais rien, mais il n'est jamais là quand il faut. »

« _Je t'ai entendu, Reyes..._ » grogne Wick à l'autre bout du micro. « _Laissez-moi dix secondes et je viens vous sortir de là. _»

« Bah tu ferais mieux de te magner ! » s'écrit Mbege en esquivant un coup.

La joute est lancée. Clarke n'a jamais vu ça. Aussitôt, les agents de l'A.R.C se lancent dans une lutte contre les grounders. Quand ils ne tirent pas, ils frappent, assomment, se battent avec tout ce qui leur passe sous la main, un couteau, une crosse de pistolet, une barre en métal, ils passent l'adversaire au voisin qui l'abat d'une balle et s'en prennent au prochain.

Clarke, prise au milieu de tout cela, ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide, ils s'en sortent très bien sans elle et...

Un cri déchire le semblant de silence qui règne dans l'usine. Mbege tombe à terre, touché par une balle. Clarke se précipite vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. La petite femme trapue se rue sur eux alors Clarke ne réfléchit pas, elle tire. Elle s'écroule à leurs pieds, du sang tachant sa veste en fourrure, une expression de peur sur le visage.

Elle se retourne vers Mbege pour voir sa plaie. Le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés défait sa veste, révélant un gilet pare-balle. Clarke laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement.

« _Je suis la !_ » s'écrit la voix triomphante de Wick alors qu'une échelle tombe de l'un des carreaux brisés de la verrière.

« Pars ! » lui ordonne Wells.

Mbege relève Clarke. La jeune femme a posé ses yeux sur la femme qu'elle a abattu et se soudainement nauséeuse. Il la porte à moitié jusqu'à l'échelle et s'accroche derrière elle le temps que Wick les remonte. Leurs amis disparaissent alors qu'ils s'élèvent au dessus de l'usine désaffectée.

Bientôt, Wells et Miller les rejoignent, laissant Bellamy, Murphy et Raven s'occuper des derniers grounders les plus tenaces.

« Bien joué Wick ! » le félicite Raven en se laissant tomber dans le cockpit à ses côtés.

Clarke sourit en voyant ses deux-là se rapprocher. Mais elle surveille toujours l'usine de laquelle Bellamy comme Murphy ne sont pas encore sortis.

« Hum les gars ? » murmure Miller en quittant un instant la fenêtre où il s'était posté. « Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

Toutes les têtes pivotent vers le côté gauche de l'appareil. Derrière les immeubles, on voit apparaître deux énormes hélicoptères bruns, frappés d'un G rouge.

Sous demande de Wick, Raven prend les commandes. Pendant que Wells ordonne aux deux agents restés en retraits de remonter, Wick estime le temps dont ils disposent avant de se retrouver dans la fenêtre de tir des nouveaux arrivants. Car il est bien entendu qu'ils ne sont pas venus prendre le thé.

Une dizaine de mètres plus bas, s'échapper ne semble pas si facile. Murphy se laisse tomber à terre, évitant de justesse un couteau que vient de lancer Gustus, fraîchement réveillé et de très mauvaise humeur, qui va ricocher contre le sol en béton du bâtiment.

Bellamy, lui, tente de désarmer le molosse qui se tient devant lui, sans grande réussite. La taille du grounder le rend plus lent que Bellamy, mais sa carrure imposante le fait plus résistant. Le jeune homme a beau y mettre toutes ses forces, il n'est parvenu en tout et pour tout qu'à lui casser le nez et lui fait cracher deux dents alors que l'autre le mettra K.O en deux coups de poings bien placés.

« _Les gars, magnez-vous un peu ! _» les supplie Miller, pas décidé à mourir aujourd'hui.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Lentement, les deux coéquipiers se rapprochent de l'échelle, jusqu'à se retrouver dos à dos.

« C'est à ce moment-là que tu sors ton coup secret, Blake. » fait remarquer Murphy en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un échappatoire.

Bellamy lui aussi réfléchit à toute allure. S'ils s'accrochent à l'échelle tout de suite, Gustus et son acolyte auront tout le temps nécéssaire et le visuel parfait pour les descendre. Réfléchis Bellamy ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Jake ?

Derrière eux, l'échelle commence à remonter, Wick doit avoir de plus en plus de mal à maintenir l'hélicoptère à basse altitude.

« Blake, t'as intérêt à remonter tout de suite où sinon... » le menace Wells.

« Ça va, ça va ! Murphy, je crois qu'il est temps de baisser le rideau. » dit Bellamy en désignant d'un signe du menton les tuyaux qui recouvrent les murs.

Avec un peu de chance, ils transportent du gaz qui opacifiera l'air, leur permettant de s'échapper. Au signal de Bellamy, les deux agents vident leurs cartouches sur ces tuyaux. Un sifflement retentit et aussitôt, l'usine est envahie par une fumée opaque et acre, qui emplit les poumons et pique suffisamment les yeux pour que les grounders leur laissent le temps de s'échapper.

Bellamy et Murphy attrapent les derniers barreaux de l'échelle alors que Raven fait s'élever l'hélicoptère dans les airs. L'un après l'autre, ils grimpent jusqu'à la cabine, secoués par le vent et l'air remué par les pales.

« Enfin... » soupire Raven.

Elle appuie alors sur un bouton et éloigne l'appareil de l'usine. En bas, Gustus a réussi à sortir de l'usine. Il lève la tête vers le ciel et à peine voit-il Bellamy rentrer dans l'hélicoptère, que déjà l'appareil se couvre de panneaux réfléchissants et devient invisible.

Il laisse échapper un cris de rage. Anya ne va vraiment pas être contente.

o.O.o

Monty enfile les vêtements propres qu'on lui a donné. De l'autre côté du paravent qui l'abrite, il entend Jasper pester. À vrai dire, il n'est pas forcément ravi de se faire désinfecter la moindre coupure par ce soit-disant Jackson.

« J'aimerais vraiment savoir où nous sommes... » soupire Jasper sans cesser de gigoter.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » répète le médecin pour la énième fois.

« Peut-être que Clarke pourrait nous le dire, dans ce cas... » répond Jasper, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

« Oui, où est Clarke ? » demande Monty, désormais vêtu d'un pull et d'un jean.

Jackson soupire. Comment a fait Clarke pour supporter ces deux types ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si Jackson tient à sa santé mentale, il ferait bien de contacter Clarke. Espérant se trouver à l'abris des regards, il se tourne pour pianoter sur son bracelet.

« Clarke... Ils vont me rendre fou. Viens ici, s'il te plaît. »

« Wow ! » s'exclame Jasper en bondissant de la table d'opération.

Il attrape le poignet de Jackson, détaillant son bracelet sous tous les angles. Il l'a vu s'adresser à Clarke à travers ce bout de métal, et il est presque certain d'avoir entendu une réponse.

« Clarke ? » crie-t-il en approchant sa bouche du bracelet. « Clarke ! Répoooond-moooiiii »

« Pas la peine de crier, Jasper, je suis là. »

Clarke se retrouve prise entre ses deux amis qui la serrent dans leurs bras comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Bien que ce fut le cas quelques heures plus tôt... Elle adresse un clin d'oeil à Jackson qui a joint les deux mains en signe de remerciement.

La porte s'ouvre mais Clarke, toujours prise au piège dans les bras de ses amis, ne peut voir de qui il s'agit. A voir comment Jasper s'agite, ce doit être important.

« Nom d'un chien ! » s'écrit-il. « Wells Jaha est de retour ! »

Clarke fait volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son ancien ami. Elle lui adresse un regard froid auquel il répond par un sourire gêné.

« Mon père te demande. » dit Wells, éclaircissant ainsi sa gêne.

Clarke soupire. À peine arrivée, qu'elle va déjà se faire virer.

o.O.o

Bellamy est dans le bureau de Jaha quand Clarke y entre. Il n'adresse pas le moindre regard à la jeune femme, trop occupé à se faire sermonner par Jaha.

« Vous pouvez disposer. » dit Jaha d'une voix sèche.

Alors Bellamy se lève, il pivote sur lui-même et s'éloigne vers la porte. Il ne répond pas au sourire encourageant de Clarke, conscient de ce que cela provoquera chez la jeune femme, mais peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.

Clarke fait de son mieux pour garder un sourire sur ses lèvres. Thelonius ne doit pas voir à quelle point l'attitude de Bellamy à son égard l'affecte. Elle prend place dans le fauteuil qu'il lui désigne, croise les jambes pour se donner une contenance et attend le verdict.

« Clarke Griffin. Nous avons un problème. »

La porte du bureau se referme, étouffant les paroles de Jaha. Clarke va passer un sale quart d'heure, mais avec un peu de chance, sa place de favorisée va lui rendre la sanction moins dure.

Bellamy passe devant Mel, qui lui lance un regard aguicheur, et rejoint le Pont au plus vite. Murphy a terminé son débriefing et doit probablement l'attendre.

Comme Bellamy l'avait présagé, Murphy attend devant l'entrée de l'Arche, au volant de sa voiture, une voiture de course noire rutilante. Bellamy, soudainement d'humeur grincheuse, se laisse tomber sur le siège passager. Il n'a pas bouclé sa ceinture que Murphy démarre déjà en trombe.

o.O.o

Murphy jète un regard en coin à son ami qui, accoudé au bar, semble en pleine contemplation de la bière qu'on lui a servit.

Ils sont entrés dans le premier bar qu'ils ont trouvé, suffisement éloigné de l'Arche pour ne pas être dérangés. Un bar irlandais. Le _Monroe's_. Quel nom stupide. Murphy a bien vu que son ami à quitté le bureau du directeur dans une humeur massacrante, à vrai dire, il s'en doutait un peu. Quelques bières et une discussion à cœurs ouverts sont le traitement le plus efficace qu'il connaisse.

« Tu vas la boire cette bière, ou tu attends qu'elle s'évapore ? » demande Murphy d'un ton sarcastique.

Bellamy attrape la chope et en vide la moitié en quelques gorgés, avant de la poser sur le bar avec fracas. Il n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter, plus maintenant.

« Eh le rabat-joie. C'est quoi ton problème ? Oh non, ne répond pas, laisse-moi deviner. Ça entre à peine à la fac, ça se déhanche devant toi en jupe courte et talons hauts, ça a de longs cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux bleus, du cran, et plus particulièrement, ça a froissé ton égaux en refusant de te céder. »

« Clarke n'est en aucun cas mon problème. » grogne Bellamy en vidant le reste de sa bière d'une traite.

« Tu es celui qui a ramené Clarke sur le tapis. » souligne Murphy en faisant signe au serveur de leur rapporter une autre bière. « Allez mec ! Je vois bien dans quel état ça te met, il faut que tu réagisse ! »

« Ah tu vas pas t'y mettre ? D'abord ma sœur, et après toi ? » s'écrit Bellamy.

« Je dis juste qu'il faut que tu te la sortes de la tête... »

« Et ensuite ? Je me la tape et je m'barre comme un voleur ? C'est ça que tu proposes ? »

« Non... » soupire Murphy. « Plutôt que tu te serves de ta tête. Arrête de te comporter comme ça, Bellamy. Ne la cherche plus, sois juste gentil avec elle, pourquoi tu t'entête ? Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux. »

À ces mots, il désigne la serveuse qui reluque Bellamy depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans le bar. Le jeune homme quitte un instant sa bière du regard pour poser son attention sur la jolie brune qui lui lance des regards qui en disent long. En d'autres occasions, il aurait bondit sur l'opportunité, faisant faux-bond à Murphy pour passer la soirée avec cette serveuse. Mais ce soir, il n'est pas sur de le vouloir.

Non ce soir, celle qu'il veut c'est Clarke Griffin.

o.O.o

« Je pense que cela fait officiellement de vous un agent de terrain, Mademoiselle Griffin. »

Clarke écarquille les yeux. Elle qui pensait avoir le droit aux plus grandes représailles suivies d'une menace d'expulsion, la voilà félicitée.

« Vous pouvez disposer. » ajoute Jaha d'une voix aussi sèche que celle qu'il avait utilisé pour congédier Bellamy quelques minutes plus tôt.

Clarke se lève, et quitte le bureau sans demander son reste. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle regarde attentivement l'arme que Jaha lui a donné pendant leur entrevue. C'est _son_ arme, à _elle_. L'arme avec un numéro de série lié à son dossier. L'arme dont elle se servira durant ses prochaines missions.

La jeune femme est perdue dans ses pensées lorsque l'ascenseur atteint le quatre-vingt-troisième. Elle pousse quelques agents pour quitter la cage de verre et rejoint son appartement. La porte est entrouverte. Alertée, Clarke sort son arme de sa poche et la charge avant de pousser la porte du pied.

« Clarke ! » s'exclame l'intrus en apercevant la jeune femme.

« Maman... » souffle Clarke en se précipitant dans les bras de sa mère.

Clarke pose son arme sur le bar et invite sa mère à s'assoir dans les vastes canapés. Elles discutent longtemps, rattrapant ces dernières semaines durant lesquels elles n'ont pu ni se voir ni communiquer.

« Tu restes pour dormir ? » demande Clarke pleine d'espoir.

« Je rentrerais tard, Callie m'a donné rendez-vous. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'Octavia et Raven souhaitent organiser une sorte de fête de bienvenue pour tes amis. »

« Oh ça... » soupire Clarke à l'idée de ce qui l'attend.

Sa mère se lève alors.

« J'ai une dernière chose à te montrer, ma chérie, avant de partir. Tes invités ne vont pas tarder. »

Clarke suit sa mère jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage. En passant devant son atelier, elle constate qu'on y a installé un chevalet et que sa mère a apporté le matériel dont elle disposait chez elles. Mais ce n'est manifestement pas la surprise à laquelle Abby faisait allusion.

Une housse de pressing est déposée sur le lit de Clarke, ainsi qu'une boîte à chaussure. La jeune femme y découvre à l'intérieur une jupe près du corps gris anthracite ainsi qu'un blazer de la même couleur, et dans la boîte à chaussures, des escarpins noirs vertigineux.

« C'est un rite de passage ici, à l'A.R.C., tout nouvel agent se voit offrir un costume qu'il doit mettre pour toute rencontre avec ses supérieurs, et en mission, dans la mesure du possible... Cependant, » reprend Abby, « j'ai discuté avec tes amies et nous en avons convenu qu'il serait plus judicieux de t'offrir ceci... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Abby sort de sous le lit de Clarke un grand sac, qu'elle tend à sa fille. Clarke le prend délicatement, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle sort de ce sac un pantalon noir aux coutures apparentes et possédant de multiples poches, une paire de grosses bottes noirs, une ceinture munie d'un étui pour y glisser son arme fraîchement acquise, et dans le fond du sac, une veste en cuir, un perfecto noir aux épaules renforcées — sécurité de l'A.R.C. oblige — et aux nombreuses poches, internes comme externes.

« Je pense que cela conviendra mieux aux missions qui t'attendent. » explique Abby alors que sa fille se rue dans ses bras.

o.O.o

Monty et Jasper, après avoir visité l'appartement dans lequel ils logeraient pour un certain temps, ne pensaient pas qu'un appartement plus grand soit possible. Et pourtant, en entrant dans celui de Clarke, ils se trouvent forcés d'admettre qu'ils avaient tort.

Tous les autres sont là et les meilleurs amis de Clarke sont accueillis à coup d'accolades, de verres grassement remplis et de rires. Wells et Atom sont de la partie ce soir. Wells car ancien ami de Jasper et Monty, Atom parce qu'Octavia s'est presque mise à genoux devant Clarke pour qu'elle accepte de l'inviter. Ne manque plus que Bellamy Blake.

Clarke pousse un long soupire alors qu'elle rejoint la cuisine où Raven s'active à la préparation de cocktails.

« Tu sais qu'il viendra ?! Murphy me l'a juré. » lui dit Raven, bien consciente des pensées qui assaillent son amie.

« Tu es amie avec Murphy toi maintenant ? » s'exclame Clarke, haussant un sourcil.

Raven hausse les épaules.

« Il est sympa finalement. Et malgré les dires, il est très sérieux sur le terrain. »

Puis, passant du coq à l'âne, elle ajoute :

« Wick m'exaspère. », ce qui provoque le rire de Clarke.

« Tu as accordé une chance à Murphy, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais faire de même avec Wick ? »

Raven prend en considération la demande de son amie. Elle sait que cette dernière a raison, pourtant, elle refuse de se l'avouer. N'attendant pas de réponse, Clarke retourne au salon, où Jasper se fait mener par le bout du nez par Murphy, qui vient juste d'arriver.

« T'es celui qui a livré Clarke. C'est quoi ton petit nom ? »

« Murphy. John Murphy. » répond celui-ci avec un air des plus sérieux sur le visage.

Jasper se fige. Il se moque de lui là où bien... ? Ou bien est-ce le cas de tous ces agents secrets à qui il demandera leurs noms ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'en fiche. Après tout, c'est bien trop cool d'être au cœur d'une organisation top secrète pour se préoccuper de l'humour douteux de ceux qui y travaillent.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre, et celui que Monty reconnait pour être " Blake Bellamy Blake " apparait. Il salut l'assistance puis, avisant une place sur le bord du canapé près de Clarke, s'y assoit.

Il sent la jeune femme se figer alors que leurs bras se touchent. Fier de son effet, il retient cependant un sourire et accepte le verre que lui tend Jasper d'un air méfiant. Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'ami de Clarke n'annonce rien de bon. N'est-il pas celui connu pour ses mélanges alcoolisés étranges ? Hum... Après les deux bières qu'il s'est enfilé avec Murphy, la soirée risque d'être forte en surprise...

o.O.o

Jackson et Wick viennent à peine de partir que déjà, Miller et Mbege font de même, accompagnés par Wells. Tous trois ont une mission aux aurores. Wells en profite pour ramener Monty et Jasper à leur appartement. Les réfugiés doivent être chez eux à minuit au maximum et ils ont déjà désobéi au couvre-feu de près de deux heures.

Ne restent plus qu'Octavia, Raven, Murphy et Atom lorsque Clarke, aidée de Bellamy, débarrasse les verres restant. Pas question que sa mère voit son appartement dans cet état.

La vision embuée — et l'équilibre largement diminué — par l'alcool, Clarke se fraie un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, zigzaguant entre le mobilier et pose peut-être un peu trop violemment le plateau sur le bar.

« Eh ! Doucement, Princesse... » s'exclame Bellamy, de plus en plus proche de Clarke.

« Je t'avais demandé de ne plus m'appeller comme ça. » soupire la jeune femme en chargeant les verres dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange... » murmure Bellamy à son oreille alors qu'elle se redresse pour prendre d'autres verres.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » s'écrit Clarke lorsqu'elle sent les mains de Bellamy se poser sur sa taille.

Son cri fait sursauter les derniers invités. Raven adresse un regard inquiet à Clarke, mais son amie semble très énervée. Discrètement, elle fait signe à Octavia et aux deux jeunes hommes qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Autant laisser ces deux là régler leurs comptes seuls.

Ils saluent tous Clarke de loin. Murphy, qui s'apprête à sortir, s'assure que Bellamy est le seul à le voir et lève ses deux pouces en l'air à l'attention de son ami, sachant très bien que cette soirée risque de mal finir.

Lorsque la porte se referme, et qu'elle se retrouve seule face à Bellamy, Clarke ne sait pas si elle doit se sentir rassurée ou bien plus inquiète. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle décide de régler ce problème rapidement ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, avaler un cachet d'aspirine et aller dormir.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » s'exclame Clarke, faisant face à Bellamy.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation... » soupire Bellamy.

Il prend place sur l'un des tabourets entourant le bar, sans quitter Clarke du regard. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy quand elle est énervée._

« Et pourtant, elle ne semble pas avoir eu grand effet sur toi. » rétorque Clarke, qui s'adosse au plan de travail. « Tu te conduis toujours comme le parfait connard après avoir été presque trop parfait toute la journée, à jouer les héros. Et il suffit d'un rendez-vous avec le directeur pour que tu redeviennes comme avant ? J'en ai assez de subir ça tous les jours Bellamy. Ça me fatigue. »

Elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle et Bellamy en profite pour lui adresser un sourire éclatant. C'est bon ? Elle s'est calmé ? Va-t-il enfin pouvoir l'approcher ou compte-t-elle attaquer comme elle sait si bien le faire ?

« Ne t'approche pas de moi, tu es ivre. »

« Tu ne tiens pas debout, Princesse. » répond Bellamy sans relever l'interdiction. « Tu as bu autant que moi. »

Il s'avance lentement vers Clarke de peur de la faire fuire. La jeune femme le regarde sans bouger, curieuse de voir jusqu'où il est capable d'aller avant de réaliser qu'il fait une erreur.

Malheureusement pour elle, Bellamy est tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il sait que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a de passer outre Clarke et son regard bleu qui l'attire sans cesse, et qui, à ce moment, le fusille. C'est donc en toute connaissance de cause qu'il réduit à néant le dernier espace entre eux.

Clarke a désormais la tête qui tourne. Et ce n'est pas uniquement dû à l'alcool qui réchauffe ses veines. Non, c'est plutôt la présence de Bellamy qui la met dans cet état. Il est si proche d'elle sans pour autant la toucher et c'en est... Frustrant. Elle sent son souffle chaud alors qu'il rapproche son visage de plus en plus près du sien.

« Tu ne m'arrêtes plus ? » murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Un frisson secoue Clarke, et Bellamy se fait un plaisir de le remarquer. Il recule un peu sa tête et plonge ses yeux noirs dans le regard azur de Clarke. Il va craquer, il le sent. Surtout si Clarke ne se défait pas de cet air de défis, surtout si elle ne bouge pas. Cependant, contre toute attente, ce n'est pas lui qui rompt définitivement la distance qui les sépare.

Clarke n'y tient plus. Elle se hisse sur ses pieds et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy. Leur baiser est chaste, aucun des deux ne bouge, trop surpris par ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais rapidement, Bellamy pose ses mains sur sa taille. Il plaque son corps à celui de la jeune femme, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le plan de travail et tente d'approfondir leur baiser.

« Et bien et bien... » retentit une voix alors que la porte se referme. « Je ne m'attendais décidément pas à ça. »

* * *

_Alors ? Oui Murphy n'est pas si mauvais que ça ;) Mais c'est pas pour autant que Clarke est sortie d'affaires ! _

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! Et je vous remercie encore de suivre cette fic, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes nombreux :)_

_Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon week end :) _

_K. Brooks_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Please, Forget About It

_Hello :) _

_Désolée d'avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre, mais bon, avec le bac ( oui, je sais, on a tous ce mot à la bouche ;) ) c'était un peu compliqué ! _

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous les retours que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent ! Vous avez été nombreux à laisser un commentaire sur ce chapitre qui a semblé vous plaire ( à cause de la fin si j'ai bien compris x) ) et c'est avec plaisir que je les ai lus. _

Bouhouhou_, merci pour tes reviews, auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre plus tôt :) L'identité de celui ou celle qui les a interrompu ne va pas rester secrète bien longtemps ;)_

Jo_, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :) Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné mon autre fiction, j'étais juste horriblement coincée mais ça y est, c'est reparti, pour quelques chapitres du moins ! Je poste le chapitre 18 de De Retour Sur Terre, dès que celui-ci est posté ;)_

_Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement ! Et pour faire bien, vous avez le droit à un petit résumé du chapitre précédent ;)_

* * *

_Previously, on A.R.C... * _voix d'Octavia_ * Jasper et Monty se sont fait enlever par Finn. Clarke, suivie de Bellamy, Raven, Wells, Murphy, Wick, Miller et Mbege, part à leur secours. Mais alors que tout commençait sérieusement à partir en cacahuète, Bellamy est arrivé et ils ont pu s'en sortir sains et sauf. Tout le monde se retrouve chez Clarke pour fêter ça. Ses amis sont sauvés, et elle fait officiellement partie des agents de terrains de l'A.R.C. Seulement, les cocktails de Jasper et Monty, l'adrénaline de la journée, et les quelques verres que Bellamy s'est enfilé quelques heures plus tôt finissent par leur monter à la tête. Alors que les invités partent peu à peu, lui et Clarke se disputent. Dispute qui semble pourtant bien finir, parce que les deux belligérants... S'embrassent ?!_

o.O.o

Clarke cligne des yeux, maudissant son cerveau qui se trouve incapable de réagir. Bellamy quant à lui, laisse échapper un long soupire, détournant son regard d'Abby. Cette dernière leur adresse un petit sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre.

Aucun des deux ne bouge tant qu'ils n'entendent pas le claquement de la porte qui leur indique qu'Abby n'est plus dans les parages. Alors, retrouvant ses esprits, Clarke se libère comme elle peut de l'emprise de Bellamy, le poussant légèrement pour s'extirper de la situation dans laquelle sa mère l'a surprise. Mais celui-ci n'est pas décidé à la laisser partir. Il l'attrape par le poignet, la forçant à se retourner vers lui.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors pars maintenant. » assène Clarke d'une voix sèche.

Puis ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Bellamy, elle ajoute :

« Dégage de chez moi, Bellamy. S'il te plait. »

Ces derniers mots sont prononcés comme un supplice. Le jeune homme n'a pas d'autres choix que de coopérer. Il relâche Clarke et quitte l'appartement sans un mot de plus, laissant Clarke finir les derniers rangements.

Il traverse les couloirs faiblement éclairés de l'Arche jusqu'au Pont qu'il contourne avant d'emprunter un couloir auxiliaire. Il s'arrête un instant devant la porte de son appartement, hésitant, puis se décide à y entrer. Après tout, Octavia n'y habite plus, il ne sera pas assailli de questions dès son arrivé.

Épuisé, il se fraie un chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, ôte ses chaussures, son t-shirt et son pantalon et se laisse tomber sur le matelas. Il s'endort, l'esprit occupé par l'image de Clarke, ses mains sur son visage, ses lèvres contre les siennes et son corps collé au sien.

o.O.o

Le réveil sonne et avec lui apparait la migraine qui menaçait Clarke depuis la veille. Elle balance sa main dans le vide à la recherche de ce traître qui a décidé de la réveiller à six heures, après la cuite de la veille.

Elle réalise alors qu'elle est dans on lit. Tiens... Sa mère l'y aurait-elle déposé la veille en rentrant ? Où y aurait-elle rampé après que tous ses invités soient partis ? Après mûre réflexion elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. Elle ne se rappelle de rien après que Wick et Jackson soient partis, vers une heure du matin. Qu'avaient bien pu mettre Monty et Jasper dans leurs verres la veille ?

Comateuse, elle se dirige vers sa salle de bain avant de descendre à la cuisine, lavée, grossièrement coiffée et habillée d'un jogging confortable et d'un débardeur gris.

La cuisine comme le salon sont propres, à la grande surprise de Clarke. Pitié que sa mère n'ait pas vu le bazar qui y régnait. Elle attrape rapidement un verre et la bouteille de jus d'orange puis, son sac de sport sur l'épaule, elle s'en va vers la salle d'entrainement.

Contre toutes attentes, Bellamy n'y est pas. Tant pis, Clarke retournera dormir.

o.O.o

Murphy sourit en voyant débarquer son ami chez lui. Bellamy se laisse tomber sur la canapé, ses lunettes sur les yeux et se plaignant de la trop forte luminosité de la pièce.

« J'en connais un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi... » Plaisante Murphy en lui apportant une tasse de café.

Bellamy lui lance un regard noir à travers ses lunettes.

« Il est six heures du matin. Bien sûr que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi. » Grogne-t-il en avalant son café.

Murphy lève les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il peut-être grognon après les soirées trop arrosées ! En parlant de soirée...

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est fini ? » Demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Mal. » soupire Bellamy en se redressant. « Très mal même. »

« Mal ? » reprend Murphy, désormais très intéressé.

« Sa mère a débarqué. » commence Bellamy en se levant pour aller se resservir en café.

« Ah... »

« Du coup, elle m'a mis dehors » continu Bellamy en avalant cul-sec le contenu de sa tasse.

« Dur... » Plaisante Murphy.

« Elle m'a embrassé. »

« ... »

Murphy en reste bouche-bée. Il regarde Bellamy revenir se vautrer sur le canapé, sa troisième tasse de café à la main, un verre d'aspirine dans l'autre. Son ami a l'air désemparé. D'un côté, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Bellamy Blake se voit refuser ce qu'il convoite.

« Bon... Maintenant que c'est fait, et si on profitait de ce jour de congé pour aller s'entrainer ? » Propose Murphy en se levant — avec difficulté, lui aussi a fait la fête hier — de son siège.

« Pas moyen. » Grogne Bellamy.

Murphy hausse un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ?

« J'peux pas la croiser, ni elle ni sa mère, ni Callie, ni Kane. Encore moins _Kane_. Je suis un homme mort sinon, tu comprends ?! »

Murphy laisse échapper un rire sonore. L'air bougon de son ami a fini par avoir raison de lui. Il est même obligé de se rassoir dans son fauteuil, où plutôt de s'y laisser tomber comme une masse.

« Tu te comportes comme une lycéenne vexée là ! Remet-en ! »

Mais Bellamy n'est pas décidé à obtempérer. Il trouve cela bien plus intéressant de finir sa nuit sur le canapé si confortable de Murphy.

« Laisse-moi dormir... » Soupire Bellamy en attrapant le premier coussin qu'il trouve pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Murphy. Bellamy ne veut pas obéir ? Soit. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir...

o.O.o

Il est presque midi quand Raven passe la porte du laboratoire de Wick. Ce dernier était en mission avec Wells tôt dans la matinée, mais elle sait Jaha en débriefing avec son fils et profite de cette occasion pour se faufiler dans le bureau de l'ingénieur.

« Wick ? » demande Raven d'une petite voix, intimidée par ce bureau si grand rempli d'ordinateurs et de moniteurs en tous genres.

Elle aperçoit une silhouette là-bas, face à l'un des écrans. Chemise à carreaux, larges épaules, cheveux en bataille, pas de doute, c'est bien lui.

Il se retourne vers elle, alerté uniquement par le bruit de ses pas sur le sol et lui adresse un regard méfiant.

« Reyes ? Que puis-je pour toi ? Je suis un peu occupé là. »

Raven ignore le ton légèrement pressé qu'il a employé et comprend cela comme une invitation à rentrer. Elle s'approche de lui et se penche par-dessus son épaule.

Des tonnes de photos défilent sur ses écrans, des vidéos, des enregistrements audio, des images thermiques et infra-rouge, toutes retraçant la mission de la veille.

« C'est moi ça ? » demande-t-elle en retenant un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se voit, dos à Miller, entrain de planter un couteau dans le torse d'un agent du G.R.O.U.N.D.

« Kane m'a demandé de découvrir comment a fait Finn pour s'échapper. »

Raven frissonne. _Finn_. Et dire qu'il lui avait glissé entre les mains la veille. Elle était à _ça_ de lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait puis lui faire, à elle, à Clarke, à l'équipe. Et il avait trouvé le moyen de s'échapper, profiter du combat et de l'agitation pour fuir. Comme un lâche.

Elle soupire intérieurement. La perspective de rechercher Finn sur des écrans n'est pas très alléchante. Mais elle se rappelle avoir fait une promesse à Clarke, la veille.

« Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Wick sourit à Raven. Pas de sarcasme dans sa question ? Pas de coup tordu ? Il hoche la tête et lui désigne un siège. À deux, ils iront plus vite.

o.O.o

Clarke avait rendez-vous avec Octavia et Raven pour déjeuner, mais il est une heure et demi bien passé et seule la première ne s'est montrée.

« Elle est sûrement avec Murphy... » Soupire Clarke en faisant rouler son verre d'eau entre ses paumes.

« Impochible ! » s'exclame Octavia, la bouche pleine. « Murphy est avec mon frère. »

« Désolée, désolée, désolée ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournent. Raven se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle, les joues roses d'avoir couru.

« J'étais avec Wick... » Explique-t-elle. « On a pas vu le temps passer ! »

« Intéressant... » Murmure Octavia, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais Raven écarte la discussion d'un signe de la main.

« Non non, pas tant que ça. Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« De Murphy avec mon frère... » Répond distraitement Octavia. « Tiens ! En parlant de frère ! Comment ça s'est passé avec Bellamy hier ? »

Clarke écarquille les yeux. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer hier soir entre le moment où Wick et Jackson sont partis et celui où elle est allée se coucher pour que cette question manifeste chez ses amies un si vif intérêt ?

« Comment ça ? » bredouille Clarke, soudainement très gênée à l'idée de tous les scénarios qui défilent dans leurs têtes.

« Oh ne joue pas à ça avec nous ! » s'écrit Raven. « Ça chauffait un peu entre vous et on s'est éclipsé pour vous laisser en paix... »

Ça y est, Clarke commence à imaginer le pire ! Était-elle si bourrée qu'elle ne peut se remémorer du départ des deux jeunes femmes ?

« Il n'était pas dans mon lit ce matin, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire... » Laisse échapper Clarke.

« Aaaah Clarke ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous et surtout dans ton lit ! C'est mon _frère_ quand même ! » Proteste Octavia.

Devant l'air outré de la jeune brune, Raven et Clarke éclatent de rire. Octavia les regarde interloquée, la moue boudeuse. Ce n'est pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout, même.

Lorsque Raven est capable d'aligner deux mots sans éclater de rire, elle entreprend de corriger le malentendu.

« Ça ne chauffait pas comme ça, quoi qu'avec lui on ne sait jamais, » marmonne-t-elle, s'attirant les foudres d'Octavia. « Tu étais plutôt en train de lui passer un savon. Maintenant, personne ne sait comment s'est terminée l'histoire... »

Clarke regarde tour à tour ses amies avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Octavia fronce le nez et s'empare du verre de Clarke. C'est bien de l'eau qu'on lui a donné ?

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle. » soupire Octavia.

La jeune femme blonde respire profondément. À trop rire, elle a mal à la tête. Mais la situation est si comique qu'il est difficile de ne pas rire.

« La vérité, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien... » Avoue Clarke honteuse avant de réaliser ce que cela implique.

Les joues rouges, elle balbutie quelques mots que Raven comprend comme étant " Merde, merde, merde, mais quelle idiote ! " puis après s'être excusée auprès de ses amies, elle quitte le café, The Unity Day du quatre-vingt-sixième étage, et s'enfuie en courant. Elle a une ou deux choses à mettre au clair.

o.O.o

Murphy tient en place le sac de sable dans lequel Bellamy frappe de toutes ses forces. Il a réussi à convaincre son ami de venir s'entraîner, où il dirait tout à Octavia. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Bellamy ne peut se permettre, c'est que sa sœur soit au courant.

Il avait cru que se défouler sur un punching-ball lui ferait du bien, or ce n'est pas le cas. À chaque coup qu'il donne, il la revoit énervée, il sent ses hanches sous ses mains, ses lèvres sur les siennes et...

« Bellamy... »

Bellamy relève la tête, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Clarke ici. À moins qu'il soit tellement énervé que son cerveau lui joue des tours.

« Wow... » Laisse échapper Murphy en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, « Elle est revenue bien plus vite que je l'pensais. »

Bellamy cligne des yeux. Non, il ne rêve pas. C'est bien Clarke qui se tient devant lui dans son jean moulant et son t-shirt gris un peu trop grand.

« Je peux te parler ? » demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Murphy lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement et s'éloigne vers le fond de la salle alors que Bellamy rejoint Clarke à l'extérieur. Ils font quelques pas en silence, tous deux visiblement gênés puis Clarke prend la parole.

« Écoute, Bellamy, je voulais m'excuser pour hier... »

Le jeune homme s'arrête brusquement. Alors comme ça elle regrette hein ? Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir !

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Clarke, car moi je ne... »

« Non, laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait... J'avais bu, beaucoup trop et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça a pu arriver alors je tiens à m'excuser si j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit qui... »

Elle ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase tant elle se sent honteuse. Bellamy lui lance un sourire gêné que Clarke interprète à sa manière.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que... Je suis désolée Bellamy si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit de trop envahissant ! La vérité c'est que je ne me souviens de rien, la fin de la soirée est tellement floue, je me suis réveillée ce matin dans mon lit sans savoir où j'étais, et ta sœur et Raven qui me disent qu'on s'est disputé hier soir et qui s'imaginent les pires trucs et... »

Mais Bellamy n'écoute plus un mot. Il a décroché au moment où elle a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la fin de la soirée. Alors quoi ? C'était tellement nul qu'elle ne se rappelait plus l'avoir embrassé ?

« Clarke. » dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras, et Clarke frémit à ce contact. « Il ne s'est rien passé d'important. Tu avais bu, j'avais bu, on s'est peut-être disputé, mais c'est tout. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Le sourire rassuré de Clarke lui serre le ventre. Heureusement qu'elle a tout oublié, sinon elle ne se jetterait certainement pas dans ses bras à ce moment même. La jeune femme ne tarde pas. Elle s'en va d'un pas léger, se trémoussant presque devant Bellamy qui voit sa patience mise à rude épreuve.

Murphy l'attend, impatient de savoir ce qui a été dit. Bellamy se remet en place, frappant de nouveau le sac de sable que lui maintient Murphy.

« Elle ne se souvient pas. »

Murphy se retient de rire. Avec un peu de chance, Bellamy va faire la gueule toute la journée. S'il y a bien un truc qui l'énerve plus qu'on lui résiste, c'est qu'on ne se rappelle pas de ce qui a pu se passer. Mais étrangement, Bellamy sourit. Ça n'annonce rien de bon.

« La pauvre... » Soupire Murphy. « Tu ne comptes pas y retourner quand même ? »

Quelle question ? Bien sûre qu'il ne va pas abandonner. Il va prendre Clarke pour cible, va jouer avec sa tête et ses sentiments et ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne viendra pas en rampant à ses pieds.

Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

o.O.o

Un jour de congé à l'A.R.C., ce n'est vraiment pas amusant. Raven est de nouveau avec Wick, Octavia et Atom se cachent dans un coin et Bellamy est en pleine séance de sport entre mecs.

Clarke soupire. Vautrée sur son canapé, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle a bien essayé de peindre, mais elle n'arrive à rien, tout ce qu'elle crée ne lui parait pas concluant. D'où elle est, elle discerne très bien les canevas qui jonchent le sol de son atelier.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait avant ? À bien y réfléchir, elle n'aurait rien fait. Avant elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle ne sortait pas avec ses amis quand elle s'ennuyait, elle ne leur proposait pas une virée cinéma ou d'aller traîner au parc, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle passait ses heures perdues plongée dans son travail pour être la meilleure. Le travail fait oublier la peine, c'est bien connu.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette peine est moins forte, et elle ne va plus à l'université. Alors elle s'ennuie. Clarke roule sur le côté. Son regard se pose sur la table ordinateur devant elle. Et puis non. Elle n'a pas envie de traîner sur son canapé toute la journée. Du moins pas toute seule.

Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et vérifié que ce n'est pas trop le bazar, Clarke quitte son appartement. Sur le Pont, elle croise quelques agents qui la saluent. Depuis la veille, les gens la remarquent. Normal. Elle a agi contre la volonté de Jaha, entraînant derrière elle plusieurs agents de l'A.R.C.

Elle emprunte l'ascenseur et descend quelques étages plus bas. Ces logements sont bien différents des autres. Il n'y a pas d'agents qui circulent, pas de chercheurs qui discutent, pas Octavia qui court dans tous les sens.

Il y a des gens comme elle, des gens en jean, en chemise, en robe, en short, des gens qui traversent lentement le Pont sans voir ce qui s'y trouve, des gens qui se promènent calmement, discutent d'une voix posée, se sourient lorsqu'ils se croisent. Tout le contraire de ce que Clarke connait.

À sa grande surprise, il y a une réceptionniste à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Clarke s'en approche. La femme lui adresse un grand sourire.

« Mlle Griffin, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Clarke se fige. Comment connait-elle son nom ? Hum... Peu importe. La jeune femme blonde lui fait part de sa requête, auquel la réceptionniste semble se faire un plaisir de répondre.

Étonnée par cette rencontre, Clarke emprunte le chemin indiqué. Ici, les murs gris ont été remplacés par de la peinture beige et la moquette par du parquet, la lumière et douce, et des plantes pendent des murs.

Absorbée par ce qu'elle voit autour d'elle, Clarke en rate presque la porte. Soixante-dix-huit mille dix-sept. Bon à savoir. Elle replace la manche de son t-shirt sur son épaule et frappe. Pourquoi tout ce stress Clarke ?

Elle sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre, mais très vite, le sourire revient sur son visage. Le garçon brun qui se tient devant elle à l'air étonné, surpris, comme pris la main dans le sac.

« Clarke... » S'exclame-t-il d'une voix peu enjouée.

« Salut Monty ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Jasper est là ? »

Monty jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Clarke en profite pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passe chez eux.

« Clarke ! » s'écrit Jasper en déboulant. « Tu tombes bien, on venait te voir ! »

Le jeune homme l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine dans le couloir, laissant Monty fermer la porte bien vite, totalement pétrifié. Clarke fronce les sourcils face à ce comportement mais se laisse entraîner. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils rejoignent son appartement à elle.

« Le nôtre est en plein aménagement... » dit Jasper en haussant les épaules.

Clarke ignore sa plaisanterie et leur ouvre la porte. Aussitôt, Jasper court jusqu'au canapé, dans lequel il se laisse tomber après avoir roulé sur le dossier.

« Un véritable espion... » Plaisante Clarke en refermant la porte derrière elle. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Un 007 ! » crie Jasper de sa place.

« Et pourquoi pas une vodka martini ? » soupire Clarke en attrapant la brique de jus d'orange.

« Au shaker alors, pas à la cuillère ! »

Monty se retient de ne pas rire, mais la tête exaspérée de Clarke a raison de lui. Il prend les verres qu'elle lui tend et va les poser sur la table basse.

« Ça pose pas de problème de mettre ça là ? » demande Monty. « L'écran tactile ne va pas en prendre un coup ? »

« J'en sais rien... » avoue Clarke. « Mais si c'est le cas, je suppose qu'ils enverront des super espions techniciens... N'est-ce pas Jasper ? »

Son ami lève un pouce en l'air tout en continuant à siroter son verre. Clarke secoue la tête. Ses amis et leurs esprits tordus lui ont manqué. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle les a laissé se faire kidnapper par Collins. Pire, elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir remarqué leur absence. Une larme roule sur sa joue et vient s'écraser sur sa main.

« Clarke ? » demande Monty alors qu'il remarque son amie pleurer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitent à ses côtés pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Alors que Monty fait de son mieux pour la réconforter, Jasper entreprend de la faire rire, mais c'est peine perdue, Clarke est inconsolable.

« Je suis tellement désolée... » Lâche-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Vous étiez en danger et je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Je vous ai laissé croupir trois semaines au fond d'un cachot au G.R.O.U.N.D. sans me préoccuper d'avoir de vos nouvelles et je... »

« Wow ! Eh Clarke calme toi ! » S'écrit Jasper. « On a pas du tout été maltraité ! »

« Au contraire ! » poursuit Monty avec un grand sourire. « La première semaine, on a fait tous les motels des environs, puis on a passé deux jours dans un B&amp;B, avant d'être transférés dans un chalet au Canada, qu'on a quitté y a trois jours ! »

Clarke sèche ses larmes d'un rêver de manche.

« Mais... » Bégaye-t-elle. « Je t'ai vu blessé, Jasper... »

« Oh ça ? Non je m'étais pris la poutre du bureau de Monty. Le livreur de pizza venait de toquer. »

« Et tu sais comment il est dans ces cas-là... » Ajoute Monty, provoquant les rires de son amie.

Par-dessus ses épaules, Jasper adresse un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Clarke sourit, c'est le principal. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé, Kane le leur a promis. En aucun cas ils n'ont souhaité que Clarke soit mise au courant. Ce qu'ils ont subi pendant ces trois dernières semaines a été aussi pénible pour eux qu'il le serait pour elle s'il arrivait qu'elle le sache.

Non pas qu'ils aient menti pour les motels. Finn leur a fait visiter la région pendant une quinzaine de jour, c'est vrai. Seulement, ils préfèrent taire leur petit séjour sous terre, au cœur de la base principale du G.R.O.U.N.D. à Washington.

« Alors dis-nous Clarke... Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué de ta nouvelle vie pendant ces trois semaines ? » Demande Monty en tendant à la jeune femme son verre.

Clarke essuie les dernières larmes qu'elle a sur les joues, prend une gorgée de jus d'orange puis raconte quelques histoires à ses amis. Le sauvetage de Bellamy, son arrivée à l'A.R.C., sa rencontre avec Raven et Octavia, le reste de l'équipe, comment Kane lui a assigné Bellamy comme superviseur alors qu'elle venait de réussir — et brillamment ! — le test d'entrée, les longues heures d'entrainement qu'il lui a infligé, puis comment ils se sont tous investies pour les secourir.

Jasper arbore désormais un sourire en coin. Ses yeux passent de Clarke à Monty qui, lorsqu'il capte son regard, comprend exactement ce qui amuse son ami.

« Hum dis-moi, Clarke... »

« Oui ? »

La jeune femme ouvre de grands yeux. Quand Jasper fait cette tête, c'est que quelque chose se prépare. Et quand Monty se retient de pouffer, c'est que ce quelque chose ne va pas lui plaire.

« Y'a beaucoup de Bellamy dans ton histoire... »

Les joues de Clarke rougissent, et Jasper est très content de son petit effet. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que Clarke tente de dissimuler sa gêne en baissant la tête. Monty tousse avec exagération et Jasper soupire. Sous les yeux incrédules de Clarke, il sort de sa poche un billet et le tend à son ami.

« On avait parié. Cinquante balles que Blake te plaisait. J'ai pas été assez perspicace à ce niveau-là... » Avoue Jasper, sans se départir de son sourire.

Clarke les fusille du regard alors qu'ils s'amusent de la situation. C'est faux, complètement faux même ! Bellamy ne lui plait pas ! Il est arrogant, lunatique, surprotecteur puis absent, égocentrique, moqueur, tellement beau, macho... _Attends une minute Clarke ! " Tellement beau " ?! Vraiment ?! _

Monty et Jasper regardent leur amie passer du rouge écarlate au blanc livide. Quoi qu'il se passe dans sa tête, ça a l'air intense...

« On dit juste, » continue Jasper, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie, « que tu as passé le dernier mois à ses côtés, c'est normal qu'il te plaise Clarke. Puis d'un autre côté, qui ne ferait-il pas succom... Ouch ! » S'écrit-il lorsqu'il reçoit un coussin dans la figure.

Clarke éclate de rire. Ses amis lui ont manqué. Et même s'ils passent leur temps à se moquer d'elle, elle est contente de les avoir retrouvés.

* * *

_Hum ... Pitié ne me tuez pas ... Pas ma faute hein si Clarke ne tient pas l'alcool et que ses amis sont des chimistes fous ... _  
_Pas ma faute du tout ... U.U _

_Bon, malgré ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Malgré le fait que le Bellarke ne semble pas pour tout de suite ;) _

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, qui je l'espère, seront aussi nombreuses qu'au chapitre précédent. C'est très encourageant, et ça fait toujours plaisir ;) _

_Je vous remercie une dernière fois, pour vos messages, et à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui l'ont mis en favoris, vous êtes géniaux !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction, De Retour Sur Terre, la suite arrive d'ici peu ;) _


	9. Chapitre 9 : First Mission

_Hey ! _

_Voila un moment que je n'ai pas posté, même si j'avais promis à beaucoup d'entre vous que je publierais plusieurs chapitres de suite. Malheureusement, avec les résultats du bac et un départ en vacances un peu précipité, je n'ai pas eu le temps ... _

_Je m'excuse donc de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais merci à Bouhouhou, Klaroline22, Athenaa et clarkeblake8. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre quand j'aurais vraiment le temps !_

_Alors voila le chapitre 9 ..._

Clarke se balance de droite à gauche sur sa chaise, autant que ses jambes le lui permettent. De l'autre côté de la grande table de réunion, Bellamy, poings sur la table, la fixe d'un regard noir.

« Clarke. Tu n'as qu'à me dire si ça ne t'intéresse pas. »

Tient tient... Ça lui rappelle quelque chose. Il se revoit un mois plus tôt dans cette même salle de réunion, à regarder par la fenêtre, forcé d'écouter le plan merdique de Wells avant que Kane et le directeur lui-même viennent les sortir, lui et Murphy, de la réunion.

Clarke se redresse et baisse la tête vers ses notes, les joues roses. Alors Bellamy reprend son explication. Ils vont rendre visite à Monsieur Felmann, un ingénieur qui avait, il y a quatre ans de cela, été victime d'attaque et de harcèlement de la part du G.R.O.U.N.D., entre autre, et de plusieurs autres organisations privées.

L'enquête sur la mort de Jake a été réouverte il y a peu, mais Kane et Bellamy s'étaient déjà démenés pour trouver une quelconque piste, loin de se douter que Clarke les rejoindrait entre temps. Aussi, pendant que Bellamy rappelle brièvement à Clarke ce qu'ils ont découvert depuis deux mois, la jeune femme griffonne sur son carnet. Elle sursaute lorsqu'une silhouette s'assied sur la table, juste devant elle. Clarke lève les yeux et son regard croise celui de Bellamy.

« Je t'écoutais... » murmure-t-elle en déchirant son dessin.

« Oui oui, bien essayé Princesse ! Allez viens, on va voir ce que tu vaux en mission. »

Ils quittent la salle de réunion pour rejoindre le Pont. Bellamy marche rapidement et Clarke s'efforce de le suivre au milieu de ces agents qui la bousculent. L'ascenseur est bondé. Clarke se retrouve collée à Bellamy.

« Ça va ? Tu profites de la vue ? » grogne-t-elle en remarquant qu'il fixe son décolleté.

Bellamy lui adresse un sourire narquois avant de répondre.

« Pas autant que toi, de la situation. »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et décide de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent cet ascenseur de malheur. Ils font un tour par l'armurerie où Bellamy fourre dans un sac deux gilets pare-balle, qu'il tend à Clarke le temps qu'il prenne suffisamment de munitions, au cas où les choses dérailleraient.

« Tout ça ? » s'exclame Clarke alors qu'il pose un fusil dans le sac qu'elle ouvre et qui commence à peser lourd. « On va voir un scientifique. »

« Un scientifique qui, sait-on jamais, peut-être financé par le G.R.O.U.N.D. Alors ne grimace pas. Tu seras bien contente d'avoir un couteau dans la poche et trois chargeurs à vider quand tu te trouveras face à Gustus. »

Sur ce, il lui prend le sac, le balance sur son dos, et les voilà partis vers le garage. Ils prennent la première voiture que leurs bracelets déverrouillent. Dès qu'ils quittent l'Arche, Bellamy balance sur les genoux de Clarke un dossier. Il sourit en voyant le regard à la fois étonné et meurtrier que lui lance la jeune femme.

« Le dossier. Étant donné que tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit, _Princesse_. »

Clarke soupire. Elle n'a pas le choix. La seule chose qu'elle a retenu, c'est qu'ils en avaient pour une bonne heure de route. Ça lui laisse tout le temps de potasser.

Arrivés à la périphérie de Washington, Clarke a lu tout le dossier, et le rend d'un air victorieux à Bellamy. Elle laisse échapper un bâillement avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la vitre.

Du coin de l'oeil, Clarke observe la jeune femme qui se retient pour ne pas fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Il l'a encore fait se lever à l'aube ce matin, trop inquiet que cette mission foire pour ne pas faire avec elle un récapitulatif. À vrai dire, ce qui se passera aujourd'hui sera déterminant. Si la mission et les résultats obtenus sont concluant, Clarke fera officiellement partie de l'équipe, et suivra Bellamy et Murphy en mission, si ce n'est pas le cas et bien... Et bien c'est Kane qui deviendra le superviseur de Clarke et la jeune femme travaillera avec les novices.

« Arrête de me regarder. » grogne Clarke en ouvrant un œil.

Elle se redresse, toute envie de dormir ayant soudainement disparut. Ils arrivent bientôt de toute façon. Sous conseil de Bellamy, Clarke active son oreillette. Wick pourra leur donner des infos et alimenter leur discussion avec Monsieur Felmann et l'A.R.C. enregistrera tout ce qui se dira.

« Ouvre la boîte à gants. » demande Bellamy en détournant le regard.

Clarke obtempère et y trouve un dizaine d'insignes. Elle s'empare de celles de la police comme Bellamy le lui demande puis referme le petit coffre. Ils arrivent bientôt et Bellamy lui rappelle les derniers détails. Ne pas dire son prénom, ne pas poser de question, ne pas explorer les parages, ne pas parler aux employés, ne pas évoquer l'A.R.C., le G.R.O.U.N.D., ou l'affaire et tout un tas de consignes.

« En gros _tais-toi, et suis-moi_. » résume Clarke alors qu'ils pénètrent dans le parking.

« En gros, Princesse. » répond Bellamy en mettant le frein à main.

Ils quittent la voiture dans un claquement de portes et s'avancent lentement vers le bâtiment qui s'élève devant eux, une bâtisse imposante dont la façade en verre révèle des bureaux où fourmillent des dizaines et des dizaines de chercheurs.

Le grand hall est vide et le réceptionniste est la seule personne présente. Bellamy adresse à Clarke un regard qui veut dire " Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire. ".

« Police de Washington. » dit Bellamy en écartant le pan de sa veste, laissant apparaître la plaque qu'il porte à la ceinture. « Nous venons voir Isaac Felmann. »

L'homme lève vers Bellamy un regard blazé. _Pour qui il s'est pris lui, avec sa belle gueule et ses cheveux à bouclettes ?_ Ils sont des dizaines à débarquer chaque jour, demandant un rendez-vous avec Felmann. C'est pas pour autant qu'il se fait avoir.

« Nom ? » demande-t-il en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

Bellamy le regarde incrédule.

« Vous avez bien rendez-vous ? Non ? Alors tenez. Faudra me remplir la paperasse. » répond mécaniquement le réceptionniste en lâchant devant les deux agents de l'A.R.C. un dossier d'une dizaine de pages.

Clarke se retient de rire. Bellamy ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Elle voit bien à sa mâchoire contractée qu'il fulmine de rage. Clarke pose sa main sur son bras et tente de le faire reculer.

« Laisse-moi faire... »

Bellamy résiste un instant, mais finit par obtempérer. Il fait quelques pas dans le hall d'entrée, observant Clarke du coin de l'oeil. Elle arbore un grand sourire alors qu'elle se présente.

« Agent Griffin, police de Washington. Nous souhaiterions... »

Bellamy n'écoute plus quand il voit Clarke se pencher sur le comptoire alors que l'homme recherche de nouveau sur son ordinateur.

« _Je gère les gars ! Considérez le rendez-vous comme pris._ » s'exclame Wick dans leurs oreillettes, accentuant le sourire de Clarke.

« Oui, Griffin, avec deux " f ", ici... »

_Bon ça va Princesse, il a compris, pas besoin de te pencher plus, tu vas plonger sur lui_, maugrée Bellamy. À son grand soulagement, Clarke se redresse, elle signe sur un registre et le réceptionniste lui indique l'ascenseur et le chemin à suivre. Elle fait signe à Bellamy de la suivre et ce dernier l'a rattrapé, sans un regard pour l'homme assis derrière son comptoire, qu'il dépasse.

« Ne me remercie pas, surtout. » marmonne Clarke alors que son coéquipier se place à côté d'elle, un peu en retrait.

Il lui adresse un regard amusé, dont elle voit le reflet dans la porte métallique.

« Tu avais de bien meilleurs atouts que moi pour cette mission, Princesse. »

Clarke choisit de ne pas répondre, ils sont arrivés à l'étage indiqué. À la sortie de l'ascenseur, un jeune homme les attend. Il porte une blouse blanche sur un costume gris, des lunettes de chimiste sur la tête et un bloc note sous le bras. Étonnamment, il rappelle à Clarke Jasper.

L'homme leur fait signe de le suivre et s'élance à travers l'étage. Ils prennent le couloir du gauche, sur une dizaine de mètres avant de bifurquer à droite au carrefour. Puis ils s'enfoncent un peu plus dans l'entreprise pour déboucher dans une grande salle où sont entassés des dizaines d'employés, tous assis derrière leurs bureaux.

Ils traversent cette salle pour s'arrêter devant une pièce en verre, l'intérieur caché par des stores blancs qu'on a baissé. L'homme les salue puis s'éloigne, les laissant seuls face à une porte fermée. Clarke sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparait devant eux.

« Isaac Felmann ? Agent Blake, Agent Griffin, police de Washington. Pouvons-nous vous poser quelques questions ? »

Isaac Felmann, puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui, acquiesce, avant de les laisser passer. Clarke s'engage la première dans le bureau et prend place dans l'un des fauteuils que leur hôte désigne. Il ferme la porte puis prend place face à eu dans son large fauteuil en cuir.

C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux poivre et sel relevés en arrières et gominés. Il porte sous sa blouse ouverte et sur laquelle on peut voir son nom, un costume bleu marine et une cravate plus claire, ainsi qu'une grosse montre métallique à son poignet gauche.

Son bureau est ordonné, vaste et lumineux. Les stores ne sont probablement là que pour le séparer de ses employés, auxquels il n'a manifestement rien à cacher. Des étagères remplies de livres, de revues et de trophées tapissent le mur du fond. Pas un cadre en vu, ni sur les murs, ni sur son bureau. Cet homme refuse manifestement à afficher sa vie privée.

Clarke s'applique à retenir tous les détails car ils peuvent s'avérer utiles.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demande Isaac en croisant ses mains devant lui.

« Nous sommes là à propos de l'affaire qui avait été ouverte il y a quelques années, lorsque vous aviez reçu de nombreuses menaces. »

Monsieur Felmann hoche la tête. Il se souvient très bien de cette année là.

« Sur quoi travailliez-vous à cette époque ? » continue Bellamy.

« Nous avions lancé depuis quelques mois de nouvelles recherches sur une puce qui, implantée sous la peau et reliée au système nerveux, nous permettrait de récolter les signes vitaux des individus. »

Clarke prend note mentalement de tout ce que dit cet homme, sachant pertinemment qu'à l'Arche, Kane n'en perd pas une miette. Bellamy poursuit son petit interrogatoire avec les questions usuelles.

« Souhaiteriez-vous voir les progrès que nous avons fait sur cette puce ? » propose Isaac Felmann aux agents.

Bellamy se retourne vers Clarke. Sa coéquipière semble ailleurs. Elle regarde avec beaucoup d'intérêt la pièce autour d'elle.

« Alors Princesse, qu'en dis tu ? »

« Mmh ? Oui oui, pourquoi pas... » répond-t-elle distraite.

Isaac Felmann semble se faire un plaisir de leur faire visiter son centre de recherche. Ou peut-être est-il trop heureux de les faire quitter son bureau ? Ils traversent la vaste salle où les chercheurs s'activent toujours puis empruntent le couloir. Ils tournent à gauche puis continuent tout droit et se retrouvent devant l'ascenseur. Les portes coulissent et l'ingénieur les invite à passer devant. Il appuie sur le tableau de commande et les portes se referment lorsqu'une voix survient du bout du couloir.

Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure glisse son bras entre les deux portes avant qu'elle ne se ferment. Son patron lui lance un regard noir. Ne voit-il pas qu'il est occupé ?

« Monsieur Felmann, votre client est là. »

Isaac fronce les sourcils, ce n'était pas censé se passer de la sorte.

« Faites le monter, j'arrive. »

La seconde cage d'ascenseur arrive au palier et le jeune homme s'y précipite. Il y a manifestement quelqu'un dans cet ascenseur.

« Ah vous voilà. Suivez-moi, Monsieur Felmann ne va pas tarder. » dit-il en s'éloignant avec le client.

« Excusez-moi. » dit Isaac Felmann en quittant l'ascenseur. « Je vais devoir écourter notre visite. Ce fut un plaisir, et j'espère avoir pu vous apporter suffisamment de réponses. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez d'autres questions. Madame, Monsieur. »

Puis il s'en va, laissant Clarke et Bellamy dans l'ascenseur qui les dépose au rez de chaussée. Ils traversent le hall sans se retourner, suscitant sur le passage le regard insistant du réceptionniste sur eux. Ils regagnent la voiture et Bellamy démarre en trombe. Clarke éteint son oreillette. L'A.R.C. n'a pas l'obligation d'entendre toutes les conversations. Surprenant son geste, Bellamy fait de même.

« C'était étrange... » murmure Clarke en reposant la plaque de police dans la boîte à gant.

« Tu t'y feras Princesse, les gens ne coopèrent pas tout le temps. »

Ça, elle s'en doute bien. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui la dérange. Non, ce qui l'intrigue c'est le comportement de cet homme au bureau impersonnel, qui se montrait trop enclin à répondre aux questions, trop heureux de leur faire visiter ses locaux, puis très presser de les abandonner.

« Il fait qu'on aille fouiller son bureau Bellamy. »

Bellamy éclate de rire. Alors quoi ? Ça y est, une journée dans la peau d'un agent de l'A.R.C. et elle croit pouvoir proposer une stratégie ? Bellamy se retourne vers Clarke et croise son regard bleu. À ce moment là, elle a le même air sérieux et concerné de Jake.

_Jake_. Bellamy se rappelle sa première mission avec le père de Clarke. Ils devaient récupérer des informations confidentielles et Jake avait été le seul à l'écouter quand Bellamy avait proposé une tactique d'approche. Il avait été le seul à croire en lui.

Bellamy reporte son attention sur la route.

« On verra. » répond-t-il. « Laisse-moi en parler à Kane. »

Clarke sourit et pose sa tête dans sa main, le coude appuyé contre la vitre. Elle est épuisée, ses yeux se ferment tous seuls et elle s'endort.

o.O.o

Clarke jète un regard angoissé à Bellamy. Il n'a quand même pas l'intention de lui faire faire ça ? Il semblerait bien que si pourtant. En effet, le jeune homme quitte la voiture et s'éloigne, laissant Clarke seule face à ses réflexion.

Elle lâche un profond soupire et ouvre la portière. L'air frais de l'automne la saisit et elle se surprend à trembler. Elle remonte la fermeture Éclair de son sweat-shirt, enfonce son bonnet sur sa tête et cache ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Bellamy.

« Du calme Princesse, il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer. Wick a désactivé les caméras. »

« Si les caméras sont désactivées, pourquoi ne peut-il pas utiliser celles qui sont encore en train d'enregistrer pour nous trouver ce que l'on souhaite ? » marmonne Clarke en trottinant aux côtés de Bellamy. _Qu'est-ce qu'il marche vite ! _

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et puis c'est toi qui a voulu revenir. Allez, maintenant, suis-moi. »

Guidés par Wick par l'intermédiaire de leurs oreillettes, Clarke et Bellamy s'enfoncent dans la nuit. Ils contournent le bâtiment de Felmann Industry et s'arrêtent devant une porte. Bellamy fait signe à Clarke de se baisser et quand la porte s'ouvre, il rentre seul pour vérifier l'éventuelle présence d'une rencontre gênante.

« Ramène-toi ! » chuchote-t-il.

Ils sont dans un couloir faiblement éclairé. Selon Wick, le hall est accessible par le couloir de droite, celui qu'ils empruntent donc. Plusieurs fois, ils croisent la ronde d'un gardien de nuit et à chaque fois, Clarke se retrouve plaquée contre le mur, Bellamy devant elle, à attendre que le type s'éloigne.

« Ne t'y habitue pas trop... » plaisante Bellamy en surveillant le gardien qui disparait au coin d'un couloir. »

Ils débouchent enfin dans le hall d'entrée, toujours aussi vide, pas un gardien à l'horizon. Wick leur déniche une cage d'escalier et c'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignent le huitième étage. Quelle chance que l'Arche soit équipée d'ascenseurs, se dit Clarke alors qu'ils atteignent à peine le troisième.

Arrivés au huitième, Wick les guide jusqu'à la cage d'ascenseur, et Bellamy prend le relais. Ils prennent le couloir de gauche, puis tournent à droite au carrefour, comme plus tôt dans la journée.

La salle est vide. Ils la traversent discrètement, longeant les murs pour ne rester que dans l'angle mort des caméras, jusqu'au bureau d'Isaac Felmann.

Alors que Bellamy s'attaque aux étagères, Clarke fouille le bureau et l'ordinateur. Wick l'aide dans cette tâche, en connectant le bracelet qu'elle porte au poignet à l'ordinateur. Dos à elle, Bellamy continue ses recherches. Il parcourt du regard les couvertures de chaque livre, de chaque magazine, de chaque dossier mais rien de ce qu'il voit ne le dirige vers une visite quelconque.

Une fois les étagères faites, il se retourne pour aider Clarke à fouiller le bureau. Alors qu'il retourne rapidement tout ce qu'il trouve sur le plan de travail, Clarke ouvre un à un les tiroirs.

« Vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas de faux-tiroirs ... »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. _Des faux-tiroirs. Et puis quoi encore ? Une porte qui s'ouvre dans le mur ? Le bureau est vide, il n'y a rien._ Épuisée, elle s'assied sur le bureau, alors que Bellamy est toujours à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle regarde un instant ses mains qui retournent tout avant de replacer chaque chose à sa place d'origine.

« Je ne savais pas que tu procédais aux fouilles de cette manière, Princesse. » raille-t-il en s'attaquant au dessous du bureau.

« Je réfléchis... »

La jeune femme regarde attentivement autour d'elle. Elle tente de se rémorer leur visite un peu plus tôt, l'attitude de Monsieur Felmann dans son propre bureau, ce qu'il a pu toucher, déplacer, regarder, ou alors complètement ignorer. Plongée dans ses réfléxions, elle entend un murmure.

« Hum... Tu disais ? » demande-t-elle à Bellamy.

L'agent se redresse et la regarde avec étonnement. Il n'a rien dit. Mais il a entendu lui aussi ces quelques paroles échangées, ce murmure. Sans dire un mot, il plaque une main sur la bouche de Clarke, l'autre dans son dos, et la fait descendre du bureau pour se glisser dessous.

Entre les deux grands fauteuils qui leur bouchent la vue, ils peuvent distinguer deux silhouettes qui traversent la salle.

« Elle voulait que vous nous contactiez dès qu'ils avaient franchi le pas de la porte. » dit une voix grave et menaçante.

L'autre bégaye quelques explications incompréhensibles.

« Qu'ont-ils voulu savoir ? » reprend la voix grave.

« Ils ne vous ont pas mentionné ! » répond aussi l'autre, à moitié suppliant. « Je jure qu'à aucun moment ils n'ont parlé de vous. L'homme m'a posé des questions sur la puce, alors qu'elle écoutait sans rien dire. »

« La puce ? »

« Vous êtes arrivés avant qu'ils ne voient quoi que ce soit et... »

« Wick ? » appelle Bellamy d'une voix menaçante.

« _Oui oui, deux minutes... _»

Bien au chaud dans son labo au cœur de l'Arche, Wick pianote sur les touches de son ordinateur. Il ne comprend pas comment ces deux personnes ont pu lui échapper. À l'aide des caméras du huitième étage, il les localise. Ils se dirigent droit sur Bellamy et Clarke.

Les images sont sombres et les visages sont flous, mais il reconnaîtrait cette carrure entre milles. Grand, large, baraqué, des cheveux noirs tressés, une barbe couvrant la moitié de son visage, le corps couvert de cuir et de fourrure.

_Gustus_.

« Hum... »

Wick se racle la gorge.

« Bellamy, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'a pensé l'agent lorsque Gustus est apparu dans la faible lumière de la lune, dont les rayons percent à travers les grandes fenêtres. Bellamy jète un coup d'oeil à Clarke. Elle est roulée en boule sous le bureau, le visage à quelques centimètres des fauteuils et elle regarde Gustus d'un air effrayé.

« Clarke, surtout, peu importe ce qui arrive, ne panique pas. Tu me suis et tu te protèges. »

Oh Clarke ne panique pas. Non, à vrai dire, elle est totalement mortifiée. Là-bas, le regard de Gustus s'est posé sur elle et il la fixe désormais de ses yeux perçant, comme un animal guettant sa proie.

Bellamy saisit l'occasion. D'un bon, il se redresse, renversant au passage le bureau. Il a à peine le temps de se jeter à côté de Clarke que déjà Gustus les attaque. La jeune femme regarde avec horreur le bureau de bois, seule protection contre les balles du grounder. Son regard se pose sur les tiroirs qui constituent les pieds. Juste entre ces tiroirs et le plateau, Clarke remarque le coin d'une enveloppe. Elle tire dessus. C'est une enveloppe en papier craft. Frappée d'un G rouge.

Clarke glisse l'enveloppe sous son sweat-shirt puis se tourne vers Bellamy. Le jeune homme, plongé dans ses réflexions et faisant preuve d'une concentration extrême, se redresse par dessus le bureau pour tirer une balle ou deux de temps à autre, juste assez pour tenir Gustus à l'écart.

Les bruits de balles cessent un instant, et Clarke en profite pour jeter un œil par dessus le bureau. Gustus est toujours là, s'approchant d'eux de plus en plus, Isaac Felmann à ses côtés.

« À mon signal, » ordonne Bellamy, « tu tire dans le tas et tu me suis. »

Clarke n'essaye même pas de protester. Elle sort son arme, la charge et s'apprête à tirer. Alors Bellamy attrape sa main, la redressant en même temps que lui. Tout se passe très vite dans l'esprit de Clarke. Ils quittent le bureau de justesse avant de se jeter derrière la première paillasse qui leur servira d'abris. Puis ils avancent, de paillasses en paillasses, tirant dans le vide pour éloigner Gustus avant de se déplacer.

Ils ne sont maintenant qu'à quelques mètres. Clarke discerne très bien le sourire carnassier posé sur les lèvres du grounder. À la posture qu'il adopte désormais, elle comprend qu'il s'apprête à fuir. Il tire quelques balles dans leur direction puis se tourne sans prévenir et abat d'une balle Felmann avant de s'enfuir.

Bellamy s'élance derrière lui, pas moyen qu'il le laisse filer. Clarke, restée en retrait, s'accorde quelques secondes pour recouvrir ses esprits. Elle vient de passer devant le corps sans vie d'Isaac Felmann. Mais elle se décide à poursuivre les deux hommes qui dévalent la cage d'escaliers, évitant les balles qui ricochent contre les marches en béton.

Clarke rattrape Bellamy alors qu'il gagne le hall d'entrée. Gustus n'est plus là, il n'y a personne. La jeune femme adresse à son coéquipier un regard étonné. Lui non plus ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passée. La seule preuve du passage de Gustus sont les quatre gardiens, sans doute alertés par les coups de feu, qui sont étendus sur le sol, la tête percée d'une balle. Isaac Felmann et maintenant ça ? C'en est trop pour Clarke qui sent ses jambes trembler.

« Allons-y. » ordonne Bellamy en se dirigeant vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Clarke pousse la lourde porte et se hâte dehors, trop heureuse de respirer l'air extérieur. Et trop troublée pour apercevoir la silhouette qui la tient en joue quelques mètres plus loin, au volant d'une voiture.

« Clarke ! » s'écrit Bellamy, alerté par Wick.

Il se jète sur la jeune femme et tous deux tombent à terre alors que la voiture démarre et s'éloigne dans un crissement de pneus. Clarke, sonnée, ouvre de grands yeux, loin d'avoir compris ce qui vient de se passer. Son regard croise celui de Bellamy qui, penché sur elle, semble incapable de bouger.

« Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? » demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

Clarke bouge avec difficulté son bras et le pose sur le haut de son crâne. Si avec toutes les chutes qu'elle fait elle ne se casse pas quelque chose, c'est une chance !

« J'irais mieux quand tu arrêteras de m'écraser... »

L'inquiétude de Bellamy laisse place à un petit sourire en coin et son regard laisse transparaître son amusement.

« C'est ta façon de me remercier d'avoir, une fois de plus, sauvé tes fesses, Princesse ? J'en connais de plus sympathique... »

Clarke lui donne un coup dans l'épaule, tout en essayant de se dégager. Mais de toute évidence, elle ne pourra rien faire tant que Bellamy ne décidera de se lever.

« Tu m'écœures. » déclare-t-elle sans quitter son regard.

Le sourire de Bellamy s'agrandit alors qu'il se redresse lentement. Il tend une main à Clarke.

« Je sais que tu mens, Princesse. Allez viens, arrête de te rouler par terre. »

Clarke dévisage un instant sa main, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle accepte finalement et Bellamy semble la relever sans effort. Ils regagnent alors le véhicule sans un mot, mais CLarke sent toujours le regard de Bellamy posé sur elle.

o.O.o

Les premières lueurs du jours apparaissent quand Bellamy passe la porte de son appartement. Il pose son arme et sa veste sur l'îlot central de la cuisine avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre.

« Bellamy ? » demande une petite voix, le faisant aussitôt sursauter.

La voix vient du canapé. Il s'en approche, méfiant, et apperçoit la fine silhouette de sa sœur, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« O' ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Octavia se redresse sur ses coudes avec difficulté, s'étire, repousse les quelques mèches qui couvrent son visage et laisse échapper un bâillement monumental.

« Raven passait sa soirée avec Wick et je n'avais pas envie d'être seule. Alors je suis venue t'attendre chez toi. »

Bellamy devrait être contrarié que sa petite sœur soit chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il ne souhaite qu'une chose, retrouver son lit, pourtant, il ne l'est pas. Il pousse un soupire, enlève ses chaussures puis lui dit :

« Allez, pousse-toi un peu, fais moi de la place. »

Octavia se décale pour le laisser s'assoir. Aussitôt, elle pose la tête contre son torse alors qu'il passe son bras par dessus ses épaules et étend ses jambes sur la table basse.

« Alors, comment s'est passée ta mission ? » demande Octavia entre deux bâillements.

Il s'apprête à lui dire qu'il lui racontera tout demain lorsque la tête de sa sœur tombe mollement sur ses genoux. Bellamy sourit, elle n'allait pas tenir, il le savait très bien. Alors il tente tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable pour s'endormir et ferme les yeux, sa main gauche caressant les cheveux d'Octavia.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) _

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre, d'ici là bonne vacances ! _

_Bisous ;) _


	10. Chapitre 10 : Face to Face

_Hey :) _

_En cette matinée froide en pluvieuse ( pour vous dire à quel point c'est l'été ici x) ) voici le 10ème chapitre de A.R.C., intitulé "Face to Face"_

* * *

Murphy suit du regard le flot incessant d'agents entrer et sortir. Depuis ce matin, ils apportent des cartons remplis de dossiers dans la salle de réunion qui commence à ressembler aux archives de l'Arche.

L'enveloppe que Clarke a ramené ne contenait rien de bien important. Un contrat signé avec le G.R.O.U.N.D., une clause de confidentialité aux peines encourues assez explicites et une clé. Le contrat n'apportait aucune information, seulement qu'Isaac Felmann était en contact permanent avec l'organisation secrète. La clause de confidentialité englobait tant de terrains minés, qu'il était impossible de déterminer ce qu'elle protégeait.

Enfin la clé menait à la salle de laquelle l'A.R.C. vide les dossiers en ce moment même.

Rapidement fatigué par ces allées et venues, Murphy reporte son attention sur les dossiers éparpillés devant lui. Il en saisit un. " _Financements_ ". Il feuillette — très — rapidement les pages du dossier. Pas de G ? Murphy balance négligemment le dossier sur un tas plus loin. Au suivant. " _Essais cliniques sur les chats_ ". Nope. " _Financements des essais cliniques sur les chats_ ".

« Voilà exactement pourquoi j'ai rejoint l'A.R.C. » soupire Murphy en balançant le dossier sur la pile grandissante. « Pour lire des putains de dossiers sur des putains de chats. »

Clarke, assise dans un coin de la table, à quelques places de Bellamy, laisse échapper un petit rire alors que ce dernier marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible pour Murphy.

« Oh pitié ! » grogne Murphy. « Vos petits secrets me donnent envie de vomir... »

À sa gauche, l'écran de télévision s'allume, affichant le visage de Kane. Tous se redressent en voyant l'air sévère de leur supérieur, qui les toise durement.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre Murphy. Vous partez en mission. »

Clarke tend l'oreille. Aurait-on déjà trouvé une piste à suivre pour relier Isaac Felmann à son père ?

« Finn a été aperçu à ton université. Jaha pense qu'il pourrait être à la recherche d'un autre moyen de t'atteindre. Callie est sur place. Je veux que vous découvriez ce qu'il cherche, que vous me le trouviez, et que vous me le rameniez. Agent Reyes vous rejoindra dès qu'elle rentrera de mission. »

Il n'en faut pas plus à Murphy. Il se lève de son siège, attrape sa veste et son arme qu'il avait posé sur le siège à côté et se dirige vers la porte.

« Je vais préparer une caisse ! » s'écrit Murphy en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Bellamy le regarde s'en aller puis reporte son attention sur Kane qui fait part des dernières informations.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous faire remarquer. Si Finn est là, il est peut-être venu avec d'autres grounders. Je vous demande de vous intégrer. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Demande Clarke, pas certaine de bien comprendre ce à quoi Kane fait allusion.

« Votre couverture est celle d'étudiants. »

Le visage de Clarke se décompose. Même après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, après toutes ces heures d'entrainements et ses deux premières missions, elle ne se sent pas vraiment capable de retourner à l'université, affronter Finn.

« Bellamy ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle Clarke, vous vous rendrez ensemble là-bas et il suivra tes cours habituels avec toi. Jaha est sûr que Finn ne pourra pas résister à te contacter. Pendant ce temps, Raven surveillera le lycée et Murphy interviendra en cas de besoin. Tout est clair ? »

Clarke jette un coup d'œil à Bellamy. Le jeune homme hoche la tête et Kane, satisfait coupe les communications après leur avoir demandé de passer à son bureau récupérer un dossier. Il semblerait qu'elle soit de retour à l'université.

o.O.o

Octavia attend Clarke devant la porte de son appartement. Elle lui saute dans les bras avant même que Clarke ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Atom est en mission... » Explique Octavia en prenant place sur l'un des tabourets. « Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir. »

« Je suis juste passée me changer, O'. Kane nous envoie sous couverture à l'université. »

« Oh... » Soupire Octavia. « Bell' aussi ? »

Clarke hoche la tête et Octavia éclate de rire.

« Il doit être ravi, lui qui détestait le lycée ! » répond la jeune fille à la question muette de son amie.

Clarke hausse les épaules et se dirige vers sa chambre, suivie d'Octavia. La majorité des vêtements qu'elle possède ici sont simples, la plupart foncés pour passer inaperçue dans les couloirs de l'A.R.C. Pas tellement différents de ce qu'elle portait encore à la rentrée. Elle attrape un pull gris foncé et un jean noir sous le regard critique d'Octavia puis disparait un instant dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Quand elle revient Octavia ne s'est pas défait de son petit air jugeur.

« Tu es magnifique ! On dira juste que tu entames une période rebelle... » Ajoute-t-elle en souriant. « Ce n'est pas tout, mais je devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil à Bellamy, parce qu'il serait capable de tout faire foirer... »

Elle embrasse Clarke sur la joue, puis disparait aussitôt, laissant Clarke légèrement perplexe. Elle hausse les épaules. La famille Blake ne cessera jamais de la surprendre. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indique qu'elle doit être au quarante-sept dans un quart d'heure, elle a le temps.

Elle retourne alors dans sa salle de bain. Elle est de retour à l'université, et même si ce n'est que le temps d'une mission, autant le faire bien. Elle brosse rapidement ses cheveux et applique un léger trait de crayon noir au-dessus de ses cils. Dans sa penderie, elle retrouve son sac de cours. Il est encore rempli des quelques cahiers qu'elle portait avant de s'enfuir du cours de sciences. Parfait, ça fera l'affaire. Clarke passe les lanières du sac à son épaule puis dévale les escaliers. Dans la cuisine, elle attrape sa veste, vérifie qu'elle a son arme, fourre le tout dans son sac et quitte son appartement.

« Clarke ? »

Clarke fait volte-face. Sa mère se tient derrière elle, un air inquiet sur le visage. La jeune femme n'a pas vu sa mère depuis l'autre jour. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée des pensées qui agitent l'esprit d'Abby.

« Oh Maman ! Ça va ? »

« Clarke, il faut qu'on parle. » Dit sa mère d'une voix sérieuse.

Clarke dévisage sa mère. Son ton l'inquiète, mais elle n'a pas le temps de discuter.

« Désolée Maman, j'ai pas le temps. Kane nous envoie en mission ! »

Clarke sert sa mère dans ses bras, lui dépose un bisou sur la joue et s'éloigne en courant. Abby la regarde s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Elle connait sa fille, jamais elle n'acceptera de s'ouvrir à sa mère sur ce dont elle a été témoin.

Murphy et Bellamy attendent Clarke à l'entrée du garage. Le premier est au volant d'un 4x4 blindé de l'A.R.C., le moteur ronronnant. Le second, adossé à la portière d'un vieux Pick-up rouge, ne quitte pas la porte du regard.

Lorsque Clarke arrive, les joues roses d'avoir couru, elle s'arrête un instant, surprise de voir Bellamy devant le véhicule.

« Jolie voiture. » dit-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

Bellamy lui jette un regard assassin. Ah elle veut plaisanter ? Et bien ils vont s'amuser ! Il lui fait signe de monter et Clarke contourne la voiture en trottinant pour se laisser tomber sur le siège passager alors que Bellamy démarre.

Quelques rues après avoir quitté l'A.R.C., Murphy les sème. Le Pick-up se traine face à sa voiture et ce n'est pas en les attendant qu'il pourra faire du repérage. Clarke regarde le 4x4 noir s'éloigner puis lorsqu'enfin il est hors de vue, elle reporte son attention sur Bellamy. Une main sur le volant, l'autre sur la boîte de vitesse, il conduit aussi rapidement que le lui permet leur voiture. Depuis qu'ils sont partis, il n'a pas prononcé un mot, mais la jeune femme a l'habitude désormais, et les petites sautes d'humeur de Bellamy ne la dérangent plus tant que ça.

Ils s'arrêtent en chemin pour récupérer Raven. Elle a passé toute la nuit à traquer des agents du G.R.O.U.N.D. avec Wells, mais ne semble pas dérangée à l'idée d'enchainer sur une autre mission. Au contraire, elle est débordante d'énergie quand elle monte sur la banquette du Pick-up aux côtés de Clarke, qui a du se rapprocher de Bellamy pour laisser de la place à son amie.

La première fois qu'il a frôlé sa jambe en passant une vitesse, elle a été secouée d'un tel frisson que Raven l'a sentie trembler.

Les drapeaux de l'université apparaissent puis les premières voitures du parking. En début d'après-midi, il est rempli, mais Bellamy parvient à trouver une place. Il claque violemment la portière, trop heureux de quitter ce tas de ferrailles, faisant tourner quelques têtes au passage.

Clarke, toujours assise dans le véhicule, tremble comme une feuille, commençant à se demander si tout cela est une très bonne idée. Elle imagine déjà très bien les regards curieux des élèves, les questions, les rumeurs. C'est idiot, elle le sait, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a affronté, mais certaines angoisses ne peuvent être combattues.

Raven a rejoint Bellamy, et tous deux attendent Clarke. Voyant qu'elle ne bouge pas, le jeune homme contourne le véhicule, et vient ouvrir la portière.

« Alors maintenant il faut que je t'ouvre la porte, Princesse ? » demande Bellamy en lui tendant sa main.

Clarke esquisse un sourire. Elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière de toutes façons. Elle attrape son sac et quitte la voiture. Raven lui prend aussitôt le bras et, Bellamy quelques pas devant elles, ils s'avancent vers le bâtiment duquel les élèves entrent et sortent en se bousculant.

Il semblerait qu'Octavia ait échoué dans la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. Bellamy n'a pas quitté sa veste en cuir, ou encore son pantalon noir et ses grosses bottes. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, un sac sur l'épaule, il traverse le parking, suscitant l'intérêt chez de nombreuses étudiantes, pleinement conscient de son succès. Finalement l'université, ce n'est pas si mal.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Raven les quitte. Elle a rendez-vous avec Callie avant que les cours ne commencent. Bellamy et Clarke s'éloignent vers la direction opposée, cette dernière a quelques petites choses à récupérer dans son casier et dans ceux de Jasper et Monty. Sur le chemin, elle sent les regards se poser sur eux, et elle sait très bien que la présence de Bellamy à ses côtés n'est pas l'unique raison.

« Clarke Griffin ? »

Clarke fait volte-face. Une grande blonde se tient devant elle, habillée de strass de la tête aux pieds, son sac porté dans le creux de son bras. Elle est flanquée de deux autres filles, l'une rousse, l'autre brune à la peau dorée, toutes deux dans la même position que la blonde.

La jeune femme fait volte-face et surprend le regard que pose la blonde sur Bellamy.

« Oui ? » répond Clarke.

La fille tourne la tête avec difficulté. Elle détaille Clarke d'un œil critique. Un sourire hypocrite sur les lèves, elle pose sa main sur le bras de Clarke.

« Je me disais bien que c'était toi ! J'étais surprise, on ne t'a pas revu depuis que... »

Elle s'arrête un instant pour regarder Bellamy.

_Pitié ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas,_ supplie Clarke.

« Depuis que tu t'es enfuie par la fenêtre, poursuivie par un type armé. »

Bellamy sent Clarke se braquer à côté de lui. Et cette pétasse blonde avec son sourire hypocrite qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à mettre mal à l'aise Clarke, tout en le déshabillant du regard.

« D'ailleurs... » Poursuit la blonde, « C'était vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez aidé Clarke à s'enfuir ? Enchantée, je m'appelle Ashley. »

Clarke ne peut détacher son regard d'Ashley alors que celle-ci tend une main couverte de bagues et parfaitement manucurée à Bellamy. Le jeune homme baisse les yeux vers la main qu'on lui tend. Finalement, l'université ne change pas tant que ça du lycée. Il y a toujours cette fille qui s'amuse à rendre mal à l'aise les autres.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Bellamy alors qu'il bouge son bras pour le glisser dans le dos de Clarke. Il pose sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'attire contre lui. Souriant de plus bel en sentant Clarke se raidir contre lui, il répond enfin à Ashley, n'accordant plus aucun regard à la main qu'elle lui tendait toujours et qu'elle laisse retomber contre elle.

« Bellamy. » dit-il alors que le visage d'Ashley se décompose en les voyant collés l'un à l'autre.

Dégoûtée, elle les salue à peine et s'éloigne, ses talons claquant contre le carrelage du couloir, ses deux suiveuses à sa suite. Clarke en reste sans voix. C'est le petit rire de Bellamy qui la fait revenir à la réalité.

« Hum... À quoi tu joues là ? » Grogne-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

« Mais mon rôle. En mission sous couverture, tu te rappelles ? » Dit Bellamy tout en retenant Clarke contre lui.

« Sauf que je ne suis pas sous couverture moi ! »

« Tss tss tss, Princesse. Tu ne voudrais pas leur offrir à tous une petite querelle amoureuse ? »

Clarke tourne la tête. Presque tous les regards sont posés sur eux. _Génial. Maudissant Bellamy, elle claque la porte de son casier et ils s'éloignent vers la salle où aura lieu son prochain cours._

L'amphithéâtre est bien rempli, le professeur n'est pas là, tant mieux, il ne remarquera pas Bellamy. Ils prennent place près de la fenêtre et Bellamy libère enfin Clarke. Lorsque le professeur entre, une tonne de polycopiés sous le bras, Bellamy ressent déjà un ennui mortel. Il jette un coup d'œil à Clarke qui sort son livre sur lequel il peut lire " Latin ". Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonne pas. Sa Princesse est bien du genre à suivre ces cours. Tant pis, s'il s'ennuie, il la taquinera.

o.O.o

Par chance, les couloirs ne sont pas totalement vides. Raven pourra se faire passer pour l'un de ses élèves qui attend le cours prochain. Elle déambule dans les couloirs à la recherche de Finn.

« _Alors Reyes ? Comment ça se passe l'université ?_ »

Raven sursaute. Elle sort son téléphone de sa poche, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'une folle qui se parle à elle-même avant de répondre.

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? » demande-t-elle.

«_ J'm'ennuie..._ » Soupire Murphy.

« Pas de trace de Finn pour l'instant. Et pour toi ? »

« _Nope. Rien. Je crois que je préférais lire des dossiers sur des chats... Et comment vont nos petits tourtereaux ?_ » S'enquit Murphy, visiblement pas décidé à travailler.

Raven tourne à gauche, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle se rend.

« Ils sont en latin. D'ailleurs, Murphy ? »

« _Yep ?_ »

La jeune femme hésite un instant. Dit-elle lui parler de ses craintes à elle et Octavia avec le risque qu'il répète tout à son ami ou que pire, il se moque de ce qu'elle lui dira ?

« À quoi il joue Bellamy ? »

Au volant de sa voiture, Murphy grimace. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, surtout venant de la bouche de Raven.

« Comment ça à quoi il joue ? » demande-t-il en s'arrêtant pour laisser passer une voiture à une intersection.

« _Quand je suis sortie du bureau de Callie, ils parlaient à une fille et Bellamy tenait Clarke contre lui._ »

Murphy éclate de rire malgré l'inquiétude dans la voix de Raven.

« _Ça ne me fait pas rire, Murphy. Il se lance dans un jeu dangereux et j'ai comme l'impression que ce jeu a débuté l'autre soir. Si Kane découvre ce qu'il se passe, Bellamy aura de sérieux problèmes. Et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse souffrir Clarke..._ »

« Il ne fait rien de mal Raven. Il connait la politique de l'A.R.C. à ce sujet, il ne sera pas assez stupide pour risquer sa carrière. Et puis Clarke est grande, Raven. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. » Dit Murphy.

Cependant, au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'en pense pas un mot. Bellamy est impossible à raisonner dans ces cas-là, et lui dire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher d'agir ne fera qu'attiser son désir d'y parvenir. Il espère seulement que Clarke ne se laissera pas avoir.

« Hum... Raven ? Dans combien de temps quittent-ils le cours ? »

Raven regarde sa montre.

« Dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Pourquoi ? »

« _Qu'ils se tiennent prêts, je crois que j'ai quelque chose..._ » Répond Murphy avant d'arrêter sa voiture.

Il vient de voir une jolie brune aux grands yeux bleus, et couverte de fourrure dans le rétroviseur d'un camion.

o.O.o

Bellamy a passé l'heure à distraire Clarke, s'attirant les foudres du professeur de latin. Quand ils quittent la salle, après que la sonnerie ait retenti, Clarke rit aux éclats.

Raven les attend en face de la porte, adossée au mur. Lorsque la jeune femme blonde croise son regard, elle s'arrête aussitôt de rire, comme prise sur le fait alors qu'elle aurait fait une bêtise.

« Murphy a vu quelque chose dehors. Je vais faire un tour dans le lycée, vous devriez retourner en cours, au cas où Finn voudrait te contacter Clarke. Mais restez sur vos gardes. »

Sur ce, elle lance un regard lourd de reproches à Bellamy et s'éloigne. Elle sent leurs regards sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin du couloir suivant.

Les couloirs se vident peu à peu, alors que les élèves regagnent leurs salles de cours à la sonnerie qui retentit. Raven marche d'un pas lent, observant le bâtiment autour d'elle. Des couloirs tantôt jaunes, tantôt verts d'eau, un carrelage grisâtre au sol, des casiers défoncés sur les murs, des lampes à néons qui clignotent, rien à envier aux couloirs de l'Arche...

Elle fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, jetant un coup d'œil au passage dans chaque salle de classe, à la recherche de Finn. L'étage regroupe les salles d'art plastique, de poterie, les laboratoires et la bibliothèque. Des classes remplies d'élèves mais pas la moindre trace de Finn. Elle s'arrête au bout du couloir, près d'une fenêtre.

De là, on voit le parc de l'université où malgré les températures de plus en plus fraîches, de nombreux étudiants y sont installés, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil. Ils avancent par groupes sur la pelouse, certains s'y assoient, d'autres jouent au foot. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui dérange Raven.

Au centre de la pelouse, entre plusieurs groupes d'étudiants, une silhouette se tient seule, droite, le regard levé vers le bâtiment. Raven sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que ses yeux croisent ceux de la personne.

« Murphy ? » appelle Raven d'une voix tremblante.

Aucune réponse. Et merde. Elle va devoir y aller seule.

o.O.o

Octavia se traine lentement à travers les couloirs de l'A.R.C., s'ennuyant à mourir. Ses pas la mènent à l'infirmerie où travaille Jackson. Le jeune homme est en plein rangement et n'entend pas Octavia entrer.

« Octavia ! » s'écrit-il quand elle apparait dans son champ de vision. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune brune se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil de Jackson. Elle pousse un soupir théâtral et ferme les yeux.

« Je m'ennuie Jackson. Bell' n'est pas là, Raven n'est pas là, Clarke non plus, Callie donne ses cours à l'université, Atom est en mission et moi je reste seule dans ce trou... »

Jackson dépose le carton de compresses sur une étagère et se retourne vers Octavia. Elle se balance désormais sur le fauteuil, ses bras tombant mollement le long des accoudoirs, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop là ? »

Octavia laisse échapper un grognement. Non bien sûre qu'elle n'en fait pas trop. Elle s'ennuie, elle n'y peut rien. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle d'avoir dix-huit ans et d'être confinée dans une tour de vers et d'acier.

Jackson pose sa main sur le dossier du fauteuil, empêchant Octavia de continuer son balancement. Le regard noir qu'elle lui lance le fait sourire.

« Tu peux m'aider à ranger si tu veux... » Propose-t-il en lui désignant la pile de carton qui attend dans un coin.

Octavia se redresse aussitôt. Une idée bien plus intéressante vient de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle remercie Jackson, dépose une bise sur sa joue et quitte l'infirmerie en courant.

Elle court pour attraper l'ascenseur et monte jusqu'au soixante-dix-huitième. Ignorant la réceptionniste qui lui demande de signer le registre des visites, elle s'élance dans les couloirs. Quels numéros avaient-ils dit ? Dix-huit ? Dix-sept ? Octavia hausse les épaules, elle avisera.

Arrivée devant la première porte, frappée des numéros soixante-dix-huit et dix-huit, Octavia s'arrête, elle tend l'oreille. Une explosion la fait sursauter. Ça vient de l'appartement voisin. À coup sûr, ceux qu'elle cherche sont dans l'appartement d'où provient le bruit.

Octavia frappe à la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'attend pas longtemps, on vient lui ouvrir. Elle sourit de plus bel au jeune homme brun qui apparait sur le seuil de la porte, le visage couvert de suie, des lunettes de ski sur le dessus de la tête.

« Octavia ... » murmure Jasper en écarquillant les yeux. « Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il jette quelques coups d'œil inquiets vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Je venais vous dire bonjour ! »

Jasper se passe la main dans les cheveux.

« Ça te dirais pas qu'on aille faire quelques pas, non ? »

Octavia hausse un sourcil. Jasper est tellement drôle quand il ment. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle le pousse et pénètre dans l'appartement.

« Non, attend Octavia ! Tu ne peux ... »

« Arrête ton cirque Jasper Jordan. J'ai entendu l'explosion ! »

o.O.o

Clarke soupire de soulagement. Elle a enfin réussit à se séparer de Bellamy pour quelques minutes. Elle jette un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne la suit pas et traverse le couloir pour rejoindre le casier de Jasper. Ce dernier l'a chargée de récupérer quelques petites bricoles.

Le cadenas est coincé, comme d'habitude, mais elle connait la combine de Jasper pour ce genre de situations. Du moins, elle croyait la connaître, mais ce n'est manifestement pas le cas.

Elle sent une silhouette se glisser derrière elle et s'apprête à se retourner lorsqu'une voix murmure à son oreille :

« Besoin d'aide, Princesse ? »

_Bellamy_. Clarke pousse un long soupire. Elle se décale alors que le jeune homme ouvre le casier sans problème. Il lui adresse un petit sourire en coin puis s'éloigne. Il est très vite rattrapé par un groupe de pimbêches, cependant, la jeune femme sent son regard qui se pose de temps à autre sur elle.

La tête occupée de milles pensées, elle fourre les quelques bricoles de Jasper dans son sac. Depuis quelques temps, elle trouve Bellamy étrange. Pas dans le mauvais sens, au contraire. S'il reste encore un peu grognon par moment, il ne lui fait plus payer Dieu seul sait quoi lors de leurs entrainements, se montre presque gentil à son égard et l'a faite rire tout l'après-midi. À vrai dire, il est ainsi depuis qu'ils ont secouru Jasper et Monty.

Clarke ne s'en rappelle pas, mais elle sent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir-là. Peut-être se sont-ils expliqués, peut-être qu'elle s'est énervée contre lui, comme elle sait si bien le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, il est différent et même si les regards qu'il peut poser sur elle sont parfois déroutant, ça ne la gêne pas.

Des gloussements derrière elle attirent son attention et Clarke se retourne. Bellamy est entouré de jeunes étudiantes qui rigolent au moindre mot qu'il prononce, se pressent contre lui et s'amusent à passer leurs mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Hum... Il n'a peut-être pas tant changé que ça après tout. Clarke sent avec regret son cœur se serrer lorsqu'une de ses admiratrices lui glisse un mot à l'oreille tout en lui tendant un morceau de papier qu'il accepte.

Tant pis, après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut. Sentant la colère affluer, elle claque la porte du casier de Jasper, referme rapidement le cadenas et s'éloigne. Bellamy salue rapidement les jeunes femmes avec qui il ne parlait pas vraiment et rattrape Clarke en courant.

« Clarke ! » appelle-t-il sans pour autant obtenir son attention.

Alors il attrape son poignet et la force à se retourner. Elle regarde un instant sa main serrer fermement son poignet puis lève les yeux vert lui pour le fusiller du regard.

« Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça, Princesse ? Tu as déjà oublié qu'il fallait qu'on reste ensemble ? »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tout va bien pour toi ? » s'exclame-t-elle plus sur le ton d'un constat que d'une question.

Bellamy se retient de sourire. Serait-ce de la jalousie qu'il voit dans les yeux de Clarke ? De sa main libre, il sort de sa poche le papier plier un quatre sur lequel est inscrit un numéro de téléphone.

« Oh tu parles de _ça_ ? »

Si Clarke pouvait retirait tout ce qu'elle a pu penser précédemment, elle le ferait. Elle regarde le sourire se former aux coins des lèvres de Bellamy. Ah il est content de lui en plus ?

Mais le sourire de Bellamy s'efface rapidement. Quelque chose au bout du couloir a attiré son attention. Il relâche sa prise sur le bras de Clarke et la libère.

« Reste-là, Princesse... » Ordonne-t-il en s'éloignant après avoir posé dans sa main le papier avec le numéro de téléphone.

Clarke regarde Bellamy disparaitre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? La sonnerie retentit, et les filles qui parlaient encore de lui avec vivacité regagnent leurs salles de cours.

Clarke demeure seule dans le couloir. Murphy n'est pas là, Raven s'est évaporée et Bellamy vient de s'enfuir, la laissant seule dans le couloir. Il lui a dit de rester là, alors la jeune femme se laisse glisser contre les casiers et s'assied par terre. Les minutes passent et Bellamy n'est toujours pas revenu. Clarke enfouie son visage dans ses genoux, et ferme les yeux, épuisée. Elle a de très peu dormi la nuit dernière.

« Tiens tiens... Serait-ce la Princesse ? » Murmure une voix tout près d'elle.

Clarke se redresse aussitôt, bondissant sur ses pieds. Finn se tient devant elle, l'épaule contre les casiers, les mains dans les poches, les jambes croisées. Il pose sur elle un regard perçant et lui adresse un sourire étincelant. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, elle craquait pour lui...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » demande-t-elle, menaçante, tout en serrant fermement son arme sous sa veste.

Finn fait un pas vers et Clarke recule automatiquement de deux.

« Eh ! Doucement. Je suis là pour parler, Princesse ! » Dit-il en levant ses mains en l'air.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ... » grogne Clarke en reculant de nouveau.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Finn est tout sauf rassurant.

« Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger lorsque ça vient de Blake... »

Il contourne Clarke pour se placer devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir.

« Je ne répèterais pas une troisième fois. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Sentant Finn s'approcher de plus en plus, elle sort son arme et pose le canon sur le torse du jeune homme. Il éclate de rire devant l'air déterminé de la jeune femme, d'autant plus qu'elle appuie un peu plus l'arme contre lui.

« Crois-moi, Clarke. Tu ne veux pas faire ça... » Murmure-t-il en repoussant du plat de la main l'arme.

Mais Clarke se replace aussitôt. Finn pousse un long soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bornée ! Kane doit se mordre les doigts avec cette tête de mule. Sans effort, il la désarme et fait glisser le pistolet à l'autre bout du couloir.

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini avec tes menaces ? Bien. Je suis venu te parler Clarke, pour essayer de te raisonner. »

En parlant, il s'approche de la jeune femme.

« J'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait rien obtenir de toi par la force. Tu es une femme intelligente Clarke, alors essaye de comprendre. Rejoindre le G.R.O.U.N.D. de ton plein gré est ce qu'il y a de plus sage. »

« Si j'avais été suffisamment intelligente, j'aurais écouté les amis qui me criaient de ne pas t'approcher ! »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la tournure que tout cela a pris, Princesse. J'étais censé de ramener au G.R.O.U.N.D., jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'allais t'apprécier... » Murmure-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

Clarke écarquille les yeux. Il croit vraiment qu'il va l'avoir en lui faisant les yeux doux ? Bon sang mais que fait Bellamy ? C'est le moment de sortir de sa cachette pour casser la tête de Finn. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est parti faire pas vrai ? Il est parti pour mieux surprendre cette ordure ?

« Où sont mes amis ? » demande Clarke.

« On s'occupe d'eux. Si tu me suis, tu peux encore les sauver. Mais dans deux minutes, ils seront tous plus ou moins morts, ou prisonniers. Et crois-moi, à leur place, je préfèrerais être mort... »

Clarke déglutit, elle doit retrouver Bellamy.

« Finn... »

Le jeune homme se redresse, à l'écoute. Clarke en profite. Elle lève brusquement son genou entre les jambes du grounder qui se plie de douleur. Elle le pousse pour se dégager de son emprise et s'éloigne en courant.

« Clarke ! » s'écrit-il en se relevant avec difficulté.

Elle continue sa course, attrapant son arme au passage, et tourne à droite là où elle a vu Bellamy disparaitre. Les couloirs sont vides. Il n'y a pas un bruit, mis à part ceux qui proviennent des salles de classes. Sans s'arrêter, elle pianote sur son bracelet à la recherche de la localisation de Bellamy. Mais le jeune homme n'a pas réactivé son émetteur.

« Wick ! » appelle Clarke en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Claaaaarke ! » hurle Finn en apparaissant au coin du couloir.

« _Clarke ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ »

« Trouve-moi Bellamy ! Et vite ! »

« Clarke, je ne veux pas te blesser. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

La jeune femme a le réflexe de se baisser, évitant de justesse la balle qui va briser la fenêtre devant elle. Elle se jette au sol et roule jusqu'à ce que le mur du couloir la protège. Puis elle se redresse et repart en courant.

« _Prend à gauche à la prochaine, Clarke !_ »

Clarke accélère, et tourne comme le lui a indiqué Wick, puis à droite et revient dans le hall d'entrée. Là, il la guide à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une porte coupe-feu.

« Le gymnase ! » souffle Clarke en poussant la lourde porte.

Elle dévale des escaliers puis dépasse les différents vestiaires à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce que Wick lui crie de faire marche arrière.

« _Il est juste à côté de toi Clarke._ »

Clarke regarde la porte percée d'une fenêtre ronde au verre opaque. Elle devine sans peine l'imposante silhouette qui se tient de l'autre côté de la porte mais les pas de Finn la pressent et elle pénètre dans le vestiaire.

« Trouve-moi Raven s'il te plait, Wick... » Chuchote-t-elle en poussant la porte.

Aussitôt une silhouette se jette sur elle. Clarke saute sur le côté et évite un coup qui l'aurait probablement mise K.O.

« Mmmmmh ! »

Le cri étouffé lui fait tourner la tête. Bellamy, pieds et mains liées est accroché à l'une des grosses armoires du vestiaire.

« Mmmmmh ! »

Clarke se plie en deux sous le choc et recule avant de s'effondrer par terre. Ce type sait vraiment frapper. Elle a à peine le temps de se redresser que déjà, l'homme revient à l'attaque, elle bondit en arrière, le déstabilisant puis riposte avec un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le font chanceler suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle vienne en aider à Bellamy. Son pistolet dans une main, de l'autre, elle sort de sa manche une lame et tranche les liens qui entravent ses mains.

« Ça va ? » s'enquiert-elle en lui enlevant le morceau de tissus qui l'empêchait de parler.

« Clarke attention ! »

La jeune femme se retourne, le grounder leur fonse dessus. Il attrape Clarke par le col, la relève puis la plaque contre le mur le plus proche. La violence du choc lui bloque le souffle et lui brouille la vue.

Bellamy défait la corde qui attachait ses chevilles et ramasse la lame et le pistolet que Clarke a fait tomber. Il ne voit pas que celui qui lui est tombé dessus quelques minutes plus tôt a passé ses deux mains autour du cou de la jeune femme, serrant sa prise de plus en plus. Clarke se débat comme elle peut, mais l'air commence à manquer et ses jambes se font de plus en plus lourdes.

« Qu... Quand... Tu... Veux... » Parvient-elle à articuler.

Le coup est tellement fort, que Clarke sent les bras du grounder trembler autour de son cou. Son regard se voile et il s'effondre, laissant Clarke retomber violemment sur le banc de vestiaire. Elle tousse alors que l'air empli à nouveau ses poumons.

Bellamy s'assure que le terrien est hors d'état de nuit avant de récupérer toutes ses armes qu'il lui avait enlevés. Il en trouve même d'autres, très intéressantes, et qui pourront toujours servir. Clarke s'accroupie à ses côtés.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu assommes quelqu'un pour me sauver la vie... » Murmure Clarke d'une voix éraillée.

Bellamy ne lève pas les yeux du grounder, continuant à lui vider les poches.

« Fais en sorte que je n'ai pas à le faire une troisième fois, Princesse. »

« Et bien fais en sorte qu'elle vienne avec moi et je peux t'assurer qu'elle sera en sécurité. »

Tous deux font volte-face. Finn se tient dans le cadre de la porte, les mains dans les poches, et pose sur eux un regard qui fait trembler Clarke.

« Ne bouge pas Clarke. Je m'occupe de lui. » Dit Bellamy d'une voix grave.

Clarke se redresse, faisant face à Bellamy. Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et lui adresse un regard noir.

« La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé de t'attendre, il m'est tombé dessus. Alors il n'en est pas question. »

Un petit sourire se forme aux coins des lèvres de Finn. Les missions avec ces deux-là doivent être très amusantes. Enfin... Il n'est pas là pour rire. Il sort un pistolet de sa poche, le charge puis le pointe vers Bellamy.

« C'est entre elle et moi, Blake. Alors ferme-la, tu veux ? »

Bellamy éclate d'un rire cynique.

« Je crois que tu as mal compris, Collins. Clarke reste avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et venir jouer les caïds ne servira à rien. »

Sur ce, surprenant Clarke, il se jette sur Finn, le désarmant avant toute chose. Commence alors une lutte à laquelle Clarke assiste, impuissante. Elle ne saurait dire qui des deux à l'avantage. Quand ce n'est pas Bellamy qui frappe Finn, c'est le grounder qui attaque. Ils bougent de la même manière, se battent pareil, savent frapper là où ça fait mal, connaissant les points faibles de l'autre, évitant de stimuler ses points forts.

_Rappelle-toi qu'ils ont été entraînés par ton père Clarke. Réfléchis Clarke, qu'est-ce que Jake ferait ?_ Elle retient un cri quand Bellamy vient heurter de plein fouet le mur à côté d'elle, le visage dégoulinant de sang. Elle croise son regard l'espace d'une seconde mais il repart déjà vers Finn et lui colle son poing dans la figure.

« _Raven arrive Clarke, tenez bon..._ »

_Une diversion ! Bien sûr ! Mais quoi ?_ Elle regarde rapidement autour d'elle. Il n'y a rien qui ferait l'affaire, la salle est vide désormais, les deux belligérants viennent de disparaitre dans le couloir, la laissant seule avec le grounder, toujours inconscient.

Tant pis. Faute de moyen, elle avisera. Clarke risque sa tête hors du vestiaire. Finn, le poing levé en l'air, maintient fermement Bellamy par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

« Bellamy ! » s'écrit Clarke, sentant déjà le pire arriver.

« Finn ! » lui fait écho une voix féminine.

Clarke se retourne, alors que Finn, pris par surprise, demeure le poing en l'air. C'est suffisant pour que Bellamy reprenne le dessus. Un coup de genoux dans le ventre, deux coups de poings bien placés et Finn se voit contraint de le lâcher.

Voyant Raven arriver vers eux en courant et Bellamy prêt à régler les derniers comptes, Finn n'a d'autre choix que de prendre la fuite.

« Je m'en occupe ! » crie Raven en s'élançant derrière lui. « Barrez-vous, ils arrivent ! »

Ni une ni deux, Bellamy attrape la main de Clarke et l'entraine vers le gymnase. Tant pis pour le corps, le G.R.O.U.N.D. le récupèrera, jamais il ne laisserait une occasion d'être démasqué. Les deux agents débouchent dans un vaste gymnase, des pas déjà derrière eux.

« Par ici ! » indique Clarke en désignant une sortie de secours en haut des gradins.

Toujours cramponnée à lui, la jeune femme suit Bellamy à travers les gradins, trois grounders à leurs trousses. Ils poussent la porte, et débouchent dans un couloir du lycée. Par chance, la sonnerie a retenti quelques minutes plus tôt, les élèves quittent leurs salles de classes, Clarke et Bellamy n'auront qu'à se fondre dans la masse.

« Suis-moi. » ordonne Bellamy en passant son bras par-dessus les épaules de Clarke.

La tête baissée, ils suivent un groupe d'étudiants qui rejoint joyeusement le parking, sans se soucier de ces deux personnes couvertes de bleus, de sangs, et les vêtements déchirés. Bellamy embarque calmement Clarke à travers le parking et s'arrête à côté d'une voiture blanche.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. Personne dans les parages. Quelques combinaisons sur son bracelet et la voiture se déverrouille. Il fait signe à Clarke de monter et s'installe au volant. Encore quelques secondes et la voiture démarre.

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de voler une décapotable... » Remarque Clarke alors que Bellamy passe la cinquième, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Tu me connais trop bien Princesse... »

« Tu es conscient qu'il va falloir l'abandonner quand même ? »

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, continuant sa route. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il juge qu'ils sont suffisamment éloignés de l'université de Clarke, il se gare le long du trottoir. Ils marchent quelques pâtés de maisons jusqu'à un bar. Ils attendront les autres ici.

o.O.o

La serveuse s'approche, un plateau à la main. Elle dépose deux chopes de bières sur leur table, se penchant vers Bellamy au passage, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne changera jamais.

« Autre chose ? » demande la femme à l'intention de Bellamy.

« Oui. De l'eau et des serviettes s'il vous plait. Si vous aviez de la glace, ce serait pas mal aussi. » Répond Clarke du tac au tac, bien consciente que ce n'est pas la réponse attendue.

La porte du bar s'ouvre, faisant tinter la clochette qui y est accrochée. Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, Clarke se retourne en sursaut, inquiète à l'idée que Finn les ait retrouvés. Bellamy remarque sa peur et ne peux s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quoi ? » soupire Clarke en remerciant d'un signe de tête la serveuse qui revient.

Bellamy secoue la tête, son sourire se faisant de plus en plus large.

« Ce n'est rien, Princesse. Allez, santé ! » Ajoute-t-il en poussant devant elle une chope de bière.

« Je préfère ne pas boire en mission. »

Bellamy hausse les épaules et attaque la sienne. Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour lui. Clarke croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Il était à deux doigts de se faire massacrer par le grounder, puis par Finn et maintenant le voilà, assis à une table au fond de ce bar sombre, le visage ensanglanté et deux bières devant lui.

« Tu boudes, Princesse ? »

« Non, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Bellamy prend une gorgé de sa boisson puis lève son regard vers Clarke avant de le reposer sur son verre.

« Rien de bien intéressant... » Répond-t-il enfin, souhaitant manifestement éviter cette discussion.

Clarke le regarde fixement, le dévisageant presque. Mais Bellamy ne prononce plus un mot, les yeux scrutant son verre, sa main droite agrippant fermement la chope, son bras gauche allongé sur le dossier de la banquette.

« Bien... » Soupire Clarke.

Elle attrape les serviettes en tissus et la carafe d'eau qu'on leur a apporté, les pose au coin de la table, puis quitte sa place en face de Bellamy. Elle tire une chaise de l'une des tables derrière eux, la rapproche de la table et s'y assied.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Puisque tu refuses de parler, laisse-moi au moins arranger ta tête, on pourrait croire que tu t'es battu... » Dit Clarke en imbibant l'une des serviettes.

Le tissu est froid quand il se pose sur sa peau pour enlever le sang qui a séché. Sa tête lui fait mal, mais ce n'est rien face à la douleur qu'il ressent lorsque le chiffon passe sur sa pommette. Clarke voit un rictus se former sur ses lèvres mais décide de l'ignorer, ça lui apprendra à jouer les caïds. Elle nettoie doucement la plaie qui traverse sa joue, partant presque au coin de l'œil et s'arrêtant près de la bouche. Finn ne l'a pas raté...

« Il m'est tombé dessus. »

Clarke sursaute. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle tout de suite. Elle se tourne vers lui mais son regard la fuie. Elle l'a pourtant senti s'avancer un peu plus vers elle.

« C'était le plan. Vous éloigner de moi pour que Finn m'approche... » Murmure Clarke en prenant une nouvelle serviette.

Lorsqu'elle pose de nouveau la serviette humidifiée sur sa peau, Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de frémir. Il a survécu à des blessures bien pires, mais celles-ci font tout de même un mal de chien. Il la regarde alors qu'elle passe délicatement le tissu autour de sa plaie, nettoyant les contours, ses yeux bleus fixant son front d'un air sérieux.

Elle aussi est blessée, sa tempe est rouge, et un bleu se forme sur sa pommette droite, sans parler des marques à son cou, traces laissée par le grounder qui l'a étranglée.

« Eh... » S'exclame Clarke, surprenant le regard du jeune homme qui descend peu à peu. « C'est là-haut que ça se passe. »

Bellamy croise le regard de Clarke, dans lequel, à son grand étonnement, il découvre plus d'amusement que d'agacement.

« Arrête de gigoter, et rapproche-toi un peu, s'il te plait, j'ai bientôt fini. »

Prenant Clarke par surprise, Bellamy glisse jusqu'au bord de la banquette cognant ses genoux contre les siens. Les joues de Clarke s'empourprent et Bellamy, satisfait, retient un sourire.

« Tu t'en es bien sorti avec Finn. » lui assure le jeune homme alors que Clarke s'empare d'une nouvelle serviette.

Choisissant de ne pas répondre, Clarke pose doucement le chiffon sur sa peau, pour nettoyer son menton, sa bouche et son nez duquel le saignement s'est arrêté il y a peu. Il n'a pas le nez cassé, sinon il ne supporterait pas les soins de Clarke, mais elle doit admettre qu'il fait preuve d'une certaine capacité à endurer la douleur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle descend sur ses lèvres, il intercepte son poignet. Clarke le regarde, interdite, sa main immobilisée en l'air par la sienne.

« Tu permets ? » soupire-t-elle, désireuse de récupérer sa main.

« Ça fait mal, Princesse. »

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à encaisser, comme tu l'as fait avec Finn, le temps que je termine. » s'exclame-t-elle en continuant son nettoyage.

Elle finit rapidement ce qu'elle avait commencé, sentant Bellamy s'agiter un peu plus. Puis elle entasse les serviettes dans un coin dans le table mais reste proche du jeune homme, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage blessé.

« Quoi ? » demande Bellamy, les yeux pétillants, tout en esquissant un sourire.

« Non rien... » Soupire Clarke. « Je me demandais si... »

Elle est interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvre et deux silhouettes qui s'avancent vers eux. La première se laisse tomber sur la banquette face à Bellamy, la seconde lui tape sur l'épaule, la projetant vers ce dernier.

« T'as vu ça Reyes ? On les laisse cinq minutes et les voilà qui s'embrassent ! » S'exclame Murphy en rejoignant Raven sur la banquette.

Bellamy fusille Murphy du regard, incapable de dire si son ami vient de le faire exprès. Mais à voir la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux, bien sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?! Clarke laisse un échapper un long soupire et s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise. Avisant la bière à laquelle elle n'a pas touché, elle se demande si elle n'aurait pas besoin d'un petit remontant, là, tout de suite...

o.O.o

Raven regarde tour à tour les gens présents dans la pièce. Clarke vient d'arriver, prenant la séance de débriefing au vol. Elle était avec Jackson qui avait ordre — de Bellamy — de ne pas la laisser partir tant qu'il ne serait pas certain qu'elle aille bien. Elle s'est laissée tomber dans le canapé près de Raven et n'a pas dit un mot de toute l'heure jusqu'à ce que leur supérieur s'adresse à elle.

Kane les a interrogé un par un pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, puisque les grounders avaient réussi à les séparer. Ainsi, pendant que Murphy patrouillait dans le quartier, il avait aperçu Lexa qui l'attendait avec quatre agents et qui s'étaient fait un plaisir de le coincer dans une ruelle étroite. Après en avoir mis deux d'entre eux à terre, il s'était enfuit par l'échelle de secours qui pendait le long d'un bâtiment et les avait semé avant de revenir dans le quartier.

« Tu diras à Wick de garder un œil sur cette femme. Cette Lexa m'a l'air... Pleine de surprises... » Dit Kane avant de se tourner vers Raven.

Cette dernière, après avoir aperçu Gustus planté en plein milieu du parc de l'université, s'était lancée à sa poursuite. Il l'avait emmené dans le fin fond du parc, là où ils pourraient se taper dessus sans avoir à faire taire d'éventuels suspects. Tout se passait plutôt bien pour Raven qui menait le dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'une branche craque et qu'un couple apparaisse. La jeune femme avait eu un mal fou à sauver ces deux inconscients et s'occuper de Gustus.

« Avec Wick qui me pressait, j'ai pas eu d'autre solution. Je lui ai tiré dessus, pendant que le môme appelait les flics. Clarke avait besoin d'aide. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, il fallait sauver les gamins. Désolée d'avoir mis les flics sur le coup, Kane. »

Mais Kane n'a pas l'air contrarié, il adresse presque un sourire à Raven. C'est lorsqu'il se tourne vers Bellamy et Clarke que son regard s'assombrit.

Raven et Murphy connaissent déjà les évènements, mais Bellamy les raconte pour la deuxième fois, sans omettre de parler des étudiantes très intéressées. Ça fait partie du boulot. Son rapport doit être le plus concret possible, rien ne doit être épargné. Clarke revit les évènements une troisième fois, ils sortent de cours, Raven les prévient, disparait, ils retournent en cours, puis la pause de l'après-midi sonne à travers les couloirs, et là Bellamy s'arrête.

« Et ensuite ? » demande Kane, d'une voix grave.

Clarke regarde tour à tour les deux hommes qui se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Si Bellamy dit la vérité, il va se faire sérieusement réprimandé, s'il ment, il est viré.

« Il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes ! » s'exclame Clarke, surprenant tout le monde. « J'ai demandé à Bellamy de m'attendre devant la porte, j'en avais pour peu de temps. La vérité c'est que j'étais tellement angoissée de me retrouver face à Finn, que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quand je suis ressortie, le couloir était vide, Bellamy avait disparu, et Finn m'attendait. »

Kane fronce les sourcils, son regard passant de Bellamy qui semble surpris, à Clarke, qui le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il fait signe à l'un des deux de continuer, et Bellamy reprend la parole, terminant son rapport. Il raconte comment Clarke a semé Finn, l'a retrouvé alors qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, comment elle l'a délivré puis l'a aidé à vaincre le grounder — pas la peine de préciser qu'elle avait failli mourir étranglée —, sans omettre l'arrivée de Finn, leur combat qui s'était mal terminé, puis celle de Raven qui l'avait fait fuir.

« La voiture, où l'as-tu laissée ? »

Bellamy donne l'adresse exacte. Kane enverra un agent pour la rendre à son propriétaire. Pour l'instant, il est plus intéressé par la suite. Comment se fait-il que Finn n'ait pas été ramené à l'arrière du vieux Pick-up, quand ils sont rentrés ?

« Il m'a semé... » Avoue Raven à contrecœur. « Lexa et Gustus l'attendaient quelques rues plus loin. Puis il a fallu que je retrouve Murphy pour qu'on rejoigne Clarke et Bellamy. »

Kane hoche la tête, satisfait. Au moins, Finn n'a kidnappé personne et Clarke a su lui faire face le temps de secourir Bellamy. Il leur fait signe à tous de partir, souhaitant rester seul un instant avant de rejoindre Jaha pour lui faire un rapport. Il rappelle à ses agents de rédiger le leur et ferme la porte derrière eux.

Bellamy attend que Raven et Murphy se soient éloignés pour attraper Clarke par le bras. Leurs amis sont en pleine discussion, ils ne remarqueront pas leur retard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça, tout à l'heure ? » demande Bellamy en emmenant Clarke dans un couloir moins fréquenté, quoi que ce soit difficile à trouver à cet étage.

Il se pousse pour laisser quelqu'un passer, sans pour autant quitter Clarke du regard. La jeune femme hausse les épaules.

« Aussi fort que tu puisse souhaiter que j'ai fait ça pour ta belle gueule, c'est totalement faux. » dit Clarke, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Bellamy croise les bras sur sa poitrine et s'approche un peu plus d'elle, en attente d'une explication.

« Disons simplement que si Kane te destitue de ton rôle de S.O., c'est Wells qui prend ta place... » Continue la jeune femme.

Elle fait elle aussi un pas en direction du beau brun.

« Et ça, » murmure-t-elle à son oreille, « ça me plait moyennement. »

Son visage désormais éclairé d'un large sourire, elle fait volte-face et s'éloigne vers le Pont, sachant très bien le regard ahuris de Bellamy posé sur elle. Il veut jouer ? Elle va lui montrer qu'elle aussi, elle en est capable.

* * *

_Voila, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car c'est probablement le dernier que vous aurez avant la rentrée. Je pars trois semaines et il est presque impossible que j'obtienne une connexion internet ... _

_Alors profitez bien de ce mois d'aout, et on se revoit en septembre :) _

_Bisous ;) _

_K. Brooks _


	11. Chapitre 11 : Ambush

_Bonsoir à tous :) _

_Oui, ça fait un petit ( un loooooooong ) moment que je n'ai rien publié. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont vu mon message du mois d'octobre, vous êtes au courant, pour les autres, un petit problème informatique ( je suis nulle avec ça, pas ma faute ... ) a entrainé la disparition de tous mes écrits, et une grosse déprime. En ajoutant à cela ma première année à la fac, et le temps considérable que ça prend ( vive l'architecture, youhou ! ... ) j'ai mis un temps fou à m'y remettre. _

_Mais c'est reparti ! Bon, j'ai pas la moitié des chapitres perdus, mais j'ai bien avancé dans la réécriture, de cette fiction en tout cas. Pour ce qui est de De Retour sur Terre, je ne vous promets rien pour l'instant. J'attends les vraies vacances, qui ne sauraient tarder, pour m'y remettre également. _

_Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma correctrice préférée, alors si elle passe par ici, avant de voir mon mail, je suis désolée_

_Une dernière petite chose et après je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, ce qui suit est le texte originel... Oui, pitié ne me tapez pas, mais j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais un chapitre en attente de correction, et donc un chapitre ayant survécu au massacre... _

_Enfin bref ... _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

_**Previsously ...**_ _Alors que Clarke, Bellamy et Murphy épluchent les archives de l'usine d'Isaac Felmann ( tué par Gustus quelques chapitres plus tôt ( me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai oublié ), ils apprennent que Finn a refait surface, et se lancent immédiatement à sa poursuite. Direction, l'université de Clarke, où il rôde dans l'espoir de capturer la jeune femme. Clarke est donc forcée de retourner sur le campus qu'elle a quitté dans la précipitation ( Finn avait surgit en plein amphi, menaçant les élèves du bout de son pistolet ) et fait exploser la moitié du parking dans la foulée ( Bellamy et ses méthodes de travail ... Hum, Bref ! ). Ce n'est pas la joie, d'autant plus que les élèves ( surtout les filles ) sont très intrigués par elle, et par le jeune homme qui se tient à ses cotés, ne la quittant pas d'une semelle. Entre un Bellamy à l'humeur changeante, Murphy sur la trace de Lexa et Raven occupée avec Gustus, Clarke finit par tomber dans les griffes de Finn. Dans sa fuite, elle découvre Bellamy, en mauvaise posture, mais à eux deux, ils parviennent à se débarrasser des terriens. Petit problème, Finn a disparu. De son côté, Octavia découvre enfin ce que manigancent Jasper et Monty. De retour à l'Arche, Kane n'est pas content d'apprendre que leur cible a encore pris la fuite, mais se calme lorsque Clarke lui explique que tout est de sa faute. Comment ça de sa faute ? Bellamy était prêt à assumer pleinement ses actes, et lorsqu'il demande des explications à la jeune femme, ce n'est pas des réponses qu'il obtient, mais une déclaration de guerre. Car Clarke a décidé de jouer elle aussi._

* * *

Clarke est réveillée par quelqu'un qui tambourine à sa porte. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indique qu'il est bientôt sept heures. La jeune femme laisse échapper un bâillement. Elle quitte son lit avec difficulté, aussitôt saisie par le froid qui règne dans son appartement.

On frappe toujours à la porte. Clarke attrape un sweat-shirt dans son armoire et l'enfile. Toujours en pyjama, elle descend les escaliers, puis se dirige vers la porte. L'insistance que montre l'intrus la force à courir. Le porte coulisse, laissant apparaître une silhouette. Grand, musclé, cheveux bruns, yeux noir, petit sourire au coin des lèvres, regard amusé.

« Bellamy... » soupire Clarke, se poussant pour le laisser passer.

« Joli pyjama, Princesse. » plaisante-t-il en désignant ce que porte Clarke d'un signe de tête.

La jeune femme soupire en regardant son short à carreaux et ses chaussettes de pyjamas. Encore heureux qu'elle ait pu enfiler un pull !

« Pas d'humeur à c't'heure-ci. » grogne Clarke. « Café ? »

Bellamy laisse échapper un petit rire. Il semblerait que la Princesse ne soit pas du matin. Il accepte une tasse, après tout, vu ce qui les attend, il en aura bien besoin, puis prend place au bar, à quelques sièges de Clarke.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu enfiler un truc ? » s'exclame soudain Bellamy alors que son regard revient sans cesse sur les jambes de sa coéquipière.

Clarke lui lance un regard noir. Ne pas la chercher à cette heure si matinale. Noté.

« Je dis ça pour toi, Princesse. Kane ne va pas tarder à nous appeler... »

La jeune femme en laisse presque tomber sa tasse. Elle jète un coup d'oeil inquiet vers le salon, mais la communication ne s'est pas encore affichée. Avec un peu de chance, elle a le temps de... Les verres des fenêtres s'opacifient et le bureau de Kane apparait.

Clarke se traine jusqu'au canapé, sa tasse dans la main et s'enroule dans l'un des plaids posés sur l'accoudoir. Là, sirotant son café, tout juste rejoint par Bellamy, Clarke est prête à découvrir qu'elle sera leur prochaine mission. Car il est bien évident que Bellamy n'est pas venu frapper chez elle à cette heure-ci pour prendre un café. Quoi qu'avec lui, on ne sait jamais...

Kane semble sérieux, comme toujours. Il leur explique rapidement les enjeux de leur mission, que Clarke n'écoute que d'une oreille, trop endormie pour tout comprendre. Quelques mots lui parviennent au cerveau " Jake ", " entreprise ", " Felmann ", " avocat ".

« Une couverture ? » demande machinalement Clarke.

« Bellamy tu te présenteras comme Maître Cameron, Wick est déjà en train de t'inscrire dans les fichiers du barreau. Clarke tu l'accompagneras en tant que Mademoiselle O'Brien, sa secrétaire. »

Le dernier mot la fait tiquer. Elle qui n'a pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'a pu dire Kane, la voilà qui se réveille.

« Attendez ! Je suis supposée me faire passer pour sa secrétaire ?! » s'écrit-elle en pointant négligemment Bellamy du pouce.

Ce dernier éclate de rire. L'air consterné de Clarke est absolument hilarant.

« Avoue-le Princesse, tu en rêvais depuis des lustres ... »

Clarke regarde tour à tour Bellamy puis Kane, un air effaré sur le visage. Kane soupire. Ces mômes vont le rendre dingue.

« Clarke. Ce sont les ordres. Et les ordres, ça ne se discute pas. Soyez prêts à onze heures. Votre rendez-vous est à midi. »

Et sur ces mots, Kane raccroche. Clarke n'a toujours pas digéré ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle aimerait bien savoir qui est celui qui invente les couvertures, juste pour lui faire passer le goût du pain.

Bellamy s'étire, lui aussi aurait bien dormi quelques heures de plus. En d'autres situations, Clarke aurait profité du spectacle, mais là, elle ne pense qu'à la journée d'humiliation que le jeune homme va lui infliger.

« Je crois que je vais rester un peu sur ton canapé. Ça ne te dérange pas, Princesse ? » plaisante-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures pour s'allonger, scrutant le visage de Clarke pour y lire ses réactions.

« Fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais me recoucher. » maugrée Clarke en repoussant le plaid qu'elle avait sur les genoux.

Bellamy la regarde passer devant lui et se diriger vers les escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre.

« Tu veux peut-être que je t'accompagne ? » propose-t-il d'un ton joueur.

Clarke s'arrête au milieu des marches. Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde fixement, comme souvent incapable de dire s'il plaisante ou pas.

« Tu squattes déjà mon canapé, Bellamy. Évite de trop en profiter. » dit-elle enfin avant de regagner son lit.

o.O.o

Vers dix heures, Octavia reçoit un appel sur son bracelet. Plutôt un appel au secours en provenance de Clarke.

« Hum... » soupire Octavia. « Il faut que j'y aille... »

Monty et Jasper apparaissent sur le seuil de la porte. L'un porte un plateau rempli de verrerie de laboratoire, l'autre frotte sa blouse couverte de poussière. Leur petite expérience a encore raté, mais cette fois-ci, ils ont contenu l'explosion.

« Déjà ? » demande Jasper, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Octavia éclate de rire. Elle est chez eux depuis la veille. Elle les a regardé une bonne partie de la nuit alors qu'ils se lançaient dans leurs expériences explosives. À vrai dire, elle n'a pas bien compris pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Il semblerait que ce soit quelque chose sur quoi ils travaillent depuis des mois et Finn les kidnappant leur a fait prendre un retard considérable.

« Je ne dirais rien de vos passe-temps. » promit Octavia en leur adressant un clin d'oeil.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigne, sa veste sous le bras. Jasper la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte l'appartement et reste encore un instant sans bouger. Monty lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, provocant les exclamations de son ami.

« Tu baves. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Bien sur que non il ne bave pas. Il regardait juste la petite Octavia Blake si pleine de joie, qui leur a tenu compagnie toute la nuit.

« Je tiens à te rappeler qu'elle est la sœur de Monsieur Blake. Tu sais ? Le type baraqué que Clarke suit dans des mission suicides ! » continue Monty en rangeant la verrerie dans le lave-vaisselle.

Mais Jasper n'écoute pas. Un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, il retourne à leur laboratoire improvisé, l'image souriante d'Octavia encore marquée dans son esprit.

Sourire qui n'est en rien comparable à celui qui se dessine sur les lèvres d'Octavia quelques minutes plus tard alors que Clarke lui annonce la nouvelle.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, O' ! » soupire Clarke.

Au contraire, ça l'est. Octavia regarde à tour de rôle Clarke, enfoncée dans son fauteuil et Bellamy, vautré sur le canapé de cette dernière. La situation est bien trop amusante pour qu'elle ne puisse pas en profiter.

« Tu vas m'aider ou quoi ? » grogne Clarke en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle regrette aussitôt sa question lorsqu'elle voit le sourire d'Octavia se transformer en le petit rictus des Blake. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Octavia a mis Bellamy à la porte et entraîne son amie vers son placard.

o.O.o

Lorsque l'image de Finn apparait sur ses écrans, et que la correspondance est signalée par une sonnerie stridente, Wick sursaute. Il parlait tranquillement avec Raven. Aussitôt, le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

« Je contacte Kane. » dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Il la regarde disparaitre dans le couloir et se met tout de suite au travail. En quelques minutes, il a l'itinéraire de Finn affiché sur un des écrans supérieurs et recherche, à l'aide de probabilités, les endroits où il pourrait se rendre. Raven revient, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« On part en mission... » soupire-t-elle.

Wick ramasse ses affaires en quelques minutes. Un ordinateur, une radio, une antenne, quelques câbles, il fourre le tout dans un sac et suit Raven jusqu'au quarante-septième étage.

Kane est là, en compagnie de Wells. Il leur explique brièvement leur mission : ramener Finn.

« En cas de problème, vous ne pourrez contacter personne. Murphy est en mission avec Miller et Mbege, et Clarke et Bellamy viennent de partir. Compris ? »

Kane ne les laisse pas répondre, il les presse jusqu'à leur véhicule et leur ordonne de se dépêcher. Alors que Wells s'installe au volant, Raven à ses côtés, Wick envahit la banquette arrière avec tout son matériel. Ils en auront besoin pour traquer Finn.

Wells et Raven n'en sont pas à leur première mission tous les deux. Depuis plus de quatre ans, ils ont été entraînés ensemble, par Jake, puis par Marcus. Sans pour autant l'apprécier, les autres ont toujours vu en Wells un agent prometteur, ce qui lui a peut-être valu toutes ces railleries. Raven a apprit à le connaître un peu mieux que les autres. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'équipe de Miller et Mbege, elle assistait Wells sur la majorité de ses missions. Mais avec la rivalité entre Wells et Bellamy, puis l'arrivée de Clarke à l'A.R.C., le fils du directeur se fait de plus en plus discret, toujours en mission, très peu à l'Arche où il ne reste que pour faire son rapport à Kane.

Ils roulent depuis quelques minutes et personne ne dit mot. Derrière, Wick pianote sur son ordinateur à la recherche de Finn.

« Alors ? » demande Wells. « Clarke et Bellamy ? »

Raven cache son étonnement en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle ne sait pas trop comment comprendre cette remarque. Surtout venant de la part de Wells.

« Elle passe son temps à l'accompagner en mission non ? »

« C'est son superviseur, Wells... » fait remarquer Raven. « Kane semble penser qu'elle apprendra mieux sur le terrain, et je peux te dire que ça lui réussit. »

Wells hoche la tête. Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'endroit où Finn a été vu pour la dernière fois. Ils ont quitté le centre-ville depuis longtemps et s'arrêtent au pied d'un immeuble en briques rouges. Selon Wick, c'est quelques rues plus loin.

Raven descend de la voiture. Dans le coffre, elle trouve un sac rempli de munitions, et d'armes en tout genre. Elle fourre deux recharges dans les poches de sa veste et en passe à Wells puis elle se lance à la recherche d'un couteau. Elle en trouve, assez petit pour le glisser dans sa botte, ça lui servira en cas d'extrême urgence, et un second, qu'elle cache dans sa manche. Wells lui tend un gilet pare-balles qu'elle décline d'un petit sourire en coin. Sa veste rouge la protègera, comme d'habitude.

Une fois armés et après s'être assurés de Wick surveille le quartier, ils se dirigent vers l'adresse indiquée. Le quartier est désert, quelques passants longent les immeubles de briques rouges, le regard collé au sol, leurs sacs serrés contre eux.

« C'est là. »

Ils s'arrêtent devant un bar. La devanture en bois est vieille, on l'a repeinte en vert il y a peu, les carreaux sont propres et les fleurs qui bordent les fenêtres dégagent une douce odeur. Jamais on ne croirait que Finn serait rentré là-dedans. Le _Underground_, fait le coin du bâtiment. Il n'y a personne devant, et l'intérieur est trop sombre pour qu'on y distingue quoi que ce soit.

« Les femmes d'abord. » dit Wells en s'inclinant devant Raven avec un petit sourire.

Raven lève les yeux au ciel. C'est toujours la même excuse. Ils disent tous " les femmes d'abord " pour ne pas être les premiers à se retrouver dans la merde. Mais elle ne fait aucune remarque, pose sa main sur la poignée, et ouvre la porte.

Ils pénètrent dans le bar. Une forte odeur de tabac flotte dans l'air, mêlée à celle de la bière. Le peu de lumière leur fait plisser les yeux. Un moment, ils s'avancent à l'aveuglette. Le joyeux raffut qui règne ici s'arrête dès que la porte claque derrière eux. Les hommes, accoudés au bar, se sont tus, ils ont levé le nez de leurs verres pour dévisager les deux intrus, ceux qui disputaient une partie de billard se sont tournés vers l'entrée, le buste toujours penché sur la table, tout comme les quelques clients qui déjeunent. Tous ont les yeux rivés sur eux.

Et au milieu de tout cela, assis au bar et n'ayant pas relevé la tête quand ils sont entrés, Finn apparait désormais. Il quitte sa place pour s'avancer au centre de la salle, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Raven déglutit, quelqu'un vient de se glisser entre eux et la porte, les empêchant désormais de sortir.

« Wells... » grogne-t-elle en se rapprochant de son coéquipier.

« Je sais. » répondit-il entre ses dents.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les gars ? » _demande Wick à travers leurs oreillettes.

« Il se passe qu'on vient d'atterrir dans un bar de grounders. » soupire Raven en sortant son arme de son étuis.

o.O.o

Bellamy tape nerveusement le sol de son pied. Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils sont là et toujours rien. On les a installé dans un bureau en leur assurant qu'on allait les recevoir d'ici peu, mais ils attendent depuis.

Clarke observe Bellamy du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune homme a gardé son manteau, posé sa mallette à ses pieds, et désormais à moitié affalé dans son fauteuil, les coudes sur les accoudoirs et les mains croisés sur son torse, il détaille attentivement le bureau.

Ils n'ont pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils sont entrés, tous deux forts conscients qu'avec un peu de chance, on les observe. Clarke ne s'en trouve pas dérangée, au contraire, elle potasse son rôle. Elle se tient droite, jète de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à sa montre, remet correctement les manches de son blaser ou le pli de sa jupe, puis vérifie qu'ils n'ont reçu aucun message de la part de Kane avant de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez, le tout en sentant le regard de Bellamy se poser régulièrement sur elle.

« Navré de vous avoir fait attendre. » dit une voix masculine dans leur dos.

Clarke sursaute et se lève aussitôt de son fauteuil, alors que Bellamy prend son temps avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il détaille l'homme qui se tient devant eux et qui fait le tour de la pièce pour prendre place derrière son bureau. Grand, large d'épaule, bedonnant, il doit avoir une cinquantaine d'années à un juger par sa calvitie et les quelques poils blancs qui parsèment sa barbe de trois jours.

« Maître Cameron. » se présente Bellamy en tendant sa main par dessus le bureau.

L'homme la lui sert avant de poser son attention sur Clarke. La jeune femme se sent soudainement prise de panique. Doit-elle se présenter ? Lui sourire ? L'ignorer ? Tant de questions qui n'auraient pas lieu d'etre si seulement Kane ne l'avait pas mise dans cette situation.

« Ma secrétaire, Mademoiselle O'Brien. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. » tranche Bellamy d'une voix sèche. « Monsieur Montgomery, vous avez certainement entendu parlé du décès de Monsieur Isaac Felmann ? »

« Hum... Oui, fort regrettable... » répond le-dit Monsieur Montgomery en détachant son regard de Clarke. « Un de nos plus fidèle client. »

« C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. » poursuit Bellamy.

Il fait signe à Clarke de sortir les documents de son sac. La jeune femme s'exécute, sentant le regard pesant du banquier sur elle, et la colère de Bellamy.

« Nous avons trouvé votre nom dans plusieurs de ses dossiers. » explique Clarke en tendant les copies à Bellamy. « Or certaines expériences n'ont pas de financement déclaré. Nous espérions que vous seriez dans la capacité de nous apporter quelques renseignements... » continue Clarke en sortant enfin une liste des projets.

Monsieur Montgomery s'en saisit. Il la parcourt rapidement, alors qu'une ride se forme sur son front. Son regard remonte en haut de la liste pour la lire une seconde fois.

« Pouvez-vous me rappeler le nom de votre cabinet, je vous prie ? » demande-t-il sans quitter des yeux la liste.

« Cameron et associées. » répond docilement Bellamy.

« Hum... Oui... Ces projets me disent bien quelque chose, mais de nom. Il se peut que Monsieur Felmann nous en ai parlé, nous avions accès à la totalité de ses expériences au même titre que celles que nous financions. Mais cette liste que vous me présentez n'a rien à voir avec mon entreprise. Je suis bien désolé. »

Il réunit les dossiers et rend le tout à Clarke.

« Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me demander, je vais vous raccompagner. »

Bellamy récupère sa mallette et fait signe à Clarke qu'ils y vont. Monsieur Montgomery contourne son bureau et leur fait signe de passer devant lui. Il leur ouvre et la porte et s'apprête à serrer la main de Bellamy, quand celui-ci se ravise.

« Une dernière chose... » dit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Il sort de l'intérieur de sa veste une photo et la tend à l'homme.

« Connaissez-vous cet homme ? »

Monsieur Montgomery jète à peine un coup d'oeil à la photo que son regard s'assombrit. Il la rend à Bellamy d'un geste sec et les presse dehors.

« Je vais vous demander de partir à présent. »

« Mais bien sûre... » sourit Bellamy. « Navré d'avoir abusé de votre temps. »

La porte claque derrière eux alors qu'il range la photo dans sa veste. Sans un mot, ils se dirigent vers l'ascenseur. Par chance, la cabine est vide et Clarke y entre, Bellamy à sa suite. Les portes se referment devant eux avant que qui que ce soit ne les rejoignent.

La jeune femme s'accorde un instant de répit. Ses épaules s'affaissent, elle s'appuie contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, se tenant sur un pied puis sur l'autre.

« Tu as fini de gigoter ? » demande Bellamy avec amusement.

« Non. Maître Blake. Je n'ai pas finis. Ces chaussures sont un supplice. » grogne Clarke en jetant un regard dépité sur ses escarpins noirs.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et deux personnes s'engouffrent dans la cabine, forçant Bellamy et Clarke à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

« À vrai dire, à part m'inciter à regarder tes jambes, ces talons ne sont en aucun cas mon problème... » murmure-t-il à son oreille, sans que les deux avocats en pleine discussion ne sourcillent.

L'ascenseur s'arrête à nouveau deux étages plus bas, et les deux hommes descendent, laissant Clarke et Bellamy seuls. La jeune femme lance un regard noir à son coéquipier qui demeure très proche d'elle.

« _À vrai dire_, c'était l'idée de ta sœur. Alors je considère que c'est de _ta_ faute. » répond Clarke en se décalant d'un pas sur le côté.

Le rez de chaussé arrive bien rapidement et les deux agents quittent l'ascenseur pour déboucher dans un hall de réception bondé. Clarke ne voit même pas la porte avec cette masse de monde, mais elle se dirige vers le flux de personne avant de se rendre compte que Bellamy ne la suit pas.

« Que se passe-t-il, _encore_ ? » soupire Clarke en se retournant vers lui.

o.O.o

Raven se rapproche de Wells. En d'autre situations, le jeune homme aurait trouvé cela amusant, mais à ce moment là, il n'a pas envie de rire.

À vrai dire, le regard que leur lance Finn lui donne froid dans le dos. Les grounders se sont rapprochés, les encerclant. Wells en dénombre ainsi une vingtaine, c'est jouable. Il sent Raven se rapprocher encore un peu de lui, sans quitter Finn de yeux.

La jeune femme se tient droite, les bras serrés le long du corps, regardant Finn d'un air de dédain. Wells n'était pas proche de Raven lorsque Finn les a trahis, mais il sait que ça a affecté l'équipe. Il ne peut imaginer à quel point elle a souffert. Pourtant, elle a réussi à tirer profit de cette douleur et s'est noyée dans le travail, s'améliorant de jours en jours, gravissant les échelons. Aucun obstacle ne semblait trop haut pour elle.

Cependant, à cet instant, Wells perçoit le léger tremblement qui agite sa main. C'en est probablement trop pour elle. Raven a besoin d'un défis, c'est leur seul moyen de s'en sortir.

Wells détaille attentivement la pièce. Tous ces hommes étaient là pour se détendre, du moins il l'espère, parce que si ses agents luttent contre le gouvernement en chemise hawaïenne, le G.R.O.U.N.D. a de sérieux problèmes. Certains sont assez imposants, mais la majorité reste des adversaires raisonnables. Tant mieux. Plus vite ils règlent ça, et plus vite ils peuvent ramener Finn à l'A.R.C. pour l'interroger. Le plus gros problème reste néanmoins le gros colosse qui leur bloque la sortie. Son cas est à régler d'urgence.

« Tu le sens bien ? » demande Wells en se penchant vers Raven.

La jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches, jauge d'un rapide regard les hommes présents autour d'eux. Avec un peu de chance, Finn sera leur plus gros problème.

« Le premier à dix ? » propose-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça me va ! »

À ces mots, Wells se retourne, attrape la brute épaisse qui se tient derrière eux, le fait passer par dessus lui et l'envoie s'écraser contre le bar.

« Belle manière de commencer une bagarre ! » admet Raven.

Son pistolet à la main, un couteau dans l'autre, elle est parée à abattre le premier qui lui sautera dessus. Wells s'est jeté au centre du cercle, affrontant un par un, si ce n'est tous à la fois, les grounders qui veulent se mesurer à lui, sous les yeux de ceux qui se réservent pour la fin.

Un cri de rage retentit et Raven sent quelqu'un se jeter derrière elle. Elle se penche en avant, faisant plonger le grounder au-dessus d'elle. Il a à peine touché le sol, qu'elle l'abat d'une balle.

Hum... Mauvaise idée. Les quelques grounders pas encore à terre, qui ne s'étaient pas mêlés à la bagarre, reportent leur attention sur elle. Raven déglutit. Elle va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Sous les yeux amusés de Finn, qui a repris sa place au bar, Raven et Wells se battent désormais dos à dos. Pendant que l'un frappe de toutes ses forces, l'autre tire dans tout ce qui bouge. Jambe, ventre, épaule ou tête, Raven n'épargne personne.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ demande Wick à travers les oreillettes.

« C'est pas le moment là... » grogne Wells en parant un coup.

Il pousse son assaillant qui trébuche dans les chaises éparpillées. Entre deux coups de points évités et un troisième dans le ventre, Raven s'assure que le grounder ne les dérange plus. Le tir retentit, ranimant la rage de ceux qu'elle combat.

« Et de quatre ! » s'exclame Wells en fracassant la tête d'un type contre le bar.

« Tu te traines ! » souffle Raven entre ses dents. « C'est mon cinquième. » ajoute-t-elle en retirant son couteau du torse d'un grounder, qu'elle envoie s'écraser aux pieds de Finn.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_ s'écrit Wick d'une voix suppliante.

Les deux agents sont un peu trop occupés pour répondre. Wells tente de ne pas se faire empaler par une queue de billard alors que Raven encaisse un coup dans la mâchoire. Elle chancèle un instant et se rattrape au bord du bar. Le regard flou, elle aperçoit Finn à sa droite. Ce dernier lui lève son verre, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Raven ne comprend que lorsqu'elle sent les mains du barman se serrer autour de son cou, et la tirer par dessus le bar.

Les jambes qui pendent dans le vide, les mains agrippées à celles de l'homme qui cherche à l'étrangler, Raven parvient à prendre assez d'élan pour balancer ses jambes au dessus d'elle. Surpris, le grounder la lâche alors qu'elle pivote au dessus du bar pour arriver sur son dos. Il s'écroule sous le poids, et Raven en profite pour lui coller une balle dans le dos. Il n'avait pas hésité à l'attaquer quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Wells est en mauvaise posture. Deux grounders l'ont piégé dans un coin. Raven ne pense pas aux risques de blesser Wells si l'un d'entre eux bouche. Elle tire et les corps s'écroule.

« Je les avais ! » proteste Wells.

« Ça fait huit ! » répond Raven en haussant les épaules.

o.O.o

Octavia quitte la salle de sport lorsqu'elle aperçoit Kane longer le Pont. Balançant son sac sur son dos, elle s'élance derrière lui.

« Octavia. » dit Kane, habitué aux apparitions de la jeune femme.

« Mon frère est rentré ? » demande Octavia, visiblement pressée.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Octavia... » soupire Kane en s'arrêtant devant l'ascenseur.

« Oh oui... Bonjour ! Alors ? Est-ce que Bellamy est rentré ? »

Kane fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi tant de hâte ? Les portes s'ouvrent et il fait signe à Octavia de passer la première.

« Alors ? » s'impatiente Octavia.

Kane regarde la cabine s'élever et les agents qui se pressent autour du Pont s'éloigner. Une plateforme monte un avion jusqu'à la piste sur le toit, alors qu'un hélicoptère attend en vol stationnaire pour pouvoir atterrir.

Il se tourne vers Octavia. Elle a tellement changé. Elle ne ressemble en rien à la petite fille qu'elle était cinq ans plus tôt, quand son frère l'a ramenée sur son dos.

« Il n'est pas encore rentré. Veux-tu que je te prévienne quand... »

« Non non, c'est bon. J'attendrais. » répond Octavia avant de se précipiter vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir.

Kane soupire. Cette gamine ne cessera de l'étonner. La cage d'ascenseur s'élève encore plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre le centième étage. Le bureau de Jaha est déjà occupé. Abby et Callie discutent avec le directeur de l'A.R.C. Kane ne prend pas la peine de frapper. Il tourne la poignée et entre.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » demande-t-il après avoir salué ses deux collègues.

Jaha lui fait signe de s'assoir. Il regarde un instant son bureau, déplace d'un millimètre un stylo pour l'aligner avec un autre, puis pause ses coudes sur la table, joint ses mains et se tourne vers Kane.

« C'est à propos de Bellamy Blake. »

Kane s'efforce de ne rien dire. Bellamy n'a jamais été trop apprécié de la direction. Il a toujours été reconnu comme un excellent agent, cependant, il n'a jamais su se soumettre à une autorité. Aider Clarke à secourir ses amis lui a valu de fortes représailles, bien que Jaha ait été forcé de reconnaître une fois de plus ses capacités. Mais Kane sait que son agent est susceptible de se faire congédier à tout moment.

Jaha ne poursuit pas toute suite, sondant le regard et l'attitude de son agent. Kane s'est raidit, attendant le verdict.

« Nous commençons à nous demander s'il n'a pas une mauvaise influence sur Clarke. »

o.O.o

Le feu passe au vert et Bellamy démarre en trombe. Il jète un coup d'oeil à Clarke, qui regarde la route, silencieuse. Elle a ôté ses talons et sa veste, remonté ses manches et défait son chignon, laissant ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules.

Personne ne dit mot dans la voiture, chacun ruminant ses pensées. Clarke sait à quel point Bellamy est contrarié. Gustus était présent dans le hall. C'était lui que le jeune homme avait vu. Le grounder s'était échappé quand il les avait reconnu et Bellamy s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Une main sur le volant, l'autre crispée sur la boîte de vitesse, Bellamy roule désormais bien au dessus des limitations de vitesse. Il n'a qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui, s'ouvrir une bière et se laisser tomber dans son canapé. Quand il pense qu'il a laissé Gustus leur filer entre les doigts ! Le grounder a habillement profité de la foule pour disparaitre. Bellamy venait à peine de déboucher sur la rue que l'homme s'était fondu dans la masse.

« Tu crois qu'il sait quelque chose ? » demande Clarke, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oui. »

Clarke soupire. Le trajet s'annonce des plus joyeux. Bellamy peut être une telle tête de mûle quand il veut. La jeune femme se tourne sur son siège et appuie sa tête contre la vitre. Assise de la sorte, elle peut observer Bellamy sans tourner la tête. Son coéquipier regarde la route, tout en lui traduisant son énervement : sa mâchoire contractée, la veine qui pulse à sa tempe, son regard noir, sa conduite nerveuse.

« Tu as fini de me regarder ? » grogne Bellamy sans détacher son regard de la route.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quoi ? » demande Bellamy en se tournant vers elle cette fois-ci.

La sourire de Clarke s'élargit.

« Tu as faim ? » s'enquiert-elle pour changer de sujet. « Je paye le repas si tu arrêtes de faire la gueule. »

Bellamy pile brusquement. Les voitures se sont arrêtées devant lui. Il en profite pour scruter le visage de Clarke. Mais la jeune femme semble très sérieuse, malgré ce petit sourire qui reste aux coins de ses lèvres. L'autoradio affiche treize heures quarante-deux.

« Kane nous attend. » fait remarquer Bellamy sans quitter Clarke des yeux.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Il n'aura qu'à nous attendre encore une petite heure ou deux. » répond Clarke, prenant cela pour un oui.

Bellamy démarre. Il semblerait que la Princesse ne soit pas si droite, si sage et si parfaite qu'elle ne l'était au premier abord.

o.O.o

Wells a rejoint Raven derrière le bar. Ce qui paraissait être un excellente protection s'est révélé être le pire des pièges. Les grounders se rapprochent dangereusement du bar. La seule chose qui les retient d'attaquer, c'est Finn. Il boit tranquillement sa bière, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se trame autour de lui.

« Vous voyez comme il est facile pour moi de vous piéger ? » dit-il entre deux gorgées. « Un mot de ma part et vous êtes morts. »

Raven lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-il arrivé au Finn qui voulait se battre pour la paix ? L'homme qui se tient devant elle n'est qu'un menteur. Il bluff, elle en est persuadée.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il serait temps que tu rappliques. J'ai tué huit de tes hommes. Attends un peu, je serais ravie de faire de toi le dixième. »

Finn éclate d'un rire théâtral. Il fait signe au grounder le plus proche de Raven de les désarmer, elle et Wells. L'homme lui arrache son arme des mains. Alors qu'il se penche pour vérifier qu'elle ne porte pas d'autre arme, Raven en profite. D'un coup de genoux dans le menton elle le force à relever la tête, pour lui fracasser une bouteille sur le front.

« Ça, ça fait neuf... » soupire Wells.

Finn déglutit.

« Tu ferais bien de nous laisser partir, Finn. » dit Raven, penchée derrière le bar alors qu'elle récupère son pistolet.

« Et si je vous laissais plutôt régler ça entre vous ? » propose-t-il en désignant les cinq grounders restant.

Raven se tourne vers Wells. L'arme qu'elle a récupéré ne lui servira à rien. Elle est vide. Finn profite de ces quelques secondes pour s'éclipser. D'un commun accord, Wells se lance à sa poursuite, repoussant les grounders qui se jètent sur lui.

La jeune femme se retrouve de nouveau seule, encerclée de grounders. Elle attrape autant de bouteilles qu'elle peut en porter derrière elle, et saute par dessus le bar. La chute est rude, une bouteille se brise et Raven ignore la douleur causée par le bris de verre qui s'est enfoncé dans son bras. Elle l'arrache, réprimante un cri.

Bien que ralentie par son bras, elle évite les coups de ses adversaires autant qu'elle le peut, versant en même temps l'alcool autour d'elle. Dans un dernier effort, elle repousse un grounder qui dans sa chute en entraîne un autre. Alors Raven s'élance aussitôt. Un briquet dans la main, elle court vers la porte. La flamme brûle déjà au bout de son bras. La jeune femme n'a pas passé le seuil de la porte qu'elle lance le briquet derrière elle.

Elle traverse la rue quand le bâtiment explose derrière elle. Une fois sur le trottoir d'en face, elle s'autorise à regarder par dessus son épaule. Personne ne sort du bistrot.

Raven se laisse tomber par terre. Son bras saigne désormais abondamment. Les gens se pressent vers elle. Milles questions fusent. Vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Êtes-vous blessée ? Raven les écartent d'un geste de la main.

« Laissez-moi passer ! » s'écrit quelqu'un, et Raven reconnait la voix de Wells.

Son coéquipier s'agenouille à ses côtés. Il vérifie l'état de son bras puis l'aide à se relever. Ils ne peuvent pas rester là, la police ne va pas tarder, et les grounders non plus.

« Et Finn ? » demande Raven en se laissant emmener.

Wells secoue la tête, désolé.

Finn a encore filé.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Il y a un peu moins de Bellarke dans ce chapitre, mais j'avais envie qu'il y ait de l'action, alors exploiter le duo Raven / Wells s'est avéré parfait. _

_J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, si j'ai encore quelques lecteurs de ci de là. En tous cas, ( j'ai oublié de le dire là haut ) je vous remercie pour vos messages de soutient, ça a finit par payer ;) _

_Aucune idée de quand sera posté le prochain chapitre. J'en ai quelques uns d'avance, mais ça bloque un peu, alors autant attendre pour avoir des publications plus régulières :) _

_Je vous préviens d'avance, les nouveaux chapitres sont hyyyyyper longs ! Enfin ils me semblent longs sur word, peut-être qu'avec la mise en page du site, ils le seront moins, alors pas trop de faux espoirs s'il vous plait x) Je préviens juste quoi ;) _

_Voila voila, ça m'a fait super plaisir d'être de retour à nouveau, comme a dit Octavia ( oui oui, je vais oser ... j'en ai honte moi-même )  
__**I'm back bitches ! **_

_Sur ce, et après cette citation des plus philosophiques, je vous laisse, j'ai des chapitres à réécrire moi ... _

_Bisous à tous et à bientôt :)_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Our Little Secret

_Bonsoir à tous :) _

_Bon, désolée pour l'attente, j'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de ma chère correctrice, mais on fait avec ( sorry pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux ) et par dessus tout, je suis en vacances loin de tout.  
Oui oui, des vacances sans wifi c'est comme des crêpes sans nutella, c'est terrible...Mais on fait avec ! _

_Alors ... J'ai vu que vous m'aviez laissé des reviews :3 Merciiiiii ! Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre plus tôt, ni aux guest, ni à ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site alors je fais ça maintenant, bien vite avant que vous puissiez lire le chapitre qui suit ! _

_ Nanoush, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira autant :) _

_ Leevy, heureuse que tu aies apprécié le duo Raven / Wells ! J'ai adoré écrire dessus, justement parce qu'on ne les voit pas souvent ensemble ;) _

_ Agatheduval, plus besoin de m'envoyer une brigade spéciale, la suite arrive ( et pitié, ne m'en envoie pas non plus à la fin du chapitre, même si tu meurs d'envie de me tuer x) ) _

_ Graciel, merci pour ta review. Je t'avoue qu'elle m'a perturbée un moment quand même. Alors peut-être que tu vas pouvoir me rassurer sur un point ? La suite est beaucoup décalée ? Parce que c'est ma plus grande crainte maintenant x) Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ;)_

_ GreenEyes, voila, l'attente est terminée, la suite est là, prête à être lue :)_

_Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et vous laisse lire ça. On entre véritablement dans les chapitres réécris là, je rappelle que le dernier avait survécu au massacre ( lucky one ... )_

Bellamy regarde Clarke se saisir de son hamburger, et en prendre une bouchée. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à la jeune femme pour le convaincre, et ils ont rapidement changé de direction pour se lancer à la recherche d'un bar.

Ils ont trouvé un petit établissement, à quelques pâtés d'immeubles de l'Arche, en plein centre-ville, un restaurant au rez-de-chaussée d'une bâtisse en brique rouge. L'intérieur est sombre, et la décoration est kitch, mais on les a installés dans ce petit renfoncement, en face du bar, là où les habitués de la maison côtoient les clients qui attendent leur table.

La décoration les avait frappé à leur arrivée : le papier peint beige qui a jauni — ou serait-ce du à l'éclairage ? —, les tables recouvertes d'une nappe en vichy rouge, les chaises en bois verni, Laurel et Hardy sur une balançoire, ici la photo d'un voilier immense, là-bas celle de la mer s'écrasant au pied d'un phare, le gouvernail d'un vieux navire, des filets de pêche qui n'ont jamais servi. Et toutes ces reproductions d'oeuvres célèbres, dans lesquelles Marilyn Monroe s'invitait : ce tableau de Hopper, Nighthawks, où la femme remplaçait la rousse habituelle, où encore celui-ci, sur lequel l'actrice apparaît à un banquet, entourée des plus grandes figures du cinéma américain. L'image de cette icône blonde hollywoodienne s'affiche jusque sur les cartes de visite, sur lesquelles elle affiche son sourire charmeur, ses dents blanches, ses lèvres rouges, ce grain de beauté si connu, et son décolleté. Tout ici est vieux et dépassé, mais on se sent bien dans ce restaurant.

« Quoi ? » demande Clarke, en piquant une frite dans l'assiette de Bellamy.

Le jeune homme sursaute. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté la jolie blonde des yeux. Il secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'elle vient de faire.

« Eh ! » s'écrit-il.

Mais la frite a déjà disparu dans la bouche de Clarke.

« Comment tu fais pour garder tout ça ? » s'étonne-t-il alors qu'elle croque à pleine dents dans son hamburger.

Clarke prend son temps avant de répondre, savourant son repas, mais par-dessus tout, prenant un malin plaisir à faire attendre Bellamy.

« Je te signale que j'ai trois heures d'entrainement par jour avec toi. Alors je crois que je peux me permettre un petit hamburger de temps à autre. »

Bellamy s'apprête à répondre, quand la serveuse, une jolie brune aux yeux gris, s'approche d'eux.

« Avez-vous terminé ? » demande-t-elle au jeune homme d'une voix cajoleuse.

« Oui, oui. » répond-t-il sans un regard pour la femme.

Clarke la regarde débarrasser leurs assiettes, alors qu'elle prend soin de se pencher vers Bellamy pour qu'il puisse admirer la vue qu'offre son décolleter. Mais devant le manque de réaction du beau brun, elle s'en va, une moue dépitée sur le visage.

Un regard amusé sur le visage, Clarke dévisage Bellamy. Une brunette, grande, mince, serrée dans un jean en cuir et un t-shirt gris qui met en valeur sa poitrine généreuse se penche vers lui et il ne réagit pas ?

« Un problème Princesse ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question... »

Le regard étonné qu'il lui lance l'incite à poursuivre.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'elle te lançait ? » dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la serveuse dont le regard revient sans cesse vers leur table. « Nan mais depuis quand tu ne t'intéresses plus aux jolies filles qui se baladent sous ton nez ? »

L'incompréhension qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Bellamy laisse place à de l'amusement, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire. Il pose un instant ses yeux sur la serveuse, qui lui adresse un petit signe de la main, mais la chevelure blonde de Clarke demeurant dans son champ de vision, son regard revient toujours vers elle. Avec ses cheveux qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, et sa chemise blanche dont elle a remonté les manches, elle est vraiment très belle.

« Qui a dit que je ne m'y intéressais plus ? » dit-il.

Dans un effort vain de cacher sa gène, Clarke baisse la tête. Cependant, Bellamy remarque sans peine ses joues qui se teintent d'une délicieuse couleur rose.

« Je crois que je suis déjà venu ici. » dit-il enfin.

« Tu crois, ou tu en es sûr ? » demande Clarke, qui ne comprend pas comment on peut douter d'une telle chose.

« J'en sais rien, Princesse. C'est Murphy qui m'a trainé ici. »

« Ca ne m'étonne même pas ... » soupire la jeune femme en jetant un regard au pub irlandais, un rictus aux lèvres. « Mais ça n'explique pas le fait que tu aies pu oublier une telle chose ! »

« J'en sais rien, je te dis ! C'était après qu'on ait récupéré Jasper et Monty, après le débrief. Et honnêtement, j'avais d'autres problèmes en tête. »

Clarke tend l'oreille. Ce fameux sauvetage. Celui dont elle ne peut se remémorer la fin de la soirée. Mais Bellamy s'ouvre à elle, lentement. Avec un peu de chance, – et un peu d'aide –, la jeune femme pourrait obtenir quelques réponses...

Bellamy, après avoir fixé son verre avec la plus grande attention, relève les yeux vers la belle blonde qui, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les coudes appuyés sur la table, se penche un peu vers lui.

« Ah cette soirée … Que dis-je ? LA soirée … »

« Dommage que tu ne puisses pas t'en rappeler ... » susurre Bellamy, déstabilisant à son tour la jeune femme.

Mais Clarke ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant. Elle veut savoir. Elle doit savoir.

« Qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour que tu en fasses tout un mystère ? C'est vrai quoi, tu m'as dit toi même qu'il ne s'était rien passé, pas vrai ? »

« Tu aimerais bien savoir … Mais tu ne t'en rappelles pas ! »

« Alors … » soupira Clarke, croisant puis décroisant ses jambes pour se donner une contenance. « Il ne s'est rien passé de bien intéressant, c'est tout ce que je peux en conclure... »

Elle cherche du regard celui de Bellamy, mais les yeux du jeune homme s'attardent encore sur ses jambes. Aaaah ! Elle était certaine que cela fonctionnerait !

« N'est-ce pas ? » insiste-t-elle.

« Hum... Tu disais ? » sursaute Bellamy, quittant le fil de ses pensées.

« Que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas inoubliable. La preuve. »

Il ne se l'admettrait pour rien au monde, mais au fond de lui, cette phrase faisait aussi mal qu'un coup de couteau. Blessure que seule Clarke aurait pu lui faire.

« Allez Bellamy ! » reprend-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante, n'ayant pas remarqué la douleur passer dans les yeux noirs du beau brun. « Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?! »

Pesant un instant le pour et le contre, le jeune homme laisse son regard dérivé vers son interlocutrice. Ses cheveux blonds qui ondulent sur ses épaules, ses beaux yeux bleus, ses joues roses, ses lèvres, son attitude provocatrice, tout en elle lui hurle de lui dire la vérité. Mais non. Non. Il s'est promis de ne pas le faire. Et puis, c'est elle qui est rentrée dans le jeu la première. Alors autant en profiter un peu.

Clarke, qui commence à se sentir légèrement gênée de la façon qu'a Bellamy de la regarder, s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même au fur et à mesure que le sourire de l'homme s'élargissait. Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur ... Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû.

« Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas... » avoue Bellamy, revenant peu à peu à la situation actuelle. Puis, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, il se penche en avant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Clarke qui s'est redressée elle aussi : « Peut-être que tu ne pourrais pas encaisser ce que j'aurais à te révéler. »

« Dis toujours, Blake. »

o.O.o

Octavia sort de la salle de sport, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle réajuste son débardeur noir, vérifie les lacets de ses chaussures — il n'y a rien de plus agaçant que de tomber dans le couloir, au milieu d'une dizaine d'agents qui savent parfaitement qui vous êtes, et qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de répéter à votre frère que vous vous êtes encore donnée en spectacle aujourd'hui — et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'élance dans le couloir.

Il faut absolument qu'elle parle à Bellamy. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pense, il est parti en mission depuis peu, et à l'heure qu'il est, Clarke et lui sont probablement coincés dans le trafic. Préférant s'en assurer, Octavia presse le pas, et se dirige vers l'appartement qu'elle partageait encore avec son frère quelques mois plus tôt.

Suivant le couloir légèrement courbe qui désert les logements de cet étage, Octavia se sent de plus en plus oppressée par ces murs gris, ce sol gris, ces néons qui renvoient une lumière douce mais parfois blafarde. Quand a-t-elle vu le soleil pour la dernière fois ? Autrement qu'à travers le dôme, la fenêtre de son appartement, celui de son frère ou encore celui de Clarke où elle passait désormais le plus clair de son temps. Quand a-t-elle vraiment ressenti le vent sur ses joues ? Car la légère brise que soufflent les ventilateurs de l'Arche, ou le vent artificiel des salles de tir ne compte pas.

Mais plus important : quand est-elle sortie pour la dernière fois ?

Alors qu'elle arrive devant la porte de l'appartement de son frère, c'est clair à l'esprit d'Octavia. Elle veut sortir d'ici. Et par tous les moyens nécessaires.

o.O.o

« Marcus ! »

Marcus Kane sursaute en attendant son prénom hurlé dans le couloir, ne s'attendant pas à voir débouler devant lui une furie brune.

« Tu as vu mon frère ? » s'enquit Octavia, les joues rouges d'avoir couru.

« Hum... Bonjour à toi aussi Octavia. »

« Ah oui... Bonjour. » dit la jeune femme en éloignant la remarque d'un geste de la main. « Bon, Bellamy ? »

Kane retient un soupire. Octavia est la gamine la plus bornée qu'il connaissent. Après Clarke peut-être. Il jète un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, qui lui indique qu'il est déjà en retard. Et Marcus Kane n'est jamais en retard. D'un signe, il propose à Octavia de le suivre et ils s'engouffrent tous deux dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

« Je n'ai pas vu ton frère. » dit enfin l'homme alors qu'il voit que la jeune femme s'apprête à réitérer sa question. « Lui et Clarke ne sont toujours pas revenu. »

Le regard d'Octavia s'assombrit.

« Ecoute. » soupire Kane alors que l'ascenseur s'arrête à l'étage demandé. « Thelonius m'attend. Patiente un peu, Bellamy ne va pas tarder. Je t'appellerais dès qu'on m'aura informé de son retour. »

Octavia hoche la tête, retrouvant aussitôt son sourire enfantin. Elle réalise à quel étage elle se trouve et décide d'y descendre. Sa sortie se ponctue de « pardon », « désolée », « paaaardon », et les portes en verre se referment derrière elle.

Quelques regards amusés se retournent vers Kane. Tout le monde ici sait bien que la fratrie Blake est sous sa protection depuis le décès de Jake Griffin, et bizarrement, tous les écarts de Bellamy et les bêtises de sa petite sœur son aisément oubliés.

L'ascenseur s'arrête enfin au dernier étage et Marcus pénètre dans la salle d'attente de Jaha. Il salue de la tête Mel qui, en pleine conversation téléphonique s'interrompt quand même pour lui répondre. Puis sans prendre la peine de se faire annoncer, et encore moins de frapper, il ouvre la porte du bureau du directeur.

Thelonius Jaha est assis derrière son bureau, enfoncé dans son grand fauteuil en cuir, et ne lève même pas la tête. Trois rides barrent son front alors qu'il fixe ses interlocutrices d'un air grave.

« Marcus... Tu tombes bien. »

Kane s'avance, souriant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il tout en prenant place à côté des deux femmes qui ne se sont pas retournées non plus à son arrivée.

« C'est à propos de Bellamy... » soupire Jaha alors que Callie est la première à regarder Kane dans les yeux, un petit sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres.

Puis Abby quitte enfin Thelonius des yeux, les plongeant dans le regard noir de Marcus avant de dire d'une voix grave.

« Nous pensons qu'il a une très mauvaise influence sur Clarke. »

o.O.o

Wells jète un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur arrière. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Raven, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. La jeune femme ne pourrait pas se battre, et Wick n'a aucune notion de combat, ou alors très peu.

Il reporte son attention sur la route. La mission les a épuisés. Il sent ses muscles endoloris et sa peau le brûler aux endroits où il a été blessé. Mais ce n'est rien face à ce que Raven a vécu. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, bien sûre, mais le choc a été rude.

Wick, très inquiet, l'a inspectée, soucieux qu'elle n'ait une commotion cérébrale ou autre chose tout aussi grave. Mais Raven a tôt fait d'éloigner toutes ces remarques d'un geste de la main, accompagné d'un grognement très disgracieux. Elle était épuisée et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était entendre Wick lui expliquer en long en large et en travers que la puissance du choc qu'elle avait reçu pouvait laisser des séquelles. Elle savait. C'est elle qui avait fait explosé le bar. Elle qui s'en était enfuie en courant. Elle qui avait été propulsée par le choc, pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Et elle qui avait un mal de chien à peu près dans tout son corps. Alors merci. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle les risques.

Elle s'est assoupie peu de temps après, malgré Wick qui lui hurlait qu'elle ne devait pas dormir. Mais elle était épuisée, et désobéir au jeune homme blond était trop tentant.

Elle dort désormais paisiblement, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Wick. Wells n'a fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil ou deux à son ami, dont le visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire tendre l'espace d'un instant.

« Quoi ? » grogne Wick alors qu'il surprend le regard du conducteur.

« Hum ? Non rien ... » murmure Wells en se concentrant à nouveau sur la route.

Wick laisse échapper un soupire. Wells peut bien rire s'il le souhaite, Raven dort sur son épaule. Et alors ? La pauvre, elle est épuisée. Le jeune homme la regarde du coin de l'œil. Il a trop peur de la réveiller s'il bouge. Son beau visage est parsemé d'égratignures, une plus grosse sur son front, dont le saignement s'est enfin arrêté, et une autre partant de sa lèvre inférieure, et descendant jusqu'au menton. Sans compter les bleus sur ses mains, dans son cou et sur son visage, ou ceux qu'elle a probablement sur les bras et les jambes.

Ses yeux remontent vers son visage, et il se tourne légèrement pour mieux la regarder. Tant pis. Wells se moquera de lui. Elle n'est plus la même lorsqu'elle dort. Raven semble plus fragile, apaisée, moins dure avec elle même, comme avec les autres. Un instant, Wick se fait la réflexion qu'il aurait peut être aimé qu'elle soit ainsi tout le temps. Et puis non.

Raven est bornée, casse couille, un brin prétentieuse, mais elle est aussi intelligente, forte, sure d'elle, et incroyablement belle. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait que cela change.

Une fois de plus, Wick ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire. Et Wells le remarque mais ne dit rien.

Ils approchent du quartier sécurisé de l'A.R.C. et bientôt, Wells tourne à gauche. La voiture s'engouffre dans un parking public. Malgré le faible éclairage, Wells ne ralentit pas. Les pneux crissent sur le béton lisse et il descend les trois étages en quelques minutes puis emprunte la troisième allée sur sa gauche, l'allée S

Toutes les places sont prises, exceptée celle du fond. Wells s'y gare. La voiture est plongée dans le silence l'espace d'un instant, puis le mur face à eux se met à trembler avant de basculer. Wells accélère aussitôt et s'enfonce rapidement dans le souterrain. Il l'a emprunté des centaines de fois. Le couloir s'éclaire au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y avance, par des néons bleus qui donnent au tunnel un aspect futuriste alors qu'il s'enfonce doucement dans le sol.

Ils débouchent dans le parking de l'Arche, et laissent la voiture à la place qui lui est réservée. Alors que Wells ouvre le coffre pour prendre les sacs d'armes et de munitions, Wick tente, le plus doucement possible, de réveiller Raven. La jeune femme grogne un peu, mais finalement, quitte son siège, aidée par l'ingénieur.

Un bras passé par dessus les épaules de Wick alors que le jeune homme la soutient fermement, Raven s'avance vers la porte qui mène au Pont.

« Ca va ? » demande Wells alors qu'elle passe devant lui.

Raven lui répond par une grimace qui le fait sourire. Mais son amusement est de courte durée. Son bracelet émet un * bip * sonore et l'instant d'après l'image de Kane s'affiche en hologramme. Wells reconnaît sans peine le bureau de son père.

Leur supérieur semble contrarié. Il salue à peine ses agents puis leur demande de monter le voir. Immédiatement.

« Ca promet ... » murmure Wick.

o.O.o

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Wells baisse les yeux après avoir croisé le regard de son père. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire du directeur. Après tout, son père ne s'est jamais montré très affectueux envers lui, encore moins depuis qu'il est lui-même agent de l'A.R.C. .

Le jeune homme ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il quitte aussitôt sa place, dans un coin du bureau, et pendant que Wick propose gentiment de l'aide à Raven, il s'éloigne vers la porte. Kane les raccompagne.

« Excuse ton père, Wells. Il est un peu occupé en ce moment. »

Comme toujours. Pourtant, bien qu'il meurt d'envie de le dire, Wells se retient, ce serait extrêmement puéril de sa part. Son père est à la tête d'une des plus grosses agences de renseignement des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, il a des devoirs et des obligations. Dont son fils ne fait plus partie malheureusement.

« Un problème avec Abby ? » demande Raven qui a remarqué la mère de Clarke sortir du bureau quelques secondes avant qu'eux n'y rentrent.

L'absence de réponse de Kane laisse présumer que Raven avait raison. Il y a bien quelque chose qui se passe. Et si Abby est impliquée, alors Clarke l'est aussi.

« Wick, j'aimerais que tu nous fasses ton rapport le plus rapidement possible. A vrai dire, je le veux dans la soirée. » reprend Kane.

Il demande à Raven de le tenir au courant si son état s'aggrave, salue ses agents qui retourne dans le bureau de Jaha, les laissant tous trois perplexes.

Les trois jeunes gens se regardent un instant. Tous pensent à la même chose. Qu'a pu faire Clarke pour que sa mère, Callie, Kane et Jaha se retrouvent en réunion toute une journée ? Mais Wick a d'autres choses à faire. Il prend rapidement congé, après avoir fait promettre à Raven de retourner voir un médecin et de passer à son bureau dans la soirée.

« Des nouvelles de Clarke ? » demande Wells lorsque l'ingénieur disparaît au coin du couloir.

Raven sursaute, elle n'avait pas prévu d'aborder ce sujet.

« Elle accompagnait Bellamy en mission ce matin. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Ils passent pas mal de temps ensemble … » fait remarquer le jeune homme, l'air de rien.

« Il est son instructeur Wells. C'est normal. »

« Oui, mais tout de même, j'ai l'impression que … Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a changé ? »

Cette fois-ci, Raven se raidit totalement.

« Je ne la connaissais pas avant Wells. Certes, elle a changé, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est sur la mauvaise voie. »

« Oui mais j'ai l'impression que Bellamy l'y conduit, sur la mauvaise voie. Je veux dire... On le connait Raven. C'est Bellamy Blake. Mais enfin à quoi pensait Kane lorsqu'il lui a confié Clarke ? »

Raven, dont les blessures commencent à se faire sentir, laisse échapper un soupire.

« Wells, je te le répère, il est son instructeur. Clarke est grande et... »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisent. C'est à ce moment qu'elle voit toute la douleur dans les yeux de Wells. Et elle comprend.

« Oh bordel Wells Jaha ne me dit pas que … »

Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir que les deux jeunes gens venaient d'emprunter se retournent, mais Raven n'en tient pas compte, trop ahurie pour faire preuve de discrétion.

« Chut ! » s'écrit Wells en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il l'entraine à sa suite dans la première salle vide qu'il trouve, et ne la lâche que quand il est sur et certain que personne ne pourra les entendre.

o.O.o

Bellamy ouvre la porte, laissant Clarke passer devant lui. Ils viennent de passer un quart d'heure dans le bureau de Thelonius, en compagnie de Kane pour un rapide debrief de leur mission.

« Bon et bien … Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé … » soupire Clarke.

« Tu parles. C'est parce que tu étais ... »

Le jeune homme est coupé par une voix féminine, qu'il reconnaît aussitôt.

« Clarke ? »

Il sursaute. Abby s'approche d'eux, un sourire hyprocrite sur les lèvres. Elle enlace sa fille, puis salue d'un bref signe de tête Bellamy. Ce dernier déglutit.

« Alors cette mission ? » demande-t-elle à sa fille.

« On sort du débrief, » explique Clarke en pointant du pouce la porte du bureau de Thelonius. « On a un rapport à faire. »

Depuis quelques temps, sa mère a une attitude étrange, mais Clarke se persuade que tout est dû à son entrée à l'A.R.C. Elle est cependant loin de s'imaginer que tout est lié à Bellamy et elle, dont elle perçoit cependant très bien la gène.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à saluer sa mère, Clarke reçoit un appel sur son bracelet. C'est Octavia, elle doit répondre. Elle montre à Bellamy le nom de sa sœur qui s'affiche, et s'éloigne rapidement.

« Alors ? » demande soudain Abby.

« Madame Griffin ? » dit Bellamy, légèrement perdu.

Le sourire faussement poli de la femme s'élargit en quelque chose de plus carnassier.

« Mais non, Bellamy, appelle-moi Abby. Tu permets que je t'appelle Bellamy ? Après tout, j'ai l'impression que tu fais partie de la famille ! »

Ah c'était donc ça ! Abby souhaitait des explications. Elle n'en avait probablement pas eu de la part de sa fille alors elle n'attendait qu'une chose : le coincer lui.

« Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu, Madame. Euh je veux dire... Abby. Ce que vous avez cru voir, … enfin ce que vous avez vu … n'avait pas lieu d'être et... »

« Epargne-moi tes bêtisses, Bellamy. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je connais ma fille, et je te connais, toi. »

Bellamy écarquille les yeux. Il a du mal à voir où Abby veut en venir, bien qu'il ait une petite idée. La femme continue alors.

« Vois-tu, avant que tu ne débarques dans sa vie, elle suivait sa voie, celle qu'on lui avait tracée. Elle était sage, posée, étudiait la médecine et s'apprêtait à devenir un médecin de renom. Et tu arrives, beau jeune homme mystérieux, fauteur de trouble, au cœur de l'action, tu l'entraines derrière toi dans ta vie. Ca t'amuse, elle est belle, novice, et surtout, tu l'attires.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu votre âge moi aussi. Je sais ce que c'est. On arrive ici, on est jeune, on vit tous la même chose. L'espionnage, le danger, le secret, l'action, c'est exaltant. Et on aime ça. J'ai connu ça, vivre avec ses amis, sortir à la Station 13. Je l'ai fait. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai connu mon mari. Il était jeune, beau, il aimait l'action, avait le goût du risque, de l'aventure, il n'avait peur de rien et souhaitait aider les gens. Ca attire, je ne le nierais pas.

« Mais je connais aussi ma fille, Bellamy. Elle est intelligente, déterminée, motivée. Comme son père, elle aime l'aventure, l'action, venir en aide aux autres. Mais tout comme l'était Jake, elle peut être très crédule aussi. »

A ces mots, Bellamy se braque. Clarke, crédule ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais il se retient de répondre. Du moins, pour l'instant.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, ah ça non. Mais je peux aisément imaginer ce qui te motive. Je suis peut-être hors-service, mais je sais me tenir au courant. Et j'ai entendu parler de toi. Bellamy Blake. Excellent élève. Agent prometteur. Coureur de jupons. Charmeur de ces dames. Elles tombent toutes à tes pieds.

« Clarke n'est pas comme ça. Est-ce une opportunité ? Un défi ? C'est tellement facile, tu es son instructeur, vous passez vos journées ensembles, tu l'entraines au combat, l'emmènes lors de tes missions, crois-moi, il n'y a rien de mieux pour se rapprocher.

« Mais voilà. Tu es son instructeur, Bellamy. Dois-je te rappeler ce que cela implique. Kane ne cesse de me répéter que tu es l'un de ses meilleurs agents. Ce serait dommage que tu perdes ton poste pour ne pas avoir rempli tes responsabilités tu ne crois pas ? Car il est interdit pour un superviseur de ... »

« Elle ne s'en rappelle pas. »

« Pardon ? »

Si ça lui fait terriblement mal de l'admettre, le ton presque enjoué d'Abby lui retourne l'estomac.

« Vous avez parfaitement entendu, Madame Griffin. Votre fille ne se rappelle pas m'avoir embrassé. Oui, car elle est celle qui a commencé. Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez, mais Clarke est adulte. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait, et si je vous donne l'impression de lui faire du rentre dedans, croyez-moi, elle n'est pas en reste. » avoue Bellamy, retrouvant peu à peu son assurance alors que le visage d'Abby se décompose.

« Elle ne s'en rappelle pas ? » C'est tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire, avant de retrouver ses esprits. « Ecoute-moi bien. Si Clarke ne s'en rappelle pas, c'est mieux pour elle. Elle n'a pas que ça à faire de perdre son temps avec toi. Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi elle est faite. Ca ne lui permettra pas d'accéder à la grande carrière qui lui est promise. Tu ne lui permettras pas d'y accéder. »

« En aucun cas, je ne comptais lui en parler, Madame. »

Le sourire d'Abby s'élargit. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarque que sa fille termine son appelle. Elle se penche vers Bellamy et baisse légèrement le ton.

« Alors c'est parfait. Ce sera notre petit secret. »

o.O.o

« Je l'savais ! Yes yes yes, je l'savais ! Je le savais ! » chantonne Raven, peut être un peu fort.

« Chuuuut ! » s'écrit Wells, regardant nerveusement derrière lui.

Mais la jeune femme n'entend pas. Elle est trop fière d'avoir remporté son pari avec Octavia qu'elle ne voit pas le regard blessé que Wells tente de dissimuler. Il baisse les yeux et sa tête rentrée dans ses épaules il murmure quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! » répète-t-il hargneusement.

Raven écarquille les yeux. Wells est vexé. Terriblement vexé même. Bien sûre qu'il l'est. Il est amoureux de Clarke depuis l'enfance. Et aujourd'hui, il réalise que jamais elle ne partagera ses sentiments. Après tout, il a Bellamy Blake en face de lui. Le poulain de Kane. Un prodige de l'espionnage. Le type que toutes les femmes veulent. Face à lui, il n'a aucune chance.

Un petit sourire triste, Raven prend la large main de Wells dans la sienne, y appliquant une légère pression.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait. »

Le regard fuyant de l'homme en dit long. Non elle ne sait pas. Il ne lui a jamais dit. N'a jamais laissé échapper un quelconque signe qui l'aurait trahi. Elle n'en a pas la moindre idée.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Qu'elle risque de le deviner, comme ça, au cours d'une mission ? Bon, ça crève les yeux, mais quand même Wells ! Bon sang, tu combats le G.R.O.U.N.D., et tu es incapable de dire à la femme que tu aimes ce que tu ressens ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Rah les hommes ! » soupire Raven, se laissant violemment tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et grimaçant au passage.

Ils restent silencieux pendant un moment alors que Raven tente de se calmer et que Wells rumine ses pensées. Ce dernier est cependant le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Raven. » murmure-t-il, attrapant la main de celle qu'il espère devenir une amie. « Tu ne peux pas en parler. Ni à Clarke, ni à Octavia, ni à personne. Tu m'entends ? »

La jeune femme acquiesce, soudainement très mal à l'aise. Mais elle comprend la peur de Wells. Clarke est en colère contre lui, et semble bien décidée à ne plus lui parler. Qu'elle sache que Wells en pince pour elle ne changerait rien, et rendrait le jeune homme encore plus malheureux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » acquiesce Raven. « Ce sera notre secret »

o.O.o

« Tout va bien ? » demande Clarke en revenant vers sa mère et Bellamy.

Elle aurait juré les avoir vu en pleine conversation, mais ils sont à présent étrangement silencieux. Sans compter cette pesante sensation de gène qui flotte dans l'air.

« Tout va très bien, ma chérie. Bellamy et moi discutions justement de toi. »

« Ah... » murmure Clarke.

Connaissant sa mère, le jeune homme a du en baver. En parlant de ça …

« C'était O. » dit-elle au frère de cette dernière. « Elle nous attend, il semblerait que ce soit urgent. »

Bellamy hoche la tête et sans prendre la peine de saluer Abby, s'éloigne, attrapant le poignet de Clarke au passage.

« A plus M'man ! » crie la jeune femme avant de tourner dans le couloir principal, puis elle se retourne vers Bellamy. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Octavia nous attend. »

« Vous avez discuté, avec ma mère ? » demande Clarke alors qu'ils atteignent bientôt l'étage de leurs appartement.

Bellamy qui se tient dos à elle, ne bouge pas d'un poil. Dès lors que la porte vitrée s'ouvre, il quitte l'habitacle et s'élance dans les couloirs, Clarke à sa suite.

Octavia est assise par terre, ses talons posés à côté d'elle, les pieds enfoncés dans la moquette qui tapisse les couloirs. Elle entend le pas pressé de son frère à quelques dizaines de mètres et se lève aussitôt. Lorsque Bellamy apparaît, au coin du couloir, elle voit sur son visage que quelque chose ne va pas.

Alors que Clarke déverouille la porte de son appartement, la jeune femme tente de sonder le visage de son frère, sans réussir à en tirer quoi que ce soit. Aussi, quand leur amie leur propose de venir boire un verre ou grignoter quelque chose, Octavia se voit forcée d'inventer une excuse pour refuser.

« C'est notre soirée... notre soirée fil- … soirée film. »

« Soirée film ? » répète Clarke, perplexe.

Octavia hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« Ok... » répond Clarke, quelque peu déçue. « On se voit plus tard alors ? »

La plus jeune des Blake acquiesce, embrasse son amie sur la joue, puis sa main serant fermement celle de son frère, elle quitte l'appartement en trombe.

Le chemin entre l'appartement de Clarke et celui de Bellamy ne lui a jamais semblé aussi long. Ils arrivent enfin devant la porte, qu'elle déverouille. Sans lâcher la main de son frère, elle gravit quatre à quatre les marches. Puis elle le fait s'assoir dans son fauteuil préféré — un vieux canapé en cuir beige un peu passé — et trotine dans la cuisine pour prendre un soda et un bière dans le frigo.

« Tiens. » dit-elle en posant la bouteille devant Bellamy. « Et maintenant, crache le morceau. »

o.O.o

Bellamy, sa bière à la main, jette un regard perdu à sa sœur. Que veut-elle qu'il lui dise ? Elle sait tout ! Qu'il est un coureur de jupons, un arnaqueur professionnel, un menteur, un lâche, un profiteur. Octavia a grandi avec lui après tout, elle est au courant.

Voyant que son frère n'est pas décidé à parler, Octavia prend une gorgée de coca, l'incitant à faire de même. A la moitié de la bouteille, Bellamy craque. Elle veut savoir ? Il lui dit tout.

Son attirance pour Clarke, le pari avec John, le jeu que c'était au début, puis le défi que c'est rapidement devenu. Sa volonté de tout arrêter, mais son envie de continuer en voyant que la jeune femme résiste. Comment il avait noyé cette obsession grandissante un soir, avant de laisser Clarke l'embrasser. Il l'avait provoquée, il faut l'avouer, mais c'était elle qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. Et puis apprendre qu'elle ne s'en rappelait pas l'avait blessé, il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais ça l'avait blessé, surtout après la manière dont elle l'avait envoyé bouler. Alors plus question d'abandonner. Il voulait gagner, la faire plier, tomber, la voir ramper à ses pieds. Il voulait Clarke Griffin et il l'aurait. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne la connaisse. Et aujourd'hui, le dilemme était encore plus important. Elle était son amie, mais la voulait encore plus. Puis on ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas, que c'était une question d'éthique. Il était son instructeur, il avait été recueilli par Jake. Ca ne se faisait pas. Tout ça le rendait dingue.

Octavia attend patiemment qu'il termine. Et quand enfin il se renfonce dans son fauteuil, elle tend le bras et attrape sa main.

« Tu es certain qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui lance le fait craquer. Octavia a toujours su tirer de lui les réponses qu'elle attendait. Même de manière involontaire. Est-ce involontaire aujourd'hui ? Surement pas. Mais Bellamy ne peut résister.

« J'ai parlé à Abby. »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Il répète mot pour mot — tout est gravé dans sa mémoire — ce que la mère de Clarke lui a dit. Elle a vu clair en lui. Elle sait qu'il ne souhaite que piéger sa fille. Qu'il est lâche. Menteur. Pas sérieux. Qu'il a changé sa fille, la déviant du droit chemin. Qu'il ne la mérite pas.

Mais est-ce que ce qu'il souhaite, c'est pouvoir la mériter ?

Octavia est restée étonnamment silencieuse, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de serrer la main de son frère. Cette fois, elle sait qu'il a tout dit, qu'il a lâché tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle laisse échapper un soupire.

« Bell... »

Bellamy grimace. Au ton de sa voix, il sent que ça va barder.

« Je ne vais pas te faire la morale. » poursuit-elle.

Ah bon ?

« Tu es grand. Tu sais ce que tu fais. Tout comme Clarke. »

Et bien en voilà enfin une qui pense comme lui.

« Mais je crois que tu fais une erreur. »

Bellamy se fige. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui dit cela. Quelque chose d'interdit. Une connerie. Une absurdité. Tout ça, il a entendu. Mais une erreur ?

« Clarke est une fille géniale, vraiment, je l'adore, et crois-moi, je suis très heureuse de vous voir si proche. Cependant, je trouve ça idiot que ce rapprochement ne soit dû qu'à cette sale manie que tu as de draguer tout ce qui bouge. Allez Bell ! Vous bossez ensembles, vous passez vos journées ensembles, et vous formez un duo génial, productif et de qualité. »

Elle s'interrompt un instant, posant son regard menthe à l'eau sur son frère.

« On sait tous ce qui va se passer. Tu vas continuer, elle va craquer, tu vas te la taper et ensuite, elle sera soit gênée, soit dans l'attente de quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas lui donner. Pense à tout ce que ça gâchera. Le groupe sera divisé, Clarke ne t'adressa plus la parole, elle continuera sa formation avec Wells et bye bye votre collaboration, Kane sera fâché, Abby te fera virer, et toi, tu resteras seul, dans ta garçonnière, à te sentir con. »

Hum... Et elle ne devait pas lui faire la morale c'est ça ?

« Ce qui me désole, grand frère, c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu ne vois Clarke que comme un butin. Mais elle est plus que ça et je suis certaine que tu t'en rendras compte rapidement. Je ne vais pas te dire d'abandonner, ça t'encouragerait à régler l'affaire Clarke Griffin dans la soirée, mais je te demande de réfléchir. »

La jeune femme se lève tout en parlant. Elle attrape sa canette et va la jeter dans la cuisine. Un coup d'oeil au four lui indique qu'elle risque d'être en retard. Rapidement, elle revient vers son frère, après avoir mis un peu d'ordre sur le plan de travail.

« Et puis, qui sait ? Clarke pourrait être la meilleur chose qui te soit arrivé ! »

Bellamy ne feint même pas de ne pas avoir compris. Il tourne prestement la tête vers sa sœur, et croise son regard espiègle. Elle se penche vers lui, l'embrasse sur la joue, puis s'éloigne vers l'escalier en ajoutant :

« Enfin... Après moi, bien entendu ! »

Et elle disparaît.

Il reste un moment sans bouger après le départ de sa sœur. Les paroles d'Abby lui reviennent à l'esprit. Mais bientôt, celles d'Octavia les surmontent. _Clarke pourrait être la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée_. Il se répète encore et encore ces mots, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Bellamy sort enfin de ses réflexions. Il a pris sa décision. Ce pari n'apportera rien de bon. Faire craquer Clarke avant la fin du mois n'est plus son objectif. Bien sûre, il désire toujours autant la jeune femme, mais il ne tentera plus rien. Du moins... Il ne sera à l'origine de rien. Car comme l'a si bien dit sa sœur, — et à peu près toutes les personnes qui sont au courant de ce manège — Clarke est grande, et si elle attaque la première et bien … Rien ne lui interdira de se défendre …

o.O.o

Après avoir enchainé les missions, Clarke se retrouve à la tête de quelques jours de repos. Deux pour dire vrai. Depuis le temps qu'elle les attendait ! Sauf que voilà... Octavia est avec son frère, Raven est en débrief, Jackson travaille, elle n'a personne avec qui trainer.

La jeune femme laisse échapper un long soupire, légèrement surjoué, mais qui reflète très bien ce qu'elle ressent. Elle a pourtant tout essayé. Elle a rangé sa cuisine, passé l'aspirateur dans le salon et récuré sa salle de bain. Si seulement elle avait des courses à faire …

Sauf que là, Clarke s'ennuie à mourrir. Décidée à mettre fin à cette misérable soirée, elle gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre, attrape un jean dans son dressing, l'enfile puis redescend tout aussi rapidement. Sa veste, ses clés, son arme – on ne sait jamais, même en plein cœur de l'Arche – et la porte se referme derrière elle.

Elle rejoint l'ascenseur d'un pas léger. Se dire qu'elle va faire quelque chose la rend joyeuse. Elle ne presse pas le pas pour autant, profitant de ce sentiment étrange de béatitude. L'ascenseur est rempli, la forçant à attendre le prochain, mais au point où elle en est, ce n'est pas un problème. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle descend à l'étage souhaité.

Le soixante-douzième est très différent des autres étages de logements. Les réfugiés de l'Arche sont installés dès leur arrivée dans un véritable quartier résidentiel. Sur les trois étages qui leurs sont réservés, on trouve des logements, mais aussi des magasins, des restaurants, des salles de sport, dès cinémas, des jardins, tout pour que chacun s'y sente à l'aise. Bien sure, ils sont réservés à l'usage des réfugiés, ce qui explique l'absence presque totale de costumes gris – bien que Clarke n'adhère pas réellement à cette mode, habituée à suivre le marginal Bellamy Blake dans ses missions.

Alors qu'elle passe devant ce qui semble être l'accueil de l'étage, une femme interpellé Clarke. La jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés – comment connaît-elle son prénom ? – s'approche, légèrement méfiante.

« Clarke Griffin ? »

« Mmh oui ? »

« Appartement 7247 » dit la femme, une jolie brune aux yeux gris.

« Pardon ? »

La brune, qui répondait déjà à un autre visiteur, se retourne.

« Vous venez bien voir Jasper Jordan et Monty Green ? Appartement 7247. »

Clarke murmure un petit " oh ... Merci ... " et s'éloigne, perplexe. Allons bon, voilà que l'A.R.C. lit dans les pensées maintenant ? Fichus bracelets !

Elle emprunte cependant le couloir indiqué ( pour que les nouveaux arrivants, ne possédant pas le bracelet des agents et qui leurs permettaient de se repérer dans l'immensité de l'Arche, ne se perdent pas, Thelonius avait fait installé des panneaux ). Ici le sol est couvert de parquet, les murs sont tantôt beige, tantôt vitrés lorsqu'un espace vert ou un lieu commun se trouve derrière, et les lampes propagent une douce lueur de fin de journée, tandis que les ventilateurs maintiennent l'air à une température agréable de vingt degrés.

Arrivée devant la porte 48, Clarke se fige. La femme lui a-t-elle dit 48, ou 47 ? Tentée de frapper à la première, elle s'interrompt cependant. Le bruit d'une explosion qu'on tente vainement de maintenir retentit dans l'appartement voisin. Pas de doute, c'est celui de ses amis.

Étonnée qu'une Armada n'ait pas encore fait son apparition, Clarke frappe fermement à la porte. Des pas pressés se font entendre et la porte est déverrouillée, puis entre-ouverte, laissant apparaître la moitié gauche du visage de Monty.

« Oh Clarke ... » il jète un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de reprendre, gêné. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Monty. Jasper est là ? Je peux rentrer ? »

À nouveau, le jeune homme regarde derrière lui alors que Clarke perçoit des bribes de conversations pressées.

« Jasp' ? Clarke est là ! »

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre un peu plus, juste assez pour laisser passer la tete de Jasper. Il porte ses lunettes de chimiste sur la tête, celle que Clarke lui avait offert pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, et qu'il ne quitte presque plus.

" Clarke ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

La jeune femme fait un pas en arrière, gênée. Que se passe-t-il là dedans pour que ses meilleurs amis la rejettent ? Elle s'apprêtent à repartir lorsqu'elle entend une troisième voix.

« Les gars ? Qui est là ? »

« Octavia ? » s'exclame Clarke, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

À l'entente de son nom, cette dernière apparaît elle aussi sur le seuil de la porte.

« Allez Jasper, dégage un peu, et ouvre moi cette porte ! » grogne la brune. « Clarke ! Je croyais que tu passais la soirée chez toi ! Ça va ? »

« Je m'ennuyais. Je pensais que tu étais avec ton frère, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais maintenant je vois que tu étais très occupée. Je ... Je suis desolee, je n'aurais pas dû venir. On se voit plus tard ! » bégaye-t-elle sur la fin, tout en reculant lentement.

Octavia attrape son poignet au vol et l'attire en avant.

« Mais non, attend ! Pourquoi tu ne ... » Elle écarquille les yeux. « Bravo les garçons! Vous êtes contents de vous ?! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Clarke à tout à fait le droit de venir ! C'est votre amie non ? Allez viens, ne reste pas sur le palier, je crois qu'ils ont quelque chose à te montrer ! » ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke se laisse faire, alors qu'Octavia la traîne dans l'appartement des garçons. Elle est surprise de voir à quel point la jeune femme semble à l'aise dans ce salon qui n'est pas le sien. Elle fait s'assoir Clarke sur le canapé et se rend dans la cuisine pour lui proposer quelque chose à boire.

En attendant, Clarke observe discrètement l'appartement, dont la décoration, tout comme l'agencement, est totalement différente de la sienne.

« Surtout pas ! » s'écrit Jasper alors qu'Octavia dépose deux verres d'eau sur la table basse.

Les deux amies lèvent vers lui un regard perplexe, l'un bleu océan, l'autre d'un vert profond.

« Ça fausserait le goût de notre invention. » explique Monty alors que son ami a déjà disparu dans une pièce adjacente.

Kane a fait en sorte que Monty et Jasper, qui en aucun cas ne voulaient être séparés, aient à leur disposition un appartement dans lequel on avait pu installer un laboratoire. C'était assez petit, mais tant qu'ils pouvaient bidouiller du matin jusqu'au soir, et parfois toute la nuit, les deux compères étaient heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » murmure Clarke, qui commence sérieusement à prendre peur.

Octavia lui répond par un clin œil, très franchement pas rassurant tout en vidant l'eau des verres dans l'évier.

Les garçons reviennent avec une bouteille en verre brun, dont on devine à peine le contenu, un liquide qui ressemble vaguement à de la bière. Ils prennent place autour de Clarke, Monty en tailleur au sol, Octavia sur l'accoudoir, tandis que Jasper s'assied sur le bord de la table basse.

« Verre, s'il vous plaît. » dit Jasper comme un chirurgien aurait demandé un bistouri à son apprenti.

Octavia s'exécute en levant les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il se prend déjà pour un grand chimiste. Il va falloir que tu redescendes sur terre, Jordan.

À l'aide de Monty, il verse leur " découverte " dans les verres, qui se remplissent peu à peu dans liquide ambré. Lorsque chacun a un verre entre les mains, Jasper prend la parole.

« Nous sommes fiers de vous présenter aujourd'hui le résultat de six mois de recherches. Recherches légèrement ralenties par ce ... »

« Connard. » souffle Monty à Jasper qui ne sait pas quel mot utiliser pour rester poli.

Clarke sourit, et lui fait un signe de la tete signifiant " Tu peux le dire. "

« Hum... Ce connard ... De Finn... Mais ! Avec l'aide d'Octavia » et il lève son verre à la jolie brune dont les joues rosissent légèrement. « Nous avons rattrapé ce retard. Enfin ... Levons donc nos verres à ce ... À ce ... »

Il jète un regard perdu à Monty, ne réalisant qu'à présent qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de nom à leur boisson.

« On verra ça plus tard ! » les rassure Octavia. " En attendant, santé ! "

« Ouah ! » s'écrit Clarke. " C'est fort ! "

« Tu nous a pris pour qui ? » plaisant Monty en tapant dans la main quê Jasper lui tend. " On fait pas les choses à moitié. "

Clarke, qui sent encore le liquide lui réchauffer la gorge, pour le verre encore à demi rempli à hauteur de ses yeux. La boisson prend une légère teinte argenté avec les rayons du soleil qui se couche à travers les grandes baies vitrées, projetant sur son visage des ombres étonnantes.

« On dirait de la lune en bouteille ... » murmure-y-elle absorbée par la beauté des couleurs, se demandant si elle serait à même de mieux les reproduire à l'aquarelle ou au fusain.

« De la lune en bouteille... » répète Octavia elle aussi soudainement absorbée par la couleur du liquide.

« Ça sonne plutôt bien ! » admet Monty, observant à son tour le liquide comme le font leurs deux amies.

« Mais oui ! » s'écrit Jasper.

Il se lève précipitamment de la table, menaçant de renverser la bouteille contenant le précieux mélange.

« Au Moonshine ! » dit-il en levant son verre.

« Au Moonshine ! » répondent en cœur des amis.

Ils éclatent tous de rire et finissent le contenu de leurs verres d'une traite.

« Vous savez quoi ? » dit Octavia après un moment de silence, chacun savourant le goût du Moonshine, et la sensation de bien être qu'il diffusait. « Vous devriez le vendre à la Station 13. »

Sa remarque est accueillie par trois paires d'yeux totalement ahuris. Ah oui. Dans son plan génial, Octavia avait oublié un léger détail. Ces trois là viennent de débarquer. Et si aujourd'hui, ils savent très bien que le meilleur café de l'Arche se prend au Unity Day, ils ne connaissent pas encore tous les coins branchés.

« La Station 13 c'est ... Comment dire ? Tous les agents s'y retrouvent le soir. Mission ou pas mission le lendemain. Alors imaginez un peu ! Deux milles deux cent vingt clients ! C'est énorme non ? Bon bien sure, les réfugiés ne sont pas autorisés sans accompagnateurs, mais si vous décidez de lancer les négociations avec le patron, je suis sûre que ça peut s'arranger. Alors ?! Ça vous dit ? "

Elle a les yeux qui pétillent, et les joues roses d'excitation. Mais Clarke est épuisée.

« Demain ? » propose-t-elle. Puis devant l'air déçu de son amie, elle ajoute :« Qu'on profite encore un peu du Moonshine, tant qu'il n'est pas connu dans tout l'A.R.C. ! »

Octavia acquiesce joyeusement, heureuse à l'idée de partager ce moment avec ses amis. La soirée du samedi soir s'annonce géniale, elle avait hate qu'ils sortent tous à la Station 13, en bande, comme elle rêvait si souvent de le faire. Il faut dire que Bellamy ne la laisse jamais y aller seule.

La jeune femme hoquète et ses amis se retournent vers elle, inquiets. D'un signe de la main, elle leur indique que tout va bien.

Bellamy. Elle avait complètement oublié que demain ils se voyaient au bar justement. Lui qui semblait prêt à renoncer à Clarke, la voilà qui la lui sert sur un plateau.

Tant pis. Elle avisera.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que j'ai vraiment a-do-ré l'écrire. Bon, j'avoue, c'est parce que je savais ce qui se passerait après, et que je ne tenais plus. Non non, ce n'est pas du tout un teaser pour le chapitre suivant ;) _

_Allez, on se revoit au prochain chapitre ! _

_K. Brooks_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Station 13

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_En ce soir de sortie d'épisode, je prends tout de même le risque de publier mon chapitre ...  
D'ailleurs ! En parlant de la série..._

_**/!\ ATTENTION SPOILER /!\**_

_J'étais teeeellement triste pour Monroe :'( J'apprends qu'on a le même prénom ( oui, on fait ce qu'on peut x) ) et quelques secondes après, elle nous quitte. Je sais pas si je suis déterminée à la faire mourir dans mes fics ( d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore apparue dans A.R.C., mais au cas où x) Enfin bref ..._

_Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je remercie _GreeEyes_ et _graciel_ pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre plus tôt. _

_Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Ce chapitre a été corrigé par _Kanli_ en personne ! Oui oui U.U Donc plus de fautes qui font mal pour vos petits yeux ;) _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ..._

* * *

Clarke laisse échapper un discret soupire. Voilà trois heures que ses amies sont arrivées. Trois heures que Clarke essaye robes, mini jupes, hauts à paillettes et décolletés plongeant. Trois heures qu'elle se retient de tout leur envoyer à la figure.

« Bon ... Essaye celle-ci ! » s'exclame Octavia pour la énième fois.

Clarke attrape rageusement la robe et retourne dans sa salle de bain. Elle enfile la robe, une robe bordeaux à bustier puis retourne dans sa chambre. Là, Raven et Octavia la jugent d'un regard sévère tout en lui demandant de se tourner.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on fait tout ça ?! » soupire Clarke en prenant la nouvelle robe que ses amies lui tendent.

« Essaye, au lieu de papoter ! » lui répond Raven, puis lorsque Clarke a disparu dans la pièce voisine, elle se penche vers Octavia. « Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Oui, oui, » répond Octavia à voix basse. « Il faut qu'on lui trouve quelqu'un, on doit l'éloigner de mon frère. »

Clarke revient, habillée d'une robe verte. Octavia ne lui accorde qu'un rapide coup d'œil, puis lui lance une autre robe avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Raven.

« Rav', on sait aussi bien l'une que l'autre que mon frère n'abandonnera pas. Caser Clarke est le meilleur moyen, au moins, s'il persévère, il se fera casser la gueule. »

Raven la dévisage, perplexe.

« Si tu le dis. » concède-t-elle.

« Mais ? » demande Octavia, qui sent bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

Clarke apparaît alors, vêtue d'une robe noire à col bateau, de larges bretelles et cintrée à la taille. Elle a remonté ses cheveux en chignon, pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent lors de ses essayages et ne les a pas encore détachés. En voyant les regards de ses amies, elle s'éloigne vers son dressing, fouille un instant dedans et en ressort une paire d'escarpins noirs à l'emblématique semelle rouge.

« Alors ? » soupire Clarke, qui ne cherche plus à cacher son agacement.

Raven déglutit.

« On la jette dans la gueule du loup ... » murmure-t-elle.

o.O.o

Étrangement, Octavia et Raven se sont rapidement préparées. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'arrivée tonitruante de Monty et Jasper. Les deux jeunes hommes ont passé quinze minutes à crier qu'ils étaient pressés. Clarke leur en est extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle voyait déjà Octavia l'attaquer à coup d'eye-liner alors que Raven l'aurait torturée avec sa brosse à cheveux.

Ses talons à la main — pas folle — et un châle sous le bras, elle descend les escaliers qui mènent à son salon sous les sifflements de ses amis.

Raven et Octavia ne peuvent pas comprendre. Mais Monty et Jasper eux ont vu Clarke dévastée après la mort de son père. Avoir face à eux aujourd'hui, leur amie prête à sortir et s'amuser, les remplis de joie.

La jeune femme cache sa gêne en s'éloignant pour enfiler ses chaussures. Mais Jasper ne se préoccupe déjà plus d'elle. Octavia vient d'apparaître en haut des escaliers, dans une jupe noir et un chemisier blanc, perchée sur des bottes à talons. Leurs regards croisent et Jasper se sent faiblir.

« Tue-moi ... » murmure-t-il à Monty, frappant son cœur de son poing d'un mouvement théâtral.

Son ami éclate de rire, puis se retourne vers les filles.

« Prêtes ? »

« Prêtes ! » acquiescent-elles à l'unisson.

Ils rejoignent le quarante-neuvième étage, où se trouvent les voitures privées. Raven serpente dans les allées à la recherche de sa voiture, avant de s'arrêter devant un 4x4 rouge foncé. La véhicule n'étonne nullement Clarke, connaissant sa propriétaire, et encore moins la couleur.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de protester, Octavia saute sur la place passager et Clarke se retrouve serrée entre Jasper et Monty. Raven démarre et ils quittent le parking pour rejoindre un souterrain que Clarke n'a jamais emprunté.

La jeune femme a appris le matin même que Raven avait été blessée lors de sa mission avec Wells, la veille. Mais cette dernière ne semble rien sentir, malgré les diverses coupures qu'elle a aux bras et au visage, et qu'elle s'est empressée de cacher sous les manches longues de sa robe et du maquillage.

« On est encore loin ? » demande Jasper d'une voix suppliante.

« Oh mon dieu, Jasper, tais-toi ! T'es pire qu'un gosse ! » soupire Octavia.

Le jeune homme se tait, faisant mine de bouder, mais bien vite, il se retrouve de nouveau à s'agiter, au grand malheur de Clarke, dont la place est réduite de minute en minute.

Le tunnel dans lequel ils se trouvent s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure de leur progression, permettant à Clarke d'apercevoir une porte couverte de mécanismes, et vers laquelle se dirige Raven.

« Euh ... » murmure-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa question que le mur bascule, révélant un parking public mal éclairé. Raven passe la première et s'engage dans le parking. Elle prend la première allée à sa droite puis tourne à gauche dans une rangée tout autant peu éclairée que celle où se trouvait la porte magique.

_Allée S ..._ note mentalement Clarke.

La voiture avance lentement avant de se garer sur une place. Au mur, peint en violet figure le nombre 13. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la voiture. Même Octavia, qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas cessé de parler, s'est tût. Tout le monde fixe les écritures au mur. Puis un * dong * sonore tente tôt, faisant trembler le véhicule et Clarke s'aperçoit que le mur monte. À moins que ce soit eux qui descendent. La voiture se retrouve engloutit dans le sol en béton et s'enfonce sur quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que le trou au-dessus d'eux se referme. Face à eux, un second mur, frappé du nombre 13 vient de s'ouvrir, leur laissant le passage libre.

Un autre parking s'étend devant eux. Des centaines de voitures sont parfaitement alignées sous un éclairage de néons mauve.

« Là ! » s'écrit Octavia. « Une place ! Vite vite vite ! »

Raven marmonne quelques mots avant de se garer. Ils quittent le véhicule et les trois filles s'avancent, bras dessus, bras dessous, vers l'entrée de la Station 13.

Il n'y a personne devant les lourdes portes métalliques sur lesquelles on peut toujours lire ce 13 violet. Un homme, dont les habits noirs laissent apercevoir sa musculature, se tient près de la porte. Aussitôt qu'il aperçoit Octavia, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire carnassier.

« Octavia ... Ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! T'apportes des petits nouveaux ? »

« La ferme, Dax. » soupire Raven en serrant les poings.

« Toujours un plaisir de te voir, Reyes. » murmure le soi-disant Dax en se tournant vers Raven. « Et qui est donc cette jolie ... »

« Clarke. Clarke Griffin. » le coupe cette dernière.

Le visage de Dax s'assombrit.

« _Griffin_ ? La fille de ... »

« Oui. » s'empresse à nouveau de répondre Clarke. « On peut passer à présent ? »

De nouvelles personnes arrivent et Dax se voit forcé d'acquiescer. Il suit cependant Clarke du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin du couloir.

« Quel connard ... » murmure Octavia. « Enfin ... Par ici. »

Elle les entraîne dans un ascenseur brinquebalant.

« La Station 13 faisait autrefois partie de l'Arche. » explique-t-elle alors que la cabine métallique s'élève. « Mais certaines raisons ont poussé un ancien directeur à la faire évacuer. Aujourd'hui, c'est devenu le bar le plus branché du quartier. Ils ont même dû s'étendre aux étages supérieurs pour accueillir plus de monde. »

Jasper écarquille les yeux.

« Et oui ... Trois autres étages pour ajouter un restaurant, une boîte et un bar accessibles aux habitants de DC. »

À ces mots, les portes s'ouvrent en grinçant, alors que la musique envahit l'ascenseur. Octavia attrape la main de Clarke et celle de Raven et s'élance hors de la cabine. Ils suivent un couloir étroit, déjà encombré par des clients ayant un peu trop bu. La musique de plus en plus forte bat dans les oreilles de Clarke, et bientôt, ils débouchent dans la salle principale.

_La Station 13._

Derrière une piste de danse pleine à craquer, un bar s'étend sur toute la largueur de la pièce. Sur la gauche, des loges privées et des tables accueillent des clients autour d'un verre ou d'une collation, et au fond de la salle, perché sur une estrade, un homme brun fait danser la foule.

Octavia a aperçu son frère. Elle le cherchait désespérément depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'ascenseur, espérant secrètement qu'il n'ait pu venir. Mais Bellamy est là. Adossé au bar. Et son regard est posé sur Clarke.

o.O.o

Dès qu'ils entrent, c'est la première chose qu'il voit. Clarke Griffin. Sa princesse s'avance, un sourire timide aux lèvres, dans une robe noire, vers le bar. Vers lui. Elle ne l'a pas vu, il le sait bien, sinon, son attitude ne serait pas celle qu'elle arbore à ce moment, calme, mais légèrement gênée.

Elle est accompagnée de sa sœur, Raven, et des deux chimistes carrément fous. Un instant, il envisage d'aller les voir, mais il remarque alors qu'Octavia l'a vu. Il lui adresse un signe de tête auquel elle répond par des yeux noirs. Enfin quoi ? C'est elle qui lui a proposé de se retrouver ici. Mais il n'a pas le temps de questionner sa sœur, que celle-ci s'éloigne, murmurant quelque chose aux oreilles de Raven.

Bellamy regarde la chevelure monde de Clarke disparaître parmi les danseurs. Il se retourne alors vers le bar et commande un verre. La serveuse, une belle brune, le lui sert, un sourire plein de sous-entendus aux lèvres. Mais il ne voit pas ce sourire. Il ne voit que les yeux bleus de Clarke.

Clarke, elle, n'a pas remarqué Bellamy accoudé au bar. Un instant, elle a senti Octavia se braquer, mais la jeune femme s'est empressée de les éloigner plus loin. Ils prennent une table et Clarke se laisse tomber sur la banquette.

« Je vais nous chercher des verres ! » s'écrit Octavia en lançant à Raven un regard explicite.

Elle s'éloigne rapidement vers le bar, jouant des coudes pour pouvoir passer. Son frère n'est pas difficile à remarquer, comment a pu faire Clarke pour le rater ?! _M'enfin ..._ Elle se glisse à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Bell' ! »

« O'. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Clarke serait là. »

Octavia soupire. Il ne perd décidément pas le nord celui-là.

« C'était pas prévu. » dit-elle, tout en commandant des verres.

Elle observe du coin de l'œil son frère finir son verre d'une traite.

« C'était pas prévu, où tu n'avais pas prévu _de me le dire_ ?! »

Un serveur dépose un plateau sur le comptoir. Octavia s'en saisit rapidement avant de saluer son frère.

« Et surtout. N'approche _pas_ Clarke. Tu m'entends ?! »

Et aussitôt, elle disparaît.

« Le serveur a mis du temps à m'apporter ça ... » ment Octavia.

Pas question d'évoquer Bellamy.

Elle tend à chacun un verre puis ils trinquent tous une dernière fois à Jasper, Monty et leur dernière découverte.

« Ça vaut pas le Moonshine ... » dit Raven alors que le goût âcre de la vodka se reprend dans sa gorge.

« Mais c'est tout aussi fort ... » poursuite Clarke en grimaçant.

Ils éclatent tous de rire, avant de reprendre un verre.

o.O.o

Une demi-heure plus tard, Clarke se retrouve seule à leur table. Jasper et Monty ont été convoqués par le patron de la Station 13, Octavia a rejoint Lincoln, et Raven discute au bar avec Wick. _Super ..._

« Clarke ! » l'appelle une voix aiguë, par-dessus la musique.

La jeune femme sursaute et aperçoit Octavia qui s'avance d'un pas chancelant vers elle avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette.

« Ça va ? » s'enquiert la blonde.

« Viens danser avec moi ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à Clarke de protester, Octavia l'entraîne derrière elle sur la piste de danse. Elles sont bientôt rejointes par Raven et elles dansent toutes les trois jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Depuis le bar, Bellamy a tout suivi, réprimant son envie de s'approcher de Clarke et de la surprendre. Mais il s'est fait une promesse.

Cependant, il aperçoit du coin de l'œil un type s'approcher de la jeune femme. Depuis quelques temps, l'homme et sa bande de potes semblaient très intéressés par sa sœur et ses amies, mais il s'avère que Clarke était la personne convoitée.

Incapable d'agir, Bellamy observe avec rage l'homme aborder timidement Clarke. Un instant, il espère que sa princesse va lui dire non, qu'elle va faire preuve de la vivacité qu'elle a habituellement. Mais non. Poussée par les filles, elle accepte la proposition de l'homme avec un grand sourire.

Bellamy déglutit. Il finit son énième verre avant d'en demander un autre. Une femme s'approche de lui, se collant légèrement contre son flanc, sa main posée sur son torse mais il l'a fusille du regard, enlève sa main et lui fait comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs. Jamais il n'a repoussé une femme si violemment, il s'en rend bien compte mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle n'était pas Clarke.

Clarke qui n'a pas la moindre idée de l'agitation qui règne en Bellamy puisque qu'elle danse allègrement avec cet homme dont elle ne connaît même pas le nom. Après quelques chansons, la jeune femme lui propose d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire.

Accoudée au bar, elle sent soudain un regard insistant posé sur elle.

« J'avoue que tu me déçois un peu, » murmure Bellamy. « Je pensais que tu avais de meilleurs goûts en matière de cavalier. »

Clarke sursaute en se retourne vers Bellamy. Elle croise son regard brûlant qui la détaillait sans scrupule, et en rougit presque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande-t-elle glaciale.

Après tout, c'est lui qui est parti la veille, sans lui dire un mot.

« Octavia m'a demandé de venir. » répond-t-il calmement.

« Ah oui ? »

« Doucement Princesse ! Pas la peine de mordre ! »

Clarke le dévisage un instant. Alors qu'elle croyait le connaître, elle venait de réaliser que non. Cerner Bellamy Blake s'avérait impossible.

« Ah tu es là ! » dit une voix grave.

La jeune femme se retourne vers son compagnon de danse, ayant remarqué le regard critique de Bellamy. Lui le reconnaît. C'est un chercheur de niveau 3. _Rien de bien hallucinant, la Station 13 regorge de chercheurs de niveau 3_.

L'homme passe son bras autour de la taille de Clarke, et lance un sourire amical à Bellamy. _C'est ça, sourit, je te ferais bouffer tes dents moi_.

« J'arrive. » sourit Clarke.

Elle prend les deux verres, lance un regard noir à Bellamy — le deuxième de la soirée — et s'éloigne sur la piste.

« Un autre, le même. » dit Bellamy au serveur.

Il a déjà la tête qui tourne mais tant pis. C'est du courage liquide. Et du courage, il va en avoir besoin. Le type vient de glisser les bras autour de la taille de Clarke et ils dansent à présent. Bellamy est incapable de détourner les yeux, et Clarke le sait très bien, au petit regard moqueur qu'elle lui lance.

Pourtant, pour la jeune femme, cette situation n'est en aucun cas amusante. Le type a les mains baladeuses, et ça ne lui plaît pas du tout. Mais l'attitude de Bellamy l'exaspère alors elle ne fait pas d'effort pour rétablir la vérité.

Alors que la troisième chanson se termine, elle aperçoit cependant Bellamy bouger pour la première fois de la soirée. Son verre à la main, il attrape par le bras la première fille qui passe devant lui. C'est une blonde, magnifique, que la jeune femme a déjà aperçut au sein de l'Arche. Elle détaille Bellamy avec attention, sourit à son amie qui l'accompagnait et se laisse entraîner sur la piste de danse.

S'il souhaitait la blesser, Bellamy a réussi. Cette fille se colle tellement à lui qu'on dirait qu'elle veut passer à travers, et Bellamy, les mains posées dans le bas de son dos, empire les choses. Il lui lance un coup d'œil par-delà les danseurs qui les séparent et se met à danser en compagnie de sa nouvelle victime.

_Ah il veut jouer à ça ..._ Clarke n'est pas du genre à jouer. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'a bien cherché. Elle enroule ses bras autour du cou de son cavalier et rapproche leurs visages pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Bellamy bouillonne de rage. Le type vient de descendre ses mains sur les fesses de Clarke. Mais la jeune femme les remonte avant de croiser le regard amusé de Bellamy.

C'est le coup d'envoi des hostilités. Clarke cherche à tout prix à montrer à Bellamy qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas de ce qu'il peut penser, pendant que lui la pousse à craquer.

Combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Ils dansent avec leurs partenaires, les corps collés, les mains baladeuses, exaspérant l'autre par tous les moyens possibles.

o.O.o

« Attend-moi là. »

Clarke n'a pas le temps de réagir que le type disparaît en direction du bar, la laissant seule au milieu des danseurs. Les gens s'agitent autour d'elle, se rapproche, et elle se sent rapidement engloutie par tout ceci. Sa tête tourne et elle tuerait pour un verre.

Une main se pose sur sa taille et elle se retrouve emprisonnée par deux bras puissants. Clarke fait volte-face, surprise par la force qu'on exerce sur elle. Malgré l'obscurité, elle reconnaît parfaitement les cheveux bruns, les yeux noirs et la peau mate de son geôlier.

« Toi ? »

Le sourire de Bellamy s'agrandit alors qu'elle tente désespérément de se libérer.

« Lâche … Moi » s'écrit-elle lorsqu'elle réalise que c'est peine perdue, Bellamy resserre sa prise sur elle dès qu'elle fait un geste. « Lâche-moi, Bellamy. » soupire Clarke une dernière fois. « Il va bientôt revenir et je doute que ça lui plaise. »

« Qui ? Lui ? » Demande le jeune homme, à nouveau sérieux.

Il pointe négligemment du doigt le type avec qui dansait Clarke, il y a encore quelques minutes, laissant à la jeune femme l'opportunité de s'échapper. Comme elle n'en fait rien, il replace sa main sur sa taille.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne connais même pas son nom. » ajoute-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke fronce les sourcils, peu décidée à se faire avoir si facilement. Cependant, elle a beau chercher, se remémorer les dernières heures, elle ne peut mettre un nom sur ce visage.

« Parce que tu sais comment s'appelle la pétasse que tu as ramassé au bar, peut-être ? »

« Oui. Nathalie. »

Fière de sa repartie, Clarke ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir une réponse aussi rapide. Elle s'attendait surtout à ne pas avoir de réponse du tout. Son sourire se fane et ses lèvres se tordent en une moue boudeuse.

« Ou peut être Valérie ... À moins que ce ne soit Émilie ? »

Lorsque la jeune femme relève la tête, dans un mouvement brusque, Bellamy aperçoit une lueur de soulagement dans son regard. Bien sûr qu'il ne connaît pas le nom de cette fille. En quoi cela l'intéresse-t-il ? Mais ce qu'il voulait savoir, était la réaction de Clarke. Et la réponse qu'il vient d'obtenir le satisfait amplement.

Clarke éclate de rire, s'attirant le regard étonné de quelques personnes autour d'eux. Dont celui du type avec qui elle dansait, et qu'elle peut à présent apercevoir au bar, deux verres à la main, hésitant à revenir.

« Je crois qu'il ne va pas être content ... » remarque Clarke, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir ri.

Elle sent alors Bellamy replacer ses mains autour d'elle et lève vers lui un regard inquisiteur.

« Quitte à ce qu'il croit qu'on danse, on pourrait danser non ? " dit-il d'un air espiègle.

o.O.o

Octavia vient de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à en rendre un à Raven, elle réalise pourquoi la jeune femme l'a interpellée.

Bellamy, son frère, celui à qui elle avait demandé de venir sans savoir ce que cela impliquerait, était en train de danser avec Clarke, la fille qu'elles devaient à tout prix éloigner de lui.

« Merde. » murmure Octavia.

« Je te l'avais dit ... » lui fait remarquer Raven.

Toutes les deux restent un instant muettes, regardant avec crainte leur amie dans les bras de Bellamy. Elle rit, elle danse, elle s'amuse, et bien plus que lorsqu'elles sont arrivées.

« Doublement merde. » soupire Octavia, qui vient de s'en rendre compte. « Peut-être qu'on devrait ... »

« Non. » l'interrompt Raven.

Octavia et Wick – qui était resté noir un verre avec les deux jeunes femmes en attendant le retour de leurs deux inventeurs – se retournent vers Raven, la première outrée, le second amusé.

« Elle s'amuse. » dit Raven. « Et elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Alors laissons-les. Si ça dégénère, on sera là pour elle, mais c'est tout. On n'interviendra pas dans cette histoire, qui n'est pas la nôtre. »

Elle sent le regard de Wick posé sur elle et elle se tourne vers lui. Un frisson lui remonte l'échine, alors qu'elle croit voir de la fierté dans les yeux de l'ingénieur.

o.O.o

Une dizaine de minutes. C'est le temps qu'a mis Dean, – car c'est ainsi que s'appelle le type avec qui dansait Clarke, Bellamy le lui a dit –, avant de les quitter des yeux, et de s'éloigner plus loin, avec une autre fille.

« Tu me dois un verre. » plaisante Clarke alors que la fille repose le verre qui lui était à l'origine destiné.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bellamy la prenne au sérieux. Décidément, cette soirée est pleine de surprise. Il enroule son bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule, et l'entraîne vers le bar. Les danseurs autour d'eux les poussent l'un contre l'autre, et il leur faut jouer des coudes pour parvenir à sortir de foule qui les étouffe.

« Deux mojitos. » demande Bellamy au premier serveur qui passe et déposant un billet sur le comptoir.

Clarke écarquille les yeux.

« Quoi ? » demande Bellamy en souriant.

« Tu n'as pas à ... Enfin je ne t'ai pas ... Je n'étais pas sérieuse quand je t'ai dit que tu ... »

« Je sais. »

Puis il ajoute après un moment :

« J'en avais envie. »

Clarke lui adresse un sourire gêné. Le voilà le Bellamy qu'elle connait. Charmeur, amusant. Protecteur. Parfois un peu trop.

« Octavia nous regarde. » fait remarquer Clarke.

Le frère de cette dernière sourit puis montre à Clarke un miroir situé derrière elle. En effet, la jeune femme peut y voir le reflet de son amie qui fronce les sourcils. _Ah ces agents secrets ! Toujours une combine pour passer discret._

« Je n'ai pas interrompu une soirée entre filles j'espère ? »

« Non non ... » répond Clarke, rêveuse, en repensant au début de la soirée. « Je n'ai pas interrompu une chasse à courre ? »

« Ne me dis pas que ma sœur cherchait à te caser ?! » s'exclame Bellamy, souhaitant à tout prix éviter de répondre. Après tout, comment lui expliquer qu'elle était la cible ?

Clarke hausse les épaules. Les magouilles des Blake sont toujours incompréhensibles, même si ce soir, Octavia n'a pas fait preuve de beaucoup de tact à ce sujet.

« Elle aurait pu trouver mieux. » fait-il remarquer le brun, en jetant à Clarke un regard amusé.

Ils se regardent un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

o.O.o

Wells sort du bureau de son père avec un mal de crâne horrible. Il vient d'assister à une énième réunion entre Kane, Abby et le directeur sur le problème Bellamy - Clarke. Pendant deux heures, il n'a entendu qu'une chose : Bellamy est quelqu'un de nocif pour Clarke. Et au fur et à mesure de la réunion, Wells a commencé à se demander si au fond, ce n'était pas vrai. Tous les efforts de Raven pour le convaincre de les laisser faire se sont envolés lorsqu'Abby a prononcé ces mots : _" Il pourrait la mettre en danger "_

Il passe à peine chez lui pour déposer des affaires, et repart aussitôt en direction de la Station 13. Il a besoin de se détendre, et connaissant Clarke, c'est le dernier endroit où ils pourraient se rencontrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se gare sur le parking baigné de lumière violette. Dax le laisse passer d'un signe de tête, et Wells s'engage dans l'ascenseur brinquebalant.

La salle est bondée, les gens se défoulent sur la piste de danse. Il parvient néanmoins à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar, commande un verre, et le boit rapidement. Le liquide réchauffe sa gorge mais le mal de crâne est toujours là. _Un deuxième verre. Vite._ Il a besoin de se vider la tête, de penser à autre chose. Il se tourne alors vers la salle, observant les danseurs, puis son regard se pose sur le bar et les clients qui y discutent tranquillement. Et c'est là qu'il la voit.

Assise au bar, dans une robe noir, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules comme une cascade dorée, un verre à main, Clarke rit en compagnie de Bellamy Blake. Les genoux de la jeune femme touche la jambe du frère d'Octavia qui est accoudé au bar, la tête dans les mains, penché vers elle. Il lui murmure quelque chose en se rapprochant de son oreille, et elle éclate de rire.

Les voir si proches bouleverse Wells, qui sent monter en lui une haine profonde. Il avale son verre d'une traite, se lève, chancèle un peu mais parvient à conserver son équilibre. Il s'élance alors à travers la salle, bousculant les gens sur son passage.

« Clarke. Il faut qu'on parle. » dit-il, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Elle se tourne vers lui, et lui adresse un regard noir.

« Wells ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je dois te parler. Viens s'il te plait. » grogne son ancien ami en dévisageant Bellamy de regard.

Clarke sourit, amère.

« Je suis un peu occupée là. » dit-elle avant de se retourner vers le bar.

« C'est urgent. » soupire Wells, qui perd patience.

Elle fait volte-face, son regard plus noir que jamais.

« Il y a eu des choses urgentes dans ma vie, Wells. Des choses dont j'avais besoin de te parler. Des choses dont j'ai essayé de te parler. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu t'en rappelles ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Et bien maintenant c'est trop tard. Je n'ai plus te temps à consacrer à tes urgences, comme tu n'en avais pas pour les miennes. Si tu as des choses à dire, tu peux les dire devant Bellamy. »

Wells bouillonne de rage. Alors voilà, le moment qu'il craignait tant est arrivé. Ils en sont au point des confidences. Alors Abby disait vrai. Cet enfoiré a vraiment réussi à prendre Clarke dans ses filets avec ses petits regards charmeur, son attitude insolente et ses taches de rousseur.

« C'est de lui dont je veux t'éloigner ! » s'écrit-il soudain, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. « Alors viens avec moi, avant que ça ne dégénère. »

Clarke se raidit sur sa chaise.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » dit-il d'une voix navrée.

Puis sans prévenir, il s'empare du bras de Clarke, faisant preuve d'une telle force que la jeune femme en pâli. Elle lâche un cri de douleur et tente de se débattre mais rien à faire.

« Lâche-moi ! » ordonne-t-elle.

Elle sent Bellamy se redresser à côté d'elle mais lui fait signe de ne pas intervenir.

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis de venir avec moi.

Les larmes ruissellent sur les joues de Clarke tant la douleur devient insoutenable.

« Lâche-moi ! » murmure-y-elle en détournant le regard.

« Non. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke envoie son poing libre dans le visage de Wells. Ce dernier la lâche, portant aussitôt sa main à son nez, duquel s'échappe désormais un filet rouge.

La jeune femme a un mouvement de recule alors qu'à nouveau, elle ressent une douleur vive dans son point couvert de sang.

Wells tente un pas vers elle, essayant de reprendre son bras, mais un mouvement flou à côté d'elle et l'instant d'après, Bellamy l'empoigne par les épaules, retournant totalement l'homme et le plaquant violemment contre le bar.

« Elle t'a dit de la lâcher. » gronde Bellamy, faisant de retourner la majorité des têtes. « Alors dégage ! »

Il abat avec force son poing contre le comptoir, faisant sauter les verres et repousse Wells. Un silence de mort est tombé sur la salle. La musique s'est éteinte et plus personne ne danse. Tous regardent avec attention ce qui se passe au bar, ayant bien vite remarqué de qui il s'agissait.

« Clarke ... » supplie Wells, réalisant alors la situation.

« Va-t'en. » murmure-t-elle sans oser le regard.

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à Bellamy, Wells s'éloigne vers l'ascenseur.

Bellamy inspiré profondément. Il ne peut se laisser emporter si facilement. Pas devant une salle entière. Encore moins devant Clarke.

Clarke ! Le jeune homme se retourne, à la recherche du regard bleu, mais s'aperçoit qu'elle a disparu.

« Bellamy ? » demande une petite voix.

Ce n'est pas Clarke qui se tient devant lui, mais sa sœur, Octavia, l'air légèrement énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » soupire-t-elle.

Elle ne prononce pas le " encore ", mais on sent qu'elle l'a sur le bout de la langue. Bellamy hausse les épaules. Clarke lui racontera. Et si elle ne le fait pas, et bien Octavia trouvera le moyen d'être mise au courant. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas le temps de papoter.

« Tu l'as vue ? »

« Le couloir. » dit Octavia, accompagnant sa réponse d'un geste pointant l'endroit en question.

« Je règle ça, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Bellamy embrasse sa sœur sur le front, puis s'éloigne en courant vers le couloir de l'entrée. Le couloir est, comme la salle principale, bondé. Des gens y passent, rentrant et sortant de l'ascenseur, des couples s'y sont isolés pour avoir un moment d'intimité, en profitant pour s'embrasser, parfois même se disputer. Le jeune homme n'aperçoit pas Clarke tout de suite. Il s'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il remarque une silhouette, recroquevillée dans un renfoncement.

« Clarke ? »

La silhouette ne bouge pas.

« Princesse ? » demande à nouveau le jeune homme en distinguant désormais la tignasse blonde.

« Fou-moi la paix Bellamy. » dit-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Au contraire, il s'approche encore de Clarke, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent les siens, puis il se laisse glisser contre le mur opposé à celui contre lequel elle est adossée. Pendant un long moment, dans lequel tous deux restent silencieux, Bellamy observe Clarke. Elle s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et ses bras les enserrant.

Il n'ose pas parler, de peur de la brusquer, alors il attend patiemment, que Clarke accepte de lui parler. Elle met du temps, mais quand enfin elle relève la tête, ramenant ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, et révélant son nez et ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, Bellamy ne peut que lui adresser un sourire réconfortant.

Clarke colle le haut de sa tête contre le mur derrière elle, prend une grande inspiration et déplie ses jambes le long de celles du jeune homme. Elle essuie ses yeux d'un revers de la manche, et ose enfin affronter le regard de Bellamy.

« Désolée... » soupire-t-elle en plaquant sur ses lèvres un maigre sourire.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils, puis se lève d'un bon, surprenant son amie. Il se penche alors vers elle et lui tend la main.

« Allez viens. On va faire un tour. »

o.O.o

Sentir le vent frais sur son visage lui fait un bien fou. Clarke respire à plein poumons sous le regard amusé de Bellamy, puis se tourne vers lui, désormais un vrai sourire sur le visage.

Il l'a emmenée sur la terrasse de la Station 13, cette partie étant interdite au public, mais il connait le patron, il est, comme qui dirait, un habitué du lieu. Là, personne ne viendra les déranger, Clarke peut vider son sac si elle le souhaite, ou tout simplement avoir un peu de calme, loin de la musique et des danseurs endiablés.

« Il était mon meilleur ami tu sais ? »

Bellamy sursaute. Clarke est penchée par-dessus le garde-corps, observant avec attention les quelques passants de cette froide nuit d'hiver qu'on voit dans la rue. Elle se tourne alors vers lui, hésitant à poursuivre.

« Quand mon père est … Quand mon père est mort, je n'avais personne à qui parler. Ma mère était en dépression, Jasper et Monty n'étaient pas des amis de longue date, seul Wells savait ce que c'était de perdre un parent. »

Elle s'interrompt un instant, replongeant son attention sur la rue faiblement éclairée.

« Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. La nuit où Kane nous l'avait annoncé, Thelonius est venu nous voir, prendre de nos nouvelles, s'assurer que Maman aille bien, qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Il nous a aidé pendant plusieurs semaines, son fils était forcément au courant.

« Mais Wells n'est jamais venu me voir. Il n'a jamais appelé, n'a pas envoyé la moindre lettre, ou même un tout petit message. Il n'a jamais répondu à aucun de mes appels, aux sms désespérés que je lui envoyais. J'ai attendu une journée entière sur le perron de sa maison. Il n'est jamais passé ce jour-là. »

Une larme ruisselle sur la joue de Clarke, et elle l'essuie d'un revers de la main.

« J'avais besoin d'un ami à ce moment, et mon meilleur ami n'avait pas de temps pour moi. Aujourd'hui je sais que … Je sais qu'il était ici, qu'il travaillait, qu'il s'entraînait pour devenir le meilleur, pour que son père soit fier de lui. Mais … »

A nouveau, elle est interrompue pas un sanglot qu'elle refoule.

« Il n'aurait pas pu venir ? Pour moi, sa meilleure am... »

La dernière syllabe est étouffée par l'épaule de Bellamy contre laquelle Clarke a enfouit sa tête et laisse couler ses larmes. Elle se retient depuis bien trop longtemps et le retour de Wells était décidément de trop. La main du jeune homme caresse doucement ses cheveux blonds, tandis que l'autre la serre contre lui, et ils restent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Clarke se recule.

Elle renifle, sèche ses larmes et lui lance à nouveau ce petit sourire triste. Bellamy la laisse partir à regret et la regarde retourner près du garde-corps, se pencher pour mieux voir. Elle ne semble pas touchée par le vent, pourtant froid et mordant qui fait voler ses cheveux et onduler sa robe. Il s'avance à ses côtés, laissant une distance entre eux deux et cherche à comprendre ce qui fascine tant la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me raccompagner jusqu'à l'Arche ? » demande Clarke d'une petite voix.

Bellamy se redresse, et la regarde un instant avant d'acquiescer.

* * *

_Alors ? Oui oui, je sais, c'est pas vraiment une fin ça ... Mais la suite devrait arriver dans deux semaines, c'est l'échéance qu'on tentera de se fixer pour l'écriture et la correction. Maintenant c'est pas dit qu'elle soit respectée à la lettre, mais j'essayerais, promis !_

_Aller, c'est pas tout, mais l'épisode 7 m'attend ..._

_Bisous et à dans environ deux semaines ;) _


	14. Chapitre 14 : Kidnapped

_Hellooooooo :) _

_J'ai une semaine de retard, je sais, et j'en suis désolée ! Mais ce début de semestre a été marqué par un travail de groupe de trois semaines, assez conséquent question notation, et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de publier ... _

_Et puis les derniers épisodes étaient assez déprimant, même quand on préférerait que Clarke finisse avec Bellamy plutôt qu'avec Lexa. Je crois qu'on doit s'avouer vaincu là x) Mais voila, avec Lexa morte de manière un peu trop tragique et Bellamy qui a craqué son slip, super la motivation ..._

_Merci à _**GreenEyes**_, pour sa review ;)_

_Et avant que j'oublie, il y a une petite erreur ( parmi tant d'autres... ) dans le chapitre précédent ( Chapitre 13 : Station 13 ). Au moment où Octavia laisse Clarke pour rejoindre un garçon, il s'agit de Atom, et non de Lincoln. Sinon ça ne correspondrait pas avec ce qui suit ... J'irais modifier ça dès que possible !_

_Et voici le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

« Cible en vue. »

Finn se lève aussitôt du canapé et vient s'approcher de la fenêtre. Lincoln y est accroupi, des jumelles à la main, restant dans l'ombre pour ne pas être repéré.

« Tu es sur que c'est elle ? »

« Regarde par toi-même. » propose le grounder en lui tendant l'objet. « A neuf heure sur la terrasse de l'immeuble en briques rouges. »

Finn ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il prend la place de Lincoln et regarde à l'endroit que lui a indiqué son coéquipier. Effectivement, c'est bien Clarke, accoudée au garde-corps, le regard dans le vide, ses cheveux volant dans le vent. Elle se tourne vers quelqu'un, un homme, qui ne peut être que Bellamy Blake.

« C'est bien elle. » déclare Finn, dissimulant sa jalousie

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demande Lincoln, jetant un dernier coup d'œil avec les jumelles. « C'était pas prévu qu'on tombe sur lui. »

Finn passe sa main dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage avant de pousser un long soupire. Effectivement. Selon leurs sources, Bellamy Blake n'était pas supposé être là. Enfin, il ne devait pas être en compagnie de Clarke. Le jeune homme avait passé des heures à convaincre Anya qu'envoyer deux ou trois filles pour occuper Bellamy ne serait pas de trop. Manifestement, ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Un cri étouffé le fait se retourner. Ligotée dans un coin de l'appartement, une vieille femme lui lance un regard noir. Ils ont envahi son logement, après avoir décidé qu'il était le mieux placé pour surveiller la boîte, et dans le cas où il faudrait faire intervenir un tireur. Cette femme était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« On lance l'attaque. » ordonne Finn, rassemblant déjà ses affaires. « Mais rappelez-vous, elle la veut vivante et en bonne santé. »

Cette dernière remarque s'adresse aux acolytes de Lincoln. Deux hommes, l'un grand et baraqué, l'autre petit et trapu, dont les manières sont assez rudes lorsqu'il s'agit de réaliser un enlèvement en toute discrétion. Mais Finn n'a pas le choix. On lui a donné cette équipe et Anya a été très claire. Il n'aura rien d'autre. S'il échoue, c'est fini.

« Synchronisation des montres. » dit Lincoln en se tournant vers les deux autres grounders.

Pendant que le jeune homme règle les derniers préparatifs, Finn a déjà gagné la porte. Lincoln l'y rejoint rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? » demande Finn, la gorge nouée.

« Anya s'en charge. »

Finn déglutit. Il a beau avoir rejoint le G.R.O.U.N.D. depuis un moment déjà, il est toujours surpris par leurs méthodes quelques peu barbares dans certains cas.

Il referme la porte derrière lui, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y ait plus de trace de leur passage. Quoi qu'il en soit, demain matin, l'équipe de nettoyage aura probablement feint un cambriolage ayant mal tourné. Et la vieille femme sera découverte baignant dans son sang.

o.O.o

Bellamy passe son bras autour des épaules de Clarke, et ils traversent la terrasse rapidement, gagnent la porte qui mène à la cage d'escalier puis descendent jusqu'à la salle réservée aux agents de l'Arche. Octavia et Raven sont toujours là, et les regardent passer devant elles comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne suis pas certain que Murphy apprécie que je lui vole sa caisse. Alors le retour devra se faire à pied, Princesse. Tu penses pouvoir tenir ? »

Clarke hoche vigoureusement la tête et se laisse entraîner par Bellamy qui la guide dans un sous-terrain. Ils débouchent dans le soubassement d'une maison et rejoignent la rue en quelques minutes.

Le vent s'est levé depuis qu'ils ont quitté la terrasse. Il s'engouffre dans les ruelles et souffle encore plus fort, forçant Clarke à s'arrêter à chaque bourrasque pour tenir le bas de sa robe. Si l'air frais lui faisait du bien tout à l'heure, là elle est totalement frigorifiée, malgré la veste noire qu'elle porte.

Ils déambulent dans les rues désertes de Washington. A cette heure-ci, chacun est chez soi, et on ne croise que deux ou trois personnes, un SDF de ci de là, une voiture remplie de fêtards, et c'est tout. Tout est calme, tranquille, on entend le vent s'engouffrer dans les allées étroites, renverser les poubelles, siffler dans les lampadaires.

« Merde. » murmure soudain Clarke s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la route.

Bellamy se retourne, et lui lance un regard inquiet.

« J'ai oublié de prévenir O' … » soupire la jeune femme. « Elle va me faire une scène lorsqu'elle découvrira que j'ai disparu. »

Le frère d'Octavia hausse les épaules. Il fait signe à Clarke de le suivre, et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches.

« T'inquiète pas pour elle. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai kidnappé. »

Pas rassurée pour autant, Clarke se remet à marcher. De toute façon, elle a trop froid pour ne pas bouger. Elle rattrape Bellamy en quelques foulées puis se cale sur son pas rapide.

Ils marchent en silence dans des rues faiblement éclairées. Il y a encore quelques mois, jamais la jeune femme n'aurait osé s'aventurer seule ici. Et en y réfléchissant bien, même aujourd'hui elle ne se sent pas très à l'aise, bien qu'elle soit capable de mettre à terre n'importe qui de peu entraîné.

« Tu flippes ? » demande Bellamy d'une voix amusée.

Clarke sursaute. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle. Elle lui lance un regard noir avant de se souvenir qu'il lui a posé une question.

« Non parce que tu es étonnamment près de moi là... »

Ah oui. Effectivement. Clarke n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était tellement rapprochée de Bellamy que leurs bras se touchaient. Elle s'écarte d'un pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il rit intérieurement.

« C'était ma première option. » ajoute-t-il. « La seconde étant que tu ne puisses plus vivre loin de moi. »

« Roh la ferme, Blake ! » s'écrit Clarke en donnant un léger coup de poing dans le bras de Bellamy.

Il ne ressent même pas le coup, amorti par sa veste en cuir et éclate de rire devant l'air dépité de Clarke. Elle a encore des progrès à faire avant de parvenir à le blesser et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle y arrivera.

« Tu as froid ? » demande-t-il en constatant qu'elle frotte vigoureusement ses bras.

« Quoi ? Oh non ! » S'empresse de mentir Clarke. « Non je suis juste … Pas très rassurée. »

En effet, tout se passe trop bien, ce n'est pas normal. Mais Bellamy ne semble pas plus préoccupé que cela, alors Clarke tente de se convaincre que ce n'est rien.

C'est dans ces moments-là où on ferait mieux de ne pas tendre l'oreille, ça éviterait tant de peurs inutiles. Le vent qui souffle de plus en plus fort, porte dans sa course l'écho de pas non loin d'ici. Cette fois-ci, elle ne rêve pas, il y a quelqu'un. Bellamy l'a entendu lui aussi car il se raidit.

« T'as enten... »

« Viens par ici. » la coupe le jeune homme en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Sentir le corps chaud de Bellamy contre le sien lui fait du bien, et Clarke se colle un petit peu plus à lui. Tant pis, il pourra faire toutes les remarques du monde, elle a froid.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » murmure Clarke.

Elle est de plus en plus inquiète. Bellamy lui a interdit de s'arrêter, se retourner, ou même sortir son téléphone pour regarder derrière elle. Ils marchent rapidement, l'un contre l'autre, et quiconque les verrait de dos penserait à un couple heureux — et légèrement inconscient — qui se promène la nuit dans les rues de Washington. Sauf qu'à ce moment même, l'euphorie n'est pas ce qu'ils ressentent. Clarke est pétrifiée de peur. Bellamy refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il marche de plus en plus vite, la serrant contre lui et elle doit trottiner pour le suivre. Il tourne rapidement dans une petite ruelle sur leur gauche.

« A mon signal... » Dit-il.

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les pas derrières eux accélèrent et d'autres résonnent non loin de là.

« Cours. » souffle Bellamy avant de la lâcher.

Il attrape son poignet et l'entraîne derrière lui, traversant à toute allure la ruelle alors que leurs assaillants se rapprochent. Soudain, une ombre jaillit devant eux. Bellamy lâche Clarke. Ils auront plus de chance de passer s'ils sont séparés. Il laisse la jeune femme prendre de l'avance mais très vite, il est rattrapé. Quelque chose sort de l'ombre à sa droite, le faisant dévier sa trajectoire.

Clarke, une dizaine de mètres devant, n'a pas vu que Bellamy s'est fait capturé. Elle n'entend qu'un grognement de rage. Elle commet alors l'erreur de se retourner, l'apercevant au sol, les mains liées dans son dos, entouré d'une demi-douzaine d'individus qui le maintiennent en place avec violence.

Quelque chose tire sur sa veste, et Clarke se retrouve projetée en arrière. Elle tombe sur le dos, le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'une silhouette masculine se penche vers elle. L'homme l'attrape par le bras et la force à se lever. C'était juste l'impulsion qu'il lui fallait.

Clarke bondit en arrière, s'arrachant à l'emprise de l'homme qui reste avec sa veste dans le poing et le déséquilibrant en même temps. Elle reprend sa course folle sans pour autant aller bien loin. Ils sont trois cette fois-ci à lui fondre dessus, sortant de coins sombres.

Ils la ramènent là où se trouve Bellamy, qu'un homme est en train de dépouiller de ses armes. Sincèrement, qui sort en boite avec trois couteaux et une arme à feu ? Le regard ahuris qu'elle lance à son coéquipier le fait sourire. Bah tiens ! T'as raison ! C'est le moment de rire, dit-elle mentalement. Puis c'est au tour de Bellamy de lui rendre ce regard mi étonné mi amusé, lorsqu'ils obligent la jeune femme à sortir le couteau qu'elle avait accroché à sa cuise.

« Je vois que tu as bien suivis en cours. » plaisante Bellamy avant de se recevoir un coup de cross dans l'épaule.

« La ferme ! » aboie l'un de leurs attaquants.

Puis il ajoute :

« Allez ! Emmenez-moi c'est deux-là et tout leur bordel. On bouge. »

Et c'est le noir total.

o.O.o

Raven sent que cette soirée était une très mauvaise idée. Elle le sentait depuis le début, mais là, ça commence sérieusement à puer.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Octavia a déboulé devant elle, folle de rage, en criant que Bellamy avait entraîné Clarke derrière lui, et que ça faisait deux heures qu'ils avaient disparus, sans donner de nouvelles. Raven avait bien tenté de la raisonner, mais rien à faire, quand son amie avait une idée en tête, impossible de m'en défaire.

" Je sens qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ... » avait-elle murmuré soudain très pâle.

Raven, qui avait passé les trois dernières heures en compagnie de Wick, et qui n'avait pas réellement envie de partir, s'était tout de même levée, avait murmurée quelques excuses à l'intention du jeune homme, et s'était empressée de récupérer Monty et Jasper, à qui le Moonshine commençait sérieusement à monter à la tête.

Ils n'avaient pu obtenir aucune information de Dax, le videur n'appréciant pas particulièrement Bellamy, et le poing menaçant de Raven n'y avait rien changé.

Ils roulent désormais aussi vite que le permet l'étroitesse des couloirs en direction de l'Arche. Octavia n'arrête pas de répéter que quelque chose ne va pas, et les deux garçons cuvent tranquillement à l'arrière.

Bientôt, la voiture s'enfonce dans le souterrain qui conduit au parking des véhicules privés. Raven n'a pas coupé le moteur qu'Octavia saute de la voiture.

« Debout ! » s'écrit Raven en balançant les clés de son 4x4 sur le ventre de Monty. « Rejoignez-nous là-haut. »

Puis elle s'élance à la suite d'Octavia. La jeune femme a déjà pris de l'avance, et quand Raven arrive au coin du couloir où habite Clarke, Octavia a déjà déverrouillé la porte.

« Clarke ! » appelle-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Aucune réponse.

Raven suit Octavia jusqu'au salon. Il est vide, il fallait s'en douter. La jeune femme lance un regard désespéré à son amie.

« Ils devraient être là... »

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir puis la porte est secouée d'un choc.

« On est là ! » s'exclame Jasper à bout de souffle en s'agrippant au meuble de l'entrée.

Raven lui lance un regard noir avant de se retourner vers Octavia. Elle a rarement vu la jeune femme si inquiète. Elle lui propose d'aller vérifier l'appartement de Bellamy, pendant qu'elle et Monty fouillent celui de Clarke.

Heureuse de s'occuper, Octavia disparaît dans le couloir, laissant les trois autres seuls. La chambre de Clarke, comme celle de sa mère se révèlent être vides. Aucune trace de la jeune femme, pas même la preuve qu'elle soit passée déposer ses affaires avant de repartir.

Lorsque Octavia revient, Raven est assise sur le canapé, Jasper somnole sur le fauteuil préféré de Clarke et Monty prépare du café dans la cuisine. Tous se retournent lorsqu'ils entendent leur amie revenir, des lueurs d'espoir dans les yeux. Mais elle hoche la tête négativement.

« Viens t'asseoir. » propose Raven en libérant de la place sur le canapé.

Puis quand la jeune fille s'est assise, elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramène contre elle.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle est avec Bellamy. Rien ne peut lui arriver. »

o.O.o

Lorsque Bellamy ouvre les yeux, la première chose à laquelle il pense est " où est Clarke ?! "

La vision encore un peu embrumée par le choc qu'il a reçu, il ne remarque pas tout de suite le corps allongé à quelques pas de lui. Clarke n'a rien, du moins, c'est le sentiment qu'il a. Si c'est bien le G.R.O.U.N.D qui les a capturé, il la veut vivante, ils n'ont rien à craindre. Du moins pour l'instant.

« Clarke ! » murmure-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

« Clarke ! »

Toujours rien.

Bellamy jette un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Ils sont seuls dans ce qui ressemble à un minuscule studio. Il n'y a pas de meuble, et les vestiges d'une kitchenette dans le coin de la pièce. Une porte entrouverte donne sur ce qui pourrait être une salle de bain, et une seconde probablement sur le couloir. Autrement dit, là où sont les méchants.

La dernière issue qu'ils pourraient utiliser est la fenêtre derrière Clarke. Elle est suffisamment grande pour qu'ils passent tous deux à travers en prenant de l'élan. Mais rien n'assure qu'ils trouveront quelque chose en dessous pour amortir leur chute.

Le parquet grince de l'autre côté de la porte fermée. Ils ne vont pas tarder à avoir des ennuis.

« Clarke ! » dit Bellamy avec empressement.

La jeune femme ne répond pas.

« Bordel, arrête de faire ta princesse, et réveille-toi ! » s'écrit-il.

« La ferme, Bellamy ... » grogne Clarke d'une voix endormie.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvre, et deux hommes pénètrent dans la pièce. Bellamy ne voit pas tout de suite leur visage mais distingue leur carrure. L'un est grand, large d'épaules suffisamment musclé pour les canaliser tous les deux. Le second est plus petit, moi baraqué, mais probablement tout aussi puissant. Avec les grounders, mieux vaut s'attendre à tout.

Aucun des deux agents de l'A.R.C. ne bougent, observant tous deux leurs adversaires, les analysant du mieux qu'ils peuvent, malgré l'obscurité.

« Eh bien, et bien ... » s'exclame une voix que Bellamy comme Clarke reconnaîtraient entre mille. « Qui m'aurait dit qu'un jour, je parviendrais à attraper le grand Bellamy Blake ? »

« Finn. » gronde Clarke.

« Salut toi. » répond le jeune homme en apparaissant dans la lumière.

Il s'agenouille devant Clarke et se penche vers elle, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Il tente tant bien que mal de prendre son menton dans ses mains, pour la forcer à le regarder mais elle s'arrache de son emprise.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop m'énerver, où je laisse le soin à Gustus de s'occuper de toi. »

Elle lui lance un regard qu'il finit par fuir, se retournant vers l'autre homme.

« Alors ? »

« Ils sont là dans treize minutes. »

Treize minutes. Clarke se retourne inquiète vers Bellamy. Ils n'auront jamais le temps d'échapper à Finn, pas ligotés comme ils le sont et alors que leur ennemi est venu avec son armoire à glace privée.

Mais dans l'esprit de Bellamy, c'est jouable. Largement même. Il s'est sorti de situations plus périlleuses, et Finn le sait. En treize minutes, ils ont le temps de s'échapper, et de s'assurer qu'on ne les poursuive pas.

« Ça va ? » demande Bellamy à Clarke, constatant des bleus sur ses bras et ses jambes.

« Ça va. » répond la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, malgré les liens qui l'entravent.

« La ferme. » grogne Finn en se retournant prestement.

Clarke s'apprête à rétorquer quelque chose, mais Bellamy l'en dissuade d'un signe de tête. Ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps, autant se dépêcher.

« Enfin ça irait mieux si on était pas là... » ajoute la jeune femme dans un murmure.

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé sans toi. » remarque Bellamy d'une voix acerbe.

Surprise par cette remarque, Clarke se retourne vers son coéquipier.

« Pardon ? » demande-t-elle, sur la défensive.

« Fermez-la. » répète Finn sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu ! La Princesse avait besoin de mettre des talons, mais sans tes pompes, on serait déjà loin ! T'aurais pas pu regarder à droite ? »

Alors là, il a carrément pété un câble ! Que viennent faire ses talons dans l'histoire ?

« C'est bien un truc des nanas de l'A.R.C. ça. » ajoute-t-il en soupirant.

Il y a comme un déclic dans l'esprit de Clarke et soudain tout s'éclaire. L'A.R.C., les talons, la droite. Ses chaussures viennent de l'A.R.C., et la chaussure droite contient sûrement quelque chose.

La jeune femme ramène ses jambes sous elle et tâte le talon à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Tu te moques de moi là ?! Estime-toi heureux que ça n'ait pas cassé pendant que tu m'entraînais dans tes conneries! C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on sorte je te rappelle ! »

_Pitié qu'il comprenne ... Pitié qu'il comprenne …_

« Peut être qu'une fois cassé ça aurait réglé le problème. T'aurais couru plus vite ! Et puis arrête un peu ton cirque ! Ça se répare ces trucs-là. »

Message reçu. Clarke s'active aussitôt. Casser le talon, voir ce qu'il contient, le remettre. Le tout en vitesse.

À son grand étonnement, le talon se plie en deux. Comment a-t-elle fait pour courir sans que ce truc ne pète ? Elle se posera des questions plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut faire vite. Quelque chose de fin glisse dans sa main. C'est abrasif. Une lime ?

Clarke s'assure qu'elle l'a bien en main et le lance à Bellamy. A-t-il attrapé la lime ? Elle n'en a aucune idée. Maintenant c'est à lui de gérer.

« Eh ! Finn ! » Interpelle Bellamy.

« La ferme, Blake. » gronde l'ancien agent de l'A.R.C., en assénant un coup de pied dans les jambes du prisonnier.

Mais Bellamy ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Parler lui permet de masquer le léger grincement provoqué par la friction de la lame sur la corde, et il ne peut se permettre que Finn l'entende.

« Finn ? »

Clarke sursaute lorsqu'elle voit le brun se précipiter vers Bellamy, l'empoigner par le col, et le secouer comme un prunier.

« Je t'ai dit de la boucler ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette putain de phrase ? »

« Ce que je comprends pas ? C'est comment tu vas m'empêcher de te buter maintenant ? » Rétorque Bellamy d'une façon un peu trop théâtrale au goût de Clarke, avant de balancer son poing dans la figure de Finn.

Ce dernier recule sous le choc, et s'écrase contre le placard de la kitchenette. Bellamy en profite alors pour balancer la lime à Clarke, juste avant que Lincoln ne lui tombe dessus. Trop occupée à se détacher, Clarke ne perçoit qu'à moitié les coups de poings dans le ventre, dans la tête. Elle voit un corps tomber devant elle, massif, à la peau bronzée, et au crâne rasé. Le grounder. Bellamy la violemment frappé, parvenant à le neutraliser un moment.

« Ne bouge plus. »

Le cœur de Clarke manque un battement. Finn s'est glissé devant son ami, totalement inconscient, et pointe vers Bellamy le canon de son arme.

« Ecoute-moi bien. L'équipe arrive dans cinq minutes. Alors tu vas attendre bien sagement. Tu bouges, je tire, c'est compr... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, Clarke l'assomme avec la première chose qui lui vient sous la main. Le corps de Finn tombe en avant, faisant grincer le parquet. La jeune femme lâche avec horreur la lampe torche sur laquelle elle découvre quelques gouttes de sang.

« Bien joué. » souffle Bellamy qui se voyait déjà avec un trou dans le ventre.

« T'as été pas mal non plus. » admet-elle avec un sourire.

Des pas résonnant dans la cage d'escalier, les poussent à se dépêcher. Bellamy récupère les armes des grounders, attrape le bras de Clarke et l'entraîne vers la fenêtre. Le mécanisme est bloqué, impossible de l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme se retourne alors, à la recherche de quelque chose pour briser la vitre, et s'empare de la lampe torche. Si elle a résisté à la tête dure qu'est Finn, cela fera l'affaire.

« On va pas sauter ? » demande Clarke, légèrement paniquée, en se remémorant la dernière fois où Bellamy l'a extraite de sa salle de cours par la fenêtre.

Elle se penche au-dessus du garde-corps, pour apercevoir une passerelle un étage plus bas, très étroite, mais sur laquelle il serait aisé d'atterrir. Ils ont tout intérêt à ne pas la rater, car il n'y a rien qui sépare ensuite le quatrième étage de la rue. Les pas se rapprochent, et bientôt, ils entendent le palier craquer.

« Il faut sauter. » la presse Bellamy en l'aidant à enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ... »

« Saute. » ordonne-t-il d'une voix dure.

Et sans prévenir, il pousse légèrement Clarke pour qu'elle prenne de l'élan. La passerelle se rapproche à une vitesse effrayante et le choc remonte dans tout le corps de Clarke. Ses jambes se dérobent sous elle et elle s'effondre sur la grille. Elle a juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir une silhouette jaillir de la fenêtre.

o.O.o

« Bellamy » hurle Clarke en le voyant tomber.

Il a raté la passerelle. Sinon il serait à côté d'elle. Il a raté la passerelle et c'est de sa faute. Elle se penche par-dessus le garde-corps dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais elle ne voit rien, que tu béton, et pas de trace de son ami.

Elle se laisse tomber à genoux, une larme roulant sur sa joue alors qu'elle s'imagine déjà devoir l'annoncer à Octavia. Elle va la détester.

« Hum... »

Une voix se racle la gorge.

« Non pas que je sois touché de te voir pleurer sur mon sort, mais je crois que je vais lâcher. Et tes potes ne vont pas tarder alors ... »

Clarke regarde partout autour d'elle avant de baisser la tête. A travers la plaque grillagée, elle aperçoit Bellamy, pendu au bord de la passerelle, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. La jeune femme se précipite alors pour l'aider et le remonte aisément. Puis, avant même qu'il ne se soit redressé, elle lui saute dans les bras et le serre contre lui.

« J'ai cru que ... » murmure-t-elle.

« Je sais. Mais viens, on a pas le temps. »

Et ils disparaissent dans la nuit, alors qu'une douzaine d'agents du G.R.O.U.N.D. se lance à leur recherche.

o.O.o

Ils ont bien vite regagné l'A.R.C., empruntant le premier passage que Bellamy a su dénicher, puis une multitude de tunnels sombres, sans croiser la moindre voiture. Clarke a finalement accepté la veste de Bellamy, que ce dernier n'a pas oublié de récupérer avant de s'enfuir. Bien au chaud sous le blouson de cuir, ses talons à là mains, les talons de ses collants troués, elle a l'impression d'avoir marché des kilomètres.

La porte blindée de l'Arche et les deux hommes qui en surveillent le passage sont aperçus avec soulagement. Clarke enfile rapidement ses chaussures – elle est déjà couverte de sang, de poussières, d'éclats de verre, sans compter les bleus et son maquillage qui a probablement coulé, alors pas besoin de rajouter autre chose – et passe la sécurité, épuisée.

Ils rejoignent le Pont, fourmillant d'activité malgré cette heure tardive et prennent le premier ascenseur. Avec le nombre d'agents présents dans la pièce, Clarke se retrouve coincée entre Bellamy et la vitre. Le type à sa gauche, qui s'appuie sur elle, la force à se décaler légèrement, puis de plus en plus vers Bellamy jusqu'à être pratiquement dans ses bras.

« N'en profite pas surtout. » dit-elle avec un demi sourire.

L'ascenseur se vide peu à peu, les agents se rendant pour la plupart à leurs domiciles respectifs.

Si le Pont est très animé, les couloirs de l'étage soixante-dix-sept eux, sont bien plus calme. Clarke n'attend même pas qu'ils soient à l'abri des regards pour ôter ses chaussures et enfoncer des pieds dans la moquette. C'est un tel soulagement de sentir quelque chose de mou après avoir passé près d'une heure à marcher sur le béton dur.

Ils marchent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Clarke. Arrivés devant la porte, la jeune femme s'arrête. Elle s'apprêtait à déverrouiller sa porte, mais à présent, elle n'est plus sure de vouloir le faire. Il n'y a aucun bruit chez elle, mais à coup sûr, ses amis y sont. Et dès qu'elle franchira cette porte, elle sera assaillie de milliers de questions. Sa main reste en suspens au-dessus de scanner avant de retomber mollement contre elle.

Bellamy la dévisage un instant, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle n'ose pas lui dire.

« Est-ce que ... Hum ... Est-ce que ça te dit de venir prendre un dernier verre chez moi ? Un petit coup de courage liquide avant de les affronter ? » demande-t-il en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

Clarke sourit. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais cette proposition était la bienvenue. Elle acquiesce, timidement, et le suit alors qu'il fait demi-tour en se raclant la gorge.

o.O.o

Bellamy habite de l'autre côté de l'Arche. Son appartement est au même étage que celui de Clarke, mais il faut faire le tour du Pont pour y accéder. Elle le suit sans parler, le silence brisé par le seul bruit étouffé de leurs pas sur la moquette grise.

Le jeune homme s'arrête devant une porte, et Clarke constate qu'elle n'est pas équipée d'un scanner.

« Poche droite s'il te plait. »

Clarke ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de réaliser qu'il parle de son blouson, et que c'est elle qui l'a sur le dos. Elle fourre alors sa main dans la poche pour y sentir du métal froid.

« Tu as des clés ? » constate-t-elle avec amusement en lui tendant le trousseau.

« Tu auras remarqué, Princesse, que je ne suis pas très conventionnel. Je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir mon appartement. »

Il introduit les clés dans la serrure qui émet un " clic " que Clarke n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, puis se retourne vers elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Ça évite les surprises, tu vois ? » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La porte donne sur un couloir sombre dont elle n'aperçoit pas le bout, mais distingue une silhouette verticale à quelques mètres.

« Et Octavia ? » demande Clarke.

Bellamy tient la porte à Clarke d'une main, tout en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de l'autre coude. Aussitôt le couloir s'éclaire, révélant des murs gris, couverts d'étagères, de porte-manteau, ainsi qu'un meuble longeant le mur sur la droite.

« Octavia ? » répète le brun, ne comprenant pas où elle souhaite en venir. « Octavia c'est différent, elle a ses clés, bien sûr, mais c'est ma sœur. »

Son regard croise celui de Clarke, et la jeune femme y perçoit une lueur étrange.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ... » souffle-t-il enfin.

Puis, sans plus s'attarder dans le couloir, Bellamy gravit les escaliers deux à deux, Clarke à sa suite. Ils débouchent dans un salon, plus petit de celui de Clarke mais très spacieux, aux tons marrons et beige. Deux canapés et un fauteuil défoncé forment un demi-cercle face à la grande baie-vitrée, au centre duquel, une table en bois est couverte de bouquins. Des étagères recouvrent les murs, elles aussi contenant des centaines de livres.

Face à l'escalier, derrière le grand canapé, Clarke distingue ce qui semble être la chambre de Bellamy. Elle n'a le temps d'apercevoir qu'un grand lit avant que le jeune homme ne l'interpelle. Il s'est éloigné vers la partie gauche de l'appartement, où se trouve la cuisine, dans les mêmes tons que tout le reste de l'appartement. Un bar central fait la séparation avec le séjour, et les multiples placards aux portes de bois rappellent les étagères et la table basse du salon.

Bellamy ouvre un placard, puis un second, avant d'en ouvrir un troisième en marmonnant quelque chose comme " Bordel Octavia, où as-tu rangé les tasses ? "

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Un café ? De l'eau ? Un soda ? »

« Quelque chose de plus fort ? »

Bellamy relève la tête du frigo, surpris, puis ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire et il revient vers le bar, deux bouteilles de bière à la main. Il tend sa boisson à Clarke et lui fait signe de prendre place, s'adossant lui-même sur le plan de travail.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demande-t-il, sourcils froncés, en remarquant la main droite de la jeune femme, qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

« Rien rien... » murmure-t-elle en la cachant le long de son flanc.

Bellamy pose sa bière à côté de lui, et s'approche de Clarke. Il pensait devoir lui prendre la main de force, mais elle se laisse faire. Après tout, résister lui ferait mal. Et comment ! Sa main est littéralement bleu. Elle a dû se faire ça en frappant Wells, et ses nombreuses chutes n'ont rien arrangé.

« Ne bouge pas. » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire avant de disparaître.

Ravalant un " je ne vois pas où je pourrais aller. ", Clarke repose sa main sur ses genoux, tout en suivant le jeune homme du regard. Le voilà qui revient, une trousse de premiers secours à la main. Il fait s'asseoir Clarke sur le plan de travail pendant qu'il fouille dans la trousse.

« Reste tranquille. » soupire-t-il alors qu'elle retire sa main, piquée par le désinfectant qu'il applique sur ses plaies.

« Ça fait mal. »

Bellamy relève deux secondes la tête, le temps d'adresser à la jeune femme un sourire mesquin.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as fait subir la même chose il y a quelques jours ? »

Clarke hausse les épaules. Il avait été un vrai connard ce jour-là. C'était bien mérité. Désormais silencieuse, elle observe Bellamy s'affairer. Il passe délicatement le coton imbibé de désinfectant sur les mains et les bras de Clarke, son ventre collé aux genoux de la jeune femme, puis va chercher de la glace pour sa main endolorie. Ses mouvements s'attardent sur ses mains, et elle sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Et maintenant... Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Bellamy laisse sa main en suspend à quelques centimètres de celle de Clarke. Elle ne perd décidément pas le nord celle-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Princesse ? » dit-il, feignant l'innocence.

« Entre toi et ma mère. »

Elle dit ça comme s'ils avaient fait quelque chose de grave. Certes, dans un sens, les accusations d'Abby n'ont pas été très agréables à entendre, mais Bellamy n'est en rien fautif. Bon d'accord. Il est entièrement fautif. C'est lui qui a débuté ce petit jeu, le rendant de jour en jour plus dangereux et non professionnel. Mais Murphy l'a un peu incité. Ou du moins ne l'a pas retenu.

_Mais tu vas t'arrêter quand ? Voilà que c'est la faute de Murphy maintenant ?_ Se réprimande le jeune homme.

Sous le regard sévère de Clarke, il entreprend de ranger le matériel qu'il a sorti pour soigner Clarke.

« Et toi ? » dit-il en se penchant contre elle pour attraper le flacon d'antiseptique. « Tu vas m'expliquer quel est le problème avec Wells ? »

« Il semblerait que tout soit lié. » soupire Clarke en se décalant, peu confortable avec ce rapprochement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire en parlant de m'éloigner de toi ? Est-ce que ma mère t'a dit de ne plus m'approcher non plus ? C'est pour ça que tu as agi bizarrement l'autre soir ? »

Bellamy referme prestement la boite et se recule pour la déposer sur le bar. Puis il revient, leurs bouteilles à la main.

« Tu te poses trop de question, Princesse. » dit-il tout sourire tendant sa bière à cette dernière. « C'est mauvais. »

« Mauvais pour moi ? Ou mauvais pour toi … »

Elle prononce cette dernière phrase comme un constat. Le jeune homme repose sa bière, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça détourne Clarke de son idée, mais elle est plus rapide que lui.

« C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit pas vrai ? Elle t'a dit de t'éloigner de moi parce que ça me mettait en danger. »

Elle n'a qu'à croiser son regard pour confirmer ce dont elle n'était pas sûre. Abby lui a bien interdit de s'approcher d'elle. Ou du moins, elle a tout fait pour l'en dissuader. Et l'attitude de Bellamy, qui n'a jamais été aussi silencieux, prouve que sa mère n'a pas été tendre.

« Je vais la tuer. » grogne Clarke en appuyant ses mains sur le rebord du plan de travail, s'apprêtant à sauter.

« Non non. Clarke ! »

Bellamy se précipite vers elle, se plaçant devant Clarke pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il pose ses mains sur les siennes, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Les joues de la jeune femme rougissent, mais il serait incapable de savoir si c'est dû à la colère ou à leur proximité.

« Clarke attend. » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

« Elle n'a pas le droit. » murmure la jeune femme, la voix tremblante, tout en détournant la tête.

Elle refuse que Bellamy voie la rage dans ses yeux, mais elle souhaite aussi mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux.

« Oui mais elle n'a pas tort. »

« Si. » s'écrit la jeune femme, faisant volte-face.

Bellamy s'était rapproché pour lui dire ces mots, et avec le mouvement de Clarke, ils se retrouvent face à face, leurs souffles réchauffant le visage de l'autre. Il détaille le visage de la jeune femme, ses yeux bleus qui peuvent lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, sa chevelure blonde, emmêlée, qui tombe en cascade sur ses épaules, épaules dissimulées sous sa veste en cuir, puis il baisse le regard, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'attarder sur sa robe noire couverte de poussière, pour finir sur leurs mains, presque entrelacées.

Cette fois c'est certain. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, pour plonger son regard dans celui de Clarke, il sait que la délicieuse couleur de ses joues est due à leur proximité.

Il avait juré. Il s'était promis qu'il arrêterait. Et le voilà encore, collé à elle, le ventre plaqué contre ses genoux, comme s'il voulait être encore plus proche d'elle, ses mains posées sur les siennes et son visage si proche du sien qu'il pourrait presque l'embrasser.

Il avait juré qu'il arrêterait, qu'il s'éloignerait de Clarke, qu'il l'oublierait le temps de faire le point, sur lui, sur sa connerie, sur son travail, sur l'enquête, sur sa relation avec Jake, presque paternelle, sur sa fille, Clarke, et l'étrange relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Professionnelle ? Amicale ? De désir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Voilà pourquoi il avait dit qu'il arrêterait. Et puis, la date limite qu'il s'était fixé était passée. Il était bien plus de minuit, et pourtant Clarke était toujours là, il lui avait proposé de venir boire un dernier verre, proposition qui, en général, était très explicite quant à la suite des événements. _Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Que parce qu'elle est une princesse, elle allait disparaître à minuit ?_

Il avait juré qu'il arrêterait, qu'il la laisserait partir. Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, c'était tout faire pour la retenir. Et alors qu'il sait tout ça, il ne peut s'empêcher d'agir de la mauvaise façon, de s'approcher encore plus de Clarke, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu sais comme moi que je suis dangereux. »

Clarke frissonne. Elle ne comprendra jamais ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce type, mais il ne doit pas être le seul à payer le loyer là-haut. Le voilà redevenu le Bellamy qu'elle connaissait, un peu trop insistant par moment, mais c'est toujours plus drôle que celui qui se retire de la partie par obligation. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle sent que c'est différent. Il y a véritablement quelque chose de dangereux qui flotte dans l'air et ce ne sont pas les paroles du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il se recule, elle inspire une grande bouffée d'air, comme si on l'en avait privée pendant longtemps. Bellamy la fixe de son regard de braise, un sourire en coin pendu aux lèvres. Il attend patiemment que Clarke craque, il sait que ça ne va pas tarder. Il la sent s'avancer un peu plus vers le bord du plan de travail, le corps raide comme de la pierre. Elle va craquer.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer. »

La déclaration de Clarke surprend le jeune homme, qui ne bouge pas d'un pas lorsqu'elle saute à terre, se retrouvant coincée entre son torse et les tiroirs de la cuisine.

« Oh oui, bien sûre. » dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Il se décale, la laissant passer et la regarde s'éloigner vers l'escalier, récupérant ses chaussures au passage. Elle se retourne une dernière fois, lui adresse un sourire étincelant, et disparaît. Bellamy serre les poings, s'attendant à entendre la porte claquer. Mais au lieu de ça, des pas rapides remontent les escaliers, et la tignasse de Clarke apparaît à travers la trémie.

Bellamy sent une étrange sensation monter en lui, comme de l'espoir, du soulagement à l'idée que Clarke puisse revenir sur sa décision. Il fait quelques pas vers elle, puis s'arrête au niveau du salon.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose, Princesse ? »

Il écarquille les yeux en voyant que Clarke ôte la veste qu'elle porte sur le dos d'un mouvement pressé.

« J'ai oublié de te la rendre. » dit-elle d'une voix étrangement honteuse.

« Oh ... » murmure-t-il sur le même ton. « Merci. »

Il récupère sa veste et la pose sur le dossier du canapé, avant de se retourner vers Clarke. La jeune femme le fixe avec attention, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en même temps.

« Bon et bien … On se voit demain ? »

Bellamy hoche la tête.

« Dors bien Princesse. »

« Merci Bellamy. Dors bien. »

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre les escaliers.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la moitié des marches qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle laisse échapper un « putain de merde » puis dévale les marches avant de quitter l'appartement en courant.

* * *

_Gniark gniark gniark * rire démoniaque * _

_Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai reçu de nombreux retour sur le fait que vous étiez légèrement énervés de voir Octavia et la moitié des agents de l'A.R.C. tenter de séparer Clarke et Bellamy. Vous êtes rassurés à présent ? x) _

_J'attends avec impatience de lire vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez, et ça aide à améliorer la suite ! _

_Bisous bisous ;) _


	15. Chapitre 15 : What About Last Night ?

_Helloooo :) _

_Oui, je sais, je sais, j'avais promis de poster plus souvent, et comme par magie, juste après, j'ai disparu ... On va vite fait passer sur l'éternelle excuse des partiels, de la flemme, vous connaissez surement, et vous avez dû expérimenter aussi ;) _

_Comme c'était il y a un petit moment déjà, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre 14, donc je vous remercie une fois de plus de m'en laisser, de prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de mes écrits ( même si je ne prends pas le temps d'en écrire d'avantage ... ) _

_Merci à __GreenEyes__ ( je suis certaine de ne pas avoir pu te répondre ;) ) Comme toujours, je suis ravie de lire tes reviews, et de savoir que ça te plait _

_Merci aussi à __QueenK__ et à la belle claque de rappel que tu m'as laissé. Les vacances c'est terminé ( enfin au niveau de l'écriture ) et il est temps de s'y remettre. Je suis très contente de savoir que cette fic te plait au point de remettre les pendules à l'heure, donc pour toi, et pour tous ceux qui sont encore là ( et pour moi un peu aussi, parce que sinon j'oublis ce qui s'est passé avant ), voici un rapide résumé des chapitres d'avant : _

_Pour fêter la nouvelle invention de Jasper et Monty — le Moonshine — , Clarke, Raven et Octavia décident de passer leur soirée à la Station 13, bar de l'A.R.C., très apprécié de ses agents. Sauf que voila, quelques jours plus tôt, Octavia y avait invité son frère. Entre temps, Abby a eu l'occasion de discuter avec Bellamy, histoire de mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t. Pour faire bref " Reste loin de ma fille ", voila ce qu'elle lui a dit, sur un ton pas franchement amical. Décidé de mettre fin à tous ces histoires, Bellamy a pris sa décision, il va s'éloigner de Clarke un moment. Mais c'était avant de la voir danser avec ce type, Dean. Rapidement lassé par ce jeu, le jeune homme finit par intercepter la blonde et la convaincre de passer le reste de la soirée avec lui. C'était sans compter l'arrivée de Wells, lui aussi persuadé depuis peu que Bellamy a une mauvaise influence sur son amie d'enfance. Cris, engueulades, larmes, coup de poings, la soirée se termine en beauté. _

_Clarke et Bellamy rejoignent l'Arche par les rues de Washington, histoire de profiter un peu du calme de la nuit. Malheureusement, Wells n'était pas le seul à vouloir récupérer Clarke. Finn, caché quelques étages plus haut, observe Clarke depuis une bonne partie de la nuit, et profite de cette balade nocturne pour l'attraper — et régler quelques comptes avec Bellamy par la même occasion. Là encore cris, menaces, coups de poing par-ci, coups de couteau par-là, les deux agents de l'A.R.C. s'échappent et finissent pas regagner l'Arche. Super nuit pour Clarke qui voulait juste passer une petite soirée tranquille avec ses amis. En parlant d'amis, Octavia, Raven, Jasper et Monty la cherche partout. Paniquée à l'idée de savoir que Clarke est seule avec son frère, Octavia leur révèle tout ce qu'elle sait. A l'autre bout de l'Arche, Bellamy a ramené la jeune femme chez lui, elle est blessée et n'a pas franchement envie de rentrer chez elle, du moins pas tout de suite. Sauf qu'après réflexions, elle aurait mieux fait de pousser la porte de son appartement quand elle est passé devant la première fois. Parce que ce qui devait finir par arriver arriva._

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 - What About Last Night ?**_

o.O.o

Bellamy reste un moment sans bouger, les yeux fixés à l'endroit où il a vu Clarke pour la dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant.

C'était il y a quinze minutes de cela.

Clarke l'a embrassée. Il n'en revient pas. Les yeux encore écarquillés, il se passe une main tremblante sur le visage. _Merde !_ Alors là, s'il s'y attendait ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? A elle ? Et à lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenue ? Tant de questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête, lui donnant mal au crâne.

Bellamy se laisse tomber sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle l'a embrassé. Elle a fait ça comme ça, comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Elle l'a embrassé et elle est partie.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les minutes passent tandis qu'il ressasse ce baiser, encore et encore. Le jeune homme jète alors un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Six heures vingt-sept. Elle est partie depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Et pourtant, il sent toujours son parfum sur lui.

Elle l'a embrassé. _Bordel mais tu vas oublier un peu ça ?_ Hors de lui, Bellamy quitte son lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Une douche froide lui fera le plus grand bien.

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Quand il en ressort, quinze minutes plus tard, il en est toujours au même point. Clarke l'a embrassé. Il retourne dans sa chambre, attrape un caleçon, un pantalon et un t-shirt et se dirige dans son salon. Là, vautré sur son canapé, il est à nouveaux assailli de milles pensées.

_Bon. Faisons le point._ Clarke l'a embrassé. Il commence peu à peu à l'assimiler. Mais ce n'était pas volontaire. Ca ne _pouvait_ pas être volontaire. Sauf qu'elle l'a fait. Et leur prochaine rencontre risque d'être très gênante, surtout si elle a lieu en présence de Kane, de Jaha, ou pire. D'Abby. Après un long moment de réflexion, Bellamy ne voit qu'une solution.

Il quitte son canapé, sur lequel il risquait de s'endormir, enfile ses chaussures, attrape ses clés et sort de son appartement.

o.O.o

Octavia somnolait lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Aussitôt, elle se lève du canapé, faisant face à la personne qui entre.

« Clarke ! » s'écrit-elle, faisant sursauter la blonde en question.

« Clarke ? » demande Raven, se réveillant sur le coup.

Un léger sourire apparaît sur le visage de leur amie. Sans prononcer un mot, elle laisse ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se dirige vers la cuisine. Octavia, emmitouflée dans une couverture, saute par dessus le dossier du canapé et se précipite vers Clarke, tandis que Raven contourne Jasper, qui dort paisiblement, les jambes sur la table basse.

La première chose qu'elles remarquent, malgré la tête de déterrée de la jeune femme, sont sa robe poussiéreuse, son collant déchiré, ses bras blessés et sa main emballée. Raven fronce les sourcils. Elle prend place sur un tabouret avant de se retourner vers Clarke.

« C'est du sang ? » demande-t-elle comme si de rien n'était à cette dernière.

Clarke hausse les épaules et se sert un verre d'eau. Puis elle vient rejoindre les filles, s'adossant en bar pour ne pas leur faire face.

« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire... » murmure-t-elle entre deux gorgées.

« Je l'aurais parié. » répond Octavia, légèrement sarcastique.

La blonde déglutit, soudainement très intéressée par ses pieds.

« Crache le morceau Clarke Griffin ! » s'écrit Raven.

Du salon, une voix endormie demande « Clarke est là ? » et quelques secondes plus tard, Monty débarque dans la cuisine.

Clarke soupire. Maintenant, elle ne peut pas y échapper. Mais les regards de ses amis braqués sur elle lui donnent des frissons. Pourtant, elle n'a pas le choix. Alors, lentement, elle se met à raconter sa soirée.

Tout y passe. Dean, Bellamy, Wells, la terrasse, le petit tour qu'elle voulait prendre, les pas derrière eux, le guet-apens des grounders, le studio miteux, Finn, l'armoire à glace, leur évasion, Bellamy qu'elle croyait avoir perdu, leur retour à l'Arche. Lorsqu'arrive le moment où elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, Clarke s'interrompt. Doit-elle leur dire ? Oui. Elle a promis. Elle poursuit donc son récit jusqu'au moment où elle a découvert ce que sa mère avait fait. Du coin de l'oeil, elle constate qu'Octavia gigote sur sa chaise. Elle n'y fait pas attention et poursuit. Mais voilà. Elle arrive à l'instant fatidique.

« Je l'ai embrassé. » avoue-t-elle en fixant ses mains.

o.O.o

Une canette à la main et en attente du livreur de pizza, Murphy regarde fixement la grande fenêtre de son appartement lorsqu'on sonne à la porte. Il laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement alors qu'il se lève pour ouvrir. Mais ce n'est pas un boutonneux à casquette rouge qui se tient derrière la porte, plutôt un type brun, grand, la peau mate, des yeux noirs et les pommettes recouvertes de taches de rousseurs. Un mec mignon quoi. Enfin c'est ce que les filles diraient ! Qu'on ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

Si le sourire de Bellamy est maussade, celui de Murphy disparaît aussitôt.

« Salut … » soupire-t-il.

« T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » demande son ami en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Le livreur. »

Bellamy qui a déjà la tête dans le réfrigérateur, se redresse et lance à Murphy un regard inquisiteur.

« Pizza. » répond simplement le jeune homme.

« Nuit difficile ? »

« T'as pas idée. »

Ils retournent tous deux au salon, et se laissent tomber sur le canapé de Murphy.

« Et toi ? » demande ce dernier après un moment de silence. « Gueule de bois ? »

Il désigne l'énorme tasse de café que Bellamy sirote.

« Si y'avait que ça … Tu viens de rentrer ? Je t'ai cherché vendredi. »

« Kane m'a envoyé en mission. Pourquoi ? Un problème ? »

« Si tu savais … » soupire Bellamy. « Il faut qu'on arrête ce pari. »

Murphy lui fait signe de poursuivre. Après tout, le livreur n'est toujours pas arrivé et lui aussi a besoin de parler. Et puis, ce pari, c'est _le_ fameux pari. Celui qui concerne Clarke. Bellamy n'a jamais mis terme à aucun de ces jeux. S'il le fait aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il a une très bonne raison.

Cette fois-ci, il s'épanche moins sur les détails, il l'a déjà fait avec Octavia. En fait, il n'a presque rien à dire, mis à part la conversation qu'il a eu avec Abby, car son problème se résume en trois mots.

« Elle m'a embrassé. »

« Encore ?! »

o.O.o

« En-core ? »

Clarke redresse aussitôt la tête. Alors là, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction. Les « quoi ? Non mais tu abuses ! » et les « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête Clarke Griffin ? » elle s'y était préparé. Mais à ça, certainement pas.

« Comment ça, « _encore_ » ? » demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Octavia, Raven et Monty se regardent l'un après l'autre, légèrement mal à l'aise. Bien sûre, Octavia leur a tout raconté. Ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où les deux garçons ont été secourus, et elle leur a relaté la discussion entre Abby et son frère. Ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout ! Elle était morte de trouille en découvrant qu'ils avaient disparu. Et elle est morte de trouille maintenant qu'elle sait cela.

« Octavia ? » soupire Clarke. « C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Oui. Délire c'est bien le mot. Comment tout a bien pu lui retomber dessus ? Elle était partie pour passer un savon à Clarke de lui avoir fait une peur bleue, et maintenant, elle se faisait prendre pour cible. Et puis pourquoi devrait-elle être celle qui explique à la jeune femme qu'elle a déjà embrassé son frère ? Mais un coup d'oeil au regard bleu et elle craque.

« Hum hum ... »

Octavia s'éclaircit la voix.

« Clarke. On... _J'ai_... Quelque chose à te dire. »

o.O.o

« Et c'est pour ça que tu veux arrêter ? » demande calmement Murphy, une fois la surprise passée.

« T'as déjà oublié ce que Abby m'a dit ? Je vois pas d'autre solution. O' a raison, on ne peut pas mettre nos emplois en danger uniquement pour un pari stupide. »

« Merci pour le stupide... » plaisante Murphy.

On frappe à la porte et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Il se lève pour aller ouvrir et revient quelques minutes plus tard, un carton de pizza dans la main. L'odeur flotte dans l'appartement depuis que la porte s'est ouverte, et bien qu'il ne soit que sept heure du matin, Bellamy meurt de faim.

« Et alors, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu commandes à cette heure toi ? »

Murphy lui jète un regard en coin, mi-amusé, mi-épuisé, un regard qui veut dire « est-ce que tu es vraiment sure de vouloir savoir ? ». Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, le jeune homme n'a jamais raconté sa vie. Bellamy sait que Kane l'a sorti de prison alors qu'il y était en détention juvénile. Il n'a pas de famille — du moins il n'en parle pas — et vit seul depuis l'âge de quatorze ans. Voila toutes les informations qu'il a pu soutiré à son ami, le reste lui est inconnu. Pourtant, Bellamy n'hésite pas à se confier à Murphy. Bien qu'il ne soit pas trop dans ce délire d'amitié à vie, John Murphy est ce qui se rapproche le plus de son meilleur ami. Oui, c'est ça. Murphy est son meilleur ami. Et à ce moment là, Bellamy voit bien sur le visage de ce dernier que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Aller John, te fais pas prier. » plaisante-t-il.

Il aperçoit du coin de l'oeil son ami grimacer tout en ouvrant le carton.

o.O.o

_« Boston ? » s'écrit Murphy. _

_Kane lui lance un regard noir. Oui bon, d'accord. Un bon agent n'est pas supposé rechigner, mais sérieusement, Boston ? _

_« Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi j'y vais ? » soupire le jeune homme en remballant ses affaires de sport. _

_Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de toujours venir lorsqu'il s'entraine ? Marcus n'aurait pas pu attendre une petite heure ? _

_« Je t'expliquerais en route. »_

_« En route pour ? » _

_Pas de réponse. Ah oui. Un bon agent ne pose pas de question non plus. Ne connaissant pas leur destination, Murphy se dirige donc vers son appartement. S'il part en mission, il va lui falloir plus qu'un jogging et un t-shirt de sport. _

_Lorsqu'il arrive au parking, une demi-heure plus tard, vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un pull gris et d'une veste en cuir dont le noir vire au gris, Kane attend patiemment à côté d'un 4x4 noir. _

_« On a reçu une alerte à Boston. Il se peut que ce soit un tour du G.R.O.U.N.D., mais on veut en être sur. »_

_« Personne d'autre ne peut le faire ? » soupire Murphy en se dirigeant vers le coffre du véhicule pour y déposer son sac. _

_Un sac y est déjà, rempli d'armes, munitions et protections. Le jeune homme laisse échapper un petit sifflement impressionné. _

_« Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une alerte ? »_

_« Notre indic parle d'une explosion en début de soirée. Tu as six heures pour te rendre sur place. » poursuit Kane alors que son agent monte dans la voiture. _

_Puis sans laisser le temps à Murphy de protester, il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucune mot n'en sort. _

_« _Lis sur mes lèvres._ » mime-t-il. « Une bombe a été placée dans un building du centre ville, à l'un des étages du parking. » Puis il poursuit « _Entendu parler de l'Hybride ?_ »_

_Murphy hoche la tête. _

_« On te demande de la trouver, et de la neutraliser. En faisant évacuer s'il le faut. _D'où les armes_. »_

_« Trouver, neutraliser. » répète le jeune homme tout en démarrant le moteur. _

_« _Elle est sur la même piste que toi._ Ca ne sera pas évident. »_

_Le moteur vrombit et Murphy adresse un sourire en coin à l'homme brun qui le regarde légèrement inquiet. _

_« Je sais ce que je fais. »_

_« J'espère. _Parce que personne ne sera mis au courant de ta mission. Il n'y aura pas d'extraction possible._ »_

o.O.o

Bellamy revient de la cuisine avec des canettes de soda. Il en tend une à son ami et lui fait signe de continuer.

o.O.o

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à rouler bien au dessus des limitations de vitesse, espérant faire le trajet Washington Boston en cinq heure et demi.

L'alerte à la bombe était bel et bien une farce. Et pendant près d'une heure, Murphy avait fait évacuer le building pour « mener » son enquête. Ce qui devait faire péter un bâtiment de vingt étage ne menaçait que le premier quart du bâtiment, parking inclus. Ca faisait du monde, mais pas tant que ça.

Après s'être battu avec la police locale, pour leur expliquer que oui, il faisait bien partie du FBI, non ce n'était pas la peine de les appeler pour vérifier — Kane lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était tout seul sur ce coup là — il avait obtenu le droit de questionner les employés et les agents de la sécurité. La piste était ensuite remontée jusqu'à deux flics pourris du commissariat en charge de l'affaire, et s'était terminée avec un type le nez pété, et l'autre l'épaule démise.

Oui, c'était comme ça que Murphy travaillait.

Mais la méthode forte, qui était sérieusement réprimandée au sein de l'A.R.C., était nécessaire aujourd'hui, et puis, elle avait porté ses fruits. On lui a rapidement indiqué qui rechercher et où.

o.O.o

_Le petit blond à tout de suite compris que Murphy était la pour lui. En voyant ce type baraqué à l'air pas franchement amical, il s'est mis à courir, bousculant les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage._

_L'hybride est à la recherche de cet apprenti poseur de bombe. Pas question pour Murphy de le perdre de vue. Ça reviendrait à perdre son ticket de retour. Il s'élance à la suite du gamin qui disparaît au coin d'une rue._

_L'agent débouche sur une avenue piétonne, bondée en ce début de soirée. La tête blonde se fond dans la masse, mais il parvient à la rattraper, par la méthode forte cette fois encore. Son pistolet pointé vers le ciel et un faux badge à la main, il crée en quelques secondes une haie d'honneur entre l'enfant et lui._

_Mais le gamin semble connaître la ville comme sa poche. Il s'engage dans une petite rue adjacente et tente de semer Murphy dans un dédale d'immeubles industriels._

_« Ne m'oblige pas à tirer ! » menace le jeune homme, son arme pourtant déchargée._

o.O.o

« Ne m'oblige pas tirer ? » commente Bellamy. « Sérieusement ? Te connaissant j'aurais cru que tu le descendrais ! »

Sa remarque est accueillie par un regard noir. Il lève les mains en l'air et faire signe à son ami de poursuivre.

o.O.o

_Murphy se demande réellement s'il ne devrait pas tirer, dans le mur, juste pour lui faire peur, lorsqu'il réalise qu'ils sont dans un cul de sac. Le môme est pour lui, et l'hybride aussi._

_Le môme, arrivé devant le grillage dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, se retourne, figé de peur. S'il s'en sort vivant, il n'acceptera plus les petites courses pour des amis d'amis. Il lève les mains en l'air, en signe de rémission, et s'apprête à se rendre lorsqu'une silhouette tombe gracieusement d'un des immeubles, pour atterrir devant lui._

_Murphy, qui s'était arrêté à une dizaine de mètres du petit blond, écarquille les yeux. Il regarde la silhouette, qui vient d'apparaître entre sa proie et lui, se relever lentement. Cependant, il lui est impossible de déterminer s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme et les vêtements n'aident pas. Un pantalon brun, une veste en cuir marron au col en fourrure, le tout recouvrant une multitude de vêtements. Une capuche noir dissimule son visage, dont on aperçoit pas même les traits. Dans son dos, Murphy remarque deux épées croisées et attachées au torse par des sangles, de nombreux étuis à poignard sur les jambes et une longue perche dans la main droite. La gauche est quand à elle cachée, et c'est de là que vient le surnom de cet homme — ou de cette femme — tristement connu. La légende, car c'est toute une légende qui s'est construit dans le monde des renseignements secrets et des tueurs à gage, dit qu'il a perdu la main gauche dans un combat, et qu'à présent son avant bras entier est mécanique, faisant de cet être un cyborg. D'autres disent que c'est un chercheur qui a mal tourné, et qui aurait finit victime de ses expériences, devenant mi homme, mi bête. _

o.O.o

« Nan … » souffle Bellamy, manquant de lâcher sa part de pizza.

« Bon t'as finis de m'interrompre ? »

o.O.o

_L'hybride se tient devant lui. Imposant, effrayant, mais aussi étonnement gracieux. Il se tourne vers le gamin, qui s'est mis à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le grillage métallique et qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. D'où il se tient, Murphy ne peut pas le voir, mais le petit blond lui, croise le regard de celui qui s'apprête à le tuer. _

_D'un geste rapide, l'hybride attrape un des couteaux attachés à son pantalon et l'envoi se planter dans la poitrine du garçon. Murphy regarde avec horreur le visage de l'enfant se figer, puis le corps s'effondrer. Ses yeux remontent le long de la fine silhouette qui demeure immobile. Il est là, juste devant lui. Il n'aurait qu'à tirer et il l'aurait. _

_Mais les sirènes des voitures de police retentissent. L'hybride se braque et regarde autour de lui. Dans sa recherche d'un échappatoire, ses yeux croisent ceux de Murphy, et le jeune homme découvre un regard noisette, une peau bronzée et des cheveux bruns, un visage doux, barré d'un tatouage tribale et dissimulé par cette capuche informe._

_Dans un crissement de pneus, trois voitures se retrouvent autour d'eux et six policiers en sortent, barricadés derrière les véhicules, leurs armes pointés sur les deux agents. Murphy sort difficilement son faux badge et le leur lance, tout en déclinant sa fausse identité. C'est suffisant pour faire baisser leurs armes aux policiers, mais également pour permettre à l'hybride de s'échapper. _

_Murphy a à peine le temps de tourner la tête, pour entrevoir une silhouette sauter par dessus le grillage, qu'elle disparaît presque aussitôt. _

o.O.o

Raven est réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui traversent la fenêtre. D'habitude, le verre s'opacifie la nuit, et le reste jusqu'à ce qu'on le désactive, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, ils ont du oublier de l'enclencher. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, preuve que la matinée est déjà bien avancée.

La jeune femme se redresse. Elle a dormi dans le lit de Clarke, avec cette dernière et Octavia, car leur amie ne voulait pas rester seule. A présent, elle ressent les effets d'un petit somme dans un lit pas assez grand pour toutes les accueillit.

Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les deux dormeuses, Raven se lève doucement, ramasse ses affaires qui trainent sur la table de nuit, et se dirige vers l'escaliers. Perchée au bord de la mezzanine, elle aperçoit Jasper et Monty, qui dorment paisiblement eux aussi, l'un sur le canapé, l'autre sur deux fauteuils rapprochés. Les marches en bois ne grincent pas lorsqu'elle les descend à pas de loup et elle trottine tout aussi discrètement jusqu'à la porte.

En passant devant la cuisine, Raven est tentée de se faire une tasse de café. Elle a eu le temps de décuver depuis la veille, et largement, leur inquiétude pour Clarke les ayant tous ramené à la réalité. Elle ne se sent pas nauséeuse, n'a pas un mal de crâne cuisant, mais ressent une grosse fatigue, comme si dormir l'avait épuisée. Mais elle n'a pas envie de réveiller qui que ce soit, alors elle s'éclipse silencieusement.

Elle regagne rapidement son appartement, chaussures à la main, et toujours vêtue de sa robe de la veille. Retrouver son chez-soi lui procure un bien fou. Elle dépose ses affaires dans l'entrée, et se dirige directement vers la cuisine.

L'appartement qu'elle partage avec Octavia est plus petit que celui de Clarke, ne disposant pas d'un salon avec une hauteur sur deux étages, mais n'en reste pas moins spacieux. On entre dans une grande pièce où se trouve, dans un renfoncement sur la gauche, une cuisine américaine, séparée du salon par un bar. Le séjour est face au fenêtre, et profite de la lumière du soir qui éclaire jusqu'au fond de la pièce, et une partie de la cuisine. Entre le salon aux tons rouges et gris, et le bar de la cuisine, se trouve un couloir qui s'enfonce dans la partie droite de l'appartement. Trois portes apparaissent alors. La première, sur la droite donne dans la salle de bain que partagent les filles. La seconde, celle de gauche, dessert la chambre d'Octavia. Et enfin, la dernière, celle du fond, est la porte de la chambre de Raven.

La jeune femme titube jusqu'à sa chambre, la plus vaste des deux — celle qu'elle partageait avec Finn il y a quelques mois de cela. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. Visiblement le dispositif d'opacité des fenêtre fonctionne mal ce matin. En deux trois clics sur le panneau de commande à l'entrée de la pièce, elle a tôt fait d'y remédier. Raven se laisse tomber sur son lit, enfouit sa tête dans les oreiller et laisse échapper un grognement de fatigue. Sur sa table de nuit, le réveil annonce treize heure trente. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle demeure quelques minutes encore allongée, avant de se décider à bouger.

Lorsque les chiffres affichent treize heure trente-cinq, Raven se lève d'un coup, et fonce sous la douche. L'eau froide lui fait du bien. Enfin non, ça lui fait plutôt l'effet d'un coup de fouet mais elle déboule dans son salon, plus réveillée que jamais, dans un jean gris foncé, un débardeur noir et un long gilet rouge, bien trop grand pour ses maigres épaules. Un coup d'oeil à l'heure qu'affiche son four et elle réalise qu'elle est en retard. Elle se verse rapidement du thé dans un Thermos, attrape des chaussures, son arme et quitte son appartement en vitesse.

« Salut ! » dit-elle d'une voix qui se veut joyeuse, ou du moins pas trop déprimée.

« Salut ! » lui répond une voix masculine.

Wick apparaît alors, pivotant sur sa chaise pour faire face à la jeune femme.

« Réveil difficile ? »

« Je dirais plutôt nuit difficile. » soupire Raven.

« Ca se voit. T'as une tête de déterrée. » constate le blond, ses lèvres tordues en un sourire.

Raven lui donne un coup dans l'épaule, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rire elle aussi.

o.O.o

Bellamy ne saurait dire si parler à Murphy a été efficace. Enfin bien sure que ça l'a été, ça l'est toujours. Mais ces problèmes ne sont pas pour autant réglés. Lorsqu'il quitte l'appartement de son ami, vers treize heure et demi, il se retrouve seul dans les longs couloirs de l'Arche. Ses pas le mènent jusqu'au Pont, puis jusqu'au bureau de Kane.

Son supérieur est en pleine réunion, alors Bellamy attend, les mains dans les poches, adossé au bureau du standard. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre, et Marcus Kane apparaît sur le seuil. Il sert la main de son rendez-vous, un type grand et maigre, puis se retourne vers Bellamy.

« Tout va bien ? » demande Kane en faisant signe au jeune homme de s'assoir, alors qu'il prend lui-même place dans son fauteuil.

« Je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas une mission pour moi. Juste pour moi. »

Kane hausse un sourcil, mais en voyant le regard décidé de Bellamy, il préfère ne pas poser de question. Allons bon, il veut faire bande à part à présent ?

« Aucune mission à te confier. Mais tu pourrais faire un peu de repérage pour moi... Je dois juste te trouver un coéquipier. »

Bellamy hoche la tête, il comprend. Après tout, il est supposé être en jour de repos, c'est tout à fait normal que Kane n'est rien pour lui.

« Laisse-moi organiser ça et je t'appelle dès que c'est fait, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, rassuré. Il va enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que Clarke Griffin en ce moment même.

o.O.o

« C'est une blague ? » soupire Bellamy.

Kane vient de le rejoindre au parking, avec son coéquipier pour une mission d'infiltration. Coéquipière plutôt, puisque Raven Reyes se tient devant lui. Elle a une mine affreuse, vaguement dissimulée sous un léger maquillage, et encore, l'effort a été minime.

« C'était Raven ou Clarke. Alors estime toi heureux. Je t'épargne les représailles d'Abby, et crois moi, c'est un énorme cadeau. »

Bellamy ronchonne, mais au fond de lui, il sait que Kane a raison. Mais bien qu'avoir à travailler avec Raven ne peut-être pire que de côtoyer Clarke pour la journée, ce n'est quand même pas la meilleur chose qui soit. Kane leur explique brièvement en quoi consiste la mission, et les presse de partir. Selon lui, l'affaire est réglée en deux heures, et il a besoin d'eux le plus rapidement possible.

Le trajet se passe dans un silence presque pesant. Raven sent que Bellamy est énervé, et ça a le don de l'agacer elle aussi. Elle est à deux doigts d'exploser lorsqu'il prend enfin la parole.

« Elle te l'a dit ? »

La jeune femme comprend tout de suite qu'il s'agit de Clarke et de leur baiser de la veille, sans parler du flirt et de leur enlèvement. Un instant, elle est tentée de nier, mais Bellamy est intelligent, et il décèlera son mensonge avec aisance.

« Oui. » répond Raven en se tournant vers la vitre.

Elle espère que ce soit suffisant pour faire comprendre à son collègue que la discussion est close. Mais il semblerait que non, car Bellamy enchaine aussitôt.

« Octavia était là. »

Ce n'est pas réellement une question, comme s'il savait que sa sœur avait assisté à la révélation.

« Oui. »

Bellamy soupire. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne devait pas arriver, c'était qu'Octavia soit mise au courant. Il avait merdé, il le savait, se l'était dit, et redit pendant toute une partie de la matinée. Mais se l'entendre dire de la bouche d'Octavia allait probablement le détruire. Car il connaissait exactement le regard qu'elle allait lui lancer. Un regard débordant de déception.

Il détestait décevoir sa sœur. Et il se détestait pour lui infliger ça. Elle était sa seule famille, et ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Voir ses beaux yeux verts s'assombrir et son sourire disparaître était pour lui la pire des tortures.

« Elle n'est pas énervée... Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Bellamy sursaute. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Raven lui parle encore. Il fait cependant un effort pour ne pas se retourner vers elle, bien qu'il en meurt d'envie.

« Octavia ? »

« Non, la reine. Bien sûre que oui, Octavia ! »

Le jeune homme se serait bien passé de la plaisanterie, mais ce retient de le faire remarquer. Raven poursuite alors.

« Pour ce qui est de Clarke, elle est mortifiée. Je suis une terrible amie pour faire ce que je fais, mais si personne ne parle, votre problème ne va pas s'arranger. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Ah bon ? » rétorque la brune, se tournant complètement sur son siège pour faire face à Bellamy. « Parce que le dénis total dans lequel vous vous trouvez n'en est pas un ? Bellamy, tu ne peux pas agir de la sorte et espérer qu'on passe l'éponge dessus. Tu joues avec elle, non, tu te sers d'elle. J'ai été de votre côté depuis le début, vous défendant devant Octavia, devant Wells, devant la terre entière. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes libres. Mais il faut prendre garde à ne pas perturber l'équipe. Alors qu'elle t'embrasse une fois, ça passe, mais là ? »

« Comme tu sais ça toi ? » demande le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés, avant de murmurer le prénom de sa sœur.

« Ecoute. Je ne suis personne pour juger, et encore moins la mieux placer pour vous lancer la pierre... »

« Ca tu l'as dit... » remarque Bellamy, lui rappelant d'un ton amère l'aventure qu'ils avaient eu il y un an.

La jeune femme le fusille du regard avant de reprendre :

« Mais tu as généré le problème, et toi seul peux y mettre fin. »

o.O.o

Clarke est réveillée par des bruits en provenance de la cuisine, accompagnés de l'odeur du café frais. Le soleil, dont les rayons traversent sa fenêtre, est assez bas dans le ciel, mais la lueur rouge qui teinte la ville indique qu'il est déjà tard.

La jeune femme balance sa couette à l'autre bout du lit et se redresse. Ignorant la douleur qui pulse dans son crâne et l'horrible envie de vomir qu'elle ressent, elle parvient à traverser son appartement jusqu'à la cuisine. A l'odeur du café se mêlent les effluves d'un petit déjeuner, pour le moins tardif et le chantonnement de Jasper, plongeant l'appartement dans la bonne humeur.

« Eh ! Regardez qui est là ! » s'écrit Jasper, une poêle dans la main, prêt à faire sauter une crêpe.

« Salut la marmotte ! » sourit Octavia. « On a cru que tu ne te lèverais jamais. »

« Mais tu arrives au meilleur moment. » poursuit Monty en apportant une assiette. « Jasper s'est mis aux fourneaux. »

Clarke sursaute lorsque Jasper émet un hurlement de joie. Monty a rattrapé dans une assiette la crêpe qu'il avait lancé de sa poêle, sous le regard amusé d'Octavia. La jeune femme observe ses amis un à un, déjà contaminée par la joie de vivre qu'ils répandent. Une seule personne manque à l'appel.

« Où est Raven. »

« Mission. » répond Jasper, la langue coincée entre les dents, un regard sérieux et l'air concentré alors qu'il verse la pâte à crêpes dans la pôele.

« Elle est partie quand nous dormions. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. » ajoute Octavia.

Monty adresse un sourire à Clarke, il a aperçu la pointe de déception dans la voix de la jeune femme. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, il dépose l'assiette sur le bar et invite la blonde à venir s'assoir.

« On devait t'attendre, mais Jasper n'a pas tenu... » ajoute-t-il en adressant un regard noir au cuisinier.

Clarke éclate de rire et prend place sur un tabouret. Ses amis ne tardent pas à la rejoindre et l'appartement est bientôt rempli d'éclats de rire et de lancers de crêpes. Tous trois savent que Clarke n'a pas le moral. Elle s'en veut terriblement pour son écart de conduite et anticipe la réaction de sa mère quand elle apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais pire, elle craint d'avoir à faire face à Bellamy.

« Ah ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! » s'exclame la plus jeune du groupe. « Kane voudrait te voir vers dix-huit heures, pour un petit travail. Il sait que c'est ton jour de congé, mais ce n'est qu'une recherche sur les archives de Felmann. »

Octavia lance à Clarke un regard désolé, sachant parfaitement que leur amie n'est pas prête à faire face à son supérieur.

« Bon et bien … Je suppose que je devrais me préparer alors ... » soupire la blonde après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'heure du four.

o.O.o

En approchant de la salle de réunion où Kane lui a donné rendez-vous, Murphy aperçoit une tête blonde assise à la grande table. Il fronce les sourcils. Que fait Clarke ici ? Mais il n'a pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage que Kane l'interpelle. L'agent plaque un sourire mauvais sur son visage et pénètre dans la pièce. Il constate amèrement que Clarke ne se retourne pas vers lui. Peut-être a-t-elle peur de croiser son regard ? Ou bien craint-elle d'être jugée ? Murphy a beau être un enfoiré de première — oui, il le reconnaît lui même — il n'est pas du genre à juger Clarke pour une erreur commise par Bellamy.

« Salut, Clarke. » dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Surprise, Clarke lève la tête, et plonge ses yeux bleus dans les siens. La première chose que Murphy y décèle est de la peur. C'est donc ça. La grande, la courageuse Clarke Griffin a peur. Peur qu'il parle ? Peur d'être le sujet d'une rumeur indiscrète ? Deux choses qui n'arriveront certainement pas, mais bien sure, elle ne peut le savoir. Par delà la peur, Murphy aperçoit le remord de la belle blonde, sa honte et ses regrets.

Clarke est pétrifiée. Et le regard insistant de Kane ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. Murphy va faire une remarque. Elle le sent. Elle le sait. Il va parler, Kane apprendra la vérité, et tout finira par remonter aux oreilles de sa mère. Bellamy sera viré, Octavia sera éloignée de sa seule famille et plus jamais elle ne lui adressera la parole.

Les lèvres de Murphy s'étirent en un sourire alors qu'il applique une pression sur l'épaule de Clarke. Pas un de ces sourires effrayants qu'il a lorsqu'il interroge des suspects, ou celui qui indique qu'il s'apprête à faire des conneries. Non, un vrai sourire, presque … rassurant. Ca a pour effet de décrisper légèrement la jeune femme.

« Murphy. » répond-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Kane assiste à cet échange tout en se passant de commentaire. Tout finit par se faire savoir à l'A.R.C.. Et par égard pour Clarke, il espère du fond du cœur que ses problèmes seront réglés d'ici là. Alors que Murphy prend place au fond de la salle, l'homme vérifie sa montre. Il ne manque plus que Miller et ils pourront commencer. Le jeune homme en question ne tarde pas à se montrer. Il claque une bise sur la joue de Clarke, tape dans la main que Murphy lui lève et vient s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table.

« Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous pouvons commencer. Tous d'abord, sachez que ce que vous allez faire ne sera révélé que si les résultats s'avèrent concluants. »

Ah la politique de l'A.R.C., soupire Clarke, toujours de grands mots pour pas grand chose.

« Vous vous êtes peut-être demandé pourquoi nous avions envoyé vos coéquipiers à l'usine Felmann. » poursuit Marcus. « Son nom avait été retrouvé dans des rapports rédigés par l'agent Griffin... »

En disant ces mots, il jète un coup d'oeil à Clarke.

« … Et nous tout nous portait à croire que cette piste nous ferait avancé dans l'enquête. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins, ça ne l'était pas lorsque les recherches ont été suspendues. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes concernés. » soupire Murphy.

Kane lui adresse un regard noir avant de se saisir d'une tablette posée devant lui. Il pianote dessus quelques instants et une image apparaît sur l'un des murs vitrés de la salle. Des scans de feuilles manuscrites se succèdent au même rythme que Kane les fait défiler sur sa tablette. Sur ce qui semble être des rapports, des mots sont entourés en rouge, et Clarke ne tarde pas à identifier l'écriture de son père.

« Dans d'autres notes personnelles, l'agent Griffin a fait plus qu'évoquer l'usine d'Isaac Felmann. Il a raconté en détail les nombreuses visites qu'il y a fait, et ce en dehors de ses heures de service. »

Clarke sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Qu'est en train de lui dire Kane ? Que son père voyait Felmann en tant que citoyen normal, sans l'accord de l'A.R.C. ? Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme a considérablement pali, et Nathan lui demande si tout va bien, mimant les mots. Elle hoche prestement la tête avant de se concentré à nouveau sur Kane.

« Les écrits sont codés, mais le nom de Felmann est un des rares qui n'a pas été modifié, nous en avons à présent la certitude. J'en viens donc aux faits, agent Murphy. » ajoute Kane, appuyant sur les derniers mots tout en se tournant vers le jeune homme en question. « Cette évocation répétitive nous fait penser que Felmann pourrait bien être la clé de nos recherches. Je vous demande donc de repasser en revue les archives réquisitionnées. »

« Pourquoi nous ? » demande Miller, répétant à voix haute ce que chacun se demandait à soit-même.

« Mademoiselle Griffin s'est rendue à l'usine et a pu échanger avec Monsieur Felmann avant qu'il ne soit tué, il nous fallait un spécialiste en armement, agent Miller, et un esprit … »

« Tordu ? » le coupe Murphy, faisant naitre un sourire sur les visages de ses amis.

« Si vous le dites. » répond Kane, le regard plus dur que jamais. « Mettez-vous au travail. »

o.O.o

Bellamy rentre de sa mission épuisé. Infiltrer l'usine de Sanmiento ne leur a rien appris. Rien de ce qu'ils ont pu voir ne semblait relié au G.R.O.U.N.D., pire, tout avait l'air réglementaire. Kane était aussi déçu qu'eux mais il a bien vite écourté leur débriefing. Il avait apparemment un réunion en cours, dans laquelle le jeune homme a aperçu Murphy.

Dépité, Bellamy est rentré chez lui, saluant distraitement Raven qui rejoignait Wick. Lui qui pensait que sa mission lui changerait les idées, ce n'est pas le cas. Il se retrouve désormais assis sur son canapé, un verre d'eau à la main, les yeux dans le vague.

Fuir ses problèmes n'a jamais été la solution, il est bien placé pour le savoir. Et pourtant, il s'est jusqu'ici montré incapable de régler quoi que ce soit.

« Clarke t'a embrassé, c'est pas la fin du monde. Alors pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat ? » se dit-il à voix haute. « Un tas de nana t'a embrassé, et avec plus d'insistance, remet-en ! »

Mais il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Clarke l'a embrassée. C'était il y a quelques heures de ça, là, à deux mètres de l'endroit où il se tient à présent. Elle l'a embrassé et elle est partie. Maintenant, avec un peu de recul — _mais de quel recul tu parles ?_ — Bellamy ne saurait dire s'il n'y a pas un peu de colère sous son étonnement. Non, ce n'est pas de la colère. C'est un sentiment plus étrange. Jamais une fille ne lui a résisté comme Clarke. Et même en cédant, elle réussi à lui glisser entre les doigts.

Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, il finit son verre d'une traite et le repose sur la table basse, entre deux piles de livres. Puis il se diriger vers sa chambre, attrape un pull, et traverse à nouveau son appartement, pour en sortir cette fois.

Le chemin jusqu'à celui de Clarke ne lui a jamais semblé aussi long. Pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçoit la porte frappée des chiffres familiers, il n'a qu'une envie, refaire le tour de l'Arche pour repasser dans quinze minutes.

« Aller ! Tu peux le faire ! » se dit-il.

L'auto-motivation. Y'a que ça de vrai.

Bellamy lève sa main, hésitant un instant, puis l'abat contre la porte. Il frappe quelques coups, puis recule d'un pas — on ne sait jamais qui peut surgir derrière le panneau métallique.

Des pas lui parviennent de l'appartement, accompagnés de rire. C'est bon signe. Un * bip * lui signale qu'on a déverrouillé la porte de l'intérieur et il sent son sang se glacer.

La porte coulisse, révélant une silhouette féminine en contre-jour.

Ses cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon, et un pull bleu-marine que Bellamy reconnaît comme étant le sien — Octavia le lui a volé quelques mois plus tôt — Clarke se fige. Tandis qu'elle lui adresse un sourire timide, le jeune homme se fait la réflexion que ce pull lui va mieux qu'à sa sœur. Hum... Il n'est pas venu pour ça.

« Bellamy... » murmure-t-elle lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à sortir de sa torpeur.

Du fond du salon, il entend répéter son nom. Bien sure qu'elle n'est pas seule. Jamais Octavia n'aurait laissé son amie seule après une telle soirée. Bellamy prend son courage à deux mains, avant de dire d'une voix mal assurée :

« Clarke ? Il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

_* Rire démoniaque qui n'a pas lieu d'être * _

_Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'aimerais surtout entendre votre avis sur la story-line ( hop, un petit mot savant ;) ) qui se déroule autour de Murphy, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire, qu'elle n'est pas terminée ( vous vous en doutez ) et que je vais encore plus adorer écrire la suite. _

_Je ne vais plus promettre de publications à date fixe ( j'ai jamais réussi de toute façon x) ) mais je vais essayer d'être plus ponctuelle, avec un délais un peu plus court que 6 mois ... _

_Le truc c'est que je suis toujours bloquée dans la réécriture, avec milles idées de nouvelles histoires en tête. Je jure que je suis proche, tellement proche de pouvoir recommencer à écrire librement sans me dire que je fais moins bien que la première fois. La fin du chapitre 17 et le début du 18, et ça y est, Libérée ! ( honte à ceux qui pousseront la chansonnette par la suite ;) ) A ce sujet ( non pas celui de la Reine des Neiges, l'autre ) A.R.C. contiendra 25 chapitres, ça c'est sur, certain, promis juré craché, je tiendrais jusqu'au bout, même s'il me faut 7 ans pour l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous tiendrez aussi, parce que j'ai ma petite idée pour clore cette histoire, et je sens que ça va vous plaire ... ou pas ;) _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vraiment, ça motive, ça pousse à écrire, ça aide énormément, et puis ça fait vraiment plaisir, à chaque fois !_

_On se revoit avant la rentrée, j'espère, pour le chapitre suivant :) _


	16. Chapitre 16 : Mr and Mrs Smith

_Helloooooo :) _

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, pour une fois, l'échéance est plus ou moins respectée ( n'y prenez pas pour autant gout, parce que je vous jure que c'est rare ;) ) _

_Merci ArianneN pour ta review :) Je suis contente de savoir que la partie de Murphy te plait, car ça continue dans ce chapitre là ;) Et oui, la fin était terrible, je m'en veux ( non en fait pas trop ... ) et je me doute que le début de ce chapitre ne sera certainement pas ce que tu attendais, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même :) _

_Sur ce, voici le chapitre 16 ! Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Clarke se laisse tomber sur le canapé, hilare. Elle n'a pas le temps de se redresser que Bellamy s'affale à coté d'elle. Il ramasse l'un des coussins qu'ils ont fait tomber et le frotte sur la figure de la jeune femme, qu'il tient fermement contre lui. Clarke laisse échapper un cri aigu, mélange de sa surprise et de ses rires. De sa main libre — l'autre tente de la délivrer de son geôlier — elle cherche à tâtons un second coussin avant de balancer le premier qu'elle trouve sur Bellamy.

« Mais quels gamins ! » soupire Nathan.

En pénétrant dans leur salle de réunion, il découvre Clarke, allongée en travers de Bellamy, alors qu'elle tente désespérément de lui prendre le coussin qu'il tient à bout de bras, aussi loin que possible d'elle.

« Je t'ai dis qu'on était arrivé trop tard Miller, elle l'a déjà eu. »

Murphy fait son apparition, suivi de Raven. Il se jette sur le canapé à côté de son meilleur ami alors que Raven et Miller s'asseyent sur le bord de la table.

« T'as pas fini de gigoter toi ? » s'écrit Murphy en attrapant les jambes de Clarke pour l'immobiliser.

La jeune femme éclate de rire lorsqu'elle sent la première attaque des garçons, Bellamy la chatouillant et son ami la tenant fermement.

« Il arrive... » prévient Raven alors qu'elle aperçoit Kane au bout du couloir.

Clarke se redresse aussitôt, à moitié assise sur Bellamy. Les joues rouges, les cheveux en batailles et la chemise froissée, elle se décale à une distance raisonnable du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier la ramène contre lui après avoir passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

Voila bientôt une semaine que l'incident de la Station 13 s'est produit. Lorsque Bellamy est passé chez elle, le dimanche soir, ils ont passé près de deux heures à parler, tout deux désireux de mettre fin au malaise.

Tout oublier. C'est ce qu'ils ont décidé après avoir jugé que repartir à zéro serait trop difficile. Les premiers jours étaient compliqués. Passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'était passé semblait impossible à Clarke. Mais au bout d'une semaine, Bellamy et elle sont plus complices que jamais.

C'est pour les autres que cela devient plus délicats. Aucun des deux concernés n'a révélé ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce soir là. Et c'est peut-être cela qui leur a permis de se rapprocher d'avantage.

Comme ils s'en doutaient, Octavia n'était pas enchantée par cette nouvelle. Bien évidemment, savoir que son frère et Clarke étaient à nouveau ami ne pouvait que la réjouir. Mais les voir si proches, chahuter ensembles, s'allier contre les autres, se murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille et éclater de rire l'instant d'après, s'est révélé assez déstabilisant. Il a fallu de longues conversations avec Raven et Murphy pour qu'enfin elle parvienne à l'accepter.

Kane entre dans la salle de réunion, se dirigeant directement vers le devant de la pièce. Son air grave ne passe pas inaperçu, et les jeunes agents se taisent aussitôt. Quand leur supérieur est d'humeur massacrante, mieux vaut ne pas l'ouvrir, même Murphy fait un effort. Il salut rapidement ses agents et ne tarde pas à envoyer Raven et Bellamy en mission.

« Clarke, Miller, je vous renvoie aux archives. Murphy ? Suis-moi. »

Murphy déglutit. Ce ton ne dit rien qui vaille. Mais il ne s'attend pas du tout à ce qui va lui tomber dessus.

o.O.o

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours envoyés aux archives ? » soupire Clarke en attrapant un nouveau dossier. « Je ne suis pas sortie de l'Arche depuis une semaine, et si je passe une journée de plus dans cette tour dorée, je vais faire une connerie ! »

« Tu veux dire comme te faire un coéquipier ? » plaisante Miller, le nez plongé dans un classeur de rapports.

Clarke relève la tête de ce qu'elle était en train de lire pour lui adresser un regard noir.

« Je plaisante Clarke. Kane ne sait pas, crois-moi. »

La jeune femme se remet au travail mais il lui est impossible de se concentrer. Son attention se tourne sans cesse vers la grande fenêtre qui lui fait face. L'hiver approche et bientôt le soleil aura disparu. Si elle ne sort pas maintenant, elle ne le fera pas avant le retour du printemps.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça ? » grogne-t-elle en rangeant rageusement le dossier dans son carton.

« Parce que tout est agent est passé par là. » explique Miller d'un ton faussement excédé. « Et puis tu n'es pas encore agent de terrain à ce que je sache ? »

Clarke lui tire la langue pour toute réponse, et se remet au travail. Voila deux heures qu'elle a l'impression de lire les mêmes rapports. Ce sont des écrits non officiels de son père et bien qu'elle soit émue d'étudier ses travaux, elle a tout de même l'impression qu'on ne devrait pas avoir accès à ses réflexions personnelles.

Les dossiers du carton auquel elle s'est attaquée comportent tous une page ou deux, comme un cahier de bord que Jake aurait rédigé quelques mois avant sa mort. La jeune femme sait que ce ne sont pas les vrais. Des derniers souvenirs qu'elle a de son père, il y a ceux où elle le voit passer des heures entières à griffonner sur des carnets à la couverture de cuir brun. Et pour avoir certains carnets de voyages de son père, elle sait pertinemment que ces papiers ne sont pas si personnels que Kane pouvait le laisser entendre.

Bien sûre, elle ne l'a pas dit. On douterait d'elle, ou pire, on commencerait à douter de son père. Alors Clarke se tait, préférant lire cet énième texte qui ne veut rien dire. Celui sur lequel elle planche à ce moment même est composé de ce qui semble être un aléas de mots dont plus de la moitié n'existe pas.

« Miller ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose à ça ? » demande la jeune femme en lui tendant la page.

Son ami l'attrape, ses yeux la parcourt, et Clarke le voit froncer les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il recommence deux, trois fois, avant de lui rendre le dossier, dépité.

« Pour moi ce ne sont qu'une succession de lettres Clarke. Passe à autre chose, tout ne vaut pas la peine d'être lu. »

La jeune femme acquiesce. Elle attrape le dernier dossier du carton, ouvre la pochette et se remet à lire.

_Odieu celui qui cru que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais._

_Si j'eu dis un jour que la ferme était déficiente il m'aurait rit au nez._

Clarke ferme les yeux, incapable de lire un mot de plus. Elle a l'impression que son père était devenu fou. Comment ne pas l'être lorsqu'on vivait enfermé dans l'Arche. Mais pour la jeune femme, c'était difficile à digérer. Epuisée, elle prend l'intégralité du carton dans ses mains, les neufs dossiers ouverts sur la première page. Les fixer ne résoudra rien, mais Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de regarder leur mise en page. Elle décale peu à peu les feuilles, s'en servant pour former un éventail. Ainsi, elle a une meilleure vue sur la totalité du dossier.

Toutes les feuilles sont les mêmes. La date en haut à droite, puis le texte, débuté par une belle lettre manuscrite de couleur rouge. Neuf lettres. S, I, A, O, N, N, M, E, T. Ca ne veut rien dire.

« Raaaah ! » s'écrit la jeune femme, envoyant voler le dossier à travers la pièce.

« Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une pause. » dit Miller, relevant la tête de son travail. « Je vais nous chercher un café, ok ? »

Clarke acquiesce tristement. Elle attend que son ami disparaisse dans la couloir pour quitter sa place. Elle s'agenouille à côté des feuilles et les ramasse une pas une, prenant soin de les classes par ordre chronologique.

Tiens... La numérotation en bas de chaque page ne correspond pas à cet ordre. Intriguée, Clarke entreprend de les ranger selon le numéro de bas de page, puis replace les feuilles en éventail devant elle. Les premières lettres ont changé d'ordre à présent. S, A, N, M, I, E, N, T, O. _San mie and to ? S... San. Sanmiento ?_

« Sanmiento ? » répète-t-elle plus haut.

C'est à ce moment que Miller revient, deux tasses de café fumant.

« Tu as dis quelque chose ? » demande-t-il.

« Sanmiento... » murmure Clarke, les sourcils froncée, coupée du monde extérieur.

Elle se lève précipitemment et pianote quelque chose sur l'écran de son bracelet. Sanmiento. Ce mot lui dit quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Clarke ? » demande Miller, légèrement inquiet. « Tout va bien ? »

Mais la jeune femme n'a que ce mot à la bouche. Sanmiento.

« Ca y est ! » s'écrit Clarke alors que son bracelet retransmet sa découverte sur le mur.

Sanmiento. Des dizaines d'images apparaissent sur le mur. Des rapports, des photos, des ordres de missions, des références.

« Dossier 6BAU. » souffle Clarke.

Miller réagit aussitôt, fouillant dans le carton en question. Il en sort une fiche qu'il parcourt des yeux à toute vitesse.

« Sanmiento ! » s'exclame-t-il. « C'est ça ! Clarke ! Tu as trouvé ! »

Il lâche le dossier pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Il faut appeler Kane. »

o.O.o

Raven se cache derrière une poubelle. Son bracelet vient d'émettre un bip sonore, indiquant un appel entrant en provenance de l'A.R.C.. C'est vraiment pas le moment, son suspect risque de lui filer entre les doigts.

« Agent Kane ? » chuchote la jeune femme.

« Raven. Rappelle Bellamy, revenez immédiatement. » ordonne l'homme avant de raccrocher aussitôt.

La brune déglutit. Lorsque Kane ne s'embête pas avec les formalités, c'est que quelque chose de grave se passe. Elle n'hésite pas un instant à se mettre à découvert pour interpeler son partenaire. Tant pis, ils perdront la trace de celui qui pouvait les mener à Finn.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Raven, Bellamy, Clarke, Miller, Mbege et Wick sont réunis dans la salle, en présence de Kane.

« Sanmiento. » souffle Clarke, encore étonnée de sa découverte.

« Nous étions la bas en début de semaine. » rétorque Bellamy, se remémorant parfaitement leur infiltration dans l'usine.

« Vous y retournez tout de suite. » dit Kane d'un ton sec. « Si ça a quoi que ce soit à voir avec la disparition de Jake, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Agent Blake, Agent Griffin, je veux que vous vous y rendiez sous couverture, inventez n'importe quoi. En revenant, Agent Blake, vous prendrez en charge l'opération qui se déroulera ici. En attendant, Agent Miller s'en charge. Epluchez-moi les dossiers, trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pourrez sur Sanmiento : direction, production, financement, employés, tout. »

o.O.o

_Perdu_. Oui, c'est bien ça. John Murphy est perdu en pleine foret, sa voiture au beau milieu d'un carrefour, un pneu crevé. Alors qu'il fait le tour du véhicule pour prendre la roue de secours dans le coffre, il distingue des traces au sol, laissées par une moto. Un sourire éclaire son visage lorsqu'il réalise qu'il l'a retrouvée.

Les traces tournent dans le chemin de gauche, le plus étroit, et qui s'enfonce dangereusement dans la foret. Le jeune homme récupère deux chargeurs dans la voiture ainsi qu'un couteau, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa cible.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, la luminosité diminue, les rayons du soleil bloqués par l'épais feuillage qui forme comme un toit au dessus de sa tête. Le chemin de terre laisse place à un sentier vert sur lequel l'herbe pliée laisse à penser que quelqu'un est passé par ici il y a peu de temps.

Ses pas le mènent jusqu'à une cabane, cachée sous les arbres. Discrètement, Murphy en fait le tour, arme en main, près à se battre. Il s'arrête sous une fenêtre et tend l'oreille. Un murmure étouffé lui parvient, puis une porte qui claque, le grincement du parquet et le murmure devient plus fort, comme un cri d'effroi qu'on aurait tenté de masquer par un bâillon.

« Où sont-ils ? » demande une voix féminine.

Les grognements se font plus affolés et l'instant d'après un coup de feu retentit. Murphy se fige. Le silence envahit la foret. Vient-elle réellement de tirer ? Il y a de l'agitation dans la cabane, comme un morceau de tissu qu'on arrache.

« Je ne le répèterais pas. Où. Sont. Ils ? »

« ... »

« Parle ! » hurle-t-elle, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Pétrifié — enfin, Murphy suppose qu'il est pétrifié, car lui le serait à sa place —, ou par pur esprit de résistance, le prisonnier ne répond pas. La femme soupire. Les choses se corsent. L'homme qui doit se trouver en très mauvaise posture laisse échapper un cri de douleur alors que Murphy perçoit le bruit d'une lame qui tranche la chair.

Il n'y a plus un son, juste le bruit du vent des les arbres. Si Murphy bouge, il se fera repérer, et dans ce cas là, il ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, un léger ronronnement, suffisamment éloigné pour qu'on y fasse pas attention. Pourtant le bruit se rapproche, encore et encore, jusqu'à ressembler au vrombissement d'un moteur. Sa cachette ne le dissimulera pas des nouveaux arrivants, qui se rapprochent désormais à vitesse grand V.

Doucement, Murphy se glisse le long du mur, pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Mis à part l'homme qui se vide lentement de son sang, affalé sur une chaise, la cabane est vide. Le jeune homme soupire. Elle a déjà disparu. Il se redresse alors entièrement, prenant le risque de dévoiler sa position, jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

Un grincement l'alerte dans son dos, mais il n'a pas le temps de se retourner en direction de la cabane qu'un corps s'abat sur lui. Ils roulent sur quelques mètres en contre bas de la bâtisse, jusqu'à ce qu'un tronc d'arbre arrête leur course.

« Toi. » vocifère la silhouette qui s'est jetée sur lui.

Murphy réagit aussitôt, repoussant le corps avant de recevoir un coup de couteau dans la gorge. Mais l'Hybride parvient à se redresser rapidement, et revient à la charge, armes en mains. Elle blesse le jeune homme au bras, puis au torse lui arrachant des grognements de douleur.

Avoir la certitude qu'il s'agit d'une femme restreint l'agent de l'A.R.C. dans ses mouvements. Et savoir que cette femme lui met une raclée l'irrite au plus haut point. Il tente de riposter, sans trop de violence, mais à chaque coup, elle le fait reculer, le blessant au passage également.

« Tu fatigues ? » demande l'Hybride alors que Murphy évite de justesse un coup de poing qui lui aurait fait perdre la vue.

« Je... Ne frappe... Pas... Les... F... Femmes. » souffle le jeune homme entre plusieurs attaques.

Une lueur de doute passe dans les yeux de son adversaire, le déroutant suffisamment longtemps pour que Murphy puisse lui faire perdre l'équilibre, avant de se jeter sur lui. Le combat se poursuit au sol, sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient de remord à blesser l'autre.

La main levée, prêt à porter son coup, l'Hybride se fige cependant, interceptant le bras de Murphy avant que celui-ci ne bouge.

« Chut. » murmure-t-elle. « Ils sont là. »

En effet, trop occupé par sa lutte, Murphy n'avait pas remarqué que le moteur s'était rapproché. Il est désormais éteint, et des bruits de pas leur parviennent aux oreilles.

« Suis-moi. » ordonne-t-il en se relevant.

Ils remontent discrètement la pente. A quelques mètres de la cabane, Murphy avait remarqué un tas de bois, suffisamment haut pour que les intrus ne les remarquent pas. Ainsi dissimulés, les deux agents ennemis observent un petit groupe d'une demi douzaine d'hommes s'approcher de la cabane. Deux d'entre eux pénètrent dans l'abris, tandis que les autres se séparent pour patrouiller dans les environs. Ceux qui s'étaient aventurés dans la cabane en ressortent rapidement, visiblement irrités. L'un d'entre eux fait signe aux autres de retourner dans la voiture et tous obéissent.

Le véhicule disparaît rapidement, emportant avec lui les hommes armés. Ni Murphy ni l'Hybride n'ont bougé, fixant l'endroit où la voiture avait été vue pour la dernière fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme sent son ennemi se redresser.

« Une minute. » s'écrit-il.

Il pause la main sur son bras gauche. L'hybride, étonné, fait volte-face, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'il doit préserver son identité. Ces quelques secondes d'inattention suffisent à Murphy pour apercevoir des yeux noisettes et des cheveux châtains, s'attirant un regard noir. Mais il n'y prend pas garde.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie. » crache l'Hybride en s'arrachant à l'emprise du jeune homme. « Ne me le fais pas regretter. »

L'instant d'après, le chasseur de tête a disparu, et Murphy entend une moto s'éloigner parmi les arbres.

o.O.o

« Ma première mission depuis deux semaines, » soupire Clarke, « et on s'introduit dans une usine sous couverture. Je ne peux même pas espérer un peu de castagne ? »

Bellamy serre le frein à main avant de couper le contact. Il descend du véhicule et fait signe à Clarke de l'imiter après avoir claqué la portière derrière lui.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de se battre, si tout se passe comme prévu. T'es de retour sur le terrain, ne fais pas trop ta princesse non plus ... »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Le jeune homme est tout autant stressé qu'elle, après tout, il était proche de Jake, et lever le voile du mystère de sa mort est très important pour lui aussi. L'usine de Sanmiento est la première piste qu'ils ont depuis des semaines, et elle pourrait avoir un rapport direct avec tout ça.

Alors qu'ils s'approchent de l'usine, un grand bâtiment en briques rouges comme ceux qu'on trouvait autrefois, Clarke réalise qu'ils n'ont pas mis au point un quelconque plan. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'en toucher mot à Bellamy, ils pénètrent déjà dans le hall d'entrée. Ils sont aussitôt abordés par un homme immense, aussi haut que large, aux cheveux rasés et au regard mauvais.

« Identités ? » demande simplement l'homme qui a un fort accent que Clarke n'arrive pas à identifier.

La jeune femme se tourne vers Bellamy, dans l'espoir qu'il ait un plan en tête. Mais son associé à son attention portée sur les locaux, qu'il détaille assidument.

« Clarke Griffin, contrôle sanitaire, et Agent Blake, MPDC. »

Le colosse se tourne vers Bellamy, probablement en attente d'un justificatif, sans pour autant obtenir une quelconque réaction de la part du jeune homme.

« Ouch ! » souffle-t-il alors que Clarke lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il fouille dans sa poche pour en sortir une plaque. Par chance, c'est celle de la police de Washington, et le type ne l'observe pas plus. Il saisit son talkie-walkie, accroché à sa ceinture, et leur fait signe de passer.

« T'as dit que si tout se passait bien, » murmure Clarke alors qu'ils passent une série de contrôles de sécurité, « On aurait pas à se battre. Alors je ne sais pas si t'as envie de te battre, mais concentre toi un peu, Bellamy. »

Ils débouchent dans une salle plus lumineuse, au plafond surélevé, où une trentaine de personnes s'affairent. Sur leur droite, un petit bureau, derrière lequel un jeune homme est au téléphone. Clarke l'observe un instant. C'est le seul qui n'a pas de blouse blanche, de lunettes de protection ou de tout autre accessoire qui indiquerait qu'il travaillerait ici comme chercheur. Il est donc probablement le seul a pouvoir les renseigner. Il les oriente rapidement vers le directeur de l'usine, un certain Monsieur Garcia.

o.O.o

La porte du bureau s'ouvre, révélant le bureau de l'homme qu'ils sont venus voir. Bellamy fait signe à Clarke de passer la première. Ils sont accueillis à coups de grands sourires et de poignées de mains vigoureuses par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, cheveux bruns, yeux gris, larges épaules et costume sur mesure, qui s'avère être Monsieur Garcia. Clarke reste un instant sans voix devant cet homme, stéréotype même du PDG de grande entreprise, avant d'accepter avec un grand sourire, le fauteuil que lui désigne son hôte.

« Je vous écoute. » lâche le quarantenaire en s'asseyant lentement dans son fauteuil.

Après avoir échangé quelques civilités, durant lesquelles Clarke explique vaguement la raison de sa visite, et Bellamy observe avec attention le bureau, Garcia déclare d'une voix grave :

« Nous avons pourtant reçu vos confrères le mois dernier je ne ... »

« Monsieur Garcia. » le coupe Clarke. « De nombreuses usines de la région ont subit quelques attentats de sabotages durant les dernières semaines. Notre agence nous envoie aujourd'hui par simple mesure de précaution car il se peut que ces opérations aient eu lieu sans que vous ne les remarquiez. »

Le directeur de Sanmiento quitte un instant Clarke des yeux pour se concentrer sur Bellamy. S'il est ravi de la présence de la jolie blonde dans son bureau, ce type brun dans sa veste en cuir ne lui dit rien qui vaille. La jeune femme remarque le regard suspicieux de son interlocuteur.

« Nombreux de nos agents ont dû faire face à quelque … Réticence … de la part du personnel contrôlé. Monsieur Blake est là pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien. »

L'air sévère de Garcia s'adoucit, et il se concentre à nouveau sur Clarke.

« Très bien ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il les entraine à travers son usine.

Ils traversent de nombreuses salles, de contrôle, de travail, d'assemblage, longent de nombreuses passerelles, suspendues au dessus de cuves, de tapis roulants, de hangars, discutent avec les responsables de plusieurs départements, le tout pendant près de deux heures.

Et le résultat est affligeant. L'usine est clean. Pas la moindre trace du G.R.O.U.N.D., ou de quoi que ce soit qui leur permettrait de relier l'entreprise à la disparition de Jake.

« Voici la liste des produits qui rentrent et qui sortent de notre usine. » dit Garcia en tendant à Clarke une plaquette.

La jeune femme la scanne discrètement, passant d'un revers du bras sa montre au dessus de la liste. Dans quelques instants, Wick la recevra et pourra entamer des recherches plus approfondies en relation avec les travaux de son père. Pour l'instant, leur mission et terminée, et ils n'ont plus qu'à rentrer à l'Arche.

« Merci infiniment, Monsieur, de nous avoir reçus aussi rapidement. » répond Clarke, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle marche avec Bellamy en direction de leur voiture. Son coéquipier ne prononce pas un mot jusque là, et prend place derrière le volant dans le plus grand silence.

« J'n'aurais jamais cru que tu te tairais aussi longtemps. T'es sur que tout va bien ? » plaisante Clarke en reportant à nouveau son attention sur la liste que lui a donné Garcia.

« C'est bizarre... » soupire le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Que tu m'aies laissé me démerder sur toute la ligne ou que ce soit les premiers mots que tu prononces depuis près de trois heures ? » rétorque la blonde d'un ton un peu sec.

« Tout était très différent par rapport à la dernière fois. Je veux dire … Quand on s'est infiltré dans les entrepôts la semaine dernière. C'est comme si … Comme s'ils savaient que nous viendront. »

Il s'arrête un instant puis reprend, plus amusé :

« Et pour ce qui est de t'avoir laissée gérer tout ça, ce type avait à son annulaire la marque blanche d'une alliance, preuve qu'il la porte lorsque ça l'arrange. Tu étais donc plus susceptible d'obtenir des informations que moi. »

Clarke se retourne vers lui, lui lançant un regard interloquée. Les deux amis se dévisagent un instant avant que la jeune femme n'éclate de rire.

« Il n'était pas mon genre, Bellamy. Je ne tape plus dans le plus vieux. » dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire sans se douter de la douleur qui s'immisce dans le cœur de son coéquipier à ce moment.

o.O.o

_Vite_. Kane n'a que ce mot à la bouche en ce moment. Mettez vous _vite_ au travail. Plus _vite_ que ça. Trouve-moi ces infos, _et_ _vite_ ! Raven laisse échapper un soupire. Clarke et Bellamy sont rentrés en début d'après midi et depuis, la petite équipe n'a pas cessé de travailler.

Wick s'est isolé dans son bureau lorsqu'il a reçu la liste de Clarke, et n'en est pas sorti depuis. Mbege, Miller et Raven épluchent les archives d'Isaac Felmann dans un coin de la salle de réunion, alors que Clarke, seule dans une petite pièce adjacente, lit sans relâche les rapports de son père.

A travers la cloison vitrée qui les sépare, Raven observe son amie. Elle a étalé les dossiers partout : sur la table, dans des cartons posés sur les chaises, sur le canapé et par terre, tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle passe d'une feuille à l'autre sans plus se préoccuper de les remettre dans l'ordre. Le coup de génie qui a pris la jeune femme ce matin semble bien loin. Elle a l'air épuisée, ses cheveux remontés en un chignon désordonné, son visage pâle et ses yeux soulignés de cernes. Constamment, elle passe ses mains sur son visage, pince l'arrête de son nez puis balance sa tête en arrière. Elle soupire, regarde autour d'elle d'un air désolé, avant de se remettre au travail.

« Elle tient le coup ? »

Raven sursaute. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Miller qui s'est glissé derrière elle.

« Etonnement, oui, elle tient le coup. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne dure pas... » soupire Raven.

Miller lui tapote l'épaule, souffle un « t'inquiète, je gère ! » et disparaît malgré les soupires de Bellamy. Il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un sac en papier rempli de bagel, sandwichs, cookies en tasses de cafés en tous genres.

« Clarke ? » demande-t-il en passant la tête par la porte.

Il est accueilli par un grognement, qui se transforme rapidement en gargouillis lorsqu'il vide le contenu de son sac près de son amie.

« Il faut que tu manges, Clarke. » soupire le jeune homme.

« Pas le temps. »

« Clarke. » dit Miller, s'accroupissant devant la blonde. « Quand je reviens, tu as au moins bu quelque chose. C'est un travail de dingue, même pour quelqu'un comme toi. Bellamy commence à flipper, et il me casse sérieusement les pieds. Alors mange un truc, pour le rassurer un peu, ok ? »

Il semble se satisfaire du vague hochement de tête que lui accorde Clarke puisque qu'il sort de la pièce après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. Raven l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de l'entrainer derrière elle et Bellamy, qui attendait à ses côtés depuis qu'il a vu le jeune homme approcher Clarke, le remercie d'un sourire.

Deux bagels, un thé et une énorme tasse de café plus tard, Clarke est de retour au travail. Dans sa tête, les idées fusent, mais la plupart ne sont que des hypothèses. Elle se lève, fait quelques pas, détendant un peu ses jambes courbaturées, en profitant pour soulager son dos endoloris. Jusque là, ses méthodes de recherches se sont révélées improductives, et celles qui ont fonctionné étaient le pur fruit du hasard.

Une connexion. C'est la seule chose qu'elle doit trouver. Une simple petite connexion entre Isaac Felmann et Garcia qui mènerait à une piste sur la disparition de son père. Et ce qu'elle cherche est là, dans les travaux de son père, étalés aléatoirement devant elle. Elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'à ce moment là et pourtant, savoir qu'il a mené une double vie l'éloigne d'elle à tel point qu'elle en souffre.

_Arrête Clarke, concentre-toi !_ S'ordonne-t-elle. Penser comme Jake, voilà ce qu'elle doit faire. Penchée au dessus de toute cette paperasse, la jeune femme réfléchit. Qu'aurait fait son père s'il avait dû rendre par écrit toutes ses découvertes, sans pour autant permettre à chacun de les lire ? _Pense comme Jake_.

Les minutes passent et rien ne vient. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne se décourage pas. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire, elle sait ce qu'elle doit chercher. Elle ne sait pas où, c'est t...

« Mais oui ! » s'écrit-elle, alors que la solution lui apparaît.

Aussitôt, elle se précipite sur le serveur de recherche de la salle, affichant plusieurs documents, les mettant en relation avec les dossiers qu'elle détient. Progressivement, elle trie les dossiers, selon une organisation dont elle seule détient la logique.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Miller a remarqué ce qu'il se passait. Il s'interrompt un instant, faisant signe à Raven de regarder. Clarke crayonne désormais sur un tableau prévu à cet effet. La plaque transparente est rapidement couverte d'écritures de toutes les couleurs, de photos scotchés, de fils rouges, bleus, verts.

Le reste de l'équipe ne bouge plus, tous fixent attentivement leur coéquipière qui s'active de son côté. Kane et Wick se sont même déplacés sous la demande de Bellamy. Ce qu'il se passe sous leurs yeux est incroyable.

L'affichage s'étend bientôt à tout un mur. La jeune femme court dans tous les sens, cherche dans un dossier, pianote sur sa tablette, raye un mot, un nom, une date, revient sur son dossier, colle une photo. Tout un schéma se met en place. Elle a enfin compris le message que voulait lui faire passer son père.

Clarke repose enfin son stylo. Elle recule de quelques pas, observant son travail dans son ensemble, satisfaite. C'est alors qu'elle remarque que ses amis la regardent avec attention. Kane est le premier à bouger. Revetant son masque de supérieur, il s'approche de Clarke, la félicite d'une poignée de main, puis se concentre sur l'énorme affiche qu'elle a produit en près d'une heure.

« Il va falloir que tu nous explique tout ça... » souffle-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme hoche la tête, mais c'est sans compter l'irruption de Raven dans la pièce. La brune a les yeux exorbités, les joues rouges d'avoir couru et le souffle court.

« C'est Abby. »

o.O.o

Raven est la première a arriver sur les lieux, Clarke à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes femmes quittent le véhicule et traversent d'un pas rapide la rue. Face à elles, la maison où Clarke a passé son enfance, est totalement détruite. La façade, carbonisée, est percée d'une centaine d'impacts de balles, les vitres sont brisées, le portail est déterré, les fleurs sont déchirées, la jolie maison de la banlieue de Washington est saccagée.

Malgré cette vision post-apocalyptique, Clarke sait que sa mère n'a rien subi. Mis à part une grosse frayeur, rien d'autre ne pouvait lui arriver. Les murs sont à l'épreuve des balles, tous comme devaient l'être les fenêtres. Les balles qui ont brisées les vitres ont rapidement étaient bloquées par des rideaux blindés, descendus automatiquement à la première attaque, bloquant toute entrée. Abby était dans une forteresse dont rien ni personne n'aurait pu la sortir.

La rue est rapidement bloquée. Des voitures de polices, et des 4x4 de l'A.R.C. s'alignent pour former des barrages, auxquels ont été ajouté des banderoles jaunes. Kane ne tarde pas à faire une apparition, alors qu'un policier refuse de laisser les deux agents s'approcher de la maison. Dès son accès confirmé par le chef de la police, Clarke se glisse sous la bande jaune. Ses jambes tremblent alors qu'elle traverse le jardin, l'odeur acre du bois brûlé lui parvenant aux narines.

« Clarke ! » s'écrit une voix masculine, que la jeune femme reconnaît comme appartenant à Bellamy.

Il se débat un instant avec l'inspecteur de police mais parvient à passer. Il surgit alors aux côtés de Clarke, suivit par Raven. Réprimant l'envie qu'il a de prendre son amie dans ses bras, Bellamy lance à la blonde un regard qui se veut encourageant.

« Maman ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le silence lui répond, lourd, effrayant, puis des pas résonnent à l'intérieur de la maison, un clic retentit, les rideaux métalliques qui obstruaient les ouvertures, disparaissent, et la porte s'ouvre. Jamais Clarke n'aurait cru être aussi contente de voir sa mère. Elle se jette dans ses bras, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Abby, surprise et encore sous le choc, met du temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Elle serre sa fille contre elle, sous le regard sévère de Bellamy.

« Tout va bien, Clarke... » murmure-t-elle, la voix secouée de trémolos.

o.O.o

Finn, installé sur le siège passager d'une voiture du G.R.O.U.N.D., attend les nouvelles de leur espion infiltré. La porte arrière du véhicule s'ouvre d'un coup, une femme s'engouffre, avant de refermer derrière elle.

« Démarre. » demande Finn à Lincoln.

Son acolyte obtempère aussitôt et la voiture s'éloigne du quartier dans lequel habitent les Griffin.

« Elle n'a rien. » dit la jeune femme, arrachant un soupire de soulagement au brun. « Sa fille l'a rejoint, accompagnée des agents Reyes et Blake. Leur chef, Marcus Kane est aussi présent. Le quartier est bouclé, la police et la moitié de l'A.R.C. sont sur place. Ils en ont pour un moment. »

Lincoln pile soudainement, et Finn se retourne vers la femme assise sur la banquette arrière. Il sort de sa poche une liasse de billets, qu'il lui tend. Elle s'empresse de les ranger, lui adressant à peine un signe de la tête, et quitte le véhicule aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entré. La portière claquée, la voiture redémarre.

« On lance l'opération alors ? » demande Lincoln tout en prenant la direction du G.R.O.U.N.D..

« Oui. »

o.O.o

Clarke est toujours dans les bras de sa mère lorsque les radios des voitures de patrouille présentes dans la rue sonnent en même temps. Elle se détache à regret pour se retourner vers ses coéquipiers. Tous deux se sont éloignés. Raven parle avec Kane, et leur discussion semble quelque peu agité. Bellamy s'est arrêté un instant auprès des deux agents, prenant part à la conversation. D'où elle se tient, Clarke ne peut voir que son visage, mais l'air sérieux et concerné qu'elle y lit a tôt fait de l'inquiéter.

« Je crois que ... »

« Tu dois y aller. » la coupe Abby, pleinement consciente des devoirs de sa fille.

Clarke hoche la tête, serre une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras et s'éloigne à regret. Elle rejoint en courant Raven et Bellamy, qui l'attendent déjà dans la voiture. Elle s'autorise deux secondes devant Kane, lui demandant de mettre sa mère en sécurité tout de suite. L'homme hoche la tête, alors que Clarke s'engouffre dans la voiture.

o.O.o

Le parking, encore vide le matin même, est à présent noir de monde. Les voitures de police arrivent les unes après les autres, formant peu à peu un barrage autour des camions de pompier déjà présents. Dans un coin du parking, suffisamment éloigné de la bâtisse en flammes, les secouristes ont installé une tente pour y voir les blessés, mais ces derniers se révèlent tellement nombreux que certains médecins auscultent à l'arrière des camions. Par chance, il n'y a pas morts, mais les blessés n'en demeurent pas moins nombreux.

Raven quitte la voiture avant même que Bellamy n'ai coupé le contact. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappe de l'entrepôt. Les flammes ont été éteinte mais ce nuage obscurcit l'air, le rendant irrespirable. Sans se soucier des larmes qui commencent à lui monter aux yeux, la jeune femme s'approche de deux agents de police, qu'elle a aperçu en compagnie de Monsieur Garcia.

L'usine a explosé. Bellamy avait pourtant demandé à Kane de placer des hommes aux alentours de Sanmiento. A croire que ça n'a pas été fait. A présent un réservoir a explosé et la moitié des infrastructures ont brulé.

« Bellamy ? »

Le jeune homme sursaute. Clarke est accoudée à la portière du siège passager, ses yeux bleus posés sur lui avec inquiétude.

« Vas-y, je te rejoins. » murmure-t-il.

Elle acquiesce, et se dirige vers Raven d'un pas rapide. La jeune femme est déjà en train de questionner Garcia qui, lorsqu'il aperçoit Clarke, écarquille les yeux.

« Mademoiselle Griffin ? »

« Monsieur Garcia. » répond Clarke d'une voix neutre, tout en signant un papier pour la police. « Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, vous permettez ? Raven, est-ce que tu peux appeler Wick, s'il te plait ? Demande-lui de venir, il nous faut une étude complète du réservoir qui a explosé. »

La brune s'exécute, aussitôt, laissant Clarke mener son interrogatoire. Elle n'a que peu de choses à savoir, et le directeur de Sanmiento y répond rapidement. En un rien de temps, la jeune femme a les réponses qu'elle attendait. Elle remercie son interlocuteur, après l'avoir escorté jusqu'à une voiture de police. Bellamy la rejoint alors.

« L'explosion a eu lieu à vingt heure trente deux, alors que l'équipe chargée de cette affaire était réunie devant ma maison. Garcia n'était pas sur place, il avait quitté son bureau à vingt-heure quinze, un employé l'a confirmé, et lorsque le réservoir a explosé, il était au poste de contrôle par lequel nous sommes entrés. Quarante trois employés travaillaient, dont quinze agents de sécurité. Six d'entre eux patrouillaient à l'extérieur des bâtiments mais personne n'a vu venir les malfaiteurs. » Elle s'interrompt un instant, reprenant sa respiration, puis ajoute : « Tu crois que c'est le G.R.O.U.N.D. ? »

Alors qu'ils parlaient, les deux agents se sont mis à déambuler parmi les débris en feu de ce qui a causé l'explosion. Le liquide s'est déversé au pied de l'immense citerne dont des morceaux de tôles jonchent le sol. Bellamy s'accroupit alors au pied du réservoir, sourcils froncés, regard braqué sur quelque chose.

o.O.o

« Je suis certain que c'est le G.R.O.U.N.D.. » dit enfin Bellamy, pointant du doigt un G peint à la bombe sur le fond de la cuve. « Clarke ? Tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme a blêmit lorsqu'elle a réalisé que l'attaque qui a eu lieu chez elle n'était qu'une diversion. Diversion qui aurait pu couter la vie à sa mère si leur maison n'avait pas été si bien équipée.

« On a pas encore identifié ce que contenait le réservoir. » poursuit-elle rapidement. « Selon Garcia, c'est quelque chose de totalement inoffensif que nous avions contrôlé le matin même. C'est sur la liste. J'ai fait appeler Wick, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Ils font encore quelques pas parmi les débris, jusqu'à ce que Kane appelle Clarke. La blonde s'éloigne, laissant Bellamy seul. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il fait le tour du site, marchant lentement entre les entrepôts, les réservoirs, les camions de marchandises. Lorsqu'il revient, deux heures se sont écoulées. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop occupé qu'il était à comprendre les derniers évènements.

Le parking s'est vidé, ne restent que quelques officiers de police, deux camions de pompiers et les agents de l'A.R.C.. Les locaux ont été entièrement vidés, tous les employés interrogés, puis évacués rapidement, laissant champ libre aux agents pour mener leur enquête.

Clarke, Raven et Kane discutent près du réservoir qui a explosé. Wick et une dizaine de chercheurs s'y activent. Bellamy aperçoit parmi eux Dean, le type avec qui Clarke dansait la semaine dernière, alors qu'ils étaient à la Station 13.

« Agent Blake ? » demande ce dernier en s'approchant de Bellamy. « Kyle Wick m'envoie vous donner ceci. »

Dean donne à Bellamy une plaquette sur laquelle se suivent un tas de mots auquel il ne comprend rien.

« Ce sont tous les produits qui figurent sur la liste que vous nous avez communiqué ce matin-même, ceux qui entrent, et ceux qui sortent officiellement de l'usine. Le réservoir contenait ceci. » poursuit le chercheur, alors que Wick les rejoint, accompagné de Clarke, Raven, et leur supérieur.

« C'est un liquide totalement inoffensif, issus de la distillation de cet alcool là. » explique Wick, prenant la relève. « Ils le stockent dans cette cuve, et le vide une fois par semaine. »

« Alors comment est-ce que tu expliques ceci ? » soupire Bellamy, désignant d'un geste les locaux dévastés.

« J'y viens... Comme je disais, produit inoffensif, c'était impossible qu'il explose. On a donc fait des tests et devinez quoi ? »

Wick, les yeux brillants, se retourne vers ses interlocuteurs, mais ces derniers font preuves de moins de joie que lui.

« On a retrouvé deux produits sur les parois de la cuve. »

« Deux produits ? » demande Raven d'une voix grave.

« Oui. Deux produits, en très faible quantité. L'explosion est due aux gaz, pas à la présence de liquide. Or je vous l'ai dis, notre liquide n'était pas inflammable. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du second liquide. Ils ont mené des tests à l'Arche, et ces deux produits combinés sont hautement explosifs. La quantité de liquide présent aurait du faire exploser l'usine entière pour un seul centilitre ajouté. »

« Tu es en train de dire que la cuve avait été vidée avant l'explosion ? »

Wick hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« Mais alors pourquoi le G.R.O.U.N.D. aurait volé une citerne entière d'un produit déchet ? » s'interroge Bellamy.

« Parce que ça explose ? »

o.O.o

Tous se retournent vers Murphy. Le jeune homme, mains dans les poches et bonnet enfoncé sur la tête, s'approche du petit groupe d'un pas nonchalant. Il vient tout juste de rentrer de sa mission — changer une roue peut prendre beaucoup de temps — et n'ayant pas très envie de passer une autre soirée seul, il a préféré rejoindre la mission.

« Mais pourquoi le G.R.O.U.N.D. serait intéressé par ça ? Ils ont leurs fournisseurs, ils ne vont pas fabriquer une bombe à chaque attentat. » fait remarquer Clarke.

Après tout c'est vrai. Une des principales fonction de l'A.R.C. est de débusquer ces fournisseurs et de leur faire cesser toute activité.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas pour eux. » dit innocemment Murphy tout en sortant de sa poche un paquet de cigarette.

« Wow wow wow ! » s'écrit Wick.

L'ingénieur se précipite vers son ami, lui arrachant le briquet des mains.

« Tu veux nous faire exploser ou quoi ? »

Murphy, sa cigarette pendue aux lèvres, fronce les sourcils. Il s'apprête à répliquer, mais Kane l'en empêche, l'heure n'est pas aux chamailleries. Si Wick ne se trompe pas et que c'est bien une bombe que leurs ennemis veulent construire, ils ont très peu de temps pour déjouer leurs plans.

o.O.o

Wick a aussitôt été renvoyé à l'Arche, avec pour ordre d'étudier cette bombe hypothétique. Miller et Raven se trouvaient avec lui. A eux trois, ils devraient comprendre le principe de fonctionnement de cette arme, son utilité potentielle et plus important, un moyen de la contrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kane est parti lui aussi, en compagnie de Clarke, Bellamy et Murphy. Par précaution, il a laissé une équipe d'agent aux alentours de l'usine, dans l'éventualité où les grounders referaient surface. Dans le véhicule, personne ne parle, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin.

Clarke recherche toujours ce qui pourrait lier le vol qui a eu lieu ce soir, aux travaux de Felmann. Mais la réponse ne tarde pas à se présenter.

Quelques heures après que chacun ait regagné la salle de réunion, Wick convoque tout le monde. Il semble légèrement tendu, et Raven qui l'accompagne n'a pas l'air plus sereine.

« Je sais ce que compte faire le G.R.O.U.N.D. avec tout ce liquide. » déclare-t-il, la gorge nouée. « Une bombe nucléaire. »

o.O.o

Des mines sombres accueillent cette annonce. La nouvelle n'est pas la meilleur qui soit. Si Wick dit vrai, l'organisation terroriste aurait le pouvoir d'annihiler une partie de la race humaine avec cette arme. De quoi diriger le monde entier, ou du moins les derniers survivants.

Clarke est ébranlée par les mots de Wick. Lorsqu'elle s'était engagée, elle n'avait pas idée qu'un jour, elle aurait à faire à ce genre de menace. Mais malgré la peur qui lui tord le ventre, elle est persuadée que quelque chose ne va pas.

Détruire le monde n'est pas le but premier du G.R.O.U.N.D. Ses dirigeants n'ont jamais cherché à dominer la terre entière. Et puis, une fois les Etats-Unis disparus, ils n'auraient plus rien à combattre. Non, ils font partie de quelque chose de bien plus grand, quelque chose qu'il leur est impossible de comprendre sans chercher à voir l'ensemble du plan. C'était le message de son père, non ?

« Je peux ? » demande la jeune femme en désignant la vitre derrière elle.

Bellamy acquiesce. Il lui tend un feutre et se recule, imité par les autres. Clarke replonge alors dans son raisonnement.

Le produit substitué à l'usine permet de créer des bombes — très efficaces — mais également de détruire une partie de la population mondiale à cause des radiations qu'elles provoqueraient en explosant. Et le G.R.O.U.N.D. est en possession de ce produit.

Or elle sait que ce vol est lié à l'affaire Felmann. Son entreprise travaillait sur l'expression des réactions humaines traduites sur informatique, via des puces. Des puces qui transmettaient des signaux. Parmi ces reéactions figuraient peut-être celles de l'exposition à des radiations radioactives ?

« Mais bien sure ! » s'écrit-elle.

La bombe ! Si la bombe explose, ce sera à titre d'expérimentation. Et les résultats seraient transmis via les puces développées par Felmann, et subtilisées par le G.R.O.U.N.D.

« Wick ? Est-ce que l'une des deux entreprises est financée par un fournisseur d'armes ? »

L'écran de l'ingénieur est projeté sur un mur alors qu'il poursuit ses recherches. Les dossiers des deux entreprises défilent à toute allure avant qu'une croix rouge n'apparaisse. Bellamy voit les épaules de Clarke s'affaisser. L'espace d'un instant, tous avaient cru qu'elle détenait la solution.

« Et aucun vendeur illicite ? » propose-t-il.

Wick se remet à pianoter sur son clavier. Cette fois-ci, la recherche abouti sur quelque chose. Il entre quelques mots clés et des images s'affichent l'une après l'autre. Une carte d'identité, une adresse, une géolocalisation, quelques photos, des rapports.

« Giovanni Mombelli. » lit Raven en se rapprochant de Wick.

« Il a financé un projet de Felmann une dizaine d'année plus tôt. » poursuit Murphy. « Vous pensez que c'est lui qui veut nous faire sauter la cervelle ? »

« Non. Il faut voir plus grand. » dit Bellamy d'une voix grave, s'attirant le regard étonné mais reconnaissant de Clarke.

La pression est soudainement retombée. Bien sure, la menace plane toujours, mais savoir qu'ils ont une piste rassure le groupe. Ils n'avancent plus dans le noir à présent. Dès qu'ils auront les informations, il ne manquera plus qu'un ordre de la part de Jaha, et la mission sera lancée.

« Trouve-nous tout ce que tu peux sur lui. » demande Clarke.

Elle perçoit le sourire en coin de Bellamy qui s'est éloigné.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

« Tu deviens autoritaire, dis-moi. Une vrai princesse ... »

« Moi ? Autoritaire ? Tu as joué les petits chefs toute la journée ! » s'écrit-elle.

Bellamy éclate de rire devant son air vexé. Il passe son bras autour de ses épaules et la ramène contre lui. Ca a été une journée éprouvante pour tout le monde, mais il n'imagine pas à quel point ça a été dur pour la jeune femme lorsqu'elle a cru avoir perdu sa mère.

« Ca va ? » demande-t-il plus bas, le visage de Clarke tout près du sien.

La jeune femme acquiesce avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son ami. Elle ferme un instant les yeux, humant avec délice l'odeur boisée de Bellamy. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, elle sent enfin que les choses s'arrangent.

« Eh ! Les tourtereaux ! »

Bellamy grogne quelque chose qu'elle ne parvient pas à comprendre. Clarke se sépare alors du jeune homme, mais il la garde contre lui, faisant glisser son bras de ses épaules à sa taille. Wick se tient devant eux, tout sourire, Raven et Miller derrière. Tous les trois ont sur leur visage ce petit quelque chose qu'ont les enfants lorsqu'ils ont fait une bêtise.

« On ferait bien de vous trouver une couverture. Parce que Mombelli organise un gala de charité pour le Nouvel An. » dit Wick, avant d'ajouter plus bas : « Peut-être plusieurs couvertures d'ailleurs, parce qu'à cette période ... »

Cette dernière remarque lui vaut une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Raven. Mais le jeune homme ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant.

« Je vous ajoute sur la liste des invités. En tant que Madame et Monsieur Smith ? »

* * *

_Oui oui, je sais ... Si vous vous attendiez à une scène d'explication entre Clarke et Bellamy, c'est râpé ... Avant que vous ne me lanciez des tomates, je balance le tout sur le compte de mon iPad qui avait bugué et tout fait disparaitre. Mais si, mais si, c'est une excuse valable ! _

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, vraiment, parce que ça a été le chapitre le plus long à écrire de l'histoire ( trois mois pour être exacte x) ). Mais ! Il introduit mes chapitres préférés, les deux suivants. _

_Alors on se revoit dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 17 :) D'ici là, j'attends de vos nouvelles, comme toujours avec __impatience ! _


	17. Chapitre 17 : Manoir du Lac

_Hello :) _

_En cette belle journée grise ( oui, la fin de l'été est bien triste ... ) voici le chapitre 17 ! _

_Mais juste avant, je remercie **Lucie** pour sa review :) _

_Voila, je me tais, et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ... _

* * *

La route qui monte le long de la montagne se fait de plus en plus sinueuse, et les arbres qui la bordent rendent la visibilité difficile. Clarke, assise à l'arrière, ferme les yeux. Elle n'est habituellement pas malade en voiture, mais Murphy conduit un peu vite.

« Evite de vomir dans la voiture Clarke, je nettoierais rien. » souligne le conducteur.

La jeune femme lui lance un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur arrière. Depuis que Kane a annoncé à Murphy qu'il serait chauffeur durant la mission, ce dernier est passablement énervé. Il faut dire que celle qui les a habillés pour l'occasion y est allé un peu fort en donnant au jeune homme le costume vert et noir, un peu trop époque Victorienne. Si toute l'équipe a trouvé cela très drôle, personne n'a osé faire de commentaire. Mis à part Bellamy, bien entendu.

Clarke détourne son regard de la route pour le poser sur Bellamy. Assis à coté d'elle, il tente de dormir, lui aussi légèrement affaibli par les virages. Profitant d'un instant où l'attention de Murphy est portée sur sa conduite, la jeune femme détaille attentivement son coéquipier, son profil, son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs, ses cheveux bruns coiffés en arrières, le manteau gris qu'il porte et qui lui donne cet air étrange d'homme d'affaire — Murphy ne s'est pas gêné pour se moquer de lui. Son regard s'attarde cependant sur l'anneau doré qu'il porte. Elle baisse les yeux sur sa main gauche, à laquelle brille le même bijou. Il faut admettre qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise à l'idée de porter cette alliance. Bien qu'elle soit fausse, la symbolique reste la même aux yeux des autres.

o.O.o

Quelques mètres plus loin, une berline noire suit la première voiture de près. Assis au volant, Wick ne cesse de jurer.

« Il veut nous tuer cet abruti ou quoi ? »

Raven lui adresse un regard qui se veut sévère, mais le jeune homme voit bien qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il ne comprend pas cette affection de la brune pour Murphy. Il est grossier, buté, solitaire, mais elle semble trouver quelque chose dans leur amitié. Après quelques minutes de réflexions — et qui ne lui apportent aucune solution — Wick se retourne vers Raven. La jeune femme est pâle, les yeux soulignés de cernes, et elle contient avec peine une grimace.

« Tout va bien ? »

Raven a beau affirmer que oui, lui sait qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle a eu du mal à se remettre de ses blessures, suite à l'explosion du bar grounder. Trois cotes cassées, le poignet aussi, de nombreuses ecchymoses et pas mal de coupures. Mais les tests avaient fait d'autres révélations. Révélations qui ne semblaient pas inquiéter Raven, dans la mesure où elle seule était au courant. Son médecin aussi, évidement, et Sinclair, dont elle dépendait pour sa formation parallèle de mécanicienne et pilote.

Ce jour là, elle n'était pas rentrée directement chez elle. Octavia s'y trouvait et elle n'avait nullement envie d'affronter son amie et sa joie de vivre. Elle alors avait erré dans les couloirs, sans but précis, le regard vague, le dos courbé. Le bureau de Jackson est proche de celui de Wick. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle avait fini là, assise sur la table à peine débarrassée, à pleurer une déficience qui risquait de lui gâcher sa carrière ?

« Tu es certaine que ça va ? » demande Wick, inquiet. « On peut s'arrêter si tu veux, je les appelle, ils nous attendront, ou on les retrouvera là-bas, mais si tu ne te sens pas bien je m'arrête. On a le temps Raven, surtout pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas... »

« Wick... »

« Non, Raven. C'est ta santé qui est en jeu, bien avant ta carrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait, Kane, s'il était au courant ? »

« Wick. »

Mais Wick n'entend pas. Il ne voit pas l'air agacé de la jeune femme. Il ne pense qu'à s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Malgré les trois semaines de convalescence mises à sa disposition, elle n'en a pris que la moitié, pressée de retourner en mission.

« Enfin Raven ! Tu es malade ! Une jambe en moins, ce n'est pas rien ! »

« Kyle ! » s'écrit la jeune femme avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre. « Je ne suis pas malade ! »

Pour rien au monde, elle n'admettrait ses faiblesses. Elle l'avait fait une fois, et jamais plus elle ne commettrait la même erreur. Mais peut-être qu'elle en avait fait une, d'erreur, lorsqu'elle était allée trouver Wick. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui parler de ça. A présent, il en fait une histoire, un drame qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Jackson l'a dit, ce … — elle ne parvient toujours pas à dire le mot — son problème n'est pas grave, pour l'instant. Mais il peut le devenir si elle force trop.

Une larme roule au coin de son œil, et elle l'essuie d'un geste rapide, avant de se retourner vers Wick.

« On peut repartir, s'il te plait ? » soupire-t-elle. « Murphy ne nous attend pas, je te signale. »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, démarre le moteur, et ils reprennent leur route. Lorsque Raven est dans cet état, il vaut mieux ne pas pousser trop loin. Or il a franchi une ligne qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il le sait très bien. Elle a abattu le mur qu'elle s'est créé l'espace d'un instant, et il en a profité. Cependant il espère que la jolie brune ne se fermera pas à lui indéfiniment.

Il y a autre chose qui le dérange, mais il ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Raven a prononcé un mot qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps. Et il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre de sa part.

« Tu m'as appelé Kyle ? » dit-il enfin.

Raven fronce les sourcils. Elle a aperçu le petit sourire en coin du jeune homme.

« Oh ça va ! » soupire-t-elle, se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour lui cacher son sourire naissant. « Aller, _Kyle_, accélère un peu. »

o.O.o

Effectivement, Murphy ne les a pas attendu. Il aborde à toute vitesse les derniers lacets de cette route sinueuse. Une centaine de mètres avant le col, la voiture ralentit. Cachée derrière une rangée de sapins, une route poussiéreuse s'enfonce dans la foret. Il vérifie que personne ne les suit, rétrograde et s'engage dans l'allée. Il fait sombre, et le soleil, qui brille faiblement derrière les nuages, ne parvient pas à percer l'épais feuillage qui forme une voute au dessus de la voiture.

Bellamy, réveillé par les secousses, ouvre les yeux sur cette foret qui s'étend à perte de vue. La route cabossée poursuit son chemin entre les arbres sur quelques mètres avant qu'apparaisse l'entrée du domaine. A l'approche de la voiture, la lourde porte en fer forgé s'ouvre lentement, leur laissant le passage. Ils s'engagent alors sur une route goudronnée, qui serpente lentement dans la foret. Au fond, entre les arbres, la lumière perce, une légère éclaircie dans la noirceur de cette forêt.

Les arbres qui bordent la route se font de plus en plus rares, et en l'espace d'un instant, ils se retrouvent aveuglés par la lumière. A ses côtés, Clarke cligne des yeux. Elle commençait à somnoler lorsqu'elle aperçoit le magnifique paysage qui se dessine devant elle.

La neige tombe lentement sur l'immense parc qu'ils traversent à présent. Le domaine, posé en pleine montagne, est cerné par la foret, mais le parc est étonnamment plat. Sur la pelouse désormais blanche, des massifs de fleurs percent l'étendue de neige. Le sentier progresse doucement dans ce paysage, rapprochant peu à peu les visiteurs de la bâtisse qui apparaît à travers le rideau blanc. Ils passent un arche de rosiers et s'engagent sur une cour circulaire, au pied du manoir. L'imposante silhouette se découpe sur les montagnes qui l'entourent. Les pneus crissent sur la neige alors que Murphy freine subitement.

« Eh bien ... » souffle Bellamy qui, depuis sa place, ne voit que le perron du manoir. « Il semblerait qu'on soit arrivé. »

Clarke ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Elle déboucle sa ceinture en vitesse et ouvre aussitôt la porte, sans attendre que Murphy — jouant parfaitement son rôle de chauffeur — vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Le froid s'engouffre dans le véhicule et elle resserre automatiquement son manteau autour de son cou. Le bon côté des choses, lorsqu'on joue l'épouse d'un riche avocat, c'est qu'on ne se rend pas dans le Tessin suisse sans un manteau en fourrure. Elle regarde un instant ses chaussures se couvrir lentement de neige et relève la tête.

Le manoir se tient devant elle, imposant, presque effrayant. Avec ses pierres grisâtres, il se fond dans le ciel nuageux, et ce n'est que par la présence de mousse et de lichen qu'on en devine les contours. Posé sur un soubassement, le bâtiment s'élève sur deux étages. Clarke ne s'est jamais réellement sentie touchée par un bâtiment, cependant, ce vieux manoir avec ses pierres sales, ses grandes fenêtres, ses balcons, ses moulures, la trouble étrangement. Elle détaille attentivement l'entre-sol, le rez de chaussée, sa tête se penchant au fur et à mesure que son regard s'approche du toit.

La porte s'ouvre, révélant un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. La livrée qu'il porte souligne ses épaules carrées et son torse maigre. Il s'avance de quelques pas, traversant le perron avec assurant, en homme qui a fait ça tout sa vie. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il s'incline légèrement, les salue, puis leur dit d'une voix grave :

« Entrez-donc ! »

Clarke se retourne vers Bellamy, légèrement intimidée. Elle s'accroche au bras qu'il lui tend et tous deux s'approchent du manoir.

Des soupiraux de l'entresol s'élève une douce odeur sucrée. Pourtant la jeune femme n'a pas le temps d'en identifier l'origine, qu'elle a déjà gravi les quatre marches du perron, son bras fermement serré autour de celui de Bellamy.

L'homme qui les précédait encore à l'instant s'arrête, leur faisant signe de passer devant lui. Les jeunes agents pénètrent alors dans une vaste pièce couverte de boiseries, de tableaux, de tapisseries rouge et dorées. Le plafond s'élève haut dans le ciel, portant un immense lustre. Un escalier en pierre à double quart tournant occupe le fond de la salle, rejoignant l'étage et ne laissant qu'une ouverture, à droite, menant à une salle éclairée par le ciel nuageux de cette fin d'après-midi. De part et d'autre du hall d'entrée, deux galeries desservent les pièces adjacentes, un salon de réception et un bureau à droite, qui profitent de leur exposition à l'est, et de la vue poétique qu'offre le parc, à gauche, les pièces de service, l'escalier menant à la cuisine et aux sous-sols, et le bureau dû majordome, qui donnent pour la plupart sur les écuries du manoir.

Leur hôte s'arrête au centre de la pièce, devant trois femmes et trois hommes, tous vêtus de robes ou de livrés de service.

« Madame, Messieurs, je vous présente celles et ceux qui s'occuperont de vous durant votre séjour. Adressez vous à eux en cas de besoin, ils seront, j'en suis certain, ravis de vous aider. »

Clarke sourit, légèrement gênée. Toute cette mise en scène et ces formalités la rendent mal à l'aise. Le Manoir du Lac avec ses boiseries, ses tapisseries et ses dorures n'est peut être pas le meilleur lieu de résidence pour une mission d'infiltration. Disons qu'on peut faire plus discret …

Sans leur laisser plus de temps, Albert, car c'est ainsi que s'appelle le vieux majordome, fait signe à son équipe de récupérer les bagages dans la voiture, et invite ses invités à le suivre.

« Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, si vous le voulez bien. »

Ils empruntent le grand escalier dont la vieille pierre blanche, usée par le temps, les chaussures et les jupes de ses occupants, intimide de plus en plus Clarke. Elle n'a pas lâché le bras que Bellamy lui avait gentiment proposé, elle le réalise à présent, alors qu'elle s'y accroche de plus en plus. Murphy, qui les suit de près, ricane discrètement à les voir ainsi.

Arrivés au premier palier, qui domine déjà la salle, ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux. Une chevelure brune apparaît, et une tête blonde, tous deux transis de froid, les joues roses et les mains fermement accrochés à leurs col remontés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il caille dans ce pays de m... » grogne Wick.

La fin de sa phrase reste en suspend grâce au coup de coude que Raven lui assène avec délicatesse.

« Merde ... » murmure-t-il alors, réalisant l'ampleur du hall d'entrée. « La vache. Kane s'est pas foutu de nous ! »

Raven baisse la tête, dépitée par le manque de tact de son collègue, et Murphy éclate de rire, murmurant quelque chose comme " j'aurais pu faire cette remarque ".

Mais Albert, preuve même de la discrétion requise par le poste qu'il occupe, ne semble pas avoir entendu. Il attend patiemment que les domestiques viennent débarrasser les nouveaux arrivants de leurs bagages, avant que ces derniers ne les rejoignent.

« Alors ? » demande discrètement Clarke à Raven lorsque la jeune femme arrive à sa hauteur, et se désintéressant de Bellamy aussitôt. « Comment était le voyage ? »

« Tu veux dire le calvaire d'être coincé dans une voiture avec Wick ? » soupire la brune.

Clarke hoche la tête, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Son amie lève les yeux au ciel et laisse échapper un soupire disgracieux. Puis elle entraine la blonde derrière elle pour rattraper les autres.

Les escaliers font un tour sur eux même et rejoignent la galerie du premier étage. Les deux jeunes femmes débouchent sur un palier immense, plus sombre que le hall d'entrée, mais tout aussi majestueux. Leur hôte et les garçons sont déjà de l'autre coté des escaliers où deux portes, l'une à droite, l'autre plus à gauche, percent le mur du fond. Albert ouvre la première chambre, celle de droite, et laisse ses inviter passer.

La pièce est tendue de bleu et de touches d'argent. Le lit, le mobilier, les rideaux, même les cousins sont recouverts du même tissu brodé. Clarke fait quelques pas dans la pièce, le bruit de ses talons étouffé par l'épaisseur du tapis — bleu et argent. Elle longe le lit, à droite de l'entrée, et s'approche du mur de fenêtres qui leur fait face.

« Clarke ! » s'écrit Raven depuis la salle de bain. « Viens voir la baignoire ! »

La jeune femme revient sur ses pas, avant d'avoir pu apercevoir la vue depuis la pièce. Elle contourne le salon qu'on a placé là où la pièce rétrécie à côté de la salle de bain et rejoint l'entrée. La porte du fond, près de l'entrée, donne sur un dressing, la seconde, devant laquelle elle se trouve, mène à la salle de bain.

« Oh ... » murmure-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Bellamy sourit devant tant d'innocence, mais se renfrogne aussitôt qu'il voit le regard plein de sous-entendus de Murphy.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Albert traverse la chambre jusqu'à la porte communicante, derrière le salon, les garçons à sa suite.

« Nous avons mis cette seconde chambre à votre disposition. »

« Charmant... » soupire Murphy en découvrant les couleurs de la pièce voisine.

Si la première chambre est légèrement trop bleu pour lui, celle-ci est un peu trop … rose. Elle est exactement comme la précédente, si ce n'est cette couleur qui donne envie à l'agent de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Et les gloussements de Raven lorsqu'elle arrive à ses côtés n'aident absolument pas.

« On prend la bleu ! » s'écrient les jeunes femmes en même temps.

o.O.o

« Mais … T'es sure de toi ? »

A son intonation, Octavia sent que Clarke est tendue. Elle s'y était attendue, bien sure, mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ses amies la soutiendraient dans sa décision.

« Qu'a dit Kane ? » demande Raven, jetant un regard inquiet à la blonde à ses côtés.

« _C'est lui qui a eut l'idée..._ »

« Comment ça c'est lui qui a eut l'idée ?! » s'écrit Clarke, les yeux écarquillés.

Lorsqu'elles ont reçu l'appelle d'Octavia, les deux jeunes femmes se sont isolées, espérant trouver, dans la bibliothèque au bout de l'aile ouest, un peu de calme. Mais elles ne s'attendaient pas à de telles déclarations, et si la surprise de Clarke risque de les faire remarquer, elle n'en est pas moins illégitime.

« _Il était au téléphone avec Jaha, juste avant de me recevoir, et je les ai entendu parler d'une infiltration_. »

« Et laisse-moi deviner... » soupire Raven. « Tu t'es proposée de suite. »

« _Il a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir, en parler avec Jaha. Mais il veut une fille, jeune, il faut que ce soit crédible. Je pense qu'il n'aura pas vraiment d'autres choix._ »

« Et ton frère ? Il en dit quoi ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, le silence de la jeune femme en dit long. Clarke se lève prestement du canapé dans lequel elle s'était installée. Les yeux exorbités, elle fait quelques pas devant le regard perdus de Raven. Elle a le sentiment d'étouffer, passe maladroitement sa main sur son visage, plaque ses cheveux en arrière et respire profondément mais rien à faire, quelque chose bloque toujours l'arrivée d'air dans sa poitrine.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Tu ne lui as pas dit ! » s'écrit-elle.

Elle se précipite vers la table basse et s'empare du téléphone qu'elles avaient posé là.

« Depuis combien de temps tu nous caches ça O' ? Hein ! Depuis combien de temps tu nous mens ?! » crie-t-elle dans le combiné alors que Raven tente désespérément de récupérer l'appareil.

Octavia est pétrifiée, et les hurlements de Clarke n'aident absolument pas. Elle ne peut pas voir ce qui se passe dans la pièce où se sont réfugiées ses amies, mais d'après ce qu'elle entend, ce n'est pas très positif. Des meubles sont poussés violemment, Raven gronde d'une voix grave, et Clarke continu de crier sur elle, sur Raven, sur tout le monde. Le téléphone tombe et le silence envahi la pièce. Octavia craint le pire. Elle n'entend plus rien, pas le moindre souffle, et pourtant, l'appel est toujours en cours.

Raven maintient ferment Clarke contre elle, les bras de la jeune femme retournés dans son dos. Elle ne tente même plus de se débattre, tant elle est épuisée.

« Tu ferais bien de sortir. » lui dit Raven en ramassant le téléphone. « Octavia ? Toujours là ? »

« _..._ »

« Non, tout va bien. Non elle ne … Enfin O', essaye de comprendre. »

Après un dernier regard vers Raven qui s'est éloignée dans un coin de la bibliothèque, ramassant ce qu'elles ont fait tomber durant leur combat, Clarke quitte la pièce.

« Mais c'est du G.R.O.U.N.D dont il s'agit O'. Ne sois pas étonnée qu'elle réagisse ainsi ... » soupire Raven.

o.O.o

Du vent. De l'air. De l'air frais. Tout de suite.

Clarke pousse l'une des grandes portes de la salle de réception et sort en trombe sur la terrasse. Elle traverse l'espace d'un pas chancelant, avant de se rattraper sur la balustrade. Elle inspire profondément, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais, réitérant l'action jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur s'estompent. Son corps est secoué de soubresauts et ses mains qu'elle tend devant elle ne cessent de trembler. Son regard trouble s'éclaircit pourtant peu à peu, alors qu'elle remarque l'anneau doré à son doigt. Elle le fixe un instant, focalisant sa concentration sur sa respiration puis l'image devient à nouveau flou, alors que son regard s'envole plus loin, sur le paysage qui s'étend devant elle.

Le domaine, construit pratiquement à flanc de montagne, s'élève au dessus de vallons. Les arbres qui descendent le long de la montagne, et les étendues d'herbe sont couverts de neige. Au fond, un lac brille malgré le ciel nuageux, et sépare la montagne d'un village de pêcheurs. L'étendue d'eau est gelée, et d'ici, Clarke peut apercevoir des enfants patiner sur la glace. Elle se penche un peu plus pour mieux voir, sentant le vent et la neige lui fouetter le visage.

« Pitié ne me dis pas que tu vas sauter. »

La jeune femme fait volte-face, se trouvant nez à nez avec Bellamy, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu approcher. Son sourire en coin lui rappelle Octavia, et elle sent son cœur se serrer. Dire qu'il n'est au courant de rien, qu'il ne se doute pas des intentions de sa sœur. Il va être détruit lorsqu'il l'apprendra, et ne pas lui dire fait souffrir Clarke.

« Ca va ? » demande-t-il, son sourire laissant place à de l'inquiétude.

« Oui oui... » répond Clarke en se retournant vers l'étendue de neige.

Bien que perplexe, Bellamy ne fait aucune remarque, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

« Je peux ? » dit-il en s'approchant de la rambarde.

La jeune femme hoche distraitement la tête, et reprend sa contemplation des montagnes. La neige tombe de plus en plus, le vent souffle plus fort encore, et l'air se refroidit alors que la nuit tombe peu à peu.

« C'est magnifique. »

Bellamy, les yeux rivés sur le lac, surprend Clarke de part son exclamation. Elle se tourne vers lui, observant avec amusement la neige tomber et s'accrocher à ses boucles brunes. Savoir qu'Octavia va infiltrer le G.R.O.U.N.D. la terrifie, et elle voudrait tant pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un. Malheureusement pour elle, cette personne s'avère être le frère de son amie, et elle ne veut pas lui infliger la peur qu'elle ressent en ce moment.

« Tu es certaine que ça va ? » demande Bellamy.

Clarke frissonne. L'impression de malaise qu'elle ressent à ce moment-là est mal interprétée par Bellamy. Le jeune homme s'empresse d'ôter son manteau et de le poser sur les épaules de son amie.

« Non mais à quoi tu joues ? Je te signale qu'on est en mission, c'est pas le moment de chopper la crève ! »

Quelque chose en elle lui hurle de rejeter la veste, de repousser cet acte amical et de rester seule, à greloter dans le vent et la neige. Mais au lieu de ça, elle adresse au jeune homme un sourire maladroit, et resserre un peu plus le vêtement autour d'elle. L'odeur de Bellamy l'enveloppe doucement, fraiche et apaisante. Clarke inspire profondément, humant avec discrétion le délicieux parfum qui lui fait oublier ses problèmes l'espace d'un instant.

« Merci ... » murmure-t-elle enfin.

« C'est rien. Aller, viens. Kane et les autres nous attendent. »

o.O.o

Kane, impeccable dans son costume gris, ses cheveux plaqués en arrières et sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, n'accorde pas un regard à Clarke, lorsque cette dernière, accompagnée de Bellamy, se glisse discrètement dans la chambre. Enfin la chambre ... La pièce pourrait être n'importe quoi, si ce n'est un lieu pour dormir. Le lit est couvert de plans, rouleaux bleu et blanc qui s'accordent étonnamment bien avec le papier peint, le petit salon est débordant de sacs éventrés et à moitié vidés des précieuses armes destructrices qu'ils contiennent. Certaines armes ont trouvé leur place sur le bureau, qu'on a agrandi à l'aide d'une planche et du secrétaire, pour pouvoir y étaler une carte. Mais le territoire qu'elle représente est à moitié caché tant les couteaux, poignard, pistolets et autres jouets dont les jeunes agents sont si friands. Même le tapis a disparu sous les sacs de munitions.

D'où elle se tient, légèrement en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe, Clarke peut apercevoir la salle de bain, dont l'immense baignoire en marbre italien sert d'entrepôts aux armes que Miller leur a confié pour la mission. Ils viennent rencontrer un homme, un seul homme qui si ça se trouve ne pourra rien leur apporter. Alors pourquoi un tel arsenal ?

« Clarke ? »

La jeune femme sursaute à l'entente de son prénom.

« Tu as retenu le changement ? »

Elle hoche rapidement la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'ils referont plus d'un débriefing dans la soirée, voir une reconstitution de la scène jusqu'à ce qu'elle connaisse les gestes par cœur. Alors ce changement de plan, elle aura le temps de le retenir.

« Bon, Murphy, à toi. » dit Kane, s'asseyant sur le bord de la table, et Clarke reconnaît la salle dans laquelle ils ont pris l'habitude de se réunir.

En l'absence de Miller, Murphy est l'armurier du petit groupe, et Wick y ajoute sa petite touche avec bon nombre de gadgets loufoques. Raven se retire, laissant la place à la jeune femme. Au passage de son amie, elle la regarde discrètement. Elle les a vu quelques minutes plus tôt, Clarke en pleine discussion avec Bellamy. Mais rien dans l'attitude des deux agents ne trahirait qu'elle lui ait tout dit. Tant mieux. S'il advenait que Bellamy soit mis au courant, cela compromettrait fort leur mission.

« Voila ce que Miller nous a trouvé de mieux. Je vous passe les habituels fusils, dague, et autres petits gadgets, pour passer directement à ça. »

Il repose le dernier " gadget " dont il avait vaguement parlé pour attraper une boîte noire, frappée du blason de l'agence, deux cercles représentant l'infini. Ses yeux brillent comme ceux des gamins au matin de Noël, intriguant encore plus les deux agents. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvre la boîte, Clarke se trouve légèrement déçue.

Tapissée d'un velours rouge, la boîte contient une petite masse noire, informe, et rien d'autre.

« Euh ... C'est tout ? » demande-t-elle, incapable de cacher sa déception.

« Du calme, Griffin. » dit-il en s'emparant du l'objet. « Je vais te montrer. »

Au début, rien ne se passe, et Clarke se retient fortement de ne pas sourire. Mais la tension est tellement forte dans la pièce, qu'elle doute que sa petite crise de fou rire soit la bienvenue. Alors elle observe attentivement Murphy, lorsque ce dernier referme sa main sur l'objet. Elle entend un déclic, et à travers le poing du jeune homme, elle voit l'objet noir se veiner de vert. Aussitôt, une masse jaillit de cet objet étrange, et dans une multitude de cliquetis, un canon se forme.

Clarke, au plus grand bonheur de Murphy, en demeure bouche bée. D'autant plus que le jeune homme, en une pression bien appliquée, vient de faire disparaître tout l'attirail dans cette masse informe.

« La cross est équipée de micros capteurs sensibles à vos empreintes digitales, température, et rythme cardiaque. »

« Autant dire que celui qui ne devrait pas y toucher risque de le regretter ... » murmure Raven.

Clarke, poussée par la curiosité légèrement infantile qui subsistait en elle, avait tendu la main vers l'objet que Murphy avait reposé dans son écrin. Mais la remarque de son amie la stoppe net.

« Vous en aurez tous les deux un. La fenêtre de tire est légèrement différente et l'arme est plus légère qu'un pistolet normal. Albert devrait nous trouver un endroit pour s'entrainer un peu. Mais passons. »

« Bellamy, » poursuit Raven en passant derrière le bureau aux côtés de son ami, « On a ça pour toi. »

Clarke dévisage l'objet que la jeune femme sort d'une boite. Une petite fiole, d'environ cinq centimètres de haut que Raven clipse soigneusement dans une … boucle de ceinture ? Pratique ...Un tas de gadget défile alors sur la table. Une montre qui fonctionne en complément de leur bracelet, un stylo dont la mine est en réalité un rayon laser — idéal pour forcer les serrures selon Wick —, une cravate tissée de fil incassable — dans le cas où ils auraient besoin d'une corde — puis des choses dont Clarke connait à présent les moindre détails, couteaux, shuriken, munitions, traceurs, oreillettes. Bellamy est équipé des pieds à la tête par Wick, Raven et Murphy qui déballent un à un leurs petits trésors.

o.O.o

La jeune femme commençait à s'assoupir, assise sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, fortement encombré lui aussi. Mais que Murphy prononce son prénom suffit à la réveiller. Elle écarquille les yeux, surprise, et croise les regards amusés de ses coéquipiers. Oulah ... Elle sent qu'elle ne va pas aimer.

Elle l'a compris depuis longtemps, sa sécurité est l'une de priorité de l'A.R.C., car avant de faire partie de ses agents de terrain, elle y était réfugiée. Mais pour s'assurer de cette sécurité, Jaha, Kane et sa mère, Abby, n'hésitent pas à la suréquiper. Aussi la jeune femme appréhende légèrement la présentation de son équipement.

Elle reçoit, comme Bellamy, l'arme futuriste, qu'elle pourra facilement cacher dans sa robe, un couteau indétectable, que leur habilleuse aura probablement prévu de noyer sous une tonne de jupons, et trois étoiles argentées, aux pointes aiguisées, pour lesquelles des poches ont été cousues dans la ceinture de sa robe. Raven dépose une paire des traditionnels talons aiguilles de l'A.R.C, d'un nude mat. Elle portera probablement les mêmes le soir du gala.

L'inventaire se poursuit avec les lentilles mises au point par Raven et Jackson au cours des derniers mois, en complément du bracelet gris que portent tous les agents. La jeune femme les essaye aussitôt, suite à la demande de Kane.

C'est vraiment difficile de s'y faire, Clarke. » admet Wick. « Plus tu les porteras mieux ce sera. »

Difficile c'est le mot. La lentille électronique met un certain temps à scanner sa rétine avant d'afficher d'une lumière trop vive, que l'installation a eu lieu correctement.

« Alors ? » demande Raven, après tout, c'est de son invention qu'il est question. « Tu risques d'avoir l'impression d'être restée trop près d'un écran pendant un moment, mais l'effet s'atténue. Normalement ... »

Oh non. Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Tout est amplifié, tout est plus net, plus lumineux. Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers son amie, la fiche d'agent apparaît dans un coin de son champ de vision, et elle n'a plus qu'à regarder cette fiche pour qu'elle s'agrandisse et soit consultable.

« Pouvons-nous poursuivre ? » demande Kane. « J'ai une réunion dans peu de temps. »

Les yeux larmoyants, Clarke se retourne vers le groupe. Murphy lui présente le gilet de protection dont le jumeau a été inséré à sa robe. Partout où elle regarde, des informations jaillissent. Wick, Raven, Murphy, les armes, même les rideaux sont analysés. Impossible pour elle de se concentrer.

« Cligne des yeux deux fois de suite. » lui murmure Bellamy à l'oreille.

Un frisson se propage dans tout son corps alors qu'elle s'exécute. Aussitôt, les images disparaissent, et sa vision redevient normale.

Le gilet pare-balles est invisible, et plus léger que tous ceux que la jeune femme a pu porter. Mais toute cette organisation commence sérieusement à l'effrayer. Les armes, les gadgets, les protections, elle a l'habitude, et elle sait les apprécier. Mais bien qu'elle soit désormais entraînée pour faire face au pire, elle n'est plus certaine de ce qu'elle s'apprête à affronter. On lui a parlé d'un gala, dans un château. Rencontrer un homme, tirer toutes les informations nécessaires, repartir. Alors pourquoi un gilet pare-balles ultra sophistiqué ?

Ses craintes sont rapidement écartées. Murphy, sourire aux lèvres — oui, ça existe —, sort d'un des nombreux sacs, une boîte.

« Et ça ? C'est quoi ? » demande la jeune femme, prête à découvrir n'importe quoi.

Le petit regard que Raven échange avec ses deux acolytes n'échappe pas à Clarke. Elle sent qu'elle ne va pas apprécier. Mais alors pas du tout.

o.O.o

Octavia fait les cent pas dans sa chambre. La discussion qu'elle a eu avec Clarke et Raven l'a retournée. Lorsqu'elle leur a annoncé sa décision, elle savait au fond d'elle, que jamais ses amies ne la soutiendraient. Pas par manque de volonté, oh ça non. Les deux jeunes femmes sont sûrement les meilleurs amies qu'Octavia ait jamais eu. Mais justement pour ça. Elles l'aiment, c'est indéniable. Tout comme elle les aime énormément.

Elle a beau râler à longueur de temps, se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir quitter l'Arche depuis qu'elle y a mis les pieds, cet endroit est ce qui ce rapproche le plus d'une maison pour elle, et Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, Murphy, Jackson, Miller, Atom, ou même Kane, sont définitivement la famille dont elle a toujours rêvé.

C'est bien pour ça qu'elle a pris cette décision. Quand on aime sa famille, on fait tout pour la garder en sécurité. Et après toutes ces années, sa famille, c'est l'A.R.C. Alors si elle doit se sacrifier pour eux, elle le fera.

Octavia s'arrête alors, en plein milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux se posent sur la photo au bord de sa table de nuit. Elle y voit Bellamy et elle, quelques mois après leur arrivée à l'A.R.C., souriant et heureux. Sa décision est prise.

Elle va infiltrer le G.R.O.U.N.D.

o.O.o

« Oh non non non ... »

Bellamy éclate de rire devant l'air outré de Clarke. La jeune femme a reculé de trois pas lorsque Murphy, triomphant, a ouvert la boîte, révélant aux autres ce qu'elle contenait.

Clarke s'attendait à tout. À tout sauf à ça.

« Je vous le répète, et écoutez-moi bien, parce que ça semble difficile à comprendre. Je. Ne. Mettrais. Jamais. Et j'ai bien dis jamais. Ce. Truc. »

Elle cherche auprès de Bellamy un peu de soutient, mais ce dernier est plié de rire, et se retient à l'épaule de Wick pour ne pas tomber. Dégoûtée, la jeune femme repose son attention sur l'écrin dans lequel se trouve le bijou étincelant.

« C'est une caméra, Clarke. » lui rappelle Wick entre deux éclats de rire. « Il faut qu'on enregistre tout si on veut des preuves pour arrêter Mombelli. »

« Oui, mais ta caméra t'aurais pas pu la foutre ailleurs ? »

« Oh Princesse... » intervient Bellamy, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu vas pas nous faire un sketch pour ça ? »

Clarke le fusille du regard. Tous, sauf Kane, prennent un malin plaisir à rire d'elle.

« Mais je vais pas mettre une putain de couronne ! »

« Un diadème. » rectifie Murphy. « Lindsey a parlé d'un diadème. Et de toutes façons, _Princesse_, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu porteras ce truc. »

La jeune femme, forcée d'obtempérer, se tait. Alors que Raven et Wick remballent le matériel, Murphy règle deux ou trois petites choses avec Kane avant que ce dernier ne les quitte. Bellamy, qui pleurait encore de rire quelques minutes plus tôt, s'approche de Clarke.

« Tu boudes ? »

« Pas du tout. » soupire-t-elle.

« Aller Clarke, fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr que ça t'ira très bien la cou... »

Elle lui assène un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, espérant le faire taire. Ça a pourtant l'effet inverse, et Bellamy est soudainement repris par sa crise de rire.

« Bon les amoureux ça suffit là ... » soupire Murphy. « Ramenez-vous, on refait le plan. »

* * *

_Aloooors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? L'arrivée au manoir, Octavia, la mission qui se met peu à peu en place ? Un petit chapitre sans trop d'action, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite. Au début, il était d'ailleurs suivi du chapitre 18, mais c'était trop long. _

_J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me faire part de vos réactions :) _

_Et c'est officiel ! La réécriture des chapitres perdus est terminée ! Youpiiiiiii ! Enfin un peu de liberté dans l'écriture de la suite ! J'hésite toujours à déborder des 25 chapitres fixés, mais ce n'est pas sur, l'idée c'est tout de même de terminer cette fic ! _

_Bref, je m'arrête là :) On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre ! _

_K. Brooks_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Would You Dance With Me ?

_Bonsoir :)_

_Voici le chapitre 18, que je vous poste rapidement entre deux trucs à faire ..._

_Merci à **gforel**, **SixLLLK** et **Anna49** pour vos reviews, auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps, ou pas pu vous répondre avant, mais je les ai lues, et elles m'ont fait très plaisir, comme toujours :)_

_Alors voici le chapitre 18, _Would You Dance With Me ?_, mon chapitre préféré, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Une dernière petite chose, les parties en italiques centrées sont des flashback ;) Le reste, comme d'habitude, quand les personnages se parlent à eux mêmes ( oui, on va pas se mentir, tout le monde le fait ... x) ) et les communications à travers ordinateur, téléphone, oreillette ..._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Ils pénètrent dans la salle de réception, grandiose avec ses dorures, ses bougies et les convives qui s'y trouvent. Clarke s'arrête un instant, subjuguée par la beauté des lieux.

La salle est recouverte d'or, les murs blancs sont presque entièrement dissimulés sous des magnifiques arabesques dorées, les rideaux qui encadrent les fenêtres sont brodés d'or, les chandeliers, les tableaux, tout en est couvert, étincelant, et reproduits par milliers grâce aux miroirs partout présents. Au centre de la pièce trône un escalier à double volées, tout de marbre et d'or. Il tourne gracieusement sur lui-même, tel un ruban doré, pour rejoindre la galerie du premier étage. Les arcades de cette galerie, elle aussi dorée à souhait, dissimulent un chemin en retrait, qui contourne la grande salle, et offre aux convives une vue imprenable sur la soirée. La galerie est éclairée de ci, de là, par quelques bougies, mais mais la principale source de lumière provient de la grande salle. Un lustre immense, pend du plafond, et les cristaux qu'il comporte répandent sur la pièce une lumière magique. Et au milieu de cela, les invités, se pressent les uns contre les autres, dans un étal de tissus, de coiffures et de bijoux qu'aucun des deux agents n'aurait pu imaginer.

Clarke serait restée le nez en l'air, si Bellamy ne l'avait pas gentiment rappelée à la réalité par une légère pression au poignet. Elle le suit docilement, alors qu'un homme vient à leur rencontre.

Assez grand, fort et enrobé, les cheveux brun légèrement grisonnant, une moustache dont il semble fier, et surtout, des yeux noirs perçants. Clarke reconnait aussitôt leur homme. Giovanni Mombelli se tient devant eux, souriant et riant fort, comme le chef des lieux qu'il est.

« Monsieur, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. » dit Bellamy en tendant sa main à leur hôte.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur … »

o.O.o

_« Bellamy, ton identité. » demande Kane d'une voix sévère._

o.O.o

« Peter Johnson. »

o.O.o

_« Peter Johnson. Vingt-neuf ans. Né en 1986 à Londres. Mère Mary Winston, père David Johnson, tous deux décédés dans un accident de voiture. Ont laissé une fortune considérable et une entreprise à gérer. Etudes de droit à Harvard, où j'ai rencontré ma femme. Mariage en 2013. »_

o.O.o

« Peter ? Enchanté. » répond Mombelli, tout sourire.

« Et voici ma femme. » poursuit Bellamy, se décalent légèrement pour laisser à Clarke la possibilité de s'avancer.

o.O.o

_« Clarke ? »_

o.O.o

« Emily Johnson. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

o.O.o

_« Emily Johnson Graham. 28 ans, née en 1987 à Philadelphie. Mère Jessica Graham, père Arthur Graham, décédé. Famille modeste, élève boursière. Etudes à Harvard, où j'ai rencontré Bellamy, euh … Peter. Première de ma promotion lorsqu'on s'est connu. Mariés depuis deux ans. » s'exécute Clarke pour la énième fois. _

o.O.o

Leur hôte s'est renseigné sur eux, Bellamy s'en doutait. Mais il ne pensait pas que l'homme serait à ce point au courant des chiffres de sa « société ». Cependant, Mombelli abandonne son interrogatoire assez rapidement, jugeant probablement vraie l'histoire des Johnson.

Clarke s'imaginait déjà ligotée à une fauteuil, un bâillon dans la bouche qu'on ne lui enlèverait que pour lui demander de parler après avoir tenté de lui faire croire que Bellamy l'avait dénoncée. Elle constate avec soulagement que la conversation prend une toute autre tournure. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, les deux hommes se lancent dans une conversation très animée.

« Suivez-moi mes amis. » s'exclame Mombelli après avoir donné une tape amicale à Bellamy. « Il faut absolument que vous rencontriez ma femme. »

o.O.o

_« Il va vous présenter sa femme, Helena. Elle sera probablement accompagnée des Bujard. » poursuit Kane. « Clarke ? »_

_« Pierre et Madeleine Bujard. Couple d'aristocrates français. Il travaille dans la finance et il arrive que quelques millions soutiennent la cause de Mombelli. »_

o.O.o

Mombelli se déplace aisément entre les convives, en roi du lieu qu'il est, les deux agents à sa suite. Il s'approche d'un petit groupe, en pleine conversation. Parmi eux, Clarke identifie les Bujard.

L'hôte glisse son bras autour de la taille d'une femme brune, assez grande et svelte. Elle se retourne, faussement surprise, et un sourire éclaire son visage lorsqu'elle aperçoit que son mari est accompagné.

« Helena, » dit Mombelli, « Laisse-moi te présenter … »

Clarke sourit alors que reprennent les présentations. Pierre et Madeleine Bujard les accueillent à bras ouverts, et la jeune femme se surprend à discuter Paris et haute couture avec avec Helena.

o.O.o

_« Vous ferez la connaissance du Colonel Muller. Ca risque d'être moins évident, mais le séduire vous permettra un accès total aux étages. Il reste le plus suspicieux collègue de Mombelli. »_

o.O.o

L'homme n'est pas difficile à reconnaitre. Une soixantaine d'année, un embonpoint vainement dissimulé sous une ceinture serrée et son costume de militaire décoré. Il les dévisage d'un air suspicieux, sa bouche se tordant en une moue désapprobatrice cachée sous sa moustache.

« Madame Johnson, » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, tout en portant la main de Clarke à ses lèvres.

La jeune femme reprise le frisson qui lui vient du plus profond des entrailles. Leur mission commence si bien, ce n'est pas le moment de tout gâcher.

o.O.o

_« A vingt-heure, commencera la vente de tableau. Votre mission : identifier lequel dissimule les plans. »_

o.O.o

Clarke sirote tranquillement sa coupe de champagne. Bellamy est en pleine discussion avec Mombelli et le Colonel Muller tandis qu'Helena, Madeleine et son mari l'ont prise légèrement à part, à la recherche des derniers ragots de la bourgeoisie américaine.

o.O.o

_« Notre indic a prévu que Mombelli a rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures trente pour la vente du tableau. »_

_« Vous devez tout faire pour le récupérer avant. »_

o.O.o

Bellamy retient le énième bâillement de la soirée. Mombelli s'est lancé dans l'énumération des avantages et des inconvénients que procurent une telle demeure, et le jeune homme meurt déjà d'ennui. Discrètement, il jète un oeil autour de lui. Clarke parle depuis quelques minutes déjà avec la maitresse de maison et ses amis français, sans pour autant montrer son désintéressement total. Le jeune homme remarque cependant ce petit mouvement de la main, signe qu'elle commence à fatiguer.

o.O.o

_« Si la mission échoue, vous avez jusqu'à quatre heure pour rejoindre le domaine, Albert vous fera évacuer à cette heure précise. Les retardataires seront laissés sur place, l'A.R.C. ne sait pas que vous êtes ici. »_

o.O.o

La salle de bal se remplit peu à peu. Mombelli et sa femme sont contraints de quitter leurs invités pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Soulagés, Bellamy et Clarke s'écartent un peu, sous le regard attendri des Bujard, qui n'ont cessé de les complimenter sur leur joli couple.

« Si j'entends encore un mot sur les boutiques à Paris je crois que je tue quelqu'un. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas parler trop vite Princesse, fais attention à ce que tu dis ! »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. C'est ainsi qu'elle aperçoit une silhouette familière, en haut du grand escalier de marbre. Serrée dans une robe bustier rouge, fendue sur le coté droit, perchée sur de talons noirs et les cheveux tombant en cascade brune sur ses épaules, Raven surveille la salle d'un oeil habitué.

« _Tigre en position_. » entend Clarke dans son oreillette.

« _Aigle en position._ » ajoute Murphy depuis son poste d'observation, sous les fenêtres de la salle de bal.

Bellamy croise le regard amusé de Clarke. L'idée de noms d'animaux leur vient de Wick, et pourtant, ce dernier ne donne aucune nouvelle.

« _Merde_… » grogne-t-il enfin. « _En position_. »

« Wick ? » pouffe Clarke.

« _Ours en position._ » soupire-t-il alors. « _Et pourquoi c'est moi l'ours, hein ? J'aurais pas pu … _»

« On se concentre les gars. » le coupe immédiatement Bellamy, se tournant vers Clarke pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un fou parlant dans le vide.

o.O.o

_« La vente débutera à vingt-heure, présidée par Mombelli. » dit Wick depuis son bureau._

_« Vous disposerez de très peu de temps pour déterminer lequel des tableaux dissimule ce qui nous intéresse. » poursuit Kane. _

o.O.o

Les tableaux sont présentés un par un, sous les applaudissements du public. Cependant Clarke n'entend plus leurs exclamations, trop occupée à déterminer lequel de ces tableaux se fera éventrer à coups de couteau. A ses côtés, Bellamy est tout aussi concentré. Seulement son attention se porte plus sur la jeune femme dont il étudie le profil, que sur les oeuvres d'arts.

o.O.o

_« Le client arrive à vingt-deux heure trente. Mombelli l'attendra dans son bureau. »_

_« La pièce sera gardée par deux types. » leur rappelle Raven, penchée sur l'épaule de Wick. _

_« On entre dans le bureau par la bibliothèque, avant la demi. » récite Clarke, qui a appris leur mission par coeur. « On récupère le plan … » _

_« Et on s'arrache. » termine Bellamy. _

o.O.o

S'ils avaient voulu une minute pour être seuls, ce soir n'était décidément pas le bon. La vente des tableaux terminée, les deux espions pensaient avoir quelques minutes de répit. C'est sans compter Helena Mombelli qui, maintenant qu'elle a récupéré son mari, tient absolument à voir son groupe d'amis au complet.

« Je crois qu'elle nous appelle … » murmure Clarke à l'oreille de Bellamy, le faisant frissonner.

Déjà lasse, mais souriante, Clarke quitte Bellamy et sa présence rassurante pour se diriger vers leurs hôtes, laissant ainsi au jeune homme la possibilité de l'observer.

Jusqu'à ce soir, Bellamy n'avait jamais vu Clarke assister à ce genre d'évènement. Il l'avait déjà vue — observée serait le mot — agir en public, à l'A.R.C. principalement, et il savait qu'elle avait dû passer de longues soirées à sourire lors de soirées, dinners, et galas de charité en tous genre — elle était la fille de Jake et Abby Griffin tout de même ! — mais la voir ce soir, marcher, sourire, converser au milieu de tout ce monde, restait pour lui quelque chose de nouveau.

La voir ce soir, dans cette robe beige qui semble taillée pour elle, lui fait regretter quelques récentes promesses. Il n'est pas un expert en vêtements, encore moins en robes — c'est Octavia qui, encore aujourd'hui, le renvoi chez lui pour enfiler un autre t-shirt —, mais il sait ce que sa petite soeur aurait dit en voyant leur amie. Mais quel canon, Clarke ! Il sourit, le rire de sa soeur lui parvient même lorsqu'un océan les sépare. Pourtant ce soir, il n'a pas envie de penser à sa soeur. Il préfère de loin se concentrer sur Clarke.

La jeune femme s'avance vers le groupe d'amis qui est plus animé qu'avant la vente de tableaux. Sa robe ondule gracieusement autour d'elle. Leur styliste — oui, ça peut sembler étrange, mais certaines missions requièrent l'aide d'un professionnel — a passé des heures sur cette robe — sans compter les innombrables interventions d'Octavia — pour que tout soit parfait. Elle porte une robe bustier, dont le léger décolleté met en valeur sa poitrine, un peu trop d'ailleurs, au gout du jeune homme. Le corset, brodé de pierres étincelantes — toutes authentiques, car l'A.R.C. ne lésine pas avec ce genre de choses — laisse place, légèrement au dessus des hanches, à un long jupon de mousseline crème. A chaque pas qu'elle fait, perchée sur de hauts talons nude — Bellamy l'a vue les enfiler dans la voiture, et franchement, il ne sait pas comment elle tient dessus — la robe bouge avec grâce.

Son regard remonte progressivement vers ses épaules dénudées. Elle a remonté ses cheveux en un chignon déstructuré, piqué ça et là de petites fleurs blanches, et qui libère sa nuque. A ses oreilles brillent de minuscules perles. Joanna, leur habilleuse, a bien tenté de les lui faire enlever, mais Clarke y tient énormément. C'est son père qui les lui a offertes.

Obnubilé par ses observations, Bellamy n'a même pas remarqué qu'il était resté seul, au milieu des danseurs. Là-bas, Clarke rit avec leurs hôtes. Helena lui touche le bras, Madeleine écarte une mèche de cheveux pour mieux apercevoir ses boucles d'oreilles. La jeune femme semble à l'aise au milieu de cette foule de danseurs, avec ces aristocrates, ces personnes riches qui organisent des bals pour maquiller une vente d'arme.

o.O.o

_« Si la mission échoue, on ne parle plus d'équipe. » dit Kane, sa voix se faisant plus grave. « Albert vous attendra trente minutes après que l'alerte soit donnée. Vous aurez ensuite jusqu'à quatre heure pour rejoindre le domaine. L'évacuation se fera à l'heure pile. »_

o.O.o

Clarke se retourne, ses yeux cherchant désespérément quelqu'un. Puis son regard se pose sur Bellamy, et ses yeux bleus sont ravivés d'une nouvelle lueur. Elle adresse un sourire éclatant à son ami, sans savoir l'effet dévastateur qu'il a sur lui.

o.O.o

_« Et rappelez-vous. Si ça foire, vous ne pourrez compter que sur vous-même. Vous êtes seul sur ce coup-là. »_

o.O.o

La coupe se vide lentement alors que les bulles glissent le long de la gorge de Clarke. Elle hait le champagne. C'est amer, ça pique, mais tout le monde s'évertue à dire que c'est délicieux. En attendant, ça aide vachement bien à oublier ce qui la tracasse.

Un serveur passe à côté d'elle et Clarke en profite pour déposer sa coupe vide sur le plateau qu'il transporte et d'en prendre une autre. Et de trois !

Le gout qu'elle hait tant envahit une fois de plus sa bouche. Après quelques gorgées, elle lève le verre à hauteur de ses yeux. C'est mauvais, certes, mais elle doit bien reconnaitre une chose, la couleur est belle.

Son regard dévie sur la bague qu'elle porte à l'annulaire, cette fausse alliance qui l'unie à Bellamy le temps d'une soirée. Au fin fond de l'Arche, lorsqu'ils étaient tous aussi dans leur petite salle de réunion, leur idée de faux mariage semblait plausible. Ce soir, alors qu'elle a bu à elle seule une demi bouteille de champagne, et après avoir joué pendant deux heures déjà l'épouse aimante de Bellamy, elle se demande si ce n'est pas une très mauvaise idée.

Réflexion faite, c'en est réellement une. Avec les récents évènements, le discours de sa mère, le baiser — les baisers — et malgré leur décision de tout oublier, Clarke sent qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Ils sont adultes, et c'est leur boulot de mentir, mais qui a dit qu'on ne badinait pas avec l'amour ? Car ce sont de sentiments amoureux dont ils doivent faire preuve, après avoir tant cherché à les cacher.

Du calme ! Elle n'est pas amoureuse de Bellamy. Ca non, ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et qu'elle s'est forcée à réprimer revient au grand galop ce soir. A force de regards fondant, de bras autour des ses épaules, de mains sur le bas du dos, de doigts entrelacés, l'un d'entre eux ne risque-t-il pas de tout foiré ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle cette impression qu'elle est celle qui cèdera la première.

Les reflets de la lumière dans son verre la ramènent à la réalité. Elle contemple à nouveau son verre, seul échappatoire qui lui reste à présent. Peut-être que c'est comme le poisson, ou les poireaux. Avec le temps, on finit pas s'y habituer. Peut-être qu'en buvant une bouteille ou deux, le gout deviendra plus plaisant. _Non mais tu t'écoutes ? Tu rouleras sous la table avant même de faire péter le deuxième bouchon._ Tant pis, en attendant, son verre n'est pas vide.

« Et je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là … »

Une main se pose dans son dos, et une autre vient lui enlever délicatement le champagne des mains. Bellamy lance un regard noir à Clarke avant d'apercevoir un serveur. Il fait signe au jeune homme de s'approcher, résolu à ne plus quitter Clarke un seul instant.

« Non mais à quoi tu joues là ? » gronde-t-il lorsque l'autre s'est éloigné.

« Je prends du courage liquide. » affirme Clarke, visiblement fière d'elle.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Resserrant son emprise autour de la taille de Clarke, il l'entraine à l'écart des danseurs.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

La jeune femme, honteuse, lève les yeux vers lui.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter là. Je ne le sens plus. »

« _Oh oh … C'est pas bon du tout ça …_ »

« La ferme Murphy. » soupire Bellamy avant de se reconcentrer sur Clarke.

« Non, Murphy a raison. Je pense que je ne vais pas y arriver, pas comme ça, pas avec … ça … » ajoute la jeune femme en dévisageant le bijou qu'elle porte au doigt.

Elle voit du coin de l'oeil, la mâchoire de Bellamy se contracter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime observer son visage lorsqu'il lutte contre ses émotions, lorsqu'il serre les dents pour ne pas dire quelque chose de trop dur. Dans ces moments là, Clarke regrette toujours de ne pas avoir un crayon et du papier sur elle. Elle aimerait pouvoir dessiner sa mâchoire carrée se contracter, sa veine … Stop ! Concentration.

« Suis-moi. » ordonne Bellamy sans la lâcher.

« Quoi ? Mais … »

Elle se fait à nouveau entrainer, incapable de résister. Il la mène parmi la foule qui danse au rythme de la musique.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » demande Clarke, interdite, alors qu'elle sent la main du jeune homme plaqué dans son dos, sur sa peau découverte.

« Fais-moi confiance un peu. »

De sa main libre, Bellamy attrape celle de Clarke, de l'autre, il enroule un peu plus son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il voit bien dans ses yeux qu'elle est étonnée. Tant mieux, ça la calmera le temps qu'il l'entraine dans la danse.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » murmure Clarke. « Bellamy ! Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dis ?! »

Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, la blonde commence à s'énerver. Mais impossible de se libérer de l'étreinte du jeune homme, il est bien plus fort qu'elle, et elle ne sent plus trop la force de se battre.

« Lâche-moi. » gronde-t-elle une dernière fois, d'une voix légèrement plus forte.

Quelques têtes se retournent mais Clarke n'y fait pas attention. Bellamy la maintient toujours un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu ne voudrais pas leur offrir une scène de divorce, _Emily_. »

Clarke déglutit. A présent, elle remarque les regards étonnés autour d'elle. Bellamy a raison. Si leur couverture saute, ils sautent aussi. Eux, et leurs amis. Se surprenant elle-même, elle resserre sa main dans celle de son partenaire, et cale sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle hume avec délice l'odeur boisée du jeune homme, qui l'enveloppe doucement.

« Tu vas y arriver Clarke. » lui dit Bellamy, profitant de leur position pour lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille. « Si tu n'y arrives pas, je ne sais pas qui Kane enverra pour le faire à ta place. Tu es un très bon agent, tu as ça dans le sang, alors arrête un peu de douter de toi. »

Il s'arrête un instant tout à fait conscient que la peur d'échouer n'est pas la seule chose qui perturbe Clarke. Il partage les mêmes craintes. Mais il ne peut en parler, il ne veut pas en parler. Il faudrait qu'il s'éloigne de Clarke, quitte à la repousser, ça mettrait fin au charme de cette soirée. Incapable de parler, sa main tenant toujours celle de Clarke, et l'autre désespérément accrochée à son dos, il respire profondément l'odeur enivrante de la jeune femme, légère, florale. Une vraie princesse.

Autour d'eux, les gens sont de plus en plus nombreux, réduisant l'espace, les collant encore plus l'un a l'autre. L'orchestre entame une valse, et Bellamy, sorti de ses pensées, réalise qu'ils étaient restés immobiles tout ce temps. Il entraine Clarke dans la danse, sans pour autant la déloger de son épaule.

«_ J'ose demander si ça va mieux ?_ »

Clarke sursaute. Murphy. Toujours là quand il faut celui-la. Elle redresse la tête, et plonge son regard dans celui plus amusé de Bellamy. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« _Je te vois Griffin. Vos problèmes sont réglés maintenant ?_ »

« Comme si tu n'avais pas tout écouté. » plaisante Clarke.

« Ca ne saurait tarder Murph', t'inquiète pas pour nous. » marmonne-t-il à l'intention de son ami.

Les lèvres de Bellamy s'étirent en un sourire en coin. Le sourire Blake. Celui qui n'augure rien de bon … Clarke sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Qu'a-t-il encore inventé pour la faire trembler de la sorte ?

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« _Pardon ?_ » lui fait écho la voix de Murphy dans leurs oreillettes.

Bellamy soupire. Murphy ne lui laissera donc jamais une seconde de répit ? D'un geste discret, il désactive les connections, qu'il contrôle depuis son poignet et se retourne vers Clarke. La jeune femme le regarde, ses yeux bleus écarquillés. Est-ce de l'étonnement qu'il voit au fond de ses prunelles ? De la peur ? De l'amusement ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée mais savoure tout de même la confusion totale de son amie, son sourire s'agrandissant de minute en minute.

« Bah oui, et puis c'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait … » lâche innocemment le jeune homme.

« … »

« Oh ne fait pas cette tête, je ne te parle pas d'aller se galocher dans les toilettes tout de même ! »

Clarke en reste sans voix. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vient de lui demander de l'embrasser. Encore moins ce qu'il vient de lui balancer à la figure. Alors là pour un coup bas, c'en est un. Avec un peu de chance, Murphy est dans le coup. Mais comment le savoir, il a coupé les communications ? Son coeur bat la chamade, Bellamy doit le sentir, puisque son sourire s'étire encore et encore. Elle voit bien qu'il la teste, ses yeux brillent de cette même lueur qu'il avait lors de leurs entrainements, ceux où elle se prenait des raclées et rentrait chez elle le dos en vrac et les muscles en feu. Cette fois-ci, ses muscles sont en vrac, elle tomberait si Bellamy ne la tenait pas autant, et ses joues probablement en feu.

Tenir Clarke Griffin si troublée dans ses bras, et le tout à cause de lui, est pour Bellamy une belle récompense. Il lâche sa main, qu'il tenait encore bien qu'ils se soient arrêtés de danser, pour remonter la sienne vers la joue de la jeune femme. Clarke frissonne à ce contact. Biiiien. Il attend un peu, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Incapable de détourner le regard, il la voit relever le menton, approchant leurs visages un peu plus, lentement, d'un air de défi.

Qui efface en premier la distance qui les sépare, Bellamy n'en a aucune idée. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est que les lèvres de Clarke sont collées aux siennes, douces, chaudes, délicieuses. La jeune femme se braque légèrement, il le sent, elle est collée à lui. La main qu'elle avait posé sur son épaule glisse sur son torse, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le repousser. Pourtant, elle n'en fait rien. Elle attend, elle écoute, elle ressent. Les battements de coeur du jeune homme martèlent sa paume, tandis que la main qu'il a dans son dos la brule. Elle voudrait bouger, mais elle ne peut pas. Finalement, elle est bien là, dans ses bras, engourdie par la chaleur que leurs corps collés créent, leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre, se cherchant timidement.

C'est pourtant elle qui rompt le contact. Aussitôt, elle sent le froid l'envahir. La seule source de chaleur reste la main, que Bellamy a laissé sur sa joue. De son pousse, il caresse distraitement sa pommette et Clarke se surprend à apprécier cette sensation. Elle ferme les yeux une seconde, et ne remarque pas la tristesse qui passe dans le regard noir du jeune homme.

Quand elle les rouvre, Bellamy s'attend à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose. Les joues roses, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre, elle le regarde avec un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Sa main droite, toujours posée sur son torse, rappelle au jeune homme ce moment où, quelques secondes plus tôt, il a cru qu'elle allait le repousser. Il sent quelque chose agiter ses doigts fins. Elle va le rejeter, c'est certain.

Mais au lieu de ça, elle agrippe le tissu noir. Par réflexe — ou pas habitude — elle se serait hissée sur la pointe des pieds, avant de se rappeler qu'elle fait presque sa taille. Elle relève la tête, et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy.

D'abord surpris par l'initiative de Clarke, le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite. C'est en sentant l'autre main qu'elle glisse derrière sa nuque qu'il réalise. Sa main quitte la joue de la jeune femme pour se poser sur sa hanche. Les lèvres de Clarke le cherche alors qu'elle plonge sa main dans ses cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dans les boucles brunes. Ce baiser n'est en rien comme ceux qu'ils ont échangé jusqu'à présent. Il est pressé, avide. Passionné ? Quand ils se séparent, quelques temps après que Bellamy ait franchit la barrière des lèvres de la blonde, le jeune homme lui lance un regard étonné. Clarke, les joues en feu, les lèvres brulantes, éclate de rire.

« Fais pas cette tête ! » s'écrit-elle. « Et puis c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait. »

Bellamy sourit. Clarke l'étonnera toujours. Même dans de pareils moments, elle trouve toujours le moyen de s'en sortir, de lui échapper.

L'orchestre est applaudi, et après quelques secondes de silence, une nouvelle mélodie retentit. Une autre valse. Voyant là un moyen de se venger de Clarke, Bellamy l'entraine parmi les danseurs. A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme connait parfaitement les pas.

« Je pensais que tu ne dansais pas. » fait-il remarquer.

« Je pourrais te retourner la chose. Je ne te savais pas si polyvalent. »

« Un homme comme moi ? Il faut savoir tout faire, ma chère. Tout. »

Clarke ne relève pas à cette petite pique, se concentrant plutôt sur les pas. Bientôt, l'orchestre enchaine sur un slow, puis un fox-trot. Quand les notes du bandonéon retentissent, la jeune femme espère que Bellamy s'arrêtera là. Mais il l'entraine à nouveau sur la piste, avec son sourire charmeur. Tant pis, il veut jouer, elle sait jouer.

Ils se lancent dans cette danse comme si leur vie en dépendait. A vrai dire, c'est le cas, leur couverture, c'est leur mission, et accessoirement aussi, leur vie. Peu à peu, les gens se poussent autour d'eux, laissant la piste de danse à ce couple si beau qui s'en donne à coeur joie. Les murmures d'admirations fusent, surtout au sein du petit groupe des Mombelli. Ces deux là s'aiment. Ca se voit. Ca se sent. Plus personne n'ose prononcer un mot, tous ont les yeux river sur les danseurs. Les dernières notes sont jouées et un tonnerre d'applaudissement rempli la salle.

La bulle qu'ils avaient construit s'effondre alors que Mombelli s'approche d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, frappant dans ses mains comme le reste de l'assistance.

« Venez, mes amis. » dit-il en attrapant Bellamy par l'épaule. « Je vous veux à ma table. »

o.O.o

A l'heure qu'il est, Clarke ne sait pas si elle préfère pleurer, mourir, ou encore pleurer — mais de joie cette fois. Se retrouver à la table de Mombelli est probablement la pire chose qui leur arrivera de la soirée. Non. A bien y réfléchir, la pire chose de la soirée sera le moment où ils devront sortir de la propriété sans se faire démasquer. Mais cela n'étant pas encore arrivé, le premier constat est le bon.

« _Les gars, je veux pas vous presser, mais l'heure tourne …_ »

Bellamy a rétabli les communications aussitôt leur numéro de danse terminé, il avait besoin que Wick enregistre tout à l'approche du diner. Cependant, Clarke se demande s'il a eu raison. C'était plutôt pas mal de ne plus entendre Murphy pendant un moment.

Mais l'agent a raison. L'heure tourne, Clarke peut l'apercevoir sur l'immense horloge qui surplombe une cheminée magistrale. Les tables du diner ont été dressée dans une immense salle adjacente à celle où a eu lieu la réception. Si elle se lève tout de suite, et qu'elle prend ses jambes à son cou, en partant du principe que personne ne la poursuivra, la jeune femme est persuadée qu'elle peut-être à l'étage en une dizaine de minutes. Hum… C'est vrai. C'est pas le meilleur plan qui soit.

Elle jète un coup d'oeil à Bellamy. Son ami est en pleine discussion avec Helena, malgré Murphy qui commence à s'énerver dans leurs oreilles. La seconde option de Clarke, celle qu'elle a décidé de reléguer au stade de plan B, ce serait un beau et long regard langoureux, et un besoin urgent d'aller tous les deux aux toilettes. Penseront ce que veulent penser les convives, ils se sont déjà fait remarquer de tout le monde par les baisers échanger en plein milieu des danseurs. Ils peuvent bien faire croire à une pressante envie de se retrouver tous les deux. Non ?

«_ Murphy a raison. Il vous reste quarante-deux minutes. C'est amplement suffisant, mais ça peut également être bien trop court. _» intervient Wick depuis sa cage d'ascenseur.

Bon. Plan C. Clarke regarde autour d'elle. Il a été convenu qu'elle serait la première à s'éclipser. Bellamy est coincé auprès d'Helena tant qu'elle ne quitte pas son siège. Et elle a besoin de lui pour s'introduire dans le bureau de Mombelli. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra pas partir sans une aide extérieur que … Oh mais … Miracle ! Le petit jeune qui fait le service va faire l'affaire. C'est surtout la bouteille d'eau qu'il tient qui va être utile, mais qu'importe.

Personne ne voit rien. Le garçon s'approche, sert Helena, Bellamy, et alors qu'il s'avance vers Clarke, ce qui restait dans sa bouteille termine sur sa robe. La jeune femme se lève précipitemment, feignant la surprise. Bellamy quand à lui, retient un rire. Mais le clou du spectacle demeure Mombelli. Leur hote, si jovial jusqu'ici, entre dans une colère noir. Clarke en profite pour s'excuser auprès de sa femme, et déguerpit bien vite. Les hurlements de l'italien la suivent jusqu'au milieu des escaliers. Le pauvre gamin va surement se faire virer. Tant pis. Elle demandera à Kane d'envoyer un chèque, en attendant, elle a d'autres chats à fouetter.

Sa robe légèrement remontée pour gravir les escaliers plus vite, Clarke se fait la réflexion que Bellamy présent, elle se serait encore fait appeler _Princesse_. La galerie du premier étage s'étend devant elle. Gauche ? Droite ? Un employé de la maison passe devant elle, une pile de draps sur les bras. D'un discret signe de tête, il lui indique la troisième porte sur la gauche, probablement les toilettes. Clarke s'y dirige d'un pas rapide et ouvre la porte.

Si elle n'avait pas été tant étouffée par le stress, elle aurait pris le temps de s'étonner sur la taille des toilettes. Mais elle se laisse tomber sur le sofa qui traine en plein milieu de la pièce. Elle n'a plus qu'à attendre Bellamy.

o.O.o

Trois minutes. C'est le temps qu'il a laissé passer avant de s'excuser lui aussi pour rejoindre Clarke. En mari aimant qu'il est, il préfère vérifier comment elle s'en sort avant sa robe. Il traverse le hall au pas de course. Désormais vide, la salle semble mille fois plus grande, mais aussi plus triste. Disparus les jupons, les parures, les coiffures qui animaient le lieu. Il gravit ensuite les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne s'occupant pas des quelques employés qui le dévisagent.

« Clarke ? »

_« Troisième porte gauche_. » répond-t-elle dans son oreillette.

Il ouvre la porte indiquée, et tombe nez à nez avec la jeune femme, assise sur un canapé. Non mais qui a besoin d'un canapé dans des toilettes ?!

« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il, légèrement tendu.

« Oui oui. Allez, viens. On a pas de temps à perdre. »

Ils sortent tous deux de la pièce, après que Wick leur ait confirmé qu'il n'y avait personne. Le jeune homme les guide à travers le dédale de couloirs. Ils reprennent la galerie dans l'autre sens, puis tournent à droite après l'escalier. Le couloir surplombe la salle à manger, et par quelques aérations dans les murs, on peut entendre le brouhaha qui règne en bas.

« _Quelqu'un arrive. Planquez-vous dans le placard._ »

« Quel placard ? »

« Clarke, ici. » s'écrit Bellamy.

Il l'attrape pas le bras et la tire derrière lui dans un minuscule placard à balais. Collés l'un contre l'autre — ils font des toilettes grandes comme un chambre mais des placards à balais toujours plus petits — ils retiennent leur respiration. Les pas s'approchent, pourvu que personne n'ouvre la porte de ce fichu placard. Mais ils s'éloignent aussitôt.

« On ferait bien d'attendre encore un peu. » murmure Bellamy, tout sourire.

« N'en profite pas trop. »

« _C'est bon les gars, il n'y a plus personne._ »

Clarke ouvre la porte, et jette un oeil dans le couloir. Vide. Bellamy en tête, ils reprennent leur chemin, priant pour ne plus croiser personne. Les minutes passent, et ils n'ont plus le temps de se cacher. Au bout du couloir, ils pénètrent dans la première pièce qu'ils trouvent à gauche. Un petit salon de musique.

« Wick ? » gronde Bellamy.

« _Hum … Ah oui. Demi tour les gars, je me suis trompé d'étage._ »

Bellamy grogne quelques mots incompréhensibles pour Clarke, la faisant sourire, et les voila repartis dans le couloir. Ils font le chemin inverse au pas de course, arme en main.

« Et maintenant ? » demande Clarke alors qu'ils se retrouvent au point de départ.

« _Droite._ »

« Certain ? »

« _Oui droite, mais vite, des gens arrivent._ »

Ils s'élancent en courant. Par chance, ils ne croisent personne mais ça ne les empêche pas de s'arrêter à chaque croisement avec un autre couloir. Deux portes plus loin, ils doivent trouver un couloir sur la droite. Au bout de ce couloir se trouve un escalier qui les mènera à l'étage supérieur. C'est là que le bureau de Mombelli se trouve.

« _Stoooop_ ! »

Le cri de Wick leur déchire les tympans.

« _Ouch_ … » grogne Murphy, à l'autre bout du domaine.

Clarke attrape aussitôt Bellamy par le bras, le tirant en arrière. Elle fait signe au jeune homme de se taire et lui demande de s'approcher. Deux armoires à glace surveillent le couloir. Leur seul chemin qui mène à l'escalier se trouve bouché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écrit-elle en retenant tant bien que mal Bellamy qui tente de se jeter au milieu du couloir.

« C'est notre seul moyen d'atteindre le bureau Clarke. Il faut qu'on tire dans le tas. »

« Et se retrouver avec toute la mafia italienne sur le dos en moins de deux secondes ? On attendra même pas le bureau avant. »

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Princesse ? Réflexions faites, tu ferais peut-être mieux de sortir la première. C'est toi qui a les qualités requises, pour cette mission. »

Clarke le fusille du regard. Ne pas répondre. Surtout ne pas répondre.

« _J'ai une autre option. Mais ça va pas vous plaire._ »

« Vas y quand même. » dit Clarke, soutenant le regard noir et amusé de Bellamy.

o.O.o

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Pourquoi ?!

Accrochée à la corniche, ses chaussures coincées dans sa ceinture elle tente d'avancer aussi vite que possible, leur ascension compliquée par le vent qui leur fouette le visage, la neige qui leur gèle les mains, et les dix mètres de vide qui s'étalent sous eux.

Voila en quoi consistait la formidable idée de Wick : rentrer dans la dernière pièce non surveillée, une petite bibliothèque très mignonne, et remplie de centaines de livres, escalader le balcon, grimper sur la corniche, rejoindre la pièce d'à côté, un salon, sortir de la pièce, et rejoindre les escaliers sans que les deux colosses ne les remarquent.

Pour l'instant, ils n'en étaient qu'à la partie où ils étaient supposer grimper sur la corniche. Clarke avance encore de quelques pas, laissant la place à Bellamy pour la rejoindre. Sa robe la gène, ses cheveux l'aveuglent, et elle grelotterait de froid si l'adrénaline ne lui brulait pas toutes les veines de son corps. Avait-elle oublié de préciser qu'elle avait le vertige ? A son retour à l'A.R.C., elle ira tout de suite en faire part à Kane. En attendant, elle se concentre sur le balcon qui s'approche lentement. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres, et tout ira bien, elle pourra encore respirer.

« _Les gars, je veux vraiment pas vous presser, mais vous n'avez plus que vingt minutes._ »

« Oh mais tu ne nous stresses pas du tout. » grogne Clarke entre ses dents.

Elle enjambe le balcon avec toute l'aisance qu'une robe à mille jupons le lui permet, et se retourne pour voir si Bellamy a besoin d'aide. Le jeune homme est déjà debout sur la rambarde, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Moque-toi, c'est toujours plus facile ce genre de choses, quand on a un pantalon._

Ils traversent le petit salon sur la pointe des pieds, le parquet grince, ils en ont fait la découverte au premier pas. Bellamy se plaque contre la porte, son arme en main, prêt à tirer si quelque chose dérape. Clarke se glisse derrière lui, adoptant la même position.

« Prête ? »

Elle hoche la tête. Il entrouvre alors la porte, se glissant hors de la pièce, Clarke à sa suite, et longe le mur jusqu'à l'escalier. Ils gravissent les marches au pas de course, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit au cas où les armoires à glace aient l'ouïe fine. En quelques foulées, ils parviennent à l'angle du couloir.

La porte du bureau de Mombelli est à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Seul petit problème, mais c'était prévu, il y a un garde devant. Bellamy se retourne vers Clarke, lui confirmant la présence de l'homme armé. Un coup d'oeil à leur montre les informe qu'il leur reste un peu plus d'un quart d'heure.

« Je te suis. » murmure Clarke à son partenaire.

Bellamy se lève lentement. Surtout pas de geste brusque, l'homme pourrait les remarquer. Du coin de l'oeil, il surveille le garde, tout en pénétrant dans la pièce à côté. Clarke le suit, refermant la porte derrière eux. Jusque là, tout se passe bien. Zigzaguant entre le mobilier, avec une certaine difficulté dû au manque de lumière, ils parviennent tout de même à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Le froid envahit la pièce et Clarke, toute grelotante, se voit à nouveau escalader le balcon. Cette fois-ci, ils avancent plus vite malgré la distance plus importante. Ils dépassent le premier balcon, vérifient que la pièce soit vide et reprenne leur chemin. La jeune femme marche aussi vite que sa robe le lui permet, le temps tourne, elle en a plus que conscience. En trois minutes, ils se retrouvent sur le balcon.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils. La fenêtre est entre ouverte et des pas ont écrasé la neige avant eux. Dans la pièce sombre, on aperçoit rien. Clarke s'approche doucement, prête à tirer s'il le faut tandis que Bellamy pousse le battant de la fenêtre.

Dans la pièce probablement aérée depuis le long, le froid règne. Clarke s'y glisse, mal à l'aise. Il y a quelque chose de peu rassurant ici. Elle scrute rapidement le bureau sombre, le fauteuil de velours, le canapé, le tapis persan et là-bas, dans un coin, le tableau.

La lune, cachée jusqu'ici par le coton des nuages et le rideau de neige, apparait soudain, ses rayons emplissant la pièce d'une lumière blafarde. Une silhouette sort de l'ombre. Clarke se fige.

Finn.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaam !_

_J'attends vraiment vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, ça me ferait hyper archi méga plaisir, de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Vraiment vraiment ! Pas besoin d'un long roman constructif, quoi que si vous voulez vous lancer dans une dissert', je la lirais ;)_

_On se retrouve dans 2 semaines j'espère, avec la suite, intitulée Catch Me If You Can ! Des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer ?_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Catch Me If You Can

**Hello :)**

**Ca fait un bail, je sais ... J'espère qu'il reste quelques lecteurs à cette histoire, prêts à lire le chapitre 19, Catch Me If You Can.**

**Un petit résumé rapide de ce qui s'est passé avant ? Clarke et Bellamy, sont envoyés par Kane dans le Tessin Suisse, pour dérober un tableau à un vendeur d'armes international. Murphy, Raven et Wick sont là pour les assister. Ils se rendent donc sous couverture au gala que donne Mombelli à l'occasion du Nouvel An, sous l'identité d'Emily et Peter Jonhson. En plein diner, Raven donne le signal, ils ont trente minutes pour quitter la table de leur hôte, rejoindre l'étage, passer une dizaine de gardes, gagner le bureau du trafiquant, et récupérer le tableau. Sauf que le G.R.O.U.N.D. était là avant. Oui oui, le tableau est à deux doigts de se faire voler par Finn ...**

o.O.o

Finn.

Le jeune homme se tient droit comme i, un couteau à la main, et dans l'autre, la toile du tableau, roulée. Bellamy réagit le premier. Il sort son arme et tire, mais Finn l'évite, se jetant sous le bureau de justesse. Quand il en ressort, quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke lui envoie son poing dans la figure, le faisant chanceler.

« Pas mal… » admet-il en se frottant la mâchoire, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres. « Mais j'ai pas le temps de parfaire ton entrainement.

A ces mots, il bouscule Clarke, la faisant tomber au coin du canapé.

« Clarke ! » s'écrit Bellamy.

« Occupe-toi de lui! »

La jeune femme porte une main à son front saignant. Mais elle a d'autres choses à gérer avant de se préoccuper de la douleur qui lui fracasse le crâne. La porte vient de s'ouvrir sur l'homme qui montait la garde devant le bureau. Par chance, il ne voit pas Clarke, trop intrigué par les deux hommes qui se battent. Allongée au sol, la blonde en profite. Elle sort attrape son arme, tombée un peu loin lorsque de sa chute et tire. La balle fend l'air en silence, et touche l'homme en pleine poitrine. Le corps s'effondre devant elle, le visage figé et les traits tirés par la douleur. Clarke dégluti, les yeux au bord des larmes.

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy se bat contre Finn y mettant toute sa rage. Le brun qui se tient face à lui était son ami autrefois. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il ne saurait se rappelle de leurs bons moments, tant il lui en veut pour tout, pour Octavia, pour Jake, pour leurs amis, pour Clarke. Ce que la nouvelle recru du .U.N.D. a infligé à la jeune femme suffit à Bellamy pour puiser sa force. Il balance violemment son poing dans l'abdomen de Finn, le forçant à se plier en deux sous la douleur. Il en profite pour donner un second coup, dans son menton cette fois, faisant basculer son ennemi. Il s'apprête à donner un dernier coup, lorsque Wick les interromp, paniqué.

« Mombelli arrive ! »

Bellamy se fige, laissant ainsi à Finn le temps de le blesser d'une balle. Cette balle fait plus de bruit qu'un essaim d'abeille aux oreilles de Clarke. Elle regarde avec horreur Bellamy trébucher et s'écrouler. Les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, elle se précipite vers lui.

« Ca va Princesse… » murmure-t-il d'une voix trop faible à son gout.

Comme pour se le prouver à lui même, il lui montre sa veste déchirée, et la plaie qu'il porte à l'épaule.

« La balle n'a fait que m'érafler. » ajoute-t-il, évitant de regarder Clarke dans les yeux, sa peine le faisant plus souffrir que sa blessure. « Allez, viens. »

La jeune femme l'aide à se relever. Fini a disparu, bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Comme l'a dit Wick, Mombelli arrive, ils entendent déjà les pas et les hurlements de colère. Les deux agents se précipitent vers le balcon, laissant le bureau saccagé derrière eux. Bellamy défait sa cravate et tire sur l'une des extrémités. Le tissu se découd aussitôt, créant un long fil noir que le jeune homme attache au balcon avant de se jeter dans le vide, Clarke fermement cramponnée à lui.

La neige n'amorti qu'à moitié leur chute, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se plaindre, un faisceau de lumière se pose sur eux, suivit de cris et d'aboiment.

« Par où est-il allé Wick ? » s'écrit Bellamy en attrapant Clarke par la main, l'entrainant derrière lui dans une course effrénée.

« Le parking. Tout droit. »

Ils traversent le parc à toute allure, malgré la neige qui entrave leur avancée. Les faisceaux des lampes torches sont désormais braqués sur eux, les exposant dans la nuit. Dans l'ombre, les premières voitures apparaissent, réfléchissant la lumière de la lune. Un moteur vrombit, probablement Finn. Ils atteignent la première rangée de voiture, et s'y engage juste à temps pour échapper aux balles que leurs poursuivants tirent. Profitant des ombres que créent les véhicules, ils se laissent tomber par terre, à l'abris des regards.

« Une petite diversion ? » demande Bellamy, à bout de souffle.

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Alors qu'ils reprennent leur course à travers le parking, un bruit strident retentit. L'instant d'après, toutes les alarmes sont déclenchées, secouant les voitures dont les feux s'agitent. La panique leur permet d'avancer sans être remarqués, mais bientôt, ils aperçoivent l'allée qui quitte le domaine.

Bellamy désigne à Clarke une voiture noire à leur droite. La jeune femme opine et ils courent vers le véhicule. Les gardes arrivent déjà, leur laissant à peine le temps de démarrer. Les roues crissent sur la neige alors que Bellamy fait demi-tour, renversant un des types au passage.

« J'ouvre la porte Bellamy. Mais magne-toi un peu. »

Ils se fraient un chemin entre les dernières voitures, évitant au mieux ceux qui tentent de les arrêter et débouchent sur l'allée principale. La silhouette du portail se dessine dans la lumière des phares. Bellamy accélère encore un peu et ils quittent la propriété.

o.O.o

La salle est emplie de discussions, de rires, de bruits de couverts, de raclements de chaises, sans oublier la petite musique de fond. Autant dire que Raven n'a jamais eu aussi mal au crâne que ce soir. Son voisin, un type charmant, serait plus appréciable s'il n'y avait pas tout ce boucan. La seule chose qu'elle a comprit, c'est qu'il était l'hériter d'une grande famille dans les pays du Nord, et qu'il s'appelait Roan. Sans oublier son oreillette qui transmet absolument tout. Elle a l'impression d'être à trois endroits à la fois, parfois quatre lorsque Murphy intervient, et elle a beau apprécier la compagnie de Wick et leurs petites sessions de bricolages, elle commence à fatiguer serieusement.

Wick. Si sa voix ne lui revenait pas toutes les cinq minutes aux oreilles, elle aurait déjà sauté sur son voisin, la tout de suite. Enfin tout de suite … Après la mission quoi. Si toutefois elle était menée à bien.

Raven regarde son verre d'eau d'un air dépité. L'inconvénient pour ce genre de mission, c'est qu'il est impossible de boire. Et là, franchement, un petit verre de vin n'aurait pas été de refus. Incapable de se concentrer sur la conversation qui a lieu à sa table, Raven détourne son attention sur le reste de la salle, survolant les convives, cherchant Mombelli.

Son regard parcours deux fois la salle avant qu'elle ne remarque l'homme baraqué qui s'était approché d'une table. En observant un peu bien, elle réalise que c'est à Mombelli que l'homme dit quelques mots à l'oreille, avant que son patron ne se lève.

Raven sursaute. Merde ! Il n'est pas supposé partir aussitôt ! Bellamy et Clarke ont coupé les communications, se concentrant uniquement sur les indications de Wick lorsqu'ils ont aperçu Finn dans le bureau, elle ne sait donc pas ce qui se passe, mais l'arrivée de l'italien ne va probablement pas les enchanter.

Elle prend discrètement congé auprès de son voisin, sourit à la table qui la regarde désormais avec des yeux ronds, et se fraie un chemin parmi les chaises et les tables qui remplissent la salle. Elle n'a cependant pas le temps de le rattraper. Bloquée entre deux tables, elle s'arrête et regarde, totalement horrifiée, l'homme qu'elle devait retenir disparaitre dans la salle de balle.

« Mombelli arrive. » murmure-t-elle.

o.O.o

Murphy suit Raven du regard, alors que la jeune femme traverse tant bien que mal la salle. Il voit Mombelli leur échapper.

« Mombelli arrive. »

Le jeune homme soupire. Ils doivent se dépêcher à présent, Clarke et Bellamy ne vont pas tarder à s'échapper, et le parc du domaine risque de devenir rapidement un terrain de chasse pour les chiens et les gardes de la sécurité.

« Raven. Magne-toi un peu. » marmonne-t-il, plus ou moins à l'intention de la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, il la voit relever la tête, et scruter les grandes fenêtres qui bordent la salle, sans pour autant parvenir à voir à travers. Puis elle se penche vers l'homme dont la chaise la gênait, et avec son regard le plus noir, lui demande probablement de se pousser.

Murphy se rend vers l'entrée du chateau, dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un buisson pour ne pas être remarqué, et attend là que Raven le rejoigne. La jeune femme apparait enfin sur le perron, enveloppée dans le manteau de fourrure que Clarke portait en arrivant. Il lui fait signe et elle trottine jusqu'à lui.

« On y va ? » demande-t-il.

La jeune femme regarde autour d'eux, s'attendant manifestement à trouver Wick aux côtés de leur ami.

« Où est Wick ? »

Murphy s'apprête à répondre quand une orde d'hommes armés dévalent le perron en courant. Partout dans le parc, des ordres sont criés, des chiens aboient, et les lumières fouillent la nuit comme le faisceau de milles phares.

« Il nous retrouvera. » lache Murphy d'un ton sec avant d'attraper Raven par le bras pour l'entrainer derrière lui.

Ils contournent le bâtiment en entier, préférant rallonger leur chemin plutôt que de se faire surprendre par un garde. A maintes reprises, ils sont forcés de se jeter dans les massifs de fleurs, pour masquer leur odeur et pour échapper aux lampes torches. Ils parviennent finalement à travers le parc, et rejoignent la palissade est.

« Tu es sur qu'on l'a passé ce fichu arbre ? » soupire Murphy, lasse d'avoir à trouver une plante pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

« Justement non. » rétorque Raven, qui ne parvient pas à voir à plus d'un mètre dans cette obscurité en plein milieu d'une forêt. « Ah ! Là! »

A la lueur de son bracelet éléctronique, Murphy éclaire l'arbre pour s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien du bon. Il est bien marqué d'une entaille.

« Ok Reyes, on s'active. »

Derrière l'arbre, ils trouvent la première balise déposée par Albert quelques jours plus tôt. Ils suivent les dispositifs lumineux tout en prenant soin de ne pas être suivit et bientôt apparait la palissade.

o.O.o

« Mombelli arrive. »

Wick déglutit. Merde. Clarke et Bellamy n'en n'ont pas finis avec cet abruti de Finn. Il entend le cri vainement étouffé de Clarke. Quelqu'un a été touché, il le sait, la déflagration a raisonné dans son oreillette. Mais sans aucun visuel sur le bureau de Mombelli, pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Cramponné à son ordinateur, il attend.

« Ca va Princesse… » murmure Bellamy d'une voix faible.

Cette fois-ci, ils sont morts. Wick se retient de hurler à Clarke de lui décrire la situation. Manifestement, Bellamy est blessé, et sans lui, peu de chance qu'ils parviennent à boucler la mission. Jamais Clarke n'abandonnera son ami pour poursuivre Finn, bien que ce soit ce que le protocole demande.

« Par où est-il allé Wick? »

La voix de son ami le sort de ses pensées. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se met à pianoter sur son ordinateur, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans un sens, c'est le cas. Sur les images des caméras de vidéos surveillance, qu'il a réussi à hacker et ainsi contrôler, il aperçoit une silhouette traverser le parc à toute vitesse, en directions des voitures.

« Le parking. Tout droit. »

Profitant de quelques instants de répis, pendant lesquels il entend les vociférations des gardes, les hurlements de chiens et les respirations saccadées de ses amis, Wick en profite pour réunir ses affaires. Une fois que Bellamy n'aura plus besoin de lui, il lui faudra lui aussi sortir du domaine, et le plus vite possible.

« Une petite diversion ? »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » répond-t-il, piratant déjà le système des automobiles.

Depuis qu'il avait déclenché toutes les alarmes de la fac de Clarke, Wick appréciait ce petit tour de magie. Le hurlement des voitures retentit dans son oreillette, et il en baisse automatiquement le son, puis il se remet sur son ordinateur pour ouvrir une voiture. Depuis son poste, il observe ses amis monter dans le véhicule, démarrer, et s'élancer en direction du portail. Fini à quelques minutes d'avance sur eux, peut-être dix, pas plus de quinze.

« J'ouvre la porte Bellamy. Mais magne-toi un peu. »

La voiture passe le portail, et s'engage à toute allure sur les routes de montagne. Aussitôt, Wick attrape son sac, le balance sur son dos, et prend le chemin du retour.

Planqué dans sa cage d'ascenseur, il pousse la plaque de métal à sa droite pour se glisser dans le conduit qu'elle dissimule, puis rapidement, il la refixe avec les vis qu'il avait soigneusement gardé dans sa poche. Sur les coudes, il rampe dans les conduits d'aérations sur plusieurs mètres, tourne à gauche, puis à droite, monte dans celui qui progresse un peu plus haut puis s'arrête devant une bouche d'aération. Elle donne sur les cuisines, juste au dessus d'un petit couloir où les serveurs font des vas et viens avec les plats fumants et les assiettes vides. Il poursuit son chemin sur quelques mètres encore, jusqu'à une énorme turbine, qui apporte l'air dans les conduits. A l'aide de son ordinateur, il en bloque le fonctionnement, puis se dépêche de passer à travers les palmes. Dans dix secondes, le service technique se rendra compte que la turbine s'est arrêtée, et enverra quelqu'un vérifier ce qu'il se passe.

Il balance d'abord son sac à dos, avant de passer lui même. Le froid le saisit aussitôt, et il regrette de ne pas avoir pris un pull plus gros. Son sac sur l'épaule, il avance, tapis dans l'obscurité. Tous les gardes sont à la poursuite de ses amis, et il n'a aucun mal à traverser le parc. La lune éclaire la propriété désormais recouverte d'un épais tapis de neige qui entrave tout mouvement et gèle jusqu'aux os. L'ombre de la foret se profile à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui, lui faisant presser le pas. Quand il rejoint enfin le sentier protéger par les arbres, il frissonne, mais refuse de s'accorder quelques secondes pour se préoccuper de cette sensation bien plus agréable que celle de la neige crissante. Il avance entre les arbres d'un pas assuré, sans pour autant savoir où est ce qu'il cherche.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il y a du mouvement à quelques mètres de lui. Ce sont les voix qui le sortent de ses réflexions. Aussitôt, il se fige, puis, accroupi derrière un buisson, il tente d'apercevoir qui vient de parler.

« Rentre dans la caisse Reyes. »

Wick reconnait la voix de Murphy. Rassuré, il se redresse et s'apprête à les appeler.

« Non, je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas aperçu. » soupire Raven d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

« Mais il va arriver ton copain, arrête … »

La jeune femme fait volte-face, pour fusiller Murphy du regard, cet air que Wick ne connait que trop bien.

« Ce n'est pas mon co… »

Dans le faible éclairage de la voiture d'Alfred, que Wick voit désormais parfaitement, il aperçoit le sourire qui étire les lèvres de Murphy.

« Je ne savais pas si tendue à l'idée d'évoquer un simple copain. » murmure le jeune homme.

Il attrape un paquet de cigarettes dans le revers de sa veste et en allume une. La fumée qu'il souffle, mélangée à celle de la vapeur d'eau, crée un nuage immense qui disparait lentement dans le nuit. Il éloigne un instant la cigarette de ses lèvres puis se tourne vers Raven :

« Pas vrai, copine ? »

La jeune femme chasse rageusement la fumée qui se déplace vers elle et se retourne vers l'obscurité de la foret. Elle est véritablement inquiète, Wick le voit bien, pourtant il la trouve encore plus jolie ainsi. Sa coiffure, légèrement défaite par la course folle qu'ils ont probablement eu, encadre son visage tiré. Ses yeux sont soulignés de cernes et scrutent l'obscurité, ses lèvres sont figées en une moue assez infantile — celle d'un enfant à qui on aurait promis quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas donner. Malgré son épais manteau de fourrure, elle tremble comme une feuille, mais elle reste droite, devant la voiture, le cherchant du regard, sa main accrochant fermement la couture du manteau.

Wick ressent soudain un pincement au coeur à force de la voir ainsi. Il traverse les derniers mètres qui le séparent de la palissade et s'approche de Raven.

« Wick ! » murmure-t-elle, un sourire immense éclairant son visage.

Puis elle reprend avec un ton qui traduit un peu moins ses émotions :

« Alfred, Wick est arrivé. Nous pouvons y aller. »

o.O.o

La neige tombe à gros flocon sur la route sinueuse. Si la situation n'avait pas été si pressante, Clarke aurait presque pu apprécier ce spectacle, ces boules de coton virevoltant dans la lumière des phares, et s'écrasant sur le pare-brise. Sauf que la nuit était bien avancée, la lune brillait sur l'autre versant de la montagne, plongeant leur route dans l'obscurité la plus totale, la chaussée givrée glissait de plus en plus, et que selon les dires de Wick, Finn avait un peu trop d'avance sur eux.

Regrettant de ne pas avoir récupéré sa veste avant de s'enfuir, Clarke se pelotonne comme elle peut contre son siège, frottant énergiquement ses bras. Elle serait bien tentée de mettre le chauffage, mais elle ne comprend rien aux commandes de cette voiture ultra sophistiquée. Bellamy s'en aperçoit et enlève la veste, le volant dangereusement maintenu par son genou. La jeune femme murmure un merci plein de reconnaissance et enfile la veste sans se faire prier.

Le brun s'est reconcentré sur la route, faisant de son mieux pour conserver une certaine vitesse dans les virages tout en restant sur la route. Malgré ce qu'il a pu dire, Clarke sent bien qu'il a mal au bras, elle le voit grimacer à chaque fois qu'il passe les vitesses, pourtant, elle n'ose rien dire. Avoir croisé la route de Finn ce soir doit énormément affecter Bellamy. Ils n'ont jamais été amis, pourtant, elle sait bien qu'ils étaient proches, et pour cause, ils ont été formés ensemble. Le jeune homme est soucieux, elle le devine à ses traits tirés, et la veine qui pulse à sa tempe, sans parler de sa main crispée sur le volant. Il a défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, et sa cravate, enfin ce qu'il en reste après qu'ils l'aient utilisé comme filin pour sauter du balcon, doit être dissimulée sous des tonnes de neige. Clarke tente de chasser cette impression de déjà vu, et se concentre elle aussi sur la route.

Bellamy roule à toute allure. Il a toujours aimé conduire, la jeune femme le sait, conduire vite qui plus est, mais bien qu'il maitrise parfaitement le volant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de l'appréhension. Elle a ce vague souvenir d'une soirée d'hiver, ses parents s'étaient disputés — maintenant qu'elle y pense, probablement au sujet d'une mission — et sa mère, folle de rage contre son père, avait attrapé ses clés avant de disparaitre dans sa voiture. Ce soir-là, pour lui faire oublier sa tristesse, Jake et elle avaientt fait griller des marshmallows dans la cheminée, devant les Robin des Bois, son dessin animé préféré à l'époque. Tout s'était très bien passé jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Agée de cinq ans, Clarke avait passé la soirée aux urgences, assise dans la salle d'attente, à regarder son père faire les cent pas en attendant des nouvelles de sa femme. Ce soir-là, Abby avait eu un accident sur Kansas Avenue. Le camion l'avait percuté de plein fouet.

Refoulant les larmes qui montent à l'évocation de ces souvenirs avec son père, Clarke tente de suivre la route. Dans la nuit noire, deux petits points rouges s'approchent d'eux. En se concentrant un peu plus la jeune femme réalise que ce sont les phares arrières d'une voiture qu'ils rattrapent. Un souffle d'espoir s'empare d'elle à l'idée que ce soit Finn, mais en voyant à quelle vitesse roule le conducteur, elle réalise bientôt que c'est impossible. Ils rattrapent le véhicule à l'approche d'un virage. Bellamy peste, l'autre roule trop lentement selon lui. Il rétrograde, appuie sur l'accélérateur et leur voiture, moteur vrombissant, s'élance sur la voix de gauche. Clarke ferme les yeux. Bellamy roule trop vite pour elle. Au détour du virage, un faisceau lumineux apparait. La jeune femme déglutit lorsqu'elle réalise qu'ils vont croiser une voiture. Ils ont déjà dépassé le petit véhicule, mais impossible pour eux de se rabattre, au risque de quitter la route. Les phares les aveuglent désormais. Le véhicule qui fonce sur eux klaxonne. Clarke retient sa respiration.

Bellamy braque violemment, envoyant la voiture sur la voie de droite, puis contre-braque pour rester sur le chaussée. Il roule encore quelques mètres, histoire de mètre de la distance entre la petite voiture et eux. A ses côtés, Clarke est figée, les mains crispées sur sa veste de costume, la mâchoire tremblante. Au premier renfoncement qu'il trouve, le jeune homme s'arrête.

« Clarke ? » demande-t-il doucement. « Ca va ? »

« Bellamy, bon sang, mais que vient-il de se passer ? »

Bellamy sursaute. Depuis quand Kane est-il relié à leurs oreillette ?

« Tout va bien … » murmure Clarke, le visage pourtant livide.

Son ami lui lance un regard appuyé, ne pouvant dire un mot au risque que leur supérieur l'entende. Elle esquisse un faible sourire.

« Finn n'a que quinze minutes d'avance sur vous, pas la peine de vous tuer. » leur rappelle Wick.

Dans le retroviseur, les phares de la petite voiture apparaissent. Avec l'accord de Clarke, Bellamy démarre, et s'éloigne. Ils reprennent la route lentement, guidés par Wick qui leur assure que celui qu'ils pourchassent poursuivra sur la même route encore un moment.

o.O.o

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se passe dans le plus grand calme. Raven, assise à l'arrière, somnole, de même que Murphy. Wick quand à lui, est très occupé à pianoter sur son ordinateur, à la recherche de Finn, des possibles chemins qu'il peut emprunter, de sa destination, tout ce dont Bellamy et Clarke pourront avoir besoin.

Dehors, la neige a cessé de tomber, mais la route est suffisamment encombrée pour rendre la progression de la voiture difficile. Il leur faut une heure pour rejoindre le manoir, et Wick profite du calme pour diriger ses amis qui, à deux heures de route de là, passent un moment nettement moins agréable.

Albert dépasse la grille du manoir, et s'engage sur la petite route qui s'enfonce dans la propriété. Il s'arrête cependant avant les derniers arbres de la forêt, profitant de l'abri qu'ils offrent au regard pour arrêter la voiture. Wick, jusqu'alors concentré sur son ordinateur, relève la tête de son écran pour regarder Albert descendre de la voiture, et Murphy prendre la place du conducteur. Lorsque le majordome claque la porte du coté passager, la voiture repart et reprend sa route jusqu'à la maison. Il est peu probable qu'à cette heure-ci, il y ait qui que ce soit dans le parc, mais par mesure de sécurité, les jeunes agents ont préféré conserver leurs rôles.

C'est ainsi que lorsque Murphy arrête la voiture, Wick en descend rapidement, contourne le véhicule puis vient ouvrir la portière de Raven. Il tend son bras à la jeune femme, qui s'y accroche encore endormie, et la guide jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir. La neige, mêlée aux graviers, aspire les talons de la jeune femme à chaque pas qu'elle fait si bien qu'elle envisage un instant de les enlever. Mais le froid qui lui mord la peau l'en dissuade rapidement, et elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparent du perron couvert en quelques foulées allongées.

Albert, que Murphy a déposé avant d'aller garer la voiture, les dépasse afin de leur ouvrir la porte. La chaleur les enveloppe aussitôt, délicieuse, envoutante. Ils n'ont cependant pas le temps de s'attarder dessus. Après avoir remercié le majordome, Wick entraine Raven dans les escaliers, qu'ils gravissent rapidement, laissant derrière eux une trainée de neige tombant du manteau de la jeune femme. Ils traversent le couloir le plus silencieusement possible n'osant prononcer un mot, et s'empressent de regagner leur chambre.

« Mon dieu ! » s'écrit Raven, se laissant tomber avec délice sur son lit.

« Oui ? » dit Wick, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, avant de se recevoir un coussin en pleine figure.

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel. Ah les mecs … Elle se redresse pour enlever son manteau dégoulinant et se fraie un chemin à travers la chambre étonnamment impeccable. Le conseil de guerre qu'ils ont tenu trois jours durant semble ne jamais avoir eu lieu. La porte s'ouvre sur Murphy alors qu'elle revient s'assoir dans le petit salon.

« Alors ? Des nouvelles ? » demande-t-elle aussitôt.

Murphy enlève son manteau puis balance ses armes une à une sur le lit.

« Du calme, Reyes … » soupire-t-il en se servant une tasse de café. « On vient d'arriver. »

« On ne sait jamais ! Albert ne t'a rien dit ? Kane n'a pas appelé ? »

« Non, pas de nouvelles de Kane, il est branché sur le canal de Blake. Et Albert a dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher pour l'extraction. D'ici là … »

Le jeune homme s'interrompt alors qu'il traverse lui aussi la chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur un canapé, un peu à l'écart.

« D'ici là, on attend. »

o.O.o

« Non je ne veux pas que vous le descendiez, agent Blake. »

Kane se passe une main sur le front, légèrement nerveux. Il jette un coup d'oeil à la petite assemblée présente dans la salle avant de se retourner.

« Je vous demande de le neutraliser, c'est tout. Le neutraliser et récupérer ce que vous avez à récupérer. »

La réponse de son interlocuteur semble le satisfaire, et il coupe aussitôt la communication.

« Veuillez m'excuser, où en étions-nous ? » dit-il en faisant à nouveau face au petit groupe qu'il avait lui-même réuni.

« La cas de Mademoiselle Blake. » intervient Abby, assise aux premières places.

Dans le fond de la salle, Kane aperçoit Octavia, qui fait les cent pas derrière la cloison de verre. Lorsque la jeune femme s'est proposée pour la mission d'infiltration qu'il prévoit depuis des mois avec Jaha, il lui a été difficile de refuser. Et pour cause, personne ne veut infiltrer le G.R.O.U.N.D., depuis que Finn Collins s'y est enrôlé. Peur d'être reconnu, peur d'être démasqué.

Il regarde un à un toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Abby, Thelonius, Callie Cartwig, Sinclair, Jackson, ainsi que quelques hommes haut placés et dont l'accord sera nécessaire au lancement de la mission.

« Je pense Octavia tout à fait apte à réussir cette mission. » déclare Sinclair qui sent bien que personne ne se décide à parler le premier.

« Cependant, » intervient Jackson, après un regard entendu en direction de Callie. « Octavia vient de débuter sa formation de médecin, ne serait-il pas préférable d'attendre qu'elle en vienne à bout ? »

Un homme renchérit aussitôt, puis un autre et pendant de longues minutes, tous se livrent à ce débat, sous le regard amusé de Thelonius, et les yeux épuisés de Kane. Abby, qui observe la scène depuis un instant, se lève soudain, réclamant le calme.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas à nous de décider. »

« Et depuis quand devrions nous laisser une adolescente décider de cela, Madame Griffin ? » s'exclame un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, légèrement chauve.

Abby se redresse, et s'approche de Kane, pour leur faire face à tous.

« Depuis que nos agents choisissent de rejoindre nos rangs, Monsieur Shumway. Et où se trouve Diana ? Trop occupée pour se rendre à un conseil d'urgence concernant le G.R.O.U.N.D., je suppose ? »

L'homme, Shumway, se renfrogne sur son fauteuil, et Kane a un mal fou à ne pas sourire.

« Son entrainement se passe parfaitement bien. » poursuit Sinclair qui, en l'absence de Miller, avec qui Octavia s'entrainait de temps à autre, avait le rôle de porte-parole. « Elle passe ses journées en salle depuis que son frère est en mission, et ses professeurs se trouvent très satisfaits de son avancée. Elle est ici depuis un moment déjà, connait parfaitement notre politique de confidentialité, nos manières d'opérer, les enjeux qu'une telle mission représenterait, et peut-être qu'envoyer un agent un peu moins expérimenté que les autres peut se révéler bénéfique. »

« Ne devrions nous pas évoquer son frère ? » souligne Callie, contre toute attente.

Jaha se redresse un peu plus. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait parlé de Bellamy, qui restait cependant un obstacle majeur. Chacun ici était au courant de la relation qu'unissait le frère et la soeur, et personne n'osait la contester.

« Je pense que c'est à Octavia de décider. » coupe Abby. « Puisqu'elle s'est proposée, elle doit déjà avoir réfléchi à la question. »

Kane, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis un moment, se rapproche d'Abby. Il se tourne vers son supérieur, attendant son consentement avant de dire d'une voix assurée :

« Alors c'est décidé ? Nous lançons la mission ? »

Tous opinent.

« Faites-là entrer. » ordonne alors Jaha avant de venir lui aussi se placer sur le devant de la salle.

o.O.o

Octavia sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre, révélant Jackson, le visage crispé.

« Alors ?! » s'écrit-elle en lui sautant presque au cou.

« Ils veulent te voir. »

La jeune femme grimace. Ces petits mots peuvent dire bien des choses. Elle inspire une grande bouffée d'air et passe devant le médecin. Dans la salle, toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle. Elle aperçoit Callie, à quelques pas de Abby. Les deux femmes lui adressent un sourire. Kane est devant, entre Jaha et la mère de Clarke. Il ne peut pas lui sourire, mais Octavia voit bien dans son regard qu'il l'encourage pour la suite.

« Octavia Blake. » dit Jaha de sa voix grave. « Nous avons discuté de ta demande d'infiltration du G.R.O.U.N.D. »

Octavia grimace intérieurement. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ, mais puisqu'ils décident de le présenter de la sorte …

« Nous voulons nous assurer que tu réalises l'ampleur de la situation. Envoyer un individu totalement dépourvu d'expérience et d'entrainement dans le quartier général du G.R.O.U.N.D. est ce que certains pourraient appeler une mission suicide, et nous le reconnaissons entièrement. Les membres du conseil sont assez réticents à cette idée, voila pourquoi nous n'avons réuni qu'un petit comité aujourd'hui. »

L'espace d'un instant, tous les espoirs de la jeune femme s'envolent. Pourtant, elle reste droite. Pas question de montrer à Jaha quel effet ses mots ont sur elle.

« Pourtant, jeune fille, ces derniers mois tu as su nous montrer ta determination et ta volonté d'apprendre. Sache qu'aujourd'hui, tes efforts ont payé. »

Jaha s'arrêta pour contempler le visage de la petite s'illuminer. Il se rappelle encore le jour où elle était arrivée dans les bras de son frère.

« Nous avons décidé de t'envoyer sur le terrain. Félicitation Agent Blake. Vous aller infiltrer le G.R.O.U.N.D. pour votre première mission. »

Sans la présence rassurante de Jackson derrière elle, Octavia sent qu'elle serait tombée à la renverse. La joie qui l'habite est indescriptible et un sourire radieux éclaire son visage. Alors que Jaha s'entretient avec Kane et que les quelques hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas quittent la salle, Abby et Callie se dirigent vers elle. Les deux femmes la serrent dans leur bras à tour de rôle, la félicitant, puis Kane l'appelle, avant d'ordonner à tout le monde de quitter la salle.

« Félicitation Agent Blake. » dit-il, se permettant un léger sourire à présent qu'ils sont seuls.

« Je crois que je préférais quand vous m'appeler Octavia … » plaisante la jeune femme, ravie.

« Assied-toi. » lui demande l'homme qui devient dès à présent son supérieur, alors qu'il prend lui même place sur l'angle de son bureau. « Octavia je ne reviendrais pas sur ta décision de faire partie de cette mission. Tu connais les risques et j'en déduits que tu les acceptes. Mais je me dois d'aborder avec toi le sujet de Bellamy. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fane, et Kane regrette aussitôt d'avoir abordé le sujet. Il le fallait pourtant.

« Bellamy n'est pas un problème. Il comprendra. » affirme-t-elle, faisant un effort pour sourire.

Elle sait pertinemment que c'est faux. Mais quelques années plus tôt, dix-ans, pour être exact, lorsque Bellamy était rentré pour la première fois, couvert de bleu et un oeil au beurre noir, Octavia n'avait pas posé de question. Elle avait huit ans, ses parents n'étaient plus là pour elle, il ne lui restait que Bellamy. Ce soir-là, il lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé un travail qui, faute de les rendre riches, leur permettrait de vivre heureux, tous les deux. A l'époque, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité. Vers ses dix ans, elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. Son frère ne rentrait pas tous les soirs, sortaient parfois la nuit, dormait des journées entières, et il portait toujours des t-shirt à manches longues ou des pull pour ne pas qu'elle voit les coups et les blessures qu'il tentait de lui dissimuler. A treize ans, quand il l'avait amenée à l'Arche, pour sa sécurité, quand elle avait compris que son frère ne cambriolait pas des banques ou ne faisait pas du trafic de quoi que ce soit la nuit, quand elle avait réalisé qu'il était en réalité un espion, un agent secret comme ceux dans les histoires qu'il lui racontait, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne le lui avait pas interdit. De toutes façons, il ne l'aurait pas écouté. Alors aujourd'hui, c'était son tour de décider, son tour de choisir sa voie, et de se planter devant lui en lui annonçant la chose.

« Quand est-ce que je commence ? » ajoute-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Et bien, justement… » dit Kane, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Octavia l'avait rarement vu dans cet état.

« Les objectifs de la mission de Clarke et ton frère ont changé. Ils ont … croisé Finn. Qui était sur la même voie qu'eux. Ils n'ont plus uniquement pour ordre de récupérer les… Ce qu'ils doivent récupérer. Ils doivent récupérer Finn aussi, si j'ose dire. »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? » demande Octavia, qui ne voit pas trop où il veut en venir.

« Lorsqu'ils auront terminé la mission, le temps qu'ils soient rapatriés ici. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Demain. »

o.O.o

Raven sort de son bain, dans lequel elle s'est plongé avec délice une bonne demi-heure plus tôt. Elle attrape la serviette qu'elle avait déposé à côté et s'enroule dedans avant d'en saisir une pour ses cheveux aussi. Le miroir au dessus du lavabo est couvert de buée, qu'elle entreprend rapidement de nettoyer. Dans le reflet de la glace, elle contemple un instant les vêtements qu'elle portait ce soir, et qu'elle a négligemment balancé dans un coin de la pièce. Cette mission restera dans les mémoires, elle peut en être certaine.

Son bracelet affiche trois heure vingt-huit, Albert ne va pas tarder à venir les chercher. Elle décide de se sécher rapidement les cheveux avant de s'habiller. Le bruit du sèche-cheveux couvre bientôt les éclats de voix des garçons dans la pièce d'à côté, la plongeant dans ses réflexions. Elle n'entend pas Wick qui l'appelle, et ne remarque la porte qui s'ouvre que lorsque la tête blonde apparait dans le reflet du miroir.

« Wow … » murmure Wick, incapable de détourner les yeux. « Je veux dire … Merde ! Euh pardon… »

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » raille Raven, flattée du regard qu'a posé sur elle le jeune homme.

« Je … Je vais juste … Je … Salut. »

Wick referme la porte, les joues en feux, le souffle coupé et traverse la chambre jusqu'à une fenêtre pour bénéficier d'un peu d'air frais.

« Eh bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » plaisante Murphy. « C'était si terrible à voir ? »

« Oh la ferme ! » soupire le jeune homme, inspirant profondément.

« Tu aurais quand même pu lui dire qu'Albert attend. »

Wick sursaute, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Mais oui! C'était pour ça qu'il avait ouvert la porte, il venait prévenir Raven que le majordome était là, et qu'il les emmenait au lieu d'extraction. Le jeune homme a eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il a entendu les premiers bruits dans le mur, comme une clé dans une serrure, puis une porte dont les gons n'auraient pas été souvent huilés. Un pan du mur s'est littéralement ouvert, pour glisser sur le coté et laisser apparaitre un passage, et bien entendu, Albert.

« Bon alors Wick, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire pour … »

Raven, qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain, frottant énergiquement ses cheveux avec un serviette — elle a abandonné l'idée du sèche-cheveux, trop dangereux —, se fige en voyant Albert, droit comme un i, devant un immense trou dans le mur de leur chambre.

« Oh … Albert. Qu'est-ce que ? Wick ! Tu as pété le mur ?! »

Murphy éclate de rire, tant par la remarque de son amie que devant la gène du jeune homme. Ecarlate, il n'ose plus regarder Raven dans les yeux.

« Arrête un peu, elle était dans sa serviette, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, mec. » lui glisse-t-il un peu fort, faisant sourire la jeune femme et aggravant son malaise.

Puis il se rappelle que le vieil homme les attend, et se tourne vers Raven.

« Reyes, on attend plus que toi. Alfred nous vire de chez lui. »

« Déjà ? » s'étonne Raven.

« Monsieur Kane a été catégorique. Le Quinjet décolle à quatre heure pétante. Et le voyage est un peu long. »

« Allons-y alors ! » s'écrit Wick tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Cependant, il se rend compte bien vite que personne ne le suit.

« Monsieur Wick ? Par ici. » demande Albert tout en désignant la porte dans le mur.

Chacun attrape un maximum de sac et suivent le majordome, qui a déjà disparu dans le mur.

« Je la sens pas cette histoire. » grogne Murphy, qui ferme la marche.

Dès lors qu'il s'est engagé lui aussi dans le couloir secret, le mur coulisse et se referme derrière-lui.

« Oh non je le sens pas. »

« Arrête un peu… » se moque Wick, qui profite lui d'être en tête pour ne pas subir le regard de Raven qui se retournerait vers lui.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, leurs yeux se font à l'obscurité, et ils réalisent que de petites lumières leur éclairent le chemin, vers … Vers quoi au juste ? Albert en tête, semble connaitre le lieu comme sa poche. A maintes reprises, ils croisent des chemins sur les cotés, mais l'homme sait parfaitement où aller. Ils continuent un instant tout droit, puis le sol se met à descendre, avant de se transformer en quelques marches. Ils tournent à droite, puis à gauche, descendent encore une dizaine de marche, et enfin Albert s'arrête. Il sort un trousseau de clés de sa poche et introduit l'une d'entre elles dans le mur. L'instant d'après, une porte apparait, coulisse, et la lumière emplit lentement le couloir.

Albert s'efface pour laisser les agents passer. Wick se dépêche de sortir, et découvre le bureau du majordome.

« Dites, c'est vachement pratique quand même ! Y'en a dans tout le manoir? » demande-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

« Partout où cela peut s'avérer nécessaire. »

Murphy frissonne à cette réponse. L'idée que les murs soient infestés de passages secrets, véritables trous à rats ne lui plait guère. Vivement qu'ils quittent cet endroit étrange.

« Bon, et maintenant? » demande-t-il, quelque peu pressé.

« Eloignez-vous du centre du tapis, je vous prie. »

Il se retient de faire une quelconque remarque, et rejoint ses amis dans un angle de la pièce. Albert contourne son bureau et ouvre un tiroir. Il déplace des feuilles, soulève quelque chose, puis semble appuyer sur un bouton. Le sol, dans une multitude de bruit mécanique, s'affale, révélant un escalier — aux jolies marches en tapis persan — qui s'enfonce dans le sol.

« Après-vous. »

Raven s'y engage la première, trouvant l'expérience fascinante. Elle dévale les escaliers aussi vite que ses quatre sacs le lui permettent et s'arrête net lorsqu'elle aperçoit la machine qui leur fait face. Ses amis ont la même réaction qu'elle — mis à part Murphy, qui ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un « Merde… ». La salle est entièrement recouverte de parois métalliques, si bien qu'on se croirait dans un couloir de l'Arche. Une cabine aux portes coulissantes, et à l'intérieur meublé de canapés gris attend au centre de la pièce, posée sur des rails qui s'éloignent dans un tunnel sur leur droite. Albert leur fait signe d'y entrer, et tous s'exécute. Murphy regarde avec appréhension les portes se refermer.

« Je commence vraiment à … »

« Chut. » le coupe Raven.

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la machine se met en route, et s'enfonce dans le tunnel. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils aperçoivent enfin de la lumière. Ca c'est mauvais signe, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Murphy. Mais le lieu qui apparait peu à peu autour d'eux lui coupe l'envie de faire preuve de sarcasme. La capsule s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent, et ils descendent.

« Un hangar souterrain … » murmure Wick. « Et dans une base passive ? »

Sur des centaines de mètres, un hangar digne de ceux qu'on trouve à l'Arche, s'étend, éclairé partout de lampes, dont la lumière se reflète sur la carrosserie des engins qui attendent de servir. Deux hélicoptères, un van et trois voitures blindées, deux motos, et au centre de la salle, un Quinjet étincelant.

« Par ici. » dit Albert en se dirigeant vers le vaisseau duquel descend une jeune femme. « Je vous présente le capitaine Monroe. C'est elle qui vous ramènera sur votre continent. »

« Zoé Monroe. » se présente la jeune femme, tendant une main assurée à Raven.

« Enchantée. » répond celle-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Agent Raven Reyes, et voici Kyle Wick, et l'agent John Murphy. »

« J'ai entendu parlé de vous. » dit simplement leur capitaine, souriante. « Bon, c'est pas tout, mais nous devons y aller. Il nous faut préparer le Quin' et déterminer les coordonnés de vos équipiers. Albert, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. » fit-elle avant de remonter dans son engin.

Les trois agents la regardent s'éloigner puis se retournent vers leur hôte. Après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié pour tout, ils le saluent et suivent le capitaine Monroe dans le Quinjet qui va les ramener chez eux.

o.O.o

Sur l'un des innombrables voyants de la voiture, l'heure est affichée en chiffres digitaux. Trois heure cinquante-sept. Bellamy soupire. Leurs amis vont bientôt décoller.

Ils ont roulé des heures, dans la montagne, sur des routes de campagne, traversés des villages endormis, des rivières gelées, et les voila à présent de retour dans la montagne. Selon Wick, ils ont rattrapé Finn. Le jeune homme ne les devance que d'un kilomètre.

Bellamy ralentit légèrement à l'approche du virage. Clarke n'a presque pas prononcé de mot depuis qu'ils ont manqué de se prendre une voiture.

« Tout va bien? » demande-t-il.

« Hum ? » murmure la jeune femme, sortant de ses pensées.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Mmmh… »

Le jeune homme l'observe du coin de l'oeil. Les sourcils froncés, elle regarde avec attention le rétroviseur arrière.

« Depuis combien de temps cette voiture nous suit-elle ? » fait-elle enfin remarquer.

Bellamy regarde à son tour. Effectivement, les phares d'une voiture brillent dans la nuit. Il accélère, essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux et l'espace d'un instant, croit l'avoir semé. Mais le véhicule apparait, accélérant lui aussi.

« Wick. Combien de mètres avant de rattraper Finn ? »

« Cinq-cent mètres. Tu devrais le voir dans … Deux virages. »

Deux minutes plus tard, à la sortie d'un virage, les deux agents peuvent apercevoir une voiture qui fonce dans la nuit à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Malheureusement, s'ils se sont sensiblement rapprochés du grounder, leurs poursuivants les ont eux aussi rattrapés.

Clarke sent que rien ne pouvait empirer lorsqu'elle entend la première déflagration. Par réflexe, elle attrape son arme et se retourne, avant de réaliser que la voiture les protège encore quelques minutes. Bellamy zigzague pour éviter les balles, il ne manquerait plus que l'une d'entre elle éclate un pneu.

« Clarke ! » dit-il, débouclant déjà sa ceinture. « Prends le volant. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrit la jeune femme, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil derrière.

« Oui. Vite ! »

Malgré sa robe qui la gène plus que tout à présent, Clarke parvient à se glisser sur la banquette arrière. Le jeune homme, pied sur l'accélérateur se décale pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir sur son siège.

« Et maintenant ? » s'enquiert-elle en attrapant le volant.

« Maintenant tu reste comme ça. Ne te rapproche pas plus de Collins, ne les laisse pas nous rattraper. Et surtout, ne reviens pas me chercher si jamais … »

« Si jamais quoi ? » s'écrit Clarke en se retournant pour regarder Bellamy rejoindre la banquette arrière.

« Conduit ! »

Clarke se reconcentre sur la route. Elle n'a jamais été au volant d'une voiture de course, et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Tout est amplifié, les virages paraissent plus courts, le moteur vrombit alors qu'elle accélère encore et la voiture menace à chaque fois de quitter la route. Les balles s'abattent toujours sur la voiture. Dans ses oreilles, Wick panique légèrement. Elle a enlevé son diadème — trop gênant — et ne peut donc pas voir l'ampleur de la situation. Bellamy quand à lui, a baissé — cassé serait un mot plus juste — la vitre latérale et son corps à moitié dehors, tire sur la voiture qui les suit.

« Au prochain virage Clarke, tu accélère autant que tu peux en prenant le virage au dernier moment. Wick ? »

« Je … Attends … »

« Wick ! » s'écrit la jeune femme, qui voit le virage approché.

« Cent. Et encore, c'est juste. »

« Attend mon signal… »

Clarke déglutit. Cent kilomètre heure. Elle peut le faire. Surveillant du coin de l'oeil Bellamy dans son rétroviseur, elle accélère. L'aiguille remonte sur le compteur. Bellamy charge son arme, se met en position. Elle s'engage dans le virage, le volant bloqué pour ne pas dévier de sa ligne droite.

« Maintenant ! » hurle-t-il, tirant autant de balle que le lui permet son arme, alors qu'elle braque le volant à droite, se sentant violemment projetée à gauche.

« Bell ? » demande Clarke, la gorge nouée.

« Et de deux ! » s'écrit-il victorieux.

Son sourire béat la met hors d'elle. Il frôle la mort et trouve toujours le moyen de rire.

« Eh les gars ! On se concentre ! » les rappelle à l'ordre Wick. « Clarke, dans le prochain virage à gauche, tu fais la même chose, Bellamy, tu vise la roue avant gauche. La gauche, tu m'entends ? »

Tous deux acquiescent, et Clarke se prépare à aborder le prochain virage. Elle a baissé la vitre pour mieux entendre Bellamy et l'air froid lui fouette désormais le visage. Inspirant profondément, elle accélère pour atteindre la vitesse, fixe le fond du virage et au signal de Bellamy, fait tourner la voiture à toute allure. Elle entend les balles ricocher sur le bitume, se perdre dans la nuit, et ses épaules s'affaissent à l'idée qu'il ait raté sa cible. Mais un pneu éclate, des freins crissent, et la voiture qui les suivait est précipité dans le ravin.

« Waaaaahhooouu ! » s'écrit Bellamy en se laissant glisser à l'intérieur, et bientôt Clarke se joint à lui pour hurler leur victoire.

« Et maintenant, on s'occupe de Finn. » dit Clarke d'une voix déterminé, alors qu'elle accélère.

Les virages se font plus larges et au delà des arbres, la jeune femme devine les champs entre lesquels la route va tourner. Bientôt, ils peuvent apercevoir la voiture dans laquelle Finn s'est échappé.

« Deux cents mètres. » murmure Wick.

Clarke se cramponne au volant. Elle ne peut plus laisser les commandes à Bellamy, ils n'ont plus le temps. Finn est là, à quelques minutes d'eux. Elle pousse la voiture autant qu'elle le peut jusqu'à rattraper le grounder. Elle a l'impression qu'ils pourraient l'atteindre, là tout de suite s'ils tiraient. Bellamy, depuis son siège, tente de tirer dans les pneus. Mais l'agent ennemi évite les balles avec aisance.

Il leur reste une centaine de mètres à parcourir.

« File-moi le volant. »

Cette fois-ci, Clarke réagit au quart de tour. Bellamy récupère sa place en quelques secondes, lui tend son arme et accélère. La voiture n'aime pas ça du tout, mais tant pis.

Soixante-dix mètres. Les derniers virages sont expédiés à une vitesse hallucinante. Une ligne droite s'étale devant eux sur un peu moins d'un kilomètre.

Cinquante mètre. Dès qu'il sort du virage, le jeune homme accélère. Avec un peu de chance, Finn n'y aura pas pensé.

Quarante mètres. Ils se rapprochent à vu d'oeil. Clarke se penche par la fenêtre et tire sur le véhicule.

Elle se rassied pour recharger son arme puis se remet à son poste. Trente mètres.

Vingt mètres les séparent dorénavant de Finn. Clarke le voit jeter des regards de plus en plus fréquents dans leur direction.

Dix mètres. La ligne droite touche à sa fin. C'est le moment ou jamais. Bellamy accélère. Voila bien longtemps qu'ils ont dépassé les deux-cent kilomètres heures. Clarke, en position, vise les pneus. La première balle perce la carosserie. Aussitôt, elle tire à nouveau, et la balle ricoche sur le bitume. Derrière elle, Bellamy ne dit rien, l'approchant autant qu'il le peut pour qu'elle réussisse son tire. Elle inspire un bon coup, se place comme il le lui avait montré il y a quelques mois déjà, et tire toute sa recharge.

Bellamy a parfaitement anticipé la balle qui éclate le pneu de Finn. Il lâche l'accélérateur, attrape Clarke par sa robe pour la ramener sur son siège puis serre le frein à main. La voiture tourne sur elle-même. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Deux. Un. Il accélère, desserre le frein et laisse la voiture repartir. L'arrière cogne violemment le pare-choc de l'autre voiture, l'immobilisant.

Secouée, Clarke réagit aussitôt. Elle bondit hors de la voiture et arme en joue, s'approche du conducteur., imitée par Bellamy. Finn a moins bien géré la collision qu'eux. L'air-bag s'est déclenché, le rendant prisonnier de son siège, et du sang s'écoule doucement de son front.

« Est-ce qu'il … »

La voix de Clarke se brise. Bellamy s'approche alors, méfiant, son arme éclairant la scène.

« Finn ? » dit-il d'une voix grave.

Un grognement lui répond, puis une voix cassée.

« Blake… »

« On le tient… » murmure Clarke, ahurie.

* * *

**Voila ... Finn est enfin prisonnier de l'A.R.C ! **

**Désolée pour les discussions dans l'oreillette, j'ai pas pu mettre en italique, un problème avec le site ... **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, la scène de course poursuite était assez compliquée à écrire, j'espère qu'elle est réussie :) Pour la petite anecdote, deux jours après avoir terminé ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'occasion d'expérimenté la cascade finale sur un rond point ... Déjà qu'un tout c'est effrayant, alors à la place de Clarke, deux tours sur moi-même et j'aurais rendu mon petit déj... **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si je continuerais à publier ici les quelques chapitres que j'ai écrit. J'envisageais de quitter fanfiction pour wattpad, mais ça voudrait dire que ce ne serait plus une histoire Bellarke. Nouveaux noms, nouveaux lieux, et surtout, nouvelles agences ... J'ai peur du moment où il faudra trouver la signification des initiales, comme il a fallu le faire avec l'A.R.C et le G.R.O.U.N.D. ... Mais si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas ! **

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! **

**D'ici là, bnnes vacances ;) **


End file.
